Blue Eyes
by KendraPendragon
Summary: Angelehnt an Resident Evil5.Wesker und Joanna C. haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit.Durch Zufall kreuzen sich die Wege erneut.Die Jahre vergehen.Dann bringt er ihr eine alte Freundin auf den OP-Tisch...Jill Valentine. Die Vergangenheit lebt wieder auf...
1. Die Vergangenheit holt uns ein

A/N: Hallöchen! Dies ist meine erste Resi-Fanfic. Ich habe Teil 5 gespielt und war hin und weg. Wesker ist ein heißes Stück Fleisch! ;) Dies ist mein - hoffentlich nicht kläglicher - Versuch, ihm eine Partnerin zur Seite zu stellen. Es wird schnell hoch her gehen, von daher werde ich das Rating wohl raufsetzen müssen. Aber bis es so weit ist, würd ich mich über erste Reaktionen freuen. Ich bin kein Experte auf dem Resi-Gebiet, hoffe aber, dass es euren Ansprüchen genügt! ;) Bis dahin! Ach ja, mir gehört natürlich nix von Resident Evil!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die kraftvolle Musik von "Oh Fortuna" schallte dröhnend durch das im Halbdunkeln liegende Tricell-Labor. Die dunklen Stimmen des Chors vibrierten durch den am Schreibtisch sitzenden Körper. In einen weißen Kittel gehüllt, beugte sich eine junge Frau über das Mikroskop. Konzentriert schaute sie durch die kleine Linse, während sie mit den Fingern die Schärfe einstellte. Vor ihren Augen wurde das Leben auf der Petrischale sichtbar. Ein einzelner Virus zuckte in der Flüssigkeit. Für einen kurzen Moment wandte die junge Frau ihren Blick ab, um die Probe mit menschlicher DNA zu greifen. Dadurch war der Name auf dem kleinen Schildchen, das an ihrem Kittel befestigt war, lesbar: Joanna Corr.

Joanna beugte sich wieder über das Mikroskop und vergewisserte sich, dass der Virus immer noch da war. Vorsichtig spritzte sie die Probe in die Schale. Ihr grünes Auge betrachtete die Chromosomen und den Virus, der in einiger Entfernung zuckte. Ohne es zu merken, hielt sie den Atem an. Die Musik steigerte sich immer weiter zu ihrem drönenden Finale. Plötzlich erwachte der kleine rote Einzeller zum Leben und stürzte sich auf die Chromsomen. In weniger als 3 Sekunden hatte er sie alle verspeist. Gerade als sein Körper anfing, sich zu verformen und auszubeulen, gab Joanna einen weiteren Virus hinzu. Die Flüssigkeit in der Petrischale verfärbte sich rosa, als er vorsichtig aufgespritzt wurde. Ohne jede Verzögerung befiel der blaue Virus den roten und umschlang ihn. Dieser war immer noch dabei, zu transformieren und zog so seinen Angreifer in Mitleidenschaft. Fasziniert betrachte Joanna den Kampf der beiden Kreaturen. Sie schienen zum Rhythmus der Musik zu tanzen. Sie verschmolzen zu einem Wesen, ehe die Zellteilung begann und der Virus sich vervielfältigte. Dies gab Joanna Zeit, die restlichen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Sie holte den Ständer mit den kleinen Glasröhrchen aus dem luftversiegelten Schrank und stellte ihn neben das Miskrosop. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick durch die Linse nahm sie die mechanische Pipette und sog die Flüssigkeit aus der Schale auf. Nun ging alles ganz schnell. Mit jedem Druck auf den Knopf wurde ein Virus in das halb mit klarer Flüssigkeit gefüllte Röhrchen gegeben. Ihr Kopf wippte zur Melodie der Oper mit, als sie die befüllten Röhrchen versiegelte. Der Chor schmetterte die letzten Zeilen, als die Tür zum Labor aufglitt. Excella Gionne verzog genervt das Gesicht und ging geradewegs zur Stereoanlage, um sie auszuschalten. Die junge Frau am Schreibtisch drehte sich nicht einmal um, als die Musik plötzlich verstummte. Joanna rollte lediglich mit den Augen. Sie hörte Schritte auf sich zu kommen und hielt das soeben letzte versiegelte Röhrchen in die Höhe.

"Gerade fertig."  
Das Röhrchen wurde ihr aus der Hand genommen. Doch Excellas Stimme erklang von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
"Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich diese Musik nicht ausstehen kann. Du arbeitest mit hoch sensiblen Viren. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, wegen deiner Durchlässigkeit Viren zu verlieren."

_Es heißt Nachlässigkeit, du blöde Kuh_, dachte Joana genervt, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie war auf die Präsenz neben sich konzentriert, die ihr den Virus abgenommen hatte. Es war einige Monate her, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Nun war es wohl mal wieder soweit. Innerlich wappnete sie sich gegen die Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Denn Albert Wesker war wohl kaum wegen eines Höflichkeitsbesuchs hier.

"Haben Sie Beschwerden, Wesker?", fragte sie kalt, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und zu ihm aufschaute.  
Albert Wesker drehte prüfend das kleine Fläschchen in seiner behandschuhten Hand und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit. Sein Lebenselixir. Er ließ sie einen Moment zappeln, ehe er sich dazu herab ließ, sie anzusehen. Zumindest nahm sie an, dass er es tat, denn wie immer trug er die schwarze Sonnenbrille. Er sagte nichts, was sie zornig machte. _Glaubst du etwa, dein erkaltetes Gesicht macht mir Angst?_

"Ein eingewachsener Zehennagel vielleicht?", fragte sie mit der Absicht, ihn zu provozieren.  
"Wie kannst du es wagen?", fuhr Excella sie an und trat einen Schritt vor. Wesker hob die Hand und brachte sie somit zum Schweigen.

"Ich habe einen neuen Patienten für dich, da du mit den Aufgaben hier nicht ausgelastet scheinst."  
Ohne auf sie zu warten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Er warf Excella einen kurzen Blick zu. Diese verstand sofort und kam zum Schreibtisch, um das erstellte PG67 A/W einzusammeln.

Ihr aufdringlich süßlich riechendes Parfum stieg Joanna in die Nase und sie erhob sich, um Wesker zu folgen. Auf die Spitzen dieser überheblichen Zicke hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust.

Sie ging durch die Tür und schaute nach rechts. Sie sah Wesker gerade um die Ecke biegen und beeilte sich, zu ihm aufzuschließen. Obwohl sie ihre Bereiche der Einrichtung nach jahrelanger Dienstzeit in- und auswendig kannte, war sie nicht sicher, wohin Wesker wollte. Zur Krankenstation ging es in die andere Richtung.

Sie lief ein Stück hinter ihm. Zum einen aus Sicherheitsgründen. Auch wenn ihr im Moment keine Gefahr drohte, war er immer noch ein unberechenbarer Mann, dem es die größte Freude bereitete, Menschen zu quälen. Zum anderen wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden. Sie verabscheute ihn und seine größenwahnsinnigen Pläne. Und sich selbst, weil sie daran beteiligt war, wenn auch nur indirekt. Joanna war früher Weskers Leibärztin gewesen, bis ihre Hilfe nicht mehr von Nöten gewesen war, da der Virus in ihm ihm übermenschliche Kräfte verlieh. Zuletzt hatte sie ihn behandelt, als er mit einigen Knochenbrüchen von einer Mission zurückgekommen war. Selbst diese heilten so schnell, dass sie kaum etwas hatte tun müssen. Warum er sie immer noch gefangen hielt, wusste sie nicht. Es konnte kaum die Sorge um seine Mitarbeiter sein. Wesker interessierte sich nur für sich selbst und sie durfte die anderen nicht behandeln.

Sie hatte öfter darum gekämpft, freigelassen zu werden. Sie hatte es mit Logik versucht, doch er hatte nie eine Begründung geliefert. Er hatte nur gesagt: "Wozu? Wohin würdest du gehen?"

Das ärgerliche war, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatte keinen Ort, zu dem sie gehen konnte. Sie war auf der Flucht gewesen, als Wesker sie geschnappt hatte. Das war vielleicht ein Wiedersehen gewesen. Sie hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er noch lebte. Laut S.T.A.R.S.-Bericht war er im Spencer-Anwesen gestorben...

S.T.A.R.S.

Ihr einstiges Zuhause. Sie hatte dort eine Stelle als Ärztin bekommen und durfte die tapferen Frauen und Männer betreuen. Sie war so stolz gewesen, ein Teil vom Team zu sein...

"Warum so ein grimmiges Gesicht?", fragte Wesker sie über die Schulter. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, doch sie konnte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören.

Sie zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Üblicherweise reagierte Wesker nicht auf ihr Schweigen, doch dieses Mal blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Abrupt blieb Joanna ebenfalls stehen und sah zu ihm hoch. Er war eineinhalb Köpfe größer als sie. Wie immer blickte sie auf die dunklen Gläser, in denen sich ihr Gesicht spiegelte. Sie sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie sich von ihm einschüchtern ließe. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich schweigend an. Weskers Unterkiefer spannten sich an und für eine Sekunde tauchte ein Bild vor Joannas Augen auf, das schon einige Jahre alt war.

Es war ein Bild von dem jungen Wesker in seiner blauen S.T.A.R.S.-Uniform. Damals trug er auch schon die Sonnenbrille, doch seine Haut war gebräunt und nicht so blass wie heute. Damals war er noch ein Mensch...

Joannas Herz schlug unregelmäßig und sie musste zwinkern, um das Bild aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen. Der Captain...

"Wenn wir einen Starr-Wettbewerb austragen, fände ich es fairer, wenn du die Brille abnimmst, sonst seh ich nicht, ob du zwinkerst", sagte Joanna und ging erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie vergessen hatte, ihn zu siezen, worauf sie sonst so achtete. Doch Wesker war es nicht entgangen. Fragend hob er die Augenbraue, doch Joanna wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Ihr schottisches rotes Haar glänzte im klinischen Licht der Neonröhren und für einen Moment tauchte ein Bild in seinem Kopf auf, ein Moment aus seinem früheren Leben:

Joanna stand wie jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihr flammenrotes Haar fiel ihr damals nur bis auf die Schultern. Dann drehte sie sich um, den Mund und die Nase mit einem Mundschutz bedeckt und mit Nadel und Faden in der Hand. Sie schaute hoch und in ihren Augen blitzte es kurz auf, genauso wie gerade.

Wesker blinzelte kurz, um das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Erinnerung gekommen war und hatte auch kein Interesse, sich eingehender damit zu beschäftigen. Stattdessen freute er sich auf das bevorstehende Wiedersehen und die Reaktion seiner Gefangenen.

Die Tür zum Versuchslabor glitt zur Seite und Wesker trat ein. Joanna folgte ihm in den Raum, deren Zutritt ihr bis zum heutigen Tag verwehrt gewesen war. Sie wünschte, es wäre so geblieben...

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein metallener Tisch, auf dem ein Körper lag. Im ersten Moment dachte Joanna an einen Majini. Doch beim Näherkommen erkannte sie die Person. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen.

"Nein", keuchte sie und rannte die letzten paar Meter zum Tisch. Sie packte die bewusstlose Frau an den Schultern.  
"Jill! Jill!", rief sie und versuchte sie zu wecken. Sie fühlte ihren Puls. Er war da, gleichmäßig und stabil.  
Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Adern und Joanna fühlte eine Wut in sich hochkochen, die sie die ganzen Jahre hatte unterdrücken können. Das war einfach zuviel. Jill in Weskers Gewalt...das war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Tablett mit den Instrumenten neben dem Tisch. Einem Impuls folgend griff sie nach dem Skalpell und wirbelte herum. Sie sah Weskers überhebliches, schadenfrohes Grinsen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als es ihm aus dem Gesicht zu schneiden. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Wesker machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, auszuweichen. Er packte ihre Hände und schleuderte sie gegen die linke Wand. Joanna prallte hart mit dem Rücken und dem Kopf dagegen und sank benommen zu Boden. Sie stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf, das Skalpell lag vergessen neben ihr. Es drehte sich alles und Joanna kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ sie aufblicken. Die Sicht war verschwommen und erst im letzten Moment sah sie, wie Wesker sie erreichte und sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. Ihre Hand konnte gerade noch das Skalpell umschließen, als Wesker ihren Schopf packte und sie an den Haaren über den Boden zurück zum Tisch schleifte. Joanna schrie auf vor Schmerz und griff nach oben. Ihre freie Hand krallte sich in seinen Unterarm, während sie mit den Beinen strampelte. Ihre Kopfhaut brannte wie Feuer. Es trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen und machte sie rasend. Entschlossen hob sie die bewaffnete Hand und mit einer kräftigen Bewegung fuhr sie mit der Klinge durch seine Finger. Wesker schrie auf und ließ sie los. Geistesgegenwärtig kroch Joanna von ihm weg und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Haar war zersaust, als sie sich vom Boden erhob. Das Skalpell drohend vor sich ausgestreckt, stand sie da und betrachtete Wesker, wie er sich die Hand hielt. Blut spritzte aus den Verletzungen und der Mittel- und Ringfinger hingen daneben. Sie hatte die Sehnen und den Knochen durchtrennt. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, als Joanna sah, was sie getan hatte.

"Lass sie gehen!", rief sie wütend und ängstlich zugleich.  
Als Wesker seinen Blick auf sie richtete, wäre ihr fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Er war wirklich wütend!  
Sie sah ihn nicht mal kommen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung war er bei ihr, schlug ihr das Skalpell aus der Hand und presste sie wieder gegen die Wand. Er hatte seinen freien Unterarm gegen ihren Hals gedrückt, so dass sie kaum Luft bekam.

Atemlos zerrte Joanna an seinem Arm. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich los zu machen, zog sie ihr Knie an und rammte es in seinen Bauch. Wesker verzog nicht einmal die Miene, sondern kam noch näher, um ihre Beine zwischen sich und der Wand festzuklemmen.

"Für heute haben wir genug gespielt, _Doktor_."  
Er drückte noch etwas fester und Joanna keuchte auf. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie drohte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Da ließ Wesker sie plötzlich los und sie landete unsanft zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden. Sie griff sich an die pochende Kehle und sog gierig die Luft in die Lungen. Hustend richtete sie sich halb auf und sah zu ihm auf. Wesker wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen waren gerötet. Die Unterversorgung mit Sauerstoff hatte sie genug geschwächt.

"Miss Valentine ist noch für ein paar Stunden ruhig gestellt. Dies wird dir genug Zeit geben, den Schaden zu beheben, den du angerichtet hast. Danach wirst du hierher zurückkehren und damit beginnen, ein Gerät zu entwickeln, dass regelmäßig Injektionen P30 absondert."

Joanna riss die Augen auf. P30! Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. Wesker konnte sich schon denken, was sie zu sagen hatte und knurrte nur:

"Es wird geschehen, Corr. Wenn du es tust, wird sie keine Schmerzen haben. Wenn ich es tue...nun, dann hat sie nicht soviel Glück. Deine Entscheidung."

Mit einem bösen Grinsen drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Erschöpft lehnte Joanna den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Das war ein einziger Alptraum. Drei lange Jahre hatte sie gebraucht, ihre Gefühle niederzukämpfen, jegliches Schuldgefühl und die Gewissensbisse auszumerzen. Sie hatte die restlichen Jahre in emotionaler Taubheit verbracht. Doch mit Jill's Ankunft wurden all die unterdrückten Emotionen wieder hochgespült. Und die Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben draußen in der Welt kamen wieder hoch. Sie war so jung gewesen, voller Ambitionen...Sie hatte die Welt verbessern wollen, bis ihr eiskalt vor Augen geführt worden war, dass die Welt keine Verbesserung wollte. Damals war sie so tief enttäuscht gewesen, dass es ihr fast das Herz gebrochen hatte. Doch sie hatte beschlossen, daran nicht zu zerbrechen und das beste aus den ihr verbleibenden Jahren zu machen..._tja, das war wohl nichts..._, dachte sie finster.

Das Atmen viel ihr wieder leichter und die schwarzen Punkte vor ihren Augen waren auch verschwunden, also rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Wesker wartete sicher auf sie, also blieb ihr keine Zeit, sich Jill genauer anzusehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie auch gar nicht wild darauf, hatte sie es doch ihr zu verdanken, dass ihre bittere Vergangenheit sie wieder einholte.

Seufzend schleppte sie sich aus dem Versuchslabor und machte sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Wie in einer richtigen Klinik gab es vor dem eigentlichen Operationssaal einen Vorraum, in dem sie sich waschen konnte. Joanna griff nach dem Desinfektionsmittel und wusch gründlich ihre Hände und die Unterarme. Dann trocknete sie sie kurz ab und zog sich die Gummihandschuhe über. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt im Operationssaal warten, doch sie hatte nicht vor, sie eher anzusehen als unbedingt notwendig. Als sie vor der Tür stand, außerhalb seines Blickwinkels, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und versuchte, die Gewissensbisse zurückzukämpfen.

Joanna war Pazifistin. Sie war Ärztin geworden um zu helfen, nicht um andere zu verletzen...  
Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es "nur" Wesker war, der noch viel schlimmeres verdient hatte, als sie ihm je würde antun können. Trotzdem nagte es an ihr, dass sie sich hatte hinreißen lassen. Sie wollte nicht so sein wie er...

Sie stellte sich in den Sensorbereich der Türe und sofort glitt sie stumm zur Seite. Wesker saß anscheinend entspannt auf dem Operationstisch und sein durch die Sonnenbrille verdeckter Blick lag auf ihr. Noch ehe sie anders konnte, senkte sie schuldbewusst den Blick und trat neben ihn, um sich seine Hand anzusehen.

Der Handschuh war mittlerweile blutgetränkt und klebte an seiner Haut. Ihn auszuziehen hätte weitere Schmerzen nach sich gezogen, aber Joanna war nicht danach, noch mehr böses Blut zu vergießen, auch wenn sie kurz darüber nachdachte. Sie nahm die Schere vom Tablett und streckte Weskers Arm aus. Dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und klemmte seinen Arm zwischen ihren und ihrer Seite ein, um den Handschuh von unten aufschneiden zu können. Während die Schere das Leder spaltete, spürte Joanna, wie das Blut durch Weskers Arm gepumpt wurde, kräftig und gleichmäßig. Obwohl er schon viel Blut verloren hatte, behielt er seine Stärke, ein weiterer Vorteil des Virus.

Ein weiteres Bild machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit: Der schwer angeschossene Wesker auf ihrem OP-Tisch. Er war ihr erster Praxis-Fall gewesen und sie konnte sich noch gut an die Angst erinnern. Angst, zu versagen. Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Angst, ihn zu verlieren...

Verdammt, warum schossen ihr nur immer wieder solche Gedanken durch den Kopf? Die Vergangenheit war tot, ja sogar der Wesker von damals war tot! Was nutzte es, über eine verlorene Sache nachzudenken?!

Joanna räusperte sich und streifte Wesker den Handschuh von Hand und Fingern. Jetzt sah sie erst das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzung. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Knochen durchtrennt und das Blut schoss nur so aus den zerschnittenen Adern.

"Ich werde die Hand betäuben, ehe ich sie säubere."  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Wesker tonlos, worauf Joanna genervt mit den Augen rollte.  
"Ja, ich weiß, du bist groß und stark. Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz, bla bla bla. Ich mache meine Arbeit so, wie ich es gelernt habe. Akzeptier einfach, dass dich ein Menschendoktor behandelt, ok?"

Ihre Stimme klang etwas schrill, als sie sich von ihm abwandte, um die Spritze mit dem Betäubungsmittel aufzuziehen.  
Wesker ließ laut die Luft aus seinen Lungen, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sie ihn nervte. Sie hörte es nicht zum ersten Mal. Doch sie tat es ab und griff nach seinem Unterarm, um die Spritze zu setzen. Nachdem das erledigt war, reinigte sie kurz die Wunde, fädelte den Faden in die Nadel und drückte den herab hängenden Mittelfinger wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position.

"Ich werde die Finger nur grob annähen. Ihr Körper macht den Rest. Spätestens morgen sollte alles wieder verheilt sein."

"Jetzt schwenken wir also wieder zum 'Sie' um, wie?", fragte Wesker spöttisch.  
Ihr war vorhin auch aufgefallen, dass Sie ihn informell angesprochen hatte. Sie schnaubte und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Es war nicht nett, dass er sie auf ihren Fehler hinwies. Aber wann war Wesker schon mal nett?

Es hatte da eine Zeit gegeben...nachdem Wesker nach seiner schweren Verletzung vollständig genesen war, war er mit einem Strauß Blumen bei ihr vorbeigekommen, um sich zu bedanken...Mit seiner engen Uniform und dem leicht aufgeknöpften Hemd hatte er höllisch gut ausgesehen...sein jungenhaftes Lächeln hatte ihre Knie weich werden lassen...

"Verdammt nochmal", stieß Joanna flüsternd hervor, als sein lächelndes Gesicht vor ihren Augen auftauchte.  
"Was?", fragte Wesker und sah wieder auf seine Hand. Er hatte abwesend ihr Gesicht betrachtet.  
Joanna war so wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie sich nicht zurückhalten konnte.  
"Es war ein Fehler, Jill hierher zu bringen...die Vergangenheit sollte man ruhen lassen..."  
"Schwelgst du in Erinnerungen?", fragte Wesker belustigt.  
"Schwelgen ist wohl kaum das richtige Wort. Ich bin hier, weil mich die Vergangenheit hier nicht einholen sollte...und dann bringst du mir Jill Valentine, unsere ehemalige Kollegin...und eine Freundin..."

Wesker sah sie an. Sie hatte den Blick immer noch auf seine Hand gerichtet, machte sich soeben daran, den Ringfinger anzunähen.

Joanna Corr war in seinen Plänen immer nur eine Randperson gewesen. Sie war nie wichtig genug gewesen, um ihm zu helfen oder zu schaden. Sie war einfach da, eine junge Ärztin, engagiert und vor allem talentiert. Sie hatte ihn selbst einmal zusammengeflickt, das heißt den alten, menschlichen Wesker. Er konnte sich noch an ihr fröhliches Lächeln erinnern, viel besser als ihm lieb war, ihre frohes Gemüt und ihren Humor, mit dem sie alle unterhalten konnte. Nach Raccoon City geriet sie ins Wanken und vertraute den falschen Leuten. Sie wurde verraten und stand seitdem auf der Liste der flüchtigen Personen. Obwohl es S.T.A.R.S. nicht mehr gab, waren die Leute immer noch hinter ihr her.

Er war damals zufällig über ihren Namen gestolpert. Sie gefangen zu nehmen war eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen, sehr untypisch für ihn. Ohne seine Hilfe hätte sie nicht lange durchgehalten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man untertaucht und hatte es dementsprechend schlecht gemacht. Er wartete heute noch auf das Dankeschön, das sie ihm schuldete...

"Ich habe gehört, dass es Eifersüchteleien gab."  
Sie schaute auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Wieso denn das?"  
"Hattest du nicht was mit dem guten alten Chris?", fragte er amüsiert und dachte sich zugleich, dass dies eine unwirkliche Unterhaltung war.

"Wie bitte?!", rief Joanna aus und sog scharf die Luft ein. "Wer hat dir denn diesen Unsinn erzählt?", fragte sie. Wieder mal entging ihr, dass sie zum 'Du' übergewechselt war.

"Chris natürlich."  
"Was?!", schrie Joanna und ließ vor Schreck beinahe die Nadel fallen. Wütend vor sich hingrummelnd schnitt sie den Faden ab und warf die blutverschmierte Nadel auf das Tablett.

"So eine Unverschämtheit...das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut..."  
Mit einem Mal waren die beiden wie ausgewechselt. Für diesen einen Moment waren die vergangenen Jahre wie ausgelöscht und es waren Albert und Jo - wie sie damals unter den Kollegen genannt wurde -, die sich unterhielten.

Jo zog sich die Handschuhe aus und warf sie ebenfalls auf das Tablett. Ihr Blick streifte Alberts Gesicht und blieb daran hängen. Da war es, dieses schelmische Grinsen. Sie wusste es zu deuten: Er hatte sie reingelegt.

"Du Lügner!", rief sie aus und, so gelöst wie sie war, schlug mit der Faust gegen seine Schulter.  
Alberts weiße Zähne wurden sichtbar, als sein Grinsen noch weiter wurde. Jo spürte, wie sie ebenfalls zu lächeln begann. Es war ein perfekter Moment, alle Sorgen schienen vergessen und es gab nur noch die beiden. Früher hatten sie öfter solche Momente gehabt und es tat beiden unheimlich gut, auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollten.

"Albert!", erschallte es urplötzlich aus der Sprechanlage und Joanna und Wesker zuckten zusammen. Sofort brach die Gegenwart über ihnen zusammen und das Lächeln, das Joannas Augen wieder zum Strahlen hätte bringen können, erstarb auf ihren Lippen.

"Warum bist du auf der Krankenstation?"  
Excellas akzentbehaftete Stimme ließ Joanna mit den Augen rollen. Sie wandte sich von Wesker ab, nahm das Tablett mit dem Besteck und verließ das Zimmer. Im Waschraum legte sie das Tablett ins Becken und begann mit der Reinigung. Einmal schoss ihr Blick nach oben durchs Fenster. Wesker stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sprach durch das kleine Mikrofon an der Wand. Joanna seufzte und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch Bedauern machte sich in ihr breit. So viel hätte anders laufen können, wenn Wesker auf der richtigen Seite gestanden hätte...

Nachdem das Besteck desinfiziert und gereinigt war, massierte Joanna sich die Schläfen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Wesker hatte sie beauftragt, sich direkt im Anschluss um Jill zu kümmern, doch sie hatte jetzt einfach nicht den Nerv dazu. Sie musste an die frische Luft, raus aus dem stickigen Labor...Wesker würde sich bestimmt vorerst nicht sehen lassen. Dass er einfach gegangen war, war für sie ein Hinweis, dass das Passierte auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N2: Hm, hab gerade festgestellt, ein Skalpell kann keine Knochen durchtrennen. EGAAAAAAAL! *ggg*


	2. Regen

A/N: Soo, hier schon mal Kapitel 2. Auf einem Bein kann man schlecht stehen. ;) Noch 2 Warnungen: Es geht definitiv heißer zu. Und es besteht Spoilergefahr zu RE5!!! Ok, da dass jetzt erledigt ist: lest los! ;)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joanna konzentrierte sich auf das Klemmbrett mit der Planskizze für das neue Gerät, als sie in ihr Labor trat. Als sie von den Zetteln hoch sah, traute sie ihren Augen nicht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie laut und wütend.

Excella drehte sich erschrocken um, legte aber sofort ihre überhebliche Mine wieder auf.

„Albert will mit Jill sprechen."

„Nein", sagte Joanna bestimmt und schubste Excella unsanft von dem Tisch weg, auf dem Jill immer noch lag. Sie kontrollierte kurz den Tropf. Hatte sie es sich doch gedacht. Excella hatte das Betäubungsmittel, mit dem Joanna sie die ganz Zeit über in einem künstlichen Koma gehalten hatte, abgestellt. Innerlich brodelnd schaltete sie die Zufuhr wieder ein.

„Halt dich fern von Jill, ist das klar", wandte Joanna sich wütend an ihre eigentliche Vorgesetzte.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen", spuckte Excella mit ihrem nervigen Akzent aus. Joanna funkelte sie böse an.

„Wenn Wesker mit ihr reden will, dann soll er gefälligst selbst hierher kommen und nicht seinen Dienstboten schicken", feuerte sie zurück. Da hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen. Excella machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, stoppte sich dann aber selbst.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen!", fauchte sie und rauschte mit klackernden Schritten ab.

Joanna atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass Excella irgendwas im Schilde führte. Besorgt sah sie auf Jill hinab und schaute kurz nach, ob sie irgendwelche Verletzungen hatte. Wonach sie genau suchen sollte, wusste sie nicht, aber wo Excella war, waren Intrigen nicht weit. Nachdem sie keine äußerlichen Verletzungen finden konnte, seufzte sie erleichtert. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie Jill Valentine, ehemaliges Alpha-Team Mitglied von S.T.A.R.S. Die zwei Wochen, die Joanna nun damit zubrachte, dieses verfluchte Gerät zu bauen, das sie in eine willenlose Killermaschine verwandeln würde, hatte Jill geschlafen. Joanna hätte es nicht ertragen können, wäre Jill bei Bewusstsein gewesen. Vermutlich hielt sie sie für tot und es war auch besser so, wenn das so bliebe.

„Es tut mir so leid, Jill...ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen...", hörte die Rothaarige sich flüstern, ehe sie das Maßband in die Hand nahm und die letzten Abmessung auf Jills Brust vornahm. Eine stumme Träne rann ihr dabei über die Wange.

Joanna wurde von einem Geruch geweckt, der ihr durch das offene Fenster in die Nase gestiegen war. Er hatte sich in ihren traumlosen Schlaf geschlichen und sie dazu gebracht, die Augen zu öffnen. Nach einem Moment des Wachwerdens setzte sie sich ruckartig auf und schaute durch das Fenster in den Nachthimmel. Wolken verdeckten einen Teil des Himmels und Joannas Herz machte einen Satz. Das war doch nicht möglich...und doch roch sie es, spürte es in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Einen Freudenschrei unterdrückend sprang sie von dem niedrigen Bett und rannte hinaus auf den Gang. Ihre nackten Füße hallten auf dem metallenen Fußboden wider, als sie durch die schwach beleuchteten grauen Korridore ins Freie lief. Sie kam auf einer kleinen Plattform aus, die zur Meerseite lag. Aufgeregt lief sie zum Geländer, ergriff die Eisenstange mit beiden Händen und schaute auf den Horizont. Der Wind zersauste ihr langes rotes Haar, als sie die Augen schloss und tief einatmete. Sie würde nicht mehr lange warten müssen. Die frische, feuchte Luft belebte ihren Geist und ihren Körper. Es war angenehm kühl, ein wohliger Ausgleich zur täglichen Hitze. Der Wind hinterließ sogar eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Brust und sie legte ungeduldig den Kopf in den Nacken. Jeden Moment...

Ein einzelner Regentropfen fiel vom Himmel auf ihre Unterlippe, die sich zu einem erlösten Lächeln in die Breite zog. Der nächste traf ihre Stirn und rann ihr Nasenbein hinunter. Noch ein Tropfen, diesmal auf ihrer Schulter. Dann noch einer auf ihrer Wange, ihrer Hand, ihrem Arm, ihrer Brust...es regnete. Immer mehr dicke Regentropfen landeten auf dem leblosen Metall und brachten es zum Klingen. Binnen Sekunden klebte Joannas volles rotes Haar nass an ihrem Kopf, ihrem Nacken und ihrem Rücken. Ihr schwarzes Tank Top klebte an ihren Brüsten, ihrem Bauch und ihren Rücken, ebenso die gleichfarbigen Hotpants an ihrem Po. Es war herrlich. Sie fühlte jeden einzelnen Tropfen auf ihrer Haut landen. Dieser Rhythmus schien etwas magisches zu haben und Joanna hatte das Gefühl, als könnte der Regen auf ihrer Haut die Realität fort waschen...

„Ich dachte, du hasst den Regen", erklang eine tiefe Stimme neben ihr.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre sie bestimmt zusammen gezuckt, doch irgendwie, sie konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, hatte sie mit seinem Auftauchen gerechnet...

Wesker hatte Recht, früher hatte Joanna den Regen nie leiden können. Dies war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie ihre schottische Heimat verlassen hatte. Der viele Regen hatte sie so oft deprimiert, hatte einen schönen Tag mehr als einmal zerstört. Wenn es in Raccoon City geregnet hatte, hatte Joanna immer schlechte Laune gehabt...und dies auch jedem mitgeteilt, ob er es nun hatte hören wollen oder nicht.

„Ich habe ihn vermisst...", antwortete Joanna leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder den Kopf zu drehen.

Als sie die Worte aussprach, wurde ihr dieses Gefühl erst richtig bewusst. Sie hatte den Regen wirklich vermisst. Den Regen ihrer Heimat...Den Regen der Vergangenheit.

Mit einem Mal hatte sie großes Heimweh und die Freude, die sie vorhin noch verspürt hatte, schlug in Sehnsucht um, eine Sehnsucht, die ihr die ganze Kraft, die der frische Wind ihr verliehen hatte, wieder entzog. Das Lächeln erstarb auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie senkte leicht den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Sie blickte in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme gekommen war.

Wesker stand ungefähr zwei Schritt links neben ihr. Er trug nur ein schwarzes Shirt, dessen Arme er bis zum Ellbogen hochgekrämpelt hatte und eine schwarze Hose mit passendem Gürtel. Der Regen hatte seine Kleidung durchnässt und das Shirt klebte an seinem muskulösen Körper. Joanna fühlte die Hitze in ihren Wangen aufsteigen und hob ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Kleidung war seine Frisur wie immer perfekt und Joanna fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viel Haarspray dieser Mann sich wohl morgens ins Haar sprühte, um diesen Effekt zu erzielen. Die Regentropfen rannen auch ihm übers Gesicht und landeten auf seinen Brillengläsern. Selbst hier draußen, mitten in der Nacht, trug er seine Sonnenbrille. Joanna zog die Stirn in Falten. Er konnte doch unmöglich was sehen.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor deinen Augen, Albert. Du musst sie nicht vor mir verbergen."

Joanna konnte sehen, wie Weskers Kiefer aufeinander mahlten. Ob es an der Sanftheit lag, mit der sie seinen Vornamen ausgesprochen hatte? Nein, das war unmöglich...

Er machte keine Anstalten, die Brille abzunehmen. Normalerweise war es ihr egal, aber in diesem Moment störte sie es mehr denn je.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Du kannst doch gar nichts sehen...Das sieht wirklich etwas lächerlich aus", fügte sie hinzu. Sie hatte wie immer keine Angst vor ihm.

Wesker ballte seine bloßen Hände zu Fäusten, dann griff er die Brille und nahm sie ab. Als er sie öffnete und das unmenschliche rot im Dunkeln aufleuchtete, klopfte Joannas Herz etwas schneller. Sie betrachtete ihn und stellte einmal mehr fest, wie sehr er sich mit den Jahren verändert hatte.

„Vermisst du deine alten Augen manchmal?", fragte sie, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Nein", antwortete Wesker, etwas zu schnell für ihren Geschmack. Sein Körper war angespannt, ebenso sein Gesicht und sie begriff, dass ihm das Thema gegen den Strich ging. Doch der Regen machte sie melancholisch und sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, das Thema zu wechseln. Sie wandte den Blick wieder hinauf aufs Meer, der Regen rann ihr übers Gesicht und sie musste öfter blinzeln, um ihre Augen vor den Tropfen zu schützen.

„Ich schon...es war das klarste Blau, das ich je gesehen habe...wenn du gelacht hast, wurden sie sogar noch heller..."

Joanna wusste nicht, ob sie den letzten Teil gesagt oder gedacht hatte. Sie war zu verloren in ihren Erinnerungen, hörte Alberts tiefes, kehliges Lachen. Er hatte nicht sehr oft gelacht, aber wenn, dann war ihr immer ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken gefahren.

„Was tust du hier draußen?", fragte Wesker in die entstandene Stille hinein. Seine Stimme war kalt, mit leicht zornigem Unterton. Er mochte diese Reisen in die Vergangenheit nicht.

Joanna seufzte und senkte den Kopf, als Weskers Frage sie zurück in die Gegenwart holte.

„Ich wollte den Regen genießen...ich hatte gehofft, er könnte mich von hier fortspülen..."

Weskers spöttisches Lachen erklang neben ihr. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Dies war einer ihrer melancholischsten Momente und sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, dass es ihr fast das Herz zerriss.

„Manchmal redest du wirklich dummes Zeug, Corr", spottete Wesker.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie tonlos.

Der Wind wehte um die offene Plattform und jagte ihr eine weitere Gänsehaut über den Körper.

„Das Gerät für Jill ist fertig", sagte sie nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille und der Wind trug ihre Stimme hinaus aufs Meer, als würde er die Neuigkeiten verbreiten wollen, um alle darüber zu informieren, dass Jill verloren war...und Joanna auch.

„Sehr gut. Wir werden es morgen früh anbringen. Excella sagte mir, du hast sie in ein künstliches Koma gelegt? Wolltest du mit ihr nicht gemeinsame Erinnerungen austauschen?", fragte er und seine Stimme hatte immer noch diesen verspottenden Unterton.

„Sie wird früh genug erfahren, wer ihr das angetan hat...", erwiderte Joanna und schloss die Augen.

„Keine Angst. Sie wird dir nichts tun können. Sie wird mir völlig zu Willen sein, nur noch eine leere Hülle..."

Joannas Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als Wesker so kalt von den Wirkung von P30 erzählte. Er wusste genau, dass sie die Wirkung kannte und wollte sie absichtlich quälen.

„Warum?", fragte sie und schaute zu ihm auf.

Wesker erwiderte ihren Blick mit seinen fremdartigen roten Augen, die sie so emotionslos ansahen.

„Rache", antwortete er nur.

Joanna sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Rache wofür? Alles, was sie getan hat, war gegen deine Machenschaften anzugehen. Und dafür hat sie doch wohl genug gebüßt...es wird sie umbringen, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie die Mutter von Uroboros ist..."

Wesker grinste einen Moment, weil ihm ein ähnlicher Gedanke gekommen war. Ja, es stimmte, Jills Antikörper hatten die Entwicklung von Uroboros erst möglich gemacht. Welche Ironie! Sie, die ihr ganzes Leben gegen den Virus gekämpft hatte, hatte geholfen ihn zu perfektionieren.

„Du hast Recht. Es würde sie wahnsinnig machen...doch dank deiner Erfindung wird sie es nie erfahren...Nein, Jill dient dazu, an jemand anderem Rache zu üben."

Wesker wartete, bis Joanna die Person erriet, an der er sich rächen wollte. Er musste nicht lange warten, ehe sich ihre Augen überrascht weiteten.

„Chris", stieß sie hervor und krallte sich an der Eisenstange fest. „Er lebt noch..."

Wesker erzürnte das Lächeln, das für einen Moment um ihre Lippen spielte und die Erleichterung, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und seine gute Laune verschlechterte sich wieder.

„Ja, der gute Chris lebt noch. Er hatte schon immer mehr Glück als Verstand. Jill hat sich auf dem Spencer-Anwesen für ihn geopfert...Ich freue mich auf sein Gesicht, wenn er meine Marionette sieht..."

Joanna hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Weskers Augen funkelten noch heller und seine Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückter Wut. Sie konnte seinen Hass auf Chris förmlich spüren.

„Du konntest Chris von Anfang an nicht leiden, stimmt's? Ich habe nie verstanden, wieso...er ist ein guter Mensch. Er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck...Ha, da haben wir ja schon die Lösung", fügte sie bitter hinzu und wandte den Blick wieder aufs Meer. Sie stützte ihre Unterarme auf die Brüstung und seufzte. In Gedanken bei Chris, merkte sie nicht, wie Wesker einen Schritt auf sie zukam. Der Regen trommelte auf ihren ohnehin schon nassen Rücken und lief ihre Schenkel und ihre Arme hinab.

„Ist er auf dem Weg hierher?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Früher oder später findet er die Brotkrumen, die ich ausgestreut habe."

Joanna schloss die Augen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz machte sich in ihrer Brust breit.

„Er wird mich hassen..." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Wesker ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das tut er schon jetzt. Er denkt, du seist eine Verräterin."

„Das bin ich auch...Ich habe Jill an dich verraten...und Chris somit auch."

Tränen vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen auf Joannas Haut. Sie hinterließen heiße Spuren auf dem kalten Gesicht. Ihr Haar war ihr wie ein Schleier vor das Gesicht gefallen, so dass Wesker es nicht sehen konnte. Doch er sah, wie sich ihr Bauch zusammenzog und hörte ein halbherziges Lachen.

„Es ist die Ironie meines Lebens, dass du der Einzige bist, mit dem ich noch reden kann. Ein wahnsinniger Tyrant, der die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will."

Sie richtete sich auf und drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

„Du bist alles, was ich noch habe..."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sahen einander sekundenlang an, beide Gesichter eine emotionslose Maske.

„Es tut mir Leid...", sagte Joanna dann.

„Was?", erwiderte Wesker mit fester Stimme.

„Das ich dich verletzt habe. Es war nicht meine Absicht."

Er lachte spöttisch. „Oh doch, das war es."

„Du hast Recht", erwiderte sie, ohne die Augen von ihm abzuwenden. „In dem Moment wollte ich es mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren...Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich nicht so werde wie du...dass ich nicht so schwach werde..."

Ihre Worte wurden erstickt von der Hand, die sich um ihre Kehle legte. Wesker war vorgeschossen und hatte sie gepackt, seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Endlich hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Körper. Weskers Hand war so heiß. Sie konnte seinen Puls durch seine Finger spüren. Oder war es ihrer?

„Schwäche...das ist keine Schwäche...es ist Macht!"

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, verstärkte er den Griff um ihren Hals. Joanna japste nach Luft. Und trotzdem blieb sie ruhig, blickte ihm scheinbar völlig entspannt entgegen. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine. Ihre Fingerspitzen tasteten nach seinem Ring- und seinem Mittelfinger, strichen blind über die Stelle, an der das Skalpell seine Haut aufgerissen hatte. Es war nur noch eine winzige Vertiefung zu spüren. Weskers Finger zuckten unter ihrer sanften Berührung und seine Augen schauten sie ungläubig an. Er hielt es nur wenige Sekunden aus, dann ließ er sie los, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Er wich vor ihr zurück und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Seine Verwirrung war für sie die Gelegenheit:

„Lass Jill gehen, Albert."

Er antwortete nicht sofort sondern starrte sie mit seinen unmenschlichen Augen an.

„Sie hat bereits bezahlt. Und Chris ist keine Gefahr für dich."

„So besorgt um die alten Kameraden", spottete Wesker. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und kam näher.

Joannas Herz schlug schneller, doch sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, als Wesker direkt vor ihr stand. Der Wind trug seinen Duft zu ihr und sie atmete ihn tief ein. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie jeden Regentropfen über ihren Körper rinnen. Seine Nähe hatte eine Wirkung auf sie, die sie nicht verstand. Sie konnte die Hitze spüren, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und seine Augen hielten sie gefangen.

„Was ist der Preis?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und errötenden Wangen.

Wesker schmunzelte, als er es sah.

„Du willst dich doch nicht selbst anbieten, oder?", fragte er in einem Ton, der sie demütigen sollte. „Du vergisst, dass ich kein Mensch mehr bin. Ich erliege diesen Instinkten nicht mehr."

Joanna konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Heißt das, du...was ist mit Excella?"

Weskers Belustigung erstarb bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens.

„Excella...unsere Partnerschaft beschränkt sich auf das Geschäft."

„So ist das...kein Wunder, dass sie so zickig ist...ich würde ihr das noch einmal klipp und klar sagen. Nicht mehr lange und sie springt dich an...Beobachtung einer Ärztin", fügte sie hinzu und konnte nicht umhin, zu grinsen.

Weskers Blick glitt zu ihrem Lächeln und Joanna hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch näher kam. Ihre Körper waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Danke für die Warnung...Und wann ist es bei dir soweit?"

Er hatte wieder sein überhebliches Grinsen aufgelegt, das Joanna meistens hasste, diesmal aber eine ganz andere Wirkung auf sie hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickelt hatte. _Verdammt, konzentrier dich, Jo!_

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Joanna blinzelnd, als weitere Regentropfen auf ihr Gesicht vielen.

„Du willst mich", behauptete er mit durchdringenden Blick.

Diese Unterhaltung wurde immer unwirklicher und Joanna konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du bist unglaublich...du bist der arroganteste Mann, der mir je begegnet ist. Deine Selbstüberschätzung ist...ist...du bist ein Idiot", stieß sie aus, als ihr nichts mehr einfiel.

Um ihre geröteten Wangen und ihren flachen Atem zu verbergen, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und entfernte sich von ihm. Als sie sah, dass er ihr folgte, wich sie zum ersten Mal zurück. Er sah sie an wie ein Tier auf Beutezug.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Wesker. Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!", rief sie aus und streckte abwehrend die Hände von sich.

Was war hier auf einmal los? Gerade warfen sie sich noch Beleidigungen an den Kopf und nun wollte er...wollte er? Für eine Sekunde malte sie sich aus, wie sein muskulöser Körper schwer auf ihr lag, sein Becken zwischen ihren Beinen, wie er tief in sie stieß...

Joannas Herz machte einen Satz.

„Wie lange ist es bei dir her?", fragte Wesker sie just in diesem Moment, unablässig auf sie zugehend.

Oh Gott, es war schon ewig her. Jahre! Sie konnte sich kaum noch erinnern...

„Albert! Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Das geht zu weit!"

Sie gab endgültig auf und wollte davon laufen. Doch Wesker kam ihr zuvor, überwand die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einer seiner schnellen Bewegungen, packte sie an Schulter und Hals und drückte sie fest gegen die kalte Metallwand, die plötzlich hinter ihr war. Kalt lächelnd zog er sie an ihrem Hals in die Luft.

Joanna keuchte auf und starrte ihn an. Weskers Oberkörper presste sich gegen ihren, sie spürte seine heiße Haut sogar durch seine und ihre Kleidung. Seine Brust war so breit und hart. Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut machte sie verrückt. Es war schon so lange her, dass sie solch intensiven Körperkontakt gehabt hatte, vor allem mit einem Mann. Und ein Mann war er! Sie konnte seine Männlichkeit an ihrem Schenkel spüren, als er sie weiter in die Höhe schob. Plötzlich erfasste sie eine Leidenschaft, die sie überwältige.

Stöhnend riss sie die Beine in die Höhe und schlang ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften, presste seinen Unterleib gegen ihren. Ihre Arme krallten sich in seine Schultern und mit loderndem Blick sah sie in diese roten Teufelsaugen, die das Blut in ihren Adern zum Kochen brachte. Albert erregte sie allein durch seinen Körper und seinen minimalen Bewegungen. Sogar das arrogante Lächeln steigerte ihre Lust in diesem Moment.

„So lange also", spöttelte er.

Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Schulter über ihre linke Brust. Er spürte den harten Nippel unter seinen Fingern, hielt aber nicht an. Er wanderte weiter über ihre Seite, ihre Taille, strich über ihren Po, massierte die linke Backe mit festem Griff, ehe er ihren Schenkel packte, um ihn noch höher zu ziehen.

Joanna fielen kleine Regentropfen zwischen die geöffneten Lippen in den Mund. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte über ihren Körper und sie klammerte sich fester an ihn. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf konnte sie nicht fassen, dass dies wirklich geschah. Insgeheim hatte sie sich schon hunderte Male ausgemalt, Wesker auf diese Weise zu berühren und von ihm berührt zu werden. Doch ihre Fantasie konnte an die Wirklichkeit nicht heran reichen. Ihr war klar, dass er nur mit ihr spielte, sie weiter demütigen wollte, doch es war ihr herzlich egal. So lange er sich nur weiter an sie presste...

Joanna konnte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag fühlen und realisierte, dass er sich völlig unter Kontrolle hatte. So unbeherrscht sie war, so beherrscht war er. Er erwiderte ihre Leidenschaft nicht.

Ihr flacher Atem traf auf seine grinsende Lippen, als seine Finger über ihre festen Schenkel rieb. Er sah ihren verschleierten Blick, die Erregung durch ihren Körper jagen. Dieser Abend hatte wirklich eine interessante Wende genommen.

„Ich könnte dich dazu bringen, zu betteln", schnurrte er und ließ seine Hand wieder zu ihrem Po gleiten.

Joanna erzitterte und ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und verlangte nach ihm. Sie zog die Schenkel noch etwas fester an und erhöhte den Druck seiner Männlichkeit gegen ihren Schritt...und seufzte auf. Er war nicht einmal erregt.

Ernüchtert sah sie ihn an. Sie schämte sich in Grund und Boden, konnte sie doch nichts gegen ihren Zustand tun.

„Bitte bring mich nicht dazu, Albert...", flüsterte sie flehend.

Wesker sah sie lange an. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Brüste drückten sich fest gegen seine breite Brust, die Waden rieben an seinem Po. Es war auch für ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass er einer Frau so nahe war. Die Hitze ihrer weichen Haut wärmte seinen Körper. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er oft und gerne Sex gehabt hatte. Aber seine Partnerinnen waren immer irgendwelche Frauen gewesen, die er in Bars getroffen hatte. Sie hatten seinen Trieb befriedigt und waren dann ihrer Wege gegangen. Er hatte nie Sex mit einer gehabt, die er kannte...die ihn kannte. Und er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht damit anfangen. Seine Hände griffen in ihre Kniekehlen und zogen sie auseinander. Er stellte sie wieder auf die Beine und rückte von ihr ab. Joanna sank mit weichen Knien gegen die Wand und senkte kurz den Kopf. Sie atmete heftig und Wesker konnte ihre harten Nippel durch das nasse Top sehen. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch, ihre Wangen gerötet und die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Die Begierde war immer noch da, wenn auch kontrolliert. Er erkannte es an dem fehlenden Glanz in ihren grünen Augen.

Beide standen sie da, keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Joanna wartete auf den vernichtenden Stoß. Doch Wesker sagte nichts, sondern setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. Sein Gesicht wurde wieder zu einer unlesbaren Maske.

„Ich werde das Gerät morgen selbst anbringen. Ich brauche dich nicht dazu."

Joanna stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, drehte er sich um und ging.

Erschöpft sank Joanna auf den Boden und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das nassgeregnete Metall.

„Ich hasse dich, Wesker..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N2: Und? Ich hab mich während des Spiels bei einer Szene (die, die schon so weit sind, wissen bestimmt, welche ich meine) gefragt, ob Wesker als Tyrant noch einen Sextrieb hat. Was meint ihr??? ;)


	3. Verzückung

Die Metalltür glitt zur Seite und Joanna betrat die Mitarbeiter-Kantine. Im ersten Moment war sie von der großen Anzahl an weißen Kitteln überwältigt. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie viele Menschen sich in der riesigen Einrichtung eigentlich aufhielten. In der Regel aß Joanna lieber außerhalb der gewöhnlichen Essenszeiten. Hier in der Kantine war es ihr zu laut. Das Klappern des Geschirrs und das Stimmgewusel machten sie nervös. Zu Beginn ihrer Tätigkeit hatte sie ein paar Kontakte geknüpft, wurde dann aber aufgrund ihrer Arbeit immer weiter von den anderen isoliert. Die letzten paar Wochen hatte sie immer einen MP3-Player mitgenommen. Dies hatte einige beleidigte Blicke verursacht und so hatte sie für sich entschieden, die Mittagspause zukünftig ausfallen zu lassen.

Heute ging es allerdings nicht. Sie hatte Hunger bis unter die Arme. Sie hatte sich gestern so lange in ihrem Labor verschanzt und gearbeitet, dass sie gar nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Das Knurren ihres Magens veranlasste sie, an den schon halb besetzten Tischen vorbei zum Ausschank zu gehen. Sie nahm ein weißes Tablett vom Stapel und reihte sich ein. Joanna hielt ihren Blick auf den weißen Kittel vor sich gerichtet. Die beiden Personen vor ihr unterhielten sich angeregt über irgend einen Film, der im Kino lief und Joanna seufzte innerlich. Kino. Normalität. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, wieder ein Teil davon zu sein. Nur für einen Tag...

Plötzlich entstand Unruhe hinter ihr und eine Beschwerde wurde geäußert..  
"Sorry, Kumpel. Ich geb dir Samstag 'n Bier aus, ok?"  
Die vertraute Stimme veranlasste Joanna, sich umzudrehen.  
"Hi, Jo. Lange nicht gesehen!"  
Brian McFearse grinste sie mit seinen weißen Zähnen an. Seine blauen Augen strahlten wie immer. Joanna beneidete sie darum.

"Hallo, Brian. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie automatisch, als sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts ging.  
"Gut, gut, wie immer", erwiderte Brian fröhlich und griff nach einer Coke und einem Brownie.  
"Was treibst du so?", fragte er.  
"Nichts besonderes. Und du?"  
"Ziemlich viel los bei uns im Moment. Wir kriegen eine Probe nach der anderen rein. Aber die viele Arbeit tut gut...dann hab ich nicht so viel Zeit, dich zu vermissen", sagte er gerade heraus und stupste sie mit der Schulter an.

Joanna schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, senkte aber schnell wieder den Blick.  
Brian und sie hatten sich von Anfang an gut verstanden. Er war schon länger hier als sie und hatte ihr alles gezeigt, hatte sie unter seine "Fittiche" genommen, wie er es gern ausgedrückt hatte. Er war ebenfalls Schotte und sie hatten sich stundenlang über Schottland unterhalten, in welche Pubs man in Edinburgh am besten gehen konnte und so weiter. Doch nach jedem Gespräch mit ihm hatte sie immer furchtbares Heimweh. Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe, warum sie sich zurückgezogen hatte.

Joanna war an der Reihe und bestellte den Seelachs mit Reis und Tomaten. Sie nahm den gefüllten Teller entgegen und stellte ihn auf ihr Tablett. Sie griff noch nach einer Coke light und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch die Reihen.

„Hey, Jo", rief Brian ihr hinterher und holte sie ein. „Du willst doch wohl nicht schon wieder gehen?"

„Eigentlich hab ich noch eine Menge zu tun..."

„Ach, komm schon. Wir haben uns schon ewig nicht mehr unterhalten. Die halbe Stunde wirst du doch Zeit haben für einen alten Freund."

Sie überlegte einen Moment, ihm einen Korb zu geben, doch sein schiefes Grinsen und die Fröhlichkeit in seinen Augen erweichten sie.

„Na schön. Eine halbe Stunde habe ich sicherlich."

„Super! Komm, wir setzen uns hier hin."

Sie setzten sich an einen der Zweier-Tische an der Wand. Brian öffnete die Plastikflasche für sie, wie er es früher getan hatte, und sie schmunzelte leicht.

„Immer noch ein moderner Gentleman", kommentierte sie, als sie die Flasche nahm und einen Schluck trank.

Brian grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ihr wollt jetzt selbst bezahlen und Auto fahren. Also müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen, um euch zu umgarnen."

Sie hatten einmal eine längere Diskussion darüber geführt, dass Männern durch die Emanzipation der Frau kaum noch eine Chance blieb, die Auserwählte zu beeindrucken. Heutzutage wurde ihnen jede kleine Geste der Aufmerksamkeit als Chauvinismus ausgelegt. Joanna hatte ihm am Ende zugestimmt.

„Soll ich deinen Fisch für dich schneiden, Teuerste?", fragte er grinsend und nahm das Messer in die Hand.

Joanna prustete los und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke, du Chauvi", scherzte sie und stach mit der Gabel in die gebratene Tomate.

Die beiden begannen eine fröhliche Unterhaltung. Brian redete die meiste Zeit, aber Joanna war es lieber so. Sie war nicht mehr die große Geschichtenerzählerin von früher, wusste nicht, was sie erzählen sollte. Außerdem hörte sie Brian gerne zu. Er hatte diesen charmanten schottischen Akzent und erzählte laut und gelöst von seiner neuesten Errungenschaft: Einer Play Station 3.

„Das Teil ist der Wahnsinn, sag ich dir. Die Grafik ist der Hammer! Und die Controller haben kein Kabel mehr. Du kannst in die andere Hälfte der Einrichtung gehen und trotzdem weiterspielen."

Joanna lachte. „Wofür soll das gut sein?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist cool!".

Die beiden lachten und Joanna trank noch einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche.

„Hey, ich hab dieses super coole Kampfspiel. Hast du nicht Lust, 'ne Runde mitzuzocken? Wir können das Ding an den Fernseher hier anschließen. Das Bild ist viel besser als das von dem Röhrenfernseher auf meinem Zimmer."

Joanna lächelte ihn kauend an. Seine Augen strahlten. Er sah sehr gut aus, wenn er sich für etwas begeisterte. Sein braunes volles Haar hing ihm in einigen Strähnen in die Stirn und seine Grübchen zeigten sich beim Lächeln. Er war ein paar Jahre jünger als sie, Mitte zwanzig wenn sie sich nicht irrte, und sehr charmant. Er war einer dieser Kerle, der jede haben konnte. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte er nie auf die teilweise eindeutigen Blicke seiner Kolleginnen geachtet. Er wartete auf die Frau fürs Leben, hatte er gesagt. Glaubt man sowas?

„Ah, ich seh' schon. Du bereitest dich drauf vor, mir einen Korb zu geben."

„Ich habe doch bloß gekaut", verteidigte sie sich grinsend.

Er winkte ab. „Ich kenne diesen Blick. Du findest die Idee idiotisch. Zu kindisch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass du mit mir viel Spaß haben wirst. Ich war nie gut bei sowas."

„Hallo? Du bist Ärztin! Du hast das nötige Feingefühl in den Fingern."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und sah ihn an. Sie haderte mit sich. Brian beobachtete sie ganz genau.

„Du überlegst, ja zu sagen, oder? Na, na? Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck", sagte er und machte einen Schmollmund mit seinen vollen Lippen.

Joanna lachte und wollte gerade einwilligen, als der Beeper an ihrer Hüfte vibrierte. Reflexartig schaute sie an sich runter und nahm das Ding aus seiner Halterung. Sie sah nach, wer es war und mit einem Mal war ihre hart erarbeitete gute Laune dahin. Wesker.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Der Boss?", fragte Brian und stand ebenfalls auf. Joanna nickte abwesend und hob ihr Tablett auf. Sie wollte schon gehen, als Brian sie am Arm festhielt.

„Hey...", sagte er und sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Da landeten seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange.

„Arbeite nicht so hart", sagte er und sah sie mit seinen sanften blauen Augen an.

Joanna konnte ihn nur ansehen, fühlte seinen Kuss noch auf ihrer Haut. Dann nickte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

„Und denk über mein Angebot nach!", rief er ihr hinterher, als sie das Tablett in den Wagen schob. Sie lächelte kurz, dann verschwand sie durch die Tür. Brian war wirklich ein netter Kerl. Es hatte gut getan, mit ihm zu sprechen.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said "I just don't care?"_

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning, the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself "Will it ever get better than tonight?"  
Tonight _

Joanna lag auf ihrem Bett, die Hörer ihres MP3-Players in den Ohren. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Tränen rannen über ihre Schläfen in ihr Haar.

Sie hörte den Song nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. Er stand auf Repeat und sie wusste nicht mehr, das wievielte Mal er bereits lief. Der Text traf sie tief in einem verborgenen Teil ihres Herzens. Ein lautes Schluchzen ließ sie zusammenzucken. Mit einem Mal wurde sie wütend. Sie sprang vom Bett und warf sich ihren Kittel über die Jeans und das grüne Top. Sie stopfte den MP3-Player in die Tasche und stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer. Ihr rotes Haar wehte hinter ihr her, als sie die Korridore entlang eilte. Sie musste den halben Komplex durchqueren, um zur Kantine zu gelangen. Die Tür glitt zur Seite, niemand war da. Es war kurz nach Sieben, die Kollegen entweder bei der Arbeit oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging zur Theke, dort wo die Kasse stand und schwang sich darüber. Ihr Kittel blieb an der digitalen Anzeige der Kasse hängen. Mit einem Ruck und einem wütenden Schnauben machte sie sich los und versuchte die Tür zur Küche zu öffnen. Versperrt. Joannas Blick fiel auf die Durchreiche, die in die Wand gehauen war. Entschlossen ging sie darauf zu, stützte sich am Rand ab und kletterte mehr oder weniger elegant hindurch. Als sie auf der anderen Seite landete, schaute sie sich um. Sie suchte die Vorratskammer. In der hintersten Ecke, hinter einer Wand, fand sie sie. Ebenfalls verschlossen. Joanna war kurz davor, zu schreien. Die Worte aus dem Lied klangen in ihren Ohren nach. Sie wirbelte herum und öffnete einige Schubladen, bis sie einen kleinen Schneebesen fand. Sie nahm ihn heraus und zog einen der gebogenen Drähte aus der lockeren Halterung. Ihre geschickten Finger verbogen das Metall, bis es die passende Form hatte. Dann ging sie wieder zu der Holztür, kniete sich davor und machte sich am Schloss zu schaffen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um es aufzubekommen. Unbewusst dachte sie an Jill, die ihr einst gezeigt hatte, wie man einfache Schlösser knackt. Doch der Gedanke drang nicht bis an die Oberfläche. Joanna stieß die Tür auf und betrat die große Kammer mit den Metallregalen. Polternd fing sie an zu kramen. Dann entdeckte sie eine große braune Kiste auf dem untersten Regalbrett und stürmte auf sie zu. Sie riss sie aus dem Regal, faltete sie ungeduldig auseinander und atmete erleichtert auf. Die Kiste mit der Dekoration. Sie ging auf die Knie und holte Luftschlangen, grünes Dekogras, Ostereier und allen möglichen Kram heraus. Dann fand sie es endlich und hätte am liebsten gelacht. Doch sie verlor keine Zeit, stopfte die Plastiktüte in ihren Kittel und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, wieder aufzuräumen.

Die letzten Meter zur Stahltür rannte sie. Als sie hinaus ins Freie trat, kniff sie kurz die Augen zusammen. Die Sonne war dabei unter zugehen. Ihre letzte Chance für heute. Sie rannte über die Plattform an ihren gewohnten Platz an der Ballustrade. Aufgeregt klemmte sie sich einige Strähnen hinter die Ohren und griff in ihren Kittel. Sie zog die raschelnde Plastiktüte heraus und öffnete sie. Ihre Hand glitt hinein und sie schloss ihre Finger um die kleinen silbernen Pailletten. Vorsichtig zog sie die Hand wieder heraus. Die kleinen runden Plättchen pieksten in ihre Haut. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann tat sie es. Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung warf sie das Glitter in die Luft. Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen es funkeln wie Sterne und Joanna hielt staunend die Luft an. Sie beobachtete, wie die kleinen Pailletten im Wind tanzten und glitzerten, bis sie wieder auf den Boden fielen. Gleich nochmal griff Joanna in die Tüte und warf eine weitere Handvoll in die Luft, machte dabei einen kleinen Satz. Das Glitzern verscheuchte alle traurigen Gedanken und Joanna konnte gar nicht aufhören, Glitter zu werfen. Ihr Herz quoll über vor kindlicher Freude und sie lachte gelöst auf, als sie das Glitter direkt über ihren Kopf warf. Die Pailletten landeten in ihrem Haar und auf ihrem Gesicht.

Wieder griff sie in die raschelnde Tüte und holte Glitter heraus. Gerade als sie werfen wollte, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ausnutzen, ließ eine vertraute Stimme sie einhalten.

„Sind sie jetzt endgültig durchgedreht, Doktor?"

Sie zuckte ertappt zusammen und drehte sich um. Wesker erstarrte und sein Herz machte einen unverhofften Satz.

Joanna stand vor ihm, die untergehende Sonne zauberte einen leuchtenden Schleier um ihren Körper. Ihr rotes Haar schimmerte und wehte im Wind. Immer wieder blitzten die Pailletten in ihrem Haar und auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Die Wangen waren von ihrem lebhaften Spiel gerötet und ihre Augen...ihre Augen strahlten.

Für eine Sekunde hielt er den Atem an und das Bild ihrer engelsgleichen Erscheinung brannte sich in sein Inneres. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er es nie vergessen würde.

Um ihren Mund spielte immer noch ein kleines Lächeln, doch sie war nicht erfreut, ihn zu sehen.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie spitz.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie durch die Sonnenbrille an.

„Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, wir befinden uns auf meinem Grund und Boden", erwiderte er und war froh, dass seine Stimme kalt wie immer klang.

„Pfft. Die Station gehört Tricell, nicht dir."

Sichtlich genervt drehte Joanna ihm wieder den Rücken zu, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie wieder alleine lassen. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Verrätst du mir, was du da tust, oder soll ich dich direkt wegsperren?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Du drehst durch."

Wesker hörte Joanna laut seufzen.

„Ich drehe nicht durch!"

„Was dann?"

Sie seufzte wieder, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Ich werfe Glitter in die Luft."

Wesker hatte gute Laune, also blieb er geduldiger als sonst.

„Das sehe ich. Und warum?"

„Weil ich es noch nie gemacht habe."

Joanna konnte sehen, dass Wesker mit dieser Antwort keinesfalls zufrieden war. Scheiß drauf.

„Auch mal?", fragte sie und hielt ihm die Tüte hin.

Er sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Sie konnte es sogar durch die Sonnenbrille sehen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Tüte wieder sinken.

„Dann nicht...Mehr für mich!"

„Du hörst jetzt auf mit dem Unsinn", sagte er, sichtlich ungehalten.

Doch Joanna dachte gar nicht daran. Trotzig streckte sie ihr Kinn raus und warf das Glitter, das sie immer in der Hand hielt, über ihn in die Luft. Wesker bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, als die silber und rot glitzernden Pailletten tanzend auf seinem schwarzen Shirt und seinem Haar landeten. Joanna biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, das sich in ihrer Kehle sammelte. _Glitzer-Wesker..._

„Ich sollte dich einfach umbringen und mich von dir befreien...", knurrte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Joanna konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als sie sah, wie seine Unterlippe beim Sprechen glitzerte. Wesker schoss vor und presste sie mit einer Bewegung gegen die Ballustrade, die Hände links und rechts neben ihr um die Eisenstange geschlungen. Joanna hatte die Hände reflexartig auf seine Brust gelegt und sah überrascht zu ihm hoch. Sie fühlte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern und sein Duft wehte ihr um die Nase. Das Licht traf auf seine Sonnenbrille und erhellte die glühenden roten Augen dahinter.

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er wirklich wütend war. Zugegeben, sie war unverschämt gewesen. Respektlos. Sie seufzte.

„Entschuldige. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen", sagte sie in sanftem Ton. Das letzte Licht des Tages ließ seine blonden Strähnen und seine blasse Haut schimmern.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, dich nicht zu töten", knurrte er wieder.

Seltsamerweise hatte sie keine Angst, auch wenn seine Stimme sie frösteln ließ.

„Ich sorge für Abwechslung?", bot sie ihm grinsend an und erdreistete sich, eine Paillette von seinem Shirt zu zupfen.

Seine Lippen zuckten kurz, dann richtete er sich auf und ging etwas auf Abstand. Er fegte das Glitter von seiner Schulter. Dabei blieben einige Pailletten an seinem Handschuh hängen. Er betrachtete sie, bewegte seine Finger leicht hin und her und beobachtete die Reflexionen auf der glatten Oberfläche.

„Sicher, dass du es nicht versuchen willst?", scherzte Joanna.

„Und mich zum Narren machen, so wie du?"

Joanna seufzte wieder, drehte sich um und lehnte sich über die Ballustrade.

„Warum musst du mich immer wütend machen, demütigen oder quälen?", fragte sie und schaute der Sonne zu, wie sie immer weiter hinter den Horizont sank.

„Ich sorge für Abwechslung", schoss er zurück und sie schnaubte.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich: Wann hast du zum letzten Mal eine normale Unterhaltung geführt?"

„Was ist für dich normal?"

Sie warf ihm einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

„Du bist unmöglich...", murmelte sie.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach da. Joanna versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und dem Sonnenuntergang zuzusehen, doch sie fühlte seine Präsenz neben sich.

Das Lied schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie wurde wieder melancholisch.

„Bist du schon mal so sanft berührt worden, dass du weinen musstest?", fragte sie leis.

Wesker glaubte im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Was war bloß los mit ihr?

Joanna schloss die Augen und schwelgte in Gedanken. Sie senkte den Kopf und das Haar viel ihr ins Gesicht.

„Hast du schon mal deine Augen geschlossen und einfach nur vertraut?", hörte er sie leise fragen.

Er hatte nicht vor, ihr eine Antwort auf die Frage zu geben. Sie schien auch keine zu erwarten, denn keine fünf Sekunden richtete sie sich wieder auf und wandte sich ihm halb zu.

„Bereust du es nicht manchmal?"

„Was?", fragte er spitz. Doch sie ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„So viel verpasst zu haben. So viele kleine Dinge...wie zum Beispiel Glitter in die Luft zu werfen."

Sie betrachtete ihre rechte Hand, an der viele kleine Pailletten klebten. Sie glitzerten nur noch schwach in der aufsteigenden Dunkelheit.

„Ich will kein Glitter in die Luft werfen."

„Das war nur ein Beispiel, Wesker", sagte sie entnervt und ging die paar Schritte zu ihm. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie sich ihm freiwillig näherte.

„Hast du eine Geliebte mal nur mit den Fingern gefüttert?"

Ihre Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Er wusste wieder nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte sie, sein Schweigen als nein deutend. „Und ich bereue es. Es gibt noch viel, was ich tun möchte, bevor mir die Zeit davon läuft. Und ich habe schon eine To-Do Liste..." sagte sie und klopfte abwesend auf den MP3-Player in ihrer Kitteltasche.

„Hast du vor, dich in den nächsten Tagen umzubringen?", fragte er trocken. Joanna sah zu ihm hoch.

„Nein...Aber wer weiß, wie lange du dich noch zusammenreißen kannst, bevor du mir an die Gurgel springst und nicht aufhörst, zuzudrücken."

Wesker grinste kalt.

Wieder Schweigen. Wesker wusste nicht, warum er nicht ging. Er hatte gewiss genug zu tun. Aber wie sie schon gesagt hatte...sie sorgte für Abwechslung.

„Wie geht es Jill?", fragte Joanna in die Stille hinein. Sie wagte nicht, ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Sie lässt dich grüßen und bedankt sich für das Geschenk", bemerkte Wesker trocken.

Joanna schloss gequält die Augen. Sie zog den Kittel um sich und legte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

„Mein Angebot steht nach wie vor. Nenn den Preis für ihre Freiheit."

Er kicherte auf diese arrogante Art, die sie so hasste.

„Ich dachte, wir hatten das geklärt. Du hast am eigenen Leib gespürt, dass ich kein Sklave dieses Triebs mehr bin."

„Ja, jetzt wo du es erwähnst...", begann sie und öffnete entschlossen die Augen. Wenn er spielen wollte, bitte.

„...ich meine, ich will mich ja nicht selbst beweihräuchern, aber es gibt durchaus Männer, die mich attraktiv finden...und da nicht mal unsere nassen, aneinander gepressten Körper eine Reaktion ausgelöst haben, muss ich mich doch fragen...natürlich nur als Ärztin...ist in dem Bereich alles in Ordnung?"

Sie sah ihn offen an, einen wissenschaftlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als würde sie einen ihren Patienten fragen, wann er das letzte Mal einen Schnupfen gehabt hatte. Zufrieden sah sie, wie Weskers Kiefer aufeinander mahlten.

„Seit du als Superman wiederauferstanden bist...hattest du schon eine Erektion?"

Joanna konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass sie das rausgebracht hatte, ohne rot zu werden oder zu lachen. Aber immerhin war sie Ärztin, seine Leibärztin pro forma, also warum sollte sie nicht fragen?

„Verspürst du gar kein Verlangen mehr nach Sex? Vor deinem Tod sollst du ja regelmäßig Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt haben."

Wesker atmete tief ein und aus, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er mit seiner Geduld bald am Ende war. Doch Joanna setzte noch einen drauf:

„In letzter Zeit mal masturbiert? Oder es versucht?"

Wesker knurrte laut, als ihm der Kragen platzte. Wieder bewegte er sich so schnell, dass sie ihn nicht kommen sah. Er packte sie am Hals, riss sie von den Füßen und ging vorwärts. Sie knallte hart mit dem Hintern gegen die Ballustrade. Mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung hatte er sie darauf gehoben und drückte sie nun darüber.

Er hatte die Zähne gefletscht und sie war heilfroh, dass er die Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt hatte. Diese Teufelsaugen hätten ihn nur noch furchteinflößender aussehen lassen.

„Das heißt dann wohl nein", presste Joanna hervor und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wesker verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Hals und drückte sie noch weiter runter. Ihre Hände legten sich um seinen angespannten Arm, ihre Füße klemmten sich zwischen das breite Gitter der Ballustrade.

„Du scheinst des Lebens wirklich müde zu sein, Joanna Corr."

In ihren Augen blitzte es auf. „...Ja..."

„Warum erlöse ich dich dann nicht einfach von deinen Qualen?", spuckte er aus und stellte sich zwischen ihre Beine, um sie noch weiter runter zu drücken zu können. Seine Hüften streiften ihre Schenkel und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

_Meine Güte, doch nicht in so einem Moment!,_ dachte sie ungläubig.

Er würgte sie und sie schnappte nach Luft. Sie spürte das Blut unter seinen harten Fingern durch ihre Adern rauschen. Er versuchte ihr Angst einzujagen...doch wieder hatte es nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.

Joanna sah ihn einfach nur an und wartete. Ihre Finger umschlossen die Haut an seinem Arm und sie fühlte die kleinen Häarchen. Trotz der Luftknappheit spielte sie mit ihnen, lies einen Finger auf seiner heißen Haut kreisen und zupfte leicht an den Häarchen. Wesker zog überrascht, ja beinahe geschockt die Luft ein.

Diese kleine Hexe erwischte ihn immer wieder mit ihren spielerischen Berührungen.

Mit einem erneuten Knurren zog er sie ruckartig zurück und warf sie auf den Metallboden. Ihr Körper machte ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er auf dem Rücken landete. Joanna stöhnte auf, kam aber nicht dazu, sich zu beschweren. Weskers Stiefel landete auf ihrer linken Brust und er drückte sein Gewicht auf sie. Sie schrie auf, als er ihre Brust einquetschte und packte seinen Stiefel, um ihn wegzuzerren, ohne jeden Erfolg.

Sie schaute mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihm hoch. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und die Paillette auf seiner Unterlippe blitzte auf.

_Have you ever looked fear in the face in said: „I just don't care"?_

Es war riskant und vermutlich würde sie sich noch mehr Schmerzen einhandeln, doch sie wollte es wagen. Sie wollte keine Angst mehr haben.

Trotz des Schmerzes winkelte sie ihr Bein an und rammte ihr Knie mit aller Kraft in die Kniekehle von Weskers Standbein. Es knickte tatsächlich weg und er verlor für eine Sekunde den Halt. Joanna drückte sich hoch und hob ihn von den Füßen. Er fiel krachend zu Boden und sie verlor keine Zeit und sprang auf ihn. Sie saß mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Schoß, ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug zu. Die Sonnenbrille flog von seinem Gesicht, als Joanna das Knacken in ihrem Finger hörte. Doch sie ignorierte es und schlug gleich noch einmal zu, traf seinen Wangenknochen und schabte Haut von ihrem Knöchel. Sie hob erneut den Arm, um ihn zu schlagen, als sie erstarrte. Joanna riss die Augen auf. Sie schluckte und ihr Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag. Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Wesker öffnete die Augen und heftete seinen Blick auf sie. Seine Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. Fünf Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich einfach nur ansahen. Joanna spürte deutlich seine Erektion zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie spürte seine volle Länge, wie sie sich sehnsüchtig gegen ihre Scham presste und spürte, wie sie darauf reagierte. In diesem Moment knurrte Wesker und schoss hoch, packte ihr Haar und riss sie herum, begrub sie unter sich, ein Bein zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Sie stöhnte auf, als er an ihrem Haar zog und sie so zwang, ihn anzusehen. Er stützte sich auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm, wodurch sein Unterleib auf sie gedrückt wurde und sie seine Erektion an ihrer Hüfte spüren konnte.

Joanna konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was ihn erregt hatte. Das letzte Mal als sie hier waren, völlig durchnässt vom Regen, sie ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften geschlungen, er sie völlig in seiner Gewalt hatte, hatte er keine Reaktion gezeigt. Und jetzt, als sie gegen ihn revoltierte und ihn schlug, wurde er hart?! Das machte doch keinen Sinn! Wesker war ein Mann, der Macht und Kontrolle über alles andere stellte. Wie konnte es ihm gefallen, dominiert zu werden?

Verständnislos starrte sie ihn an, sah im Halbdunkeln, wie die Rötung auf seiner Wange von ihrem Schlag verschwand. Seine Augen sprühten Funken und seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst. Er zog seinen Schenkel an, drückte ihn fest gegen ihren Schritt. Sie keuchte auf und er setzte ein überlegenes, schiefes Grinsen auf.

„Jetzt wirst du betteln...", versprach er kalt und Joanna bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Öffne deine Hose", befahl er.

Joannas Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Sie rührte sich nicht, starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

Er zerrte ruckartig an ihrem Haar und sie stöhnte auf.

„Tu es oder ich fick dich durch die Jeans."

Seine Stimme war nur ein eiskaltes Zischen, aber in Joannas Schoß machte sich eine fast vergessene Hitze breit. Allein die Vorstellung erregte sie so sehr, dass sich ihre Nippel aufrichteten. Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie an ihre Hose und öffnete den Knopf. Dann zog sie langsam den Reißverschluss runter. Dabei streifte ihr Zeigefinger Weskers Hüfte und sie spürte, wie sich sein Griff um ihr Haar verstärkte. Er hielt es die ganze Zeit auf Spannung und ihre Kopfhaut brannte.

„Jetzt öffne meine...Wenn du grob wirst, reiß ich dir die Haare aus! Fass ihn nicht an."

Joanna wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie sollte Angst haben, sich ekeln, sich zumindest wehren! Doch ihre Gedanken waren getrübt durch den Nebel aus Lust. Ohne die Augen von ihm zu lassen, hob sie ihre Hände und tastete sich von seinem Unterbauch zu seiner Hose. Die Finger fanden seine Gürtelschnalle und sie begann, die schwarze Lederzunge aus der Schnalle zu ziehen. Sie musste einige Kraft aufwenden und Weskers Hüfte wurde leicht hin und her bewegt. Es war unglaublich sexy und beängstigend zugleich. Sie unter ihm, fest in seinem Griff, das grimmige Lächeln mit den Teufelsaugen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen umfassten den Reißverschluss und ihre Herz klopfte noch schneller, als sie ihn vorsichtig nach unten zog. Weskers Augen wurden heller, als er das Geräusch hörte.

„Zieh die Jeans runter", befahl er und seine Stimme klang heiser.

„Albert...", begann sie, doch er zog wieder an ihrem Haar und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen.

Sie schluckte, griff an ihre Hüften und hob den Po an, um die Jeans darunter her zu ziehen. Dadurch rieb ihre Hüfte gegen Weskers Erektion und er presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Innerlich brodelte es in ihm, doch nach außen hin gab er sich völlig ruhig und kontrolliert. Er lockerte den Griff etwas, als Joanna sich halb aufrichtete, um ihre Jeans über die Schenkel zu streifen. Ihr Gesicht war nur Millimeter von seinem entfernt und er sah die Lust in ihren grünen Augen funkeln. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen und sah die geröteten Wangen. Er spürte, wie seine Erektion immer härter wurde.

Als Joanna die Jeans über ihren linken Schuh gezogen hatte, packte Wesker wieder ihre Haar und zog sie runter. Er beugte sich über sie.

„Spreiz die Beine."

Er hob seine Hüfte an, um ihren rechten Schenkel freizugeben, doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Ungehalten sah er zu ihr runter. Sie hatte Angst, den letzten Schritt zu gehen, sich ihm völlig auszuliefern. Sie kämpfte um Beherrschung. Er bewunderte sie für ihren Kampfgeist, doch sie zögerte das Unvermeidliche nur hinaus.

Er brauchte nur seinen Schenkel wieder zwischen ihre Beine zu drücken, um sie zum Wimmern zu bringen. Durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Hotpants war der Körperkontakt fiel intensiver und ließ sie erschauern.

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihn so sehr wollte, dass sie jeglichen Stolz vergaß und langsam ihre Schenkel spreizte, bis genug Platz war, damit sich seine Hüfte dazwischen legen konnte. Doch er tat es nicht sofort. Er genoss es, sie so daliegen zu sehen, die kleinen Bewegungen ihres Becken zu beobachten. In aller Seelenruhe ließ er seine behandschuhte Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten und rieb leicht über ihren Venushügel. Joanna biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Seine Fingerspitze spielte an dem Ansatz ihres Spalts und strich leicht darüber. Joanna hätte alles dafür getan, dass er die Hand tiefer gleiten ließ.

„Du bist nass, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er amüsiert, während er an ihr spielte.

Joanna ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Eine Stimme in ihr schrie, dass sie sich wehren sollte, doch sie wurde mit jedem Strich seiner Finger leiser, war kaum noch zu hören. Sie schloss die Augen, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Wesker griff in den Bund ihrer Pants und zog sie hoch, rieb den Stoff über ihre geöffnete Spalte. Joanna keuchte auf und er grinste zufrieden. Sie war seine Sklavin. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück vor, bis seine Lippen ihr Ohr streiften.

„Du willst mich", flüsterte er und mit einem Ruck zerriss er ihr Höschen.

Joanna hörte den Stoff reißen, fühlte die Fetzen auf ihrem Bauch und den Wind um ihre nasse Spalte streichen. Sie war erregt wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

„Bitte mich, dich zu ficken", flüsterte er weiter, als wüsste er um ihren fatalen Zustand und sein heißer Atem ließ ihr einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte ihm das Gesicht zu. Einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Joannas letzter innerer Widerstand zerbrach.

„Bitte fick mich, Albert", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Wesker stöhnte auf, als sie seinen Vornamen aussprach und ließ seine Hüfte fallen. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß rammte er sich in sie hinein, ihre nasse Hitze empfing ihn und ihre Wände schlangen sich fest um sein hartes Glied.

Joanna schrie auf und krallte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken, als sie ihn tief in sich spürte.

Einen Moment genoss Wesker das Gefühl, in ihr zu sein. Dann begann er, sich zu bewegen. Mit langsamen, tiefen Stößen begann er sie zu nehmen.

„Oh Gott...", söhnte Joanna und schloss die Augen.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt zu begreifen, was geschah. Albert Wesker, ihr ehemaliger Kollege, einstiger Captain der S.T.A.R.S., der Verräter, der Mörder, lag auf ihr und fickte sie. Sie fühlte sein Gewicht auf ihr, seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr und seinen perfekten Penis tief in sich. Sie spürte seine heiße Haut durch die Hände auf seinem Rücken, spürte wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, ehe er wieder zustieß. Er war keineswegs zärtlich, doch sie hätte es nicht anders gewollt. Sie wollte ihn genau so, animalisch und dominant. Jeden seiner Stöße nahm sie tief in sich auf, drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Sie hörte sich lustvoll stöhnen und wimmern, hörte das gierige Schmatzen zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

„Albert!", keuchte sie und bäumte sich auf, als er ihren Po anhob, um noch tiefer eindringen zu können.

Mit jedem Stoß kam sie dem Höhepunkt näher, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, ihr Herz raste und ihre Wände zogen sich immer enger zusammen.

Es erregte ihn, wie sie sich unter ihm wand und sich ihm entgegen drängte, als könne sie nicht genug von ihm kriegen. Er beschleunigte das Tempo und stieß noch härter zu. An ihrem Stöhnen erkannte er, dass es ihr gefiel und grinste einmal mehr.

Als Joanna kam, zuckte sie zusammen und bäumte sich auf. Sie schlang die Schenkel um seine Hüften und presste ihn hart gegen sich. Wesker konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Wände um seinen Penis zusammenzogen und anfingen, an ihm zu pumpen. Er stieß sie noch härter, was mit weiteren lustvollen Schreien belohnt wurde.

Wesker spürte, wie er bei ihrem Anblick immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor und schloss die Augen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und erhöhte noch einmal das Tempo, immer weiter seinem eigenen Höhepunkt entgegen.

Währenddessen klarte Joannas Verstand kurzzeitig wieder auf und sie konnte sich auf ihn konzentrieren, spürte ihn in sich wachsen und pochen. Seine beschleunigte Atmung und sein Grunzen gaben ihr zu verstehen, dass er auch kurz davor war. Doch dann fiel Joanna etwas ein und sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Albert...", begann sie, doch ein tiefer Stoß raubte ihr den Atem.

„Albert...ich verhüte nicht", presste sie hervor.

Wesker brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Worte zu begreifen.

Er knurrte sie an, hörte jedoch nicht auf sich in ihr zu bewegen.

„Du hast echt 'nen verdammt schlechten Zeitpunkt gewählt, um mir das zu sagen, mein Herz", beschwerte er sich. Seine Stöße wurden langsamer und waren nicht mehr so kraftvoll. Aber sie war einfach zu eng und zu heiß, als dass er hätte aufhören können.

„Tut mir Leid."

Mit einem frustrierten Grunzen stieß er noch ein paar Mal zu, ehe er ihn ruckartig heraus zog. Nicht sehr Gentleman-like ergoss er sich stöhnend auf ihren Bauch. Joanna schloss die Augen, als sie das heiße Sperma auf ihre Haut und in ihren Bauchnabel spritzen fühlte.

Wesker klammerte sich an sie, bis er sich vollständig entleert hatte. Dann brach er auf ihr zusammen. Er war völlig außer Atem und sie spürte seinen Schweiß an ihrer Schläfe. In einem Anflug von Zärtlichkeit strich Joanna liebevoll über seinen Rücken und massierte leicht seinen Nacken. Doch die traute Zweisamkeit dauerte nicht lange an. Sobald Wesker wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war und ihre Liebkosungen spürte, richtete er sich auf und erhob sich.

Joanna schloss die Schenkel und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, während Wesker über ihr stand und scheinbar lässig seine Hose zumachte.

Er sah auf sie herab, sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Miene. Sein Blick glitt von ihrem zersausten Haar über ihre geröteten Wangen hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Er sah ein paar dunkle Flecke auf ihrem Top und sein Sperma an ihrem Bauch kleben. Dann wandte er ohne etwas zu sagen seinen Blick ab und suchte seine Sonnenbrille. Sie lag ein paar Schritte entfernt auf dem Boden, er ging hin und hob sie in einer eleganten Bewegung auf. Er setzte sie auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie war gerade dabei, die Jeans wieder anzuziehen. Das lange Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und er konnte an ihrer Haltung nicht erkennen, ob sie sich schämte oder wütend war. Erst als sie aufgestanden war, strich sie sich die roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Ihre Miene war ebenso emotionslos wie seine eigene, nur ihre Wangen gaben noch einen Hinweis auf ihre vorherige Verzückung.

Sie sah ihn stumm an und Wesker fühlte sich genötigt, etwas zu sagen.

„Wie Sie sehen, Doktor, bin ich noch in der Lage, eine Frau zu befriedigen."

Er hatte sie beschämen wollen und es gelang ihm. Joanna schämte sich, dass es ihr so viel Spaß gemacht hatte, dass sie es soweit hatte kommen lassen. Und es erzürnte sie, dass er selbst jetzt noch so arrogant und herablassend war und sie schob trotzig ihr Kinn vor.

„Du bist ein guter Fick, Wesker", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren lassen sollte, „aber ein kleiner Tipp für die Zukunft: Spritz deine Partnerin nicht an. Das machen nur ungeschickte Tölpel und fünfzehnjährige Jungen. Und 15 bist du ja nun wirklich nicht mehr."

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Plattform. Fast erwartete sie noch eine Spitze, doch Wesker feuerte nicht zurück. Er ballte stumm die Hände zu Fäusten und schaute ihr verärgert und beschämt nach.

_Ungeschickter Tölpel..._


	4. Im Labor

Wesker's Schuhe hallten dumpf auf dem Metallboden wider, als er spät abends durch die schwach beleuchteten Korridore ging. Er trug wie immer schwarz, seine Sonnenbrille und seine Handschuhe. Er war auf dem Weg zu Joannas Labor. Sie hatte sich nun schon beinahe zweieinhalb Wochen rar gemacht. Und ihm gefiel es nicht. Nach diesem unerwarteten...Erlebnis war Wesker verunsichert gewesen. Er hatte seit seiner Wiederauferstehung tatsächlich kein Verlangen mehr verspürt und hatte gedacht, dies sei auf den Virus zurückzuführen. Doch offensichtlich war der Sextrieb nicht vollkommen ausgelöscht worden...Wesker räusperte sich. Ganz und gar nicht. Diese Nacht war er so erregt gewesen, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er hatte vermutet, dass der Virus daran Schuld gewesen war und hatte seitdem einige Tests an sich selbst durchgeführt, bis ihm auffiel, dass er seine Zeit verplemperte. Er hatte sich wieder seiner richtigen Arbeit gewidmet. Dies war auch der Grund, warum er sich auf dem Weg zur Ärztin befand. Sie hatte ihm bis vor einer Stunde Auswertungen zum Progenitor-Virus liefern sollen, doch sie hatte die Deadline verpasst und hatte nicht auf seine E-Mail reagiert. Vermutlich dachte sie, dass ihm seine schwache halbe Stunde peinlich war, doch da hatte sie sich geschnitten. Auch wenn er für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren hatte, er war immer noch ihr Boss. Sie konnte sich auf was gefasst machen.

Die Tür zu ihrem Labor glitt auf und noch ehe er sie sah, hörte er sie lachen. Wesker erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und blickte auf das Schauspiel vor sich. Joanna saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf ihrem Stuhl und drückte die Handflächen gegeneinander. Ihr gegenüber saß ein junger Mann mit vollem braunen Haar und blauen Augen. Er saß mit der Brust gegen die Stuhllehne und hielt die Handflächen ebenfalls gegeneinander gelegt und fixierte Joannas Hände. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf ihren Gesichtern und keiner rührte sich. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen zwei Tüten von irgend einem Fastfood-Restaurant – wo auch immer die her kamen - und halb gegessene Burger lagen in ihrem Papier auf dem Tisch. Wesker wollte sich gerade zu Wort melden, als eine Hand des halben Kindes vorschnellte und Joannas Handfläche schlug. Diese quiekte auf und lachte.

Es war ein Lachen, das durch Weskers ganzen Körper vibrierte. Es hörte sich noch schöner an, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das war fest!", beschwerte Joanna sich und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Ach komm schon, Jo! Du bist doch hart im Nehmen!"

„Ich bin ein zartes Pflänzchen!", widersprach sie und stemmte die „unverletzte" Hand in die Hüfte.

„Och, armes Blümchen. Ich mach's wieder gut."

Der Gigolo griff nach ihrer Hand, nahm sie beinahe zärtlich in seine und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Wesker's Muskeln spannten sich an, als er sah, wie Joanna die Luft anhielt. Seine Oberlippe zog sich nach oben und entblößte bedrohlich seine Zähne.

„Guten Abend zusammen", sagte Wesker kalt. Er hatte genug gesehen.

Brians und Joannas Kopf fuhren herum und Wesker sah das Leuchten auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wurde leicht rot als sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah, doch das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht blieb und sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich in eine professionellere Haltung zu bringen. Brian war weitaus mehr eingeschüchtert, doch nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf „Jo" blieb er ebenfalls sitzen.

„Guten Abend, Dr. Wesker", sagte sie, um ihm wenigstens verbal den nötigen Respekt zu zeugen.

Doch es machte ihn noch wütender.

„Brian McFearse, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Bei Weskers scharfem Ton wurde Brian weich und sprang geradezu von seinem Stuhl.

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe Jo...äh, Dr. Corr noch einen kleinen Snack vorbei gebracht...nach meinem Feierabend, selbstverständlich."

„Ist schon gut, Brian", sagte Joanna und Wesker sah, wie sie beruhigend die Hand um Brians Handgelenk legte. Beinahe hätte Wesker geknurrt.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen, McFearse. Ihren Feierabend genießen."

Seine Stimme war so bedrohlich, dass Brian sich augenblicklich aufmachte. Fast schon in gebückter Haltung stahl er sich an dem respekteinflößenden Mann in Schwarz vorbei. Die Tür glitt zur Seite und machte den Weg frei. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und warf Jo einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Er dachte, sie würde Ärger bekommen. Doch Joanna lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.

Die Tür schloss sich und Wesker und sie waren allein. Joanna saß immer noch mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Stuhl, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Sie sah ihn wartend an, immer noch ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich ihr langes rotes Haar hinter die Ohren geklemmt, trotzdem vielen ihr ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Albert?", fragte sie, nachdem er keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.

„Ja, wirklich. Was kannst du für mich tun? Eigentlich sollte ein Essay über die neuesten Versuche mit dem Progenitor-Virus um diese Zeit auf meinem Tisch liegen...schon vor einer Stunde, um genau zu sein."

Joanna zog für eine Sekunde die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann öffnete sich ihr Mund und formte sich zu einem kleinen „Oh!".

Sie drehte den Kopf und streckte den Arm aus. Während sie die Verpackungen auf dem Schreibtisch suchend hin und her schob, drückte sie ihr Kreuz durch und Weskers Blick fiel für eine Sekunde auf ihre festen Brüste. Ein Zucken fuhr durch seinen Unterleib, was ihn nur noch ungehaltener stimmte.

Derweil fand Joanna die Datendisk, die sie vorhin noch gebrannt hatte und ergriff sie. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und hielt ihm die CD entgegen. Ihre entspannte Haltung erzürnte Wesker, da er selbst so unentspannt war.

„Du solltest deine Zeit weniger mit kindischen Spielen vertrödeln und intensiver deiner Arbeit nachgehen."

„Willst du die CD nun oder nicht?", fragte Joanna, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn provozieren wollte oder ob er ihr wirklich gleichgültig geworden war. Noch ehe er den Gedanken unterdrücken konnte, fragte er sich, ob er so schlecht gewesen war. Sein Ego war nun mal stark ausgeprägt...

Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Wesker brodelte innerlich. Doch er ging zu ihr und nahm ihr die CD aus der Hand. Sichtlich zufrieden sah sie zu ihm hinauf, lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Der kleine Besuch scheint dich ja richtig glücklich gemacht zu haben", stichelte Wesker, doch Joanna grinste nur.

Wesker beugte sich vor, stütze seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch und sah sie durch die Sonnenbrille an, sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Ist er ein guter Fick?", zischte er mit einem ekelhaften Grinsen im Gesicht.

Joanna zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, obwohl sie diese Bemerkung beleidigte. Doch sie hatte zu gute Laune, als dass sie sich von ihm provozieren lassen würde. Sie ignorierte seinen verführerischen Duft und sagte in gelassenem Tonfall:

„Wenigstens spritzt er mich nicht an."

Weskers Grinsen verzog sich zu einem Zähnefletschen und Joanna lachte innerlich.

„Und ich muss ihn nicht schlagen, damit er einen hoch kriegt."

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung und einem Knurren hatte Wesker ihren Schopf gepackt und hob sie unsanft vom Stuhl. Joanna stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, schien aber keinesfalls überrascht. Sie stellte sich auf die Füße und biss die Zähne zusammen, als Wesker ihren Kopf nach hinten zog, damit sie ihn ansah. Sein anderer Arm presste ihren Oberkörper gegen seinen. Es erregte sie, auch wenn sie wütend war.

Stumm schauten sie sich an, ihre Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Sein Blick wanderte kurz hinunter zu ihren vollen roten Lippen und für einen Moment schlug Joannas Herz höher. Doch er ließ seinem Blick keine Taten folgen sondern funkelte sie wieder bedrohlich an mit seinen Teufelsaugen. Er schien um Beherrschung zu kämpfen und Joanna konnte sich einen Moment auf seinen heißen Körper konzentrieren. Den Herzschlag gegen ihre Brust, den flachen, durchtrainierten Bauch, die eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergraben, die andere zwischen ihre Schulterblätter geklemmt. Sein flacher Atem blies auf ihre Wange und sie konnte das Blut durch seine Halsschlagader rauschen sehen. Er war extrem sauer. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Ihr Männer seid echt alle gleich, wenn es um eure Potenz geht", hörte sie sich sagen und fragte sich, woher sie immer noch den Mumm – oder auch den Leichtsinn - nahm, ihm so etwas zu sagen.

Wesker knurrte wieder und presste sie so fest gegen sich, dass ihr die Luft weg blieb.

„Ich könnte dich zerquetschen wie eine Fliege", zischte er.

Joannas Hände, die bisher untätig herum gebaumelt hatten, legten sich auf seine Oberarme. Wesker rechnete damit, dass sie versuchen würde sich loszumachen, allerdings nicht damit, dass ihre Fingernägel sich tief in seinen Bizeps krallten. Der Schmerz fuhr Wesker durch den Arm geradewegs zu seiner Körpermitte. Er verfluchte sich selbst für die Erregung, die in ihm aufstieg und das Erhärten seiner Männlichkeit. Joanna, deren Bauch gegen seine Hüfte gepresst war, entging dieses kleine Zucken nicht und ihre Augen wurden eine Schattierung dunkler. Am liebsten hätte Wesker ihr das überhebliche schiefe Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gerissen, das um ihren Mund spielte.

„Wieso solltest du das tun, wenn du mich stattdessen noch einmal ficken kannst?"

Wesker erschauerte beim dem lasziven Ton in ihrer Stimme. Plötzlich fühlte er den Körperkontakt überdeutlich, spürte ihre Brüste, ihren flachen Bauch, wie er sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, und ihre Fingernägel, die langsam nach unten kratzten. Er sog ihren Duft tief in seine Nase, ehe er sie losließ und leicht von ihr abrückte. Joanna griff nach ihrem Kittel und zog ihn langsam aus.

Wesker hatte gedacht sie würde bluffen. Doch Joanna war bereits zu erregt, um aufzuhören. Die Wut auf ihn war in die hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins verbannt worden und sie spürte nur noch ihre Lust. Die Lust auf ihn.

„Nimm die Sonnenbrille ab", befahl sie, als sie ihren Kittel auf den Stuhl neben sich fallen ließ. Sie schob den Stuhl beiseite, die Rollen machten ein kratzendes Geräusch auf dem Metallboden. Dann ging sie rückwärts, bis ihr Hintern gegen den Schreibtisch stieß. Auffordernd sah sie ihn an. Seine Kiefer pressten sich aufeinander, dann griff Wesker nach seiner Brille und nahm sie ab. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu lassen, faltete er die Bügel und steckte sie in seinen Kragen. Zufrieden lächelte Joanna schief und griff an den Gürtel ihrer khaki farbenen Stoffhose. Dann überlegte sie es sich anders und grinste noch breiter.

„Zeig mal, was du kannst."

Wesker verstand sofort. Seine Lippen zuckten, er überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, packte Gürtel samt Hose und mit seinen übermenschlichen Kräften riss er ihr die Kleidung vom Unterleib. Joanna stöhnte erregt auf, was Wesker verrückt machte. Achtlos ließ er die Fetzen in seiner Hand zu Boden fallen. Entschlossen wirbelte er sie herum und presste ihren Oberkörper unsanft mit seiner Hand auf den Schreibtisch. Einen Moment genoss er die Kontrolle über sie und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten. Von dem flammend roten Haar über ihren schmalen Rücken und die runden Hüften über die verführerische Wölbung ihres apfelförmigen Hinterns. Ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, strich die freie Hand über ihre linke Backe. Ihre Haut erzitterte unter seiner beinahe zärtlichen Berührung und er fühlte in ihrem Rücken, wie sie überrascht den Kopf drehte. Sein Blick flog hoch und er sah Joannas ungläubigen Blick. Augenblicklich hielt seine Hand inne und ihm wurde bewusst, was er tat. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, dass ihm Angst machte...

Wesker biss die Zähne zusammen und griff fest zwischen Joannas Beine. Diese zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf. Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und quälte sie ein bisschen, rieb das Leder seiner Handschuhe an dem Stoff ihres dunkelgrünen Höschens und drückte mit dem Mittelfinger auf ihr empfindliches Fleisch.

„Albert...", keuchte Joanna und ihr Po bewegte sich unkontrolliert hin und her, „...nicht so fest!"

Wesker kicherte nur und beugte sich vor, seine Lippen dicht an ihrem Ohr.

„Tut es weh?", fragte er schnurrend und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Scham. Joanna stöhnte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie nickte. Er grinste zufrieden und lockerte seinen Griff.

„Ich will dich berühren", hörte er Joanna flüstern.

„Nein", erwiderte Wesker bestimmt und richtete sich auf.

Joanna hörte, wie sich der Reißverschluss öffnete und hielt gespannt den Atem an. Ihre Schenkel zuckten leicht, als sie das kalte Leder fühlte, das den Stoff über ihrer Scham beiseite schob. Kaum war sie entblößt, drängte sich Weskers glattes, hartes Fleisch zwischen ihre Lippen und Joanna stöhnte auf. Er drang langsam mit der Spitze in sie ein, ehe er seine Länge ganz in sie hinein rammte. Mit tiefen Stößen bewegte er sich in ihr und brachte sie schnell zum Wimmern. Sie krallte sich an der Tischkante fest und wand sich unter seinem festen Griff. Sie drückte den Rücken durch, um sich noch weiter für ihn zu öffnen und ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Wesker grunzte und erhöhte das Tempo, krallte sich mit der freien Hand in ihre linke Hüfte und zog sie seinen Stößen entgegen. Joanna spürte ihn in sich wachsen und seine tiefen, harten Stöße brachten sie immer näher zu ihrem Höhepunkt.

„Albert...", hauchte sie und wünschte, sie könnte ihn an sich ziehen, seinen Körper spüren.

Ihre Stimme klang in Weskers Kopf nach und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Wütend knurrte er auf und stieß härter und schneller zu.

„Hör nicht auf...bitte hör nicht auf...", wimmerte sie und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. Wesker fühlte, wie sie sich immer fester um ihn schlang. Sie war dem Höhepunkt nahe und nahm ihn mit sich. Da fiel ihm ein unangenehmes Hindernis ein, das ihm letztes mal schon den Spaß verdorben hatte. Er knurrte laut, stoppte seine Bewegungen und beugte sich einmal mehr zu ihr hinunter, sein Gesicht nahe an ihrem.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass du dir mit der letzten Versorgungslieferung Verhütung bestellt hast?"

Joanna lächelte und sah ihn an. Seine roten Augen glühten und ein Schauer der Erregung lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich ovuliere nicht", flüsterte sie lächelnd.

Wesker grinste auf sie hinab. Sie hatte sich also auch getestet. Als hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass sich ihre Begegnung auf der Plattform wiederholte. _Kleines Luder..._

Er richtete sich auf und bewegte sich wieder in ihr, was sie mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen kommentierte.

Sie brauchte nicht mehr lange, dann bäumte sie sich auf und ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert zusammen. Wesker beobachtete sie dabei, spürte ihre Zuckungen und kam ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt. Für beide war es ein herrliches Gefühl, sich in ihr zu entleeren.

Wesker brach auf ihr zusammen und sein schwerer Atem blies gegen ihr Ohr. Die Augen geschlossen, ließ er seine behandschuhten Finger zwischen ihre gleiten. Joanna öffnete die Augen und sah hoch. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht, seine Hand lag auf ihrer, die Finger mit ihren verflochten. Das Herz in ihrer Brust flatterte und Zärtlichkeit lag in ihrem Blick, als sie Weskers Gesicht aus dieser Nähe betrachtete. Die Augen waren geschlossen, seine Nasenflügel zuckten und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, seinen Kopf zu sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen...

Weskers Atem beruhigte sich wieder und er öffnete die Augen. Seine Teufelsaugen glimmten sanft und für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass sich ihre Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen spiegelte. Er schloss den Mund, seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Lippen. Einen Herzschlag lang dachte sie wirklich, er würde sie küssen. Warum war sie nur immer wieder so blauäugig in Bezug auf ihn?

Seine Augen verhärteten sich wieder und er richtete sich auf. Schweigend richteten sie ihre Kleidung – Joanna das, was von ihr übrig war – und standen sich anschließend gegenüber. Joanna fühlte sich nackt nur in Top und Slip. Doch sie war zu befriedigt, als dass sie sich daran gestört hätte.

„Viel besser dieses Mal", lobte sie ihn.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie nicht einmal die Klappe halten konnte. Aber sie konnte sein Schweigen einfach nicht ertragen. Und sie hasste es, wenn er sie mit seiner emotionslosen Maske ansah. Dann hatte sie ihn lieber wütend.

Weskers Lippen zuckten, ob in Amusement oder Wut konnte sie nicht sagen. Er fischte die Sonnenbrille aus dem Kragen und setzte sie in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder auf. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und umfasste ihr Kinn.

„Nächstes Mal wirst du schreien", versprach er in einem Ton, der ihr die Knie weich werden ließ.

Er hatte sie sprachlos gemacht. Zufrieden grinste er arrogant auf sie hinab, ließ sie los und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Joannas Herz klopfte heftig und sie starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann lächelte sie.

_Nächstes Mal..._


	5. Goldeneye

Wesker betrat in seinem üblichen schwarz gehaltenen Outfit das schwach beleuchtete Labor. Es war sein Privatlabor, zu dem nur er Zutritt hatte. Er nahm auf dem bequemen Bürostuhl Platz und schaltete den Bildschirm ein. Ein paar Klicks, dann hatte er die nötigen Dateien geöffnet. Eine Stunde arbeitete er konzentriert vor sich hin, dann fiel ihm die Stille um sich herum auf. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen vom PC und den momentan leeren Tanks, die in der hinteren rechten Ecke standen. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber manchmal nervte ihn die Stille, in der er normalerweise arbeitete. Doch er wusste sich natürlich zu helfen. Er öffnete das Sicherheitsprogramm und klickte auf Security Cam Nr. 147. Ein Fenster öffnete sich und das Bild wurde aufgebaut. Wesker schaltete die kleinen Boxen ein und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten war es immer noch still und Wesker klickte auf das Fenster in der Menüleiste. Das Bild war da und der Rotschopf saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Doch keine Musik. Wesker zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. An den wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo ihm die Stille unangenehm wurde, hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sich in das Labor der Ärztin zu klicken, da diese anscheinend nur mit dröhnender Musik im Hintergrund arbeiten konnte. Dass es ruhig im Raum war, war äußerst ungewöhnlich.

Einen Impuls folgend öffnete er den Messenger, den seine Untergebenen zur Kommunikation benutzten. Er doppelklickte auf ihren User – Doc_Jo – und fing an zu tippen...

Jo zuckte zusammen, als das nervtötende Nachrichtensignal ertönte und schaute von ihren Unterlagen auf den Bildschirm. Brian schrieb sie in letzter Zeit öfter mal an, wenn sie lange arbeitete. Doch sein User – ScotsBrian – war offline. Sie schaute auf den User, der sie angeschrieben hatte: unknownUser.

_Ach, der! _

Joanna öffnete das Fenster und las die Nachricht. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich verwundert zusammen.

_Keine Musik heute?_

Die Ärztin saß da und starrte geschlagene 5 Sekunden auf den Bildschirm, ehe sie sich erschrocken aufrichtete. Konnte das möglich sein? Sie sah sich im Labor um. Die Tür war zu und es war niemand im Raum. Ihr Herz schlug etwas schneller. Es konnte nur einer sein... Langsam drückten ihre Finger auf die Tasten auf ihrer grauen Tastatur.

_Wesker?_

_Der einzig Wahre_

Joanna konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Das war einfach zu unwirklich. Mit Wesker chatten war einfach zu...normal? Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, da kam die nächste Nachricht:

_Überrascht?_

_Geschockt trifft es wohl eher._

_Wieso das?_

_Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du was fürs Chatten übrig hast..._

_Ich stecke voller Überraschungen._

Ja, das konnte er wirklich laut sagen. Joanna konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Albert Wesker – Übermensch, Tyrant und was er sonst noch war – vor seinem PC saß und mit ihr chattete.

_Bist das wirklich du?_

_Du hast eine Schwäche für leicht zerreißende Stoffe._

Joanna grinste. Jap, er war es.

_Okay, du bist es._

_Allerdings._

Joanna starrte auf ihren Bildschirm. Was sollte sie ihrem Boss/Entführer/Peiniger/Liebhaber schreiben?

_Keine Musik heute?_

Oh ja, richtig. Das hatte er ursprünglich gefragt...

_Spionierst du mir nach?_

_Du bist meine Angestellte._

_Ach so, na klar. Das ist natürlich was anderes..._

_Allerdings._

Joanna schüttelte den Kopf. Er war einfach unmöglich...

_Ich frage dich nicht noch einmal._

Ihre Finger flogen über die Tasten. Sie wollte nicht, dass es schon vorbei war.

_Ich war nicht in der Stimmung...scheiß Tag...mein Boss ist der reinste Sklaventreiber..._

Sie wusste, er würde nicht böse sein. Und wenn. Es machte ihr einen riesen Spaß, ihn zu provozieren.

_Wahrscheinlich arbeitest du zu langsam...lässt dich zu leicht ablenken..._

Sie wusste genau, worauf er anspielte.

_Hm, die letzten Tage waren ziemlich ruhig. Keine hübschen Schotten in der Nähe..._

_Das war ein schwacher Versuch, mich eifersüchtig zu machen._

_Sollte es gar nicht sein. Das bist du schon längst..._

_Mein Herz, Eifersucht setzt Gefühle voraus. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich diesen Schwächen nicht mehr erliege?_

Joanna rollte mit den Augen und fuhr sich entnervt durchs Haar. Er war ja ach so überzeugt davon, dass er über den Dingen stand. Das ging ihr manchmal wirklich auf den Keks...

Sie nahm beide Hände und strich das Haar fest nach hinten, um es zu einem Zopf zu binden.

_Lass es offen._

Joanna hielt inne und ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller. Langsam ließ sie die Arme sinken. Er beobachtete sie tatsächlich. Sie sollte verärgert sein, doch der Gedanke hatte ein andere Wirkung auf sie. Ob sie sich das traute?? Joanna überlegte kurz, dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und tippte grinsend:

_Was hast du an?_

Zuerst kam keine Antwort und Joanna hätte Geld dafür gezahlt, sein Gesicht zu sehen.

_Was glaubst du denn?_, schrieb er nach ein paar Sekunden zurück.

_Ein graues, ausgeleiertes Unterhemd und 'ne Boxershorts mit roten Herzchen drauf?_

_Nah dran, aber falsch._

Joanna konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Das hatte sie wirklich gebraucht. Sie bekam Lust auf Musik...und wusste auch genau, auf welches Lied...

Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging rüber zu ihrer Anlage. Sie tippte auf ihrem MP3-Player herum, bis sie das Lied gefunden hatte. Sie drückte auf Play und wartete, bis die ersten Töne erklangen. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln schaute sie hoch zur Kamera und zog langsam ihren Kittel aus, während ihre Hüften langsam hin und her wiegten.

_See reflections on the water  
more than darkness in the depths  
see him surface in every shadow  
on the wind I feel his breath _

_Goldeneye I found his weakness  
Goldeneye he'll do what I please  
Goldeneye no time for sweetness  
but a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees _

Zugegeben, sie kam sich etwas bescheuert vor, während sie zu Goldeneye von Tina Turner tanzte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob Wesker für so etwas zu haben war. Vielleicht lachte er sich in seinem Zimmer gerade schlapp. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Zumindest war er noch online, wie ihr ein kurzer Blick auf den Bildschirm verriet.

_You'll never know how I watched you  
from the shadows as a child  
you'll never know how it feels to be the one  
who's left behind  
You'll never know the days, the nights,  
the tears, the tears I've cried  
but now my time has come  
and time, time is not on your side_

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich passend zum Text als sie tanzte. Verführerisch lächelnd schaute sie hoch zur Kamera, als sie ihre Hände über ihren Körper streichen ließ, über das enge grüne Top, das sich über ihre Brüste spannte, und ihre Hüften, die von einer schwarzen Jeans bedeckt wurden. 

_See him move through smoke and mirrors  
feel his presence in the crowd  
other girls they gather around him  
if I had him I wouldn't let him out _

_Goldeneye not lace or leather  
Golden chains take him to the spot  
goldeneye I'll show him forever  
it'll take forever to see  
what I've got _

Joanna schloss die Augen und verlor sich in der Musik und in Tinas rauchiger Stimme. Ihre Hände glitten durch das rote Haar, spielten damit, während sie mit wiegenden Hüften langsam in die Hocke ging. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt in ihre Studienzeit, in der sie am Wochenende nachts in einem kleinen Tanzclub in der nächsten Stadt getanzt hatte, um sich das Geld fürs Studium zu verdienen. Sie war gut gewesen...und es hatte Spaß gemacht...

_You'll never know how I watched you  
from the shadows as a child  
you'll never know how it feels to be so close  
and be denied  
It's a gold and honey trap  
I've got for you tonight  
Revenge it's a kiss, this time I won't miss  
now I've got you in my sight  
With a Goldeneye, golden, goldeneye  
with a goldeneye, goldeneye. _

Ihre Bewegungen waren minimal, aber sexy. Sie wusste um die Wirkung ihres Körpers, wusste, welche kleinen Drehungen und Beugungen die Männer verrückt machte. Ob es auf Wesker ebenfalls Wirkung hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Die Musik verklang und langsam öffnete Joanna wieder die Augen. Ihre Umgebung holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und einen Moment lang stieg Verlegenheit in ihr auf. Doch dann dachte sie: Zur Hölle damit!

Selbstbewusst fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und zwinkerte in die Kamera. Das nächste Lied in ihrer Liste war die Mondscheinsonate von Beethoven und die Melodie plätscherte sanft im Hintergrund, während Joanna zum Wasserspender ging und sich ein Glas eingoss. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie sich dazu vorbeugen musste und sie mit dem Rücken zur Kamera stand. Scheinbar entspannt trank sie. Innerlich klopfte ihr Herz. Wesker hatte es nicht gefallen. Er hatte sich doch über ihre blödsinnige Idee kaputt gelacht.

Das Nachrichtensignal ertönte und Joanna musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht zum PC zu stürzen. Mit dem Glas in der Hand schlenderte sie zurück zum PC und las die Worte, die unknownUser geschrieben hatte:

_Du hast Glück, dass ich dich jetzt nicht zu fassen kriege..._

Joanna lächelte glücklich und setzte sich.

_Hast du vergessen, wo mein Labor ist?_

_Du treibst ein gefährliches Spiel, mein Herz..._

Sie konnte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören und fühlte seine Finger auf ihrem Hals. Sogar seine geschriebenen Worte erregten sie.

_Ich habe keine Angst vor dir._

_Das solltest du aber. Gute Nacht, mein Herz._

Und er war offline. Joanna grinste in sich hinein, als sie das Fenster schloss. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Tag doch noch so erfreulich endete?

Sie arbeitete noch eine weitere halbe Stunde, dann fuhr sie den PC herunter und schloss die Unterlagen ein. Sie streifte ihren Kittel über und zog das flammend rote Haar heraus. Ehe sie ging, warf sie einen letzten Blick hoch zur Kamera und warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. Irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass der blonde Tyrant sie immer noch beobachtete...


	6. Das etwas andere Testobjekt

A/N: Vielen Dank für das liebe Review, Shaayu! (Reim nicht beabsichtigt ;))

Ja, auf deutsch ist hier schwer beizukommen, wenn man nicht gerade ein beliebtes Pairing nimmt. :) Ich könnte es auch auf englisch schreiben, bin dafür aber zu faul um ehrlich zu sein. Doch wer weiß, vll übersetze ich es mal, wenn es fertig ist und ich Langeweile habe. Bis dahin wünsch ich dir viel Spaß. Freut mich sehr, dass es jemand außer mir liest. :)

* * *

Die Kantine lag im Halbdunkeln. Als einzige Lichtquelle diente der große, an der Wand befestigte LCD-Fernseher. Lautes Motorengeheul dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern und das Knistern von Chips war zu hören. Der Bildschirm war geteilt und die zwei Autos rasten über die im Sonnenlicht liegende Rennstrecke. Das obere Auto bewegte sich sicher über die Fahrbahn und überholte nach und nach die Kontrahenten, während das untere Auto immer wieder gegen die Banden knallte. Es wurde von einem Mitstreiter gerammt und drehte sie mit quietschenden Reifen um die eigene Achse.

"Ach, komm schon! Du blöder Arsch!", schrie Joanna den Fernseher an und bewegte den schwarzen Controller in ihrer Hand, als könnte sie damit das Auto lenken. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen brachte sie ihr beschädigtes Auto wieder auf die Strecke und beschleunigte mit dem X-Knopf.

"Man, ich bin vorletzte! Das Spiel ist sowas von bescheuert!", beschwerte sie sich laut und versuchte sich an den Autos vorbei zu mogeln.

Brian, der neben ihr saß und seine Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel gelegt hatte, grinste, während sein schwarzer BMW das nächste Auto in der Kurve überholte. Eine gelbe 3 poppte in der unteren rechten Bildschirmhälfte auf. Joanna schaute kurz hoch, um seine Positionierung zu sehen.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, dann griff sie schnell rüber und riss ihm den Controller aus den Händen.  
"Hey!", beschwerte er sich.  
"Das ist unfair! Du kennst das Spiel schon in- und auswendig!"  
"Gib mir den Controller wieder!", rief er und versuchte ihn zu greifen, doch Joanna streckte den Arm nach hinten aus.  
"Nichts da!"  
Brian grinste und versuchte wieder, den Controller zu fassen zu kriegen. Joanna wich mit ihrem Arm aus, bis Brians Hand ihren Oberarm zu fassen bekam. Joanna quiekte auf und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, als er ihren Arm zu sich ziehen wollte. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um sich über sie zu beugen. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als sich seitlich über den Stuhl zurückzulehnen. Brian hielt sich an ihrer Lehne fest, schob seine Hüften zwischen ihre Beine und streckte den Arm nach dem Controller aus. Joanna lachte und beugte den Arm so weit es ging nach hinten.

"Gib ihn mir wieder, Jo!", befahl Brian lachend.  
"Niemals!", rief sie mit geröteten Wangen zurück und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben. Brian grinste auf sie runter. Seine Augen funkelten im Licht des Fernsehers. Joanna konnte sein Aftershave riechen und fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers. Unwillkürlich fielen ihr die Unterschiede zwischen ihm und Wesker auf. Brian roch eher süßlich frisch, Wesker herb männlich. Brians Körper strahlte eine beruhigende Wärme aus, während Weskers Körper Stärke und Dominanz ausstrahlte. Brian war weich, Wesker hart. Ja, so ließ es sich am simpelsten erklären.

Brians Lächeln und seine Fröhlichkeit weckten ihre Sehnsucht nach Normalität und Liebe. Als hätte Brian es bemerkt, erstarb das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er stützte seine Hand auf die Sitzfläche neben ihr. Joannas Herz beschleunigte seinen Schlag. In Brians Augen standen Gefühle, die ihr Herz berührten. Sie erwiderte sie zu ihrem Bedauern nicht, aber sie glaubte in diesem Moment fest daran, dass sich dies nach einem Kuss von seinen sanften vollen Lippen ändern konnte. So blieb sie in stiller Erwartung liegen, als er sich langsam zu ihr hinab beugte. Doch zu dem Kuss kam es nie.

Das Licht wurde eingeschaltet und Joanna kniff die schmerzenden Augen zusammen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten um zu sehen, wer störte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Wesker stand auf dem Kopf, die Hand immer noch auf dem Lichtschalter neben der Tür. Einen Moment rührte sich keiner, dann rückte Brian von ihr ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Innerlich seufzend richtete Joanna sich wieder auf und fuhr sich durch das Haar, ehe sie sich ihm zudrehte. Weskers Augen waren wie immer hinter der Sonnenbrille versteckt, doch seine aufeinander gepressten Kiefer verhießen nichts Gutes.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" Weskers Stimme war nur ein kaltes Zischen, doch sie ließ das Blut in ihren Adern erfrieren.

"Es war meine Schuld, Doktor Wesker. Ich habe Jo...Dr. Corr zu einem Spieleabend eingeladen und der Bildschirm hier ist einfach viel besser als der auf meinem Zimmer", führte Brian aus. Joanna fand es rührend, dass er sie beschützen wollte, wo er sicherlich mehr Angst vor seinem unheimlichen Chef hatte als sie. Aber woher hätte er das wissen sollen?

"Wollen Sie mitspielen?", fragte sie Wesker und bereute ihre Frechheit augenblicklich. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sie glaubte einen Augenblick, das zornige Glühen seiner Augen durch die verspiegelten Brillengläser sehen zu können. Wenn Sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gedacht, Wesker sei eifersüchtig. Warum hätte er sich sonst so wegen einem nächtlichen Aufenthalt in der Kantine aufregen sollen? Aber das war einfach unmöglich. Nun gut, sie hatten zweimal Sex gehabt, aber zur Eifersucht gehörten Gefühle romantischer Natur, und bei beiden Begegnungen war alles andere als Romantik die treibende Kraft gewesen. Vermutlich basierte sein Zorn eher auf ein männliches Besitzdenken. Er hatte sie zuerst begattet, somit war sie sein Eigentum. Joanna grinste innerlich. So ganz hatte der Virus ihm seine menschlichen Instinkte wohl doch nicht austreiben können...

Um Brian nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, erhob sich Joanna und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Danke für den lustigen Abend, Brian. Nächstes Mal spielen wir aber ein Spiel, in dem ich eine faire Chance habe, dich zu besiegen", sagte Joanna leise und zwinkerte.

"Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", fauchte Wesker hinter ihr, doch sie ignorierte ihn.  
Brian war sichtlich besorgt um Joanna. Sie versicherte ihm mit einem Blick und einem angedeuteten Nicken, dass alles in Ordnung war und ging dann auf Wesker zu. Er machte ihr Platz um sie durch die Tür zu lassen. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf den Mann geheftet, der unsicher zwischen den Stühlen stand.

"Räumen Sie diese Schweinerei auf", befahl Wesker trocken, eher er sich umdrehte und ging. Er verließ das Sensorfeld und die Tür glitt zu.

Joanna hatte nicht auf Wesker gewartet sondern war bereits um die Ecke gebogen. Sie versuchte, ganz entspannt und in normalem Tempo zu laufen. Er sollte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck gewinnen, dass sie sich ertappt fühlte oder sich gar schämte. Sie hatte ein Recht auf ein bisschen Spaß ab und zu, verdammt!

Sie hörte Weskers dumpfe Schritte schnell näher kommen. Sie musste einmal tief durchatmen, um ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Das war wirklich mehr als unhöflich, Wesker."  
"Dieser Wicht hätte sich beinahe in die Hosen gemacht", spottete Wesker und lief nun neben ihr.  
"Und dennoch hat er mich beschützt. Ein wahrer Gentleman. Findet man heutzutage kaum noch", erwiderte sie und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu.

"Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass deine Arbeit unter ihm leidet."  
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich habe eine Deadline versäumt. Krieg dich wieder ein."  
"Und deine Sprache leidet ebenfalls unter seinem Einfluss."  
Zugegeben, sein jugendlicher Sprachgebrauch hatte schnell auf sie abgefärbt. Sie mochte seine unbeschwerte Art und die klare Direktheit.

"Ey, sorry, Alter", ärgerte sie ihn.  
Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Da sie sich verbot, ihn anzusehen, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob er noch so wütend wie gerade war.

"Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, ihn gehen zu lassen."  
Joanna blieb stehen und schaute ihn entsetzt an. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn, sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief.

"Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig, oder?"  
Wesker schnappte kaum merklich nach Luft.  
"Du überschätzt dich, mein Herz", sagte er kalt und wollte weitergehen. Joanna hielt ihn am Arm fest. Obwohl sie ihn nie am Gehen hätte hindern können, blieb er stehen und sah sie mit dünnen Lippen an.

"Warum bist du dann so wütend?", fragte sie in neutralem Ton.  
Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Durch Joannas Kommentar war ihm klar geworden, dass seine Handlung ans Irrationale grenzte. Eifersucht. Pah, so ein Unsinn!

"Ich dulde keine Rumhurerei unter meinen Mitarbeitern."  
"Ach so ist das. Ich darf es also nur mit dem Vorgesetzten treiben...Na schön."  
So schnell, dass Wesker beinahe stolz auf sie war, griff sie die Magnum aus dem Halfter an seiner Seite und richtete sie auf seinen Kopf. Wesker schaute sie grimmig an. Beiden war klar, dass Joanna selbst mit der Waffe in der Hand keine Bedrohung für ihn war. Doch Wesker ging auf ihr Spiel ein und hob die Arme, ein amüsiertes Zucken um den Mund.

Joanna schaute sich kurz um. Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Zutritt verboten" war an der schweren Eisentür hinter ihnen befestigt.

„Was ist da drin?"

„Ein Testlabor."

„So nah bei der Kantine? Das ist krank!"

Wesker grinste nur.

„Mach sie auf!"

Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und schubste ihn in Richtung Tür. Wesker knurrte, ließ es sich jedoch gefallen. Er gab den Zugangscode ein und die Tür glitt zur Seite. Dahinter lag Dunkelheit.

„Geh rein und mach das Licht an."

In aller Seelenruhe betrat Wesker den Raum und schaltete das Licht ein. Joanna schubste ihn weiter in den Raum, als sie durch die Tür ging. Es gab einen Schreibtisch, mehrere Schränke mit Viren und Chemikalien und ein Waschbecken. In der Mitte stand ein breiter Tisch mit Hand- und Fußfesseln. Im hinteren Teil standen drei leere Tanks für Testobjekte.

„Zum Tisch", befahl sie und bohrte ihm die Magnum in den Rücken.

Wesker musste zugeben, dass Joanna ihre Rolle gut spielte. Ihre Stimme, die sonst so sanft klang, war kalt und gebieterisch. Das hatte sie sich wohl von ihm abgeguckt. Er ließ ihr die Illusion der Kontrolle und wartete, was sie wohl vorhatte. Mit immer noch erhobenen Händen stellte er sich vor den Tisch.

„Hinlegen und die Hände in die Fessel."

„Was sollte das bringen?", fragte er spöttisch, da wurde ihm seine Waffe unsanft in den Rücken gebohrt.

„Ich sagte hinlegen und die Hände in die Fessel. Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen, ist das klar?" zischte sie und schubste ihn erneut.

Wesker war hin und her gerissen zwischen Ungeduld und Neugier. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Innenschenkel. Das leichte Reiben und der Druck waren durchaus anregend. Für den Augenblick gab er nach – für ihn sehr untypisch – und legte sich in einer eleganten Bewegung auf den Tisch. Joanna beobachtete, wie er die Hände in die offenen Eisenfesseln legte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte sie sich vor und drückte die erste Fessel zu. Um an die zweite Fessel zu kommen, musste sie sich über ihn beugen. Zu ihrem Schutz drückte sie den Lauf der Magnum in seinen Bauch. Während sie die Fessel schloss, konnte Wesker einen ausgedehnten Blick in ihren Ausschnitt werfen. Entgegen ihres üblichen Kleidungsstils hatte sie für den heutigen Abend einen tief ausgeschnittenes gelbes Top gewählt. Seine Stimmung verschlechterte sich trotz der reizvollen Aussicht sofort.

„Du hattest heute große Pläne mit McFearse..." kam er nicht umhin, zu kommentieren.

Joanna sah einen Augenblick auf ihn hinab, dann stützte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seiner Brust ab. Wesker kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihre Brüste zusammengepresst wurden. Doch sein Blick verweilte nur eine Sekunde, da Joannas Grinsen ihn ablenkte.

„Dr. Wesker, ich muss Sie wohl darüber aufklären, dass ich nicht Ihr Eigentum bin und sie keinerlei Besitzansprüche äußern dürfen. Darunter fallen auch Bemerkungen hinsichtlich Ihrer Eifersucht, Sir..."

Joanna konnte seinen Blick durch die Sonnenbrille zwar nicht sehen, aber das Aufeinandermahlen seiner Kiefer sagte ihr, dass ihm diese Belehrung ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Diese Sonnenbrille...

„Meine Eifersucht, Dr. Corr..." setzte er an, brach allerdings ab, als Joanna sich erdreistete, nach seiner Brille zu greifen. Langsam nahm sie sie ab. Das bedrohliche Glühen seiner roten Augen ließ ihr die Knie weich werden. Schon seltsam. Am Anfang hatten diese unmenschlichen Augen ihr Angst gemacht, aber mittlerweile fand sie sie durchaus attraktiv, geradezu anziehend. Obwohl sie das Himmelblau nie würden ersetzen können...

„Ja, Doktor? Reden Sie ruhig weiter", bat sie ihn mit Engelsstimme, während sie mit seiner Sonnenbrille spielte. Kurzerhand beschloss sie, sie aufzusetzen. Als Wesker die Lippen zusammenpresste, legte sie nur ein schiefes Grinsen á la Wesker auf.

„Mich zu verspotten wird Konsequenzen für Sie haben, Doktor", warnte er sie im gleichen Tonfall und spannte seine Muskeln an.

Doch Joanna tat unbeeindruckt und winkte ab. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, ihre Hand und die Magnum strichen dabei über seine Brust. Sogar durch das Shirt fühlte sie die Hitze seines Körpers und seine kräftigen Muskeln. Sein herrlich männlicher Duft hatte sie berauscht und sie war weit davon entfernt, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie wollte ihren Boss weiter sticheln, hatte es bisher doch zu so angenehmen Konsequenzen geführt. In Erinnerungen schwelgend berührte sie ihn weiter, fuhr mit der Hand über seine Seiten und seinen Bauch. Bei jedem seiner Atemzüge hob und senkte er sich leicht. Joanna wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn bisher noch nie so intensiv hatte berühren dürfen. Und da sie nicht wissen konnte, wie lange sich der Tyrant dieses kleine Spielchen noch gefallen lassen würde, beschloss sie, die Zeit in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Sie verlagerte das Gewicht zur Seite, um ihre Hand über seinen Bauch hinaus auf seinen Oberschenkel gleiten zu lassen. Auch dieser spannte sich unter ihren Fingern an und wurde stahlhart. Joanna massierte ihn leicht und wanderte zur Innenseite. Ein minimales Zucken seiner Hüfte brachte sie wieder zum Grinsen. Sie sah Wesker an, als sie den Innenschenkel langsam und mit wechselndem Druck auf und ab rieb, ohne jedoch seine Männlichkeit zu berühren. Sein Gesicht war eine emotionslose Maske, doch seine Augen sprühten Funken. Sein Blick war so eindringlich, dass Joanna ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper lief und sie ein sehnsüchtiges Ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte.

„Wussten Sie, dass das Rot Ihrer Augen intensiver wird, wenn Sie sexuell erregt sind?", fragte sie im professionellen ärztlichen Ton.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich sexuell erregt bin, Doktor?", fragte er zurück und Joanna war von seinem entspannten Tonfall überrascht.

„Ich bin vom Fach", gab sie nur zurück und grinste frech. Doch Wesker ließ das natürlich nicht einfach so stehen:

„Also sind Sie eine Hure?"

Das Lächeln auf Joannas Lippen erstarb und ihre Hand hielt mitten in der Bewegung ein. Wesker grinste zufrieden in seiner typisch arroganten Art.

„Diesen Wettstreit wirst du nicht gewinnen...", dachte Joanna und drückte mit der Magnum fest auf Weskers Gemächt.

Der Schmerz kam zu überraschend, als das Wesker ein Stöhnen hätte unterdrücken können. Reflexartig zerrte er an seinen Fesseln. Zufrieden ließ Joanna ab von seinem Schritt und drückte ihm den Lauf stattdessen gegen die Schläfe. Überlegen schnalzte sie mit der Zunge

„Keine gute Idee, mich wütend zu machen, Albert Wesker. Keine gute Idee...", sagte sie und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

Wesker funkelte sie an und überlegte ernsthaft, sie in einen der Tanks zu stecken. Er würde sich sicher besser fühlen, wenn er die letzten Zuckungen ihres ertrinkenden Körpers sehen könnte.

Vielleicht spürte Joanna seine Wut, denn just in diesem Moment beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, ihre Wange gegen seine, ihre heißen Lippen an seinem Ohr.

„So bringst du mich nur dazu, mein neues Lieblingsspielzeug kaputt zu machen...", hauchte sie und ließ ihre kleine nasse Zunge spielerisch über sein Ohr lecken.

Wesker schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein erregtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Überdeutlich spürte er ihre Zungenspitze, die einen Schauer nach dem anderen über seinen Körper jagte. Zu allem Überfluss ließ Joanna auch noch ihre Finger in sein Haar gleiten und massierte leicht seine Kopfhaut. Wenn Wesker nicht schon vorher erregt gewesen war, dann war er es jetzt ganz sicher. Am liebsten hätte er sich von den Fesseln losgerissen und sich auf den kleinen frechen Rotschopf gestürzt. Sie sollte sich mit ihren Spielerein lieber etwas beeilen. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde seine Geduld bald am Ende sein und er würde sich nehmen, was er wollte.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein berauschender Duft?", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre heißen Lippen strichen über seinen Kiefer weiter zu seinem Hals, um dort die Haut zu schmecken. Ihre Finger glitten in seinen Nacken und kraulten ihn nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Wesker musste sich konzentrieren, um seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Das bin nur ich", sagte er und war erstaunt, wie überaus gelangweilt er klang.

Joanna blickte auf und grinste zu ihm hinunter. Wesker konnte seine Spiegelung in den dunklen Gläsern sehen. Seine roten Augen verrieten ihn tatsächlich.

„Wirklich? Faszinierend. Hat der Virus auch also deinen Geruch verändert...früher hast du schon gut gerochen, aber jetzt läuft einem ja das Wasser im Mund zusammen."

Ihre Finger wanderten von seinem Hals zu seiner Brust und kratzten über sein Shirt. Joanna zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann setzte sie ein schiefes Grinsen auf und richtete sich auf. Zielsicher bewegte sie sich etwas nach links und griff in Weskers Stiefel. Sie ertastete das Messer und zog es heraus.

„Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer abzulegen, was?", fragte sie scherzhaft, als sie die lange Klinge im Licht aufblitzen ließ. Wesker hatte schon in seinen Zeiten als Captain des Alpha-Teams immer ein Messer im Stiefel getragen.

Lasziv bewegte sich die Ärztin wieder zur Mitte des Tisches. Dabei ließ sie die Messerspitze über Weskers schwarze Hose kratzen. Sie beobachtete ihn, doch er ließ sich natürlich nichts anmerken. Seine Teufelsaugen funkelten sie an, seine dünnen Lippen waren fest geschlossen. Erst als er das kalte Metall auf seinem nackten Bauch fühlte, sagte er: „Das würde ich dir nicht empfehlen."

„Halt den Mund", antwortete Joanna lächelnd. „Du hast einiges mehr an Kleidung auf dem Gewissen. Das ist nur fair."

Wesker hörte das Zerreißen des Stoffes, als Joanna in aller Seelenruhe sein Shirt zerschnitt. Das letzte Stück legte sie das Messer beiseite, griff die losen Enden und zerriss das schwarze Shirt mit einem kräftigen Ruck. Ein kleines Kichern kam über ihre Lippen.

„Das macht echt Spaß."

Breit grinsend legte sie die dunklen Fetzen beiseite und betrachtete dann Weskers freien Oberkörper. Seine Haut war blass, die Muskeln durchtrainiert und verführerisch definiert. Ein Sixpack stählte den Bauch und ein angedeutetes V war in Höhe seiner Hüfte zu sehen. Joanna biss sich auf die Lippen und ließ langsam die Finger über seine weiche Haut streichen.

„Du bist ein schöner Mann, Albert Wesker", würdigte sie seinen Körper und glitt über seine breite Brust.

Joanna konnte nicht anders, als sich vorzubeugen und diese wunderbar samtige Haut mit den Lippen zu berühren. Sie küsste die Stelle über seinem Herzen, das stark gegen die Brust schlug. Bei dem zweiten Kuss brachte sie ihre Zunge ins Spiel. Weskers Geschmack und sein Duft betörten ihre Sinne und in ihr wuchs die Erregung. Ihre Finger, die immer weiter über seinen Oberkörper glitten, begannen zu zittern, ein Zeichen ihrer Unruhe. Doch sie wollte diese Situation noch ein wenig auskosten. Wann würde sie schon je wieder so eine Gelegenheit bekommen? Würde sich Wesker ihr noch einmal ausliefern? Wohl kaum. Nein, dies war ein einmaliges Erlebnis, was sie bis zur letzten Sekunde genießen wollte, selbst wenn ihr Körper noch so nach seinem verlangte.

Wesker beobachtete Joanna, wie sie mit seinem Körper spielte. Er fühlte ihre Hände, ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge auf seiner Haut, fühlte ihre Reaktion. Immer wieder bekam er eine Gänsehaut, seine Haut erhitzte sich unter ihren Lippen, bis sein ganzer Körper zu brennen schien. Das Herz in seiner Brust pochte unangenehm schnell und ohne es zu merken, hatte er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Männlichkeit drückte mittlerweile schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose. Diese Joanna Corr hatte tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden, ihn zu foltern. Und sie schien nicht vorzuhaben, bald damit aufzuhören. Ihr rotes langes Haar kitzelte seine Brust, als sie über seine Bauchmuskeln leckte. Das klinische Neonlicht brach sich auf den roten Strähnen und ließ es geradezu wie Feuer brennen. Er wollte es berühren, es durch seine Finger gleiten lassen...

Wesker wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich Joannas Zunge spürte, die sich frech in seinen Bauchnabel bohrte. Ein Zucken fuhr durch seinen Unterleib und die Fußfesseln klirrten. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, als Joanna den Nabel mit ihren schrecklich sanften Lippen verschloss und daran saugte. Wesker konnte ein weiteres Zucken seines Unterleibes nicht unterdrücken. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah er zu, wie sich ihre vollen roten Lippen von seiner Haut lösten und sich zu seinem Grinsen verzogen. Joanna richtete sich wieder auf, ein überlegenes, schadenfrohes Grinsen im Gesicht. Wesker bemühte sich um Beherrschung, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und leicht zudrückte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du auch auf die sanfte Tour stehst?"

Joanna hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die mehr als sichtbare Ausbeulung seiner Hose gerichtet.

Wesker hielt es nicht für nötig, ihr seine eigene Überraschung mitzuteilen. Sie musste nicht wissen, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass sich eine Frau so ausgiebig mit ihm beschäftigte. Wesker hatte nie viel Mühe in sein Sexleben investiert und es auch nicht von seinen Partnerinnen erwartet. Sie waren dazu da gewesen, seinen Trieb zu befriedigen und hatten dies auch immer zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit getan. Mit derartigen Spielereien, wie sie Joanna heute mit ihm trieb, hatte Wesker sich nie abgeben wollen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es lohnenswert sein könnte...

Joannas massierende Finger verbesserten Weskers Zustand keineswegs und so langsam verlor er wirklich die Geduld. Gerade als er wieder einmal daran dachte sich zu befreien, ließ Joanna ihn los und öffnete den Gürtel an ihrer Hose. Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln im Gesicht, öffnete sie den Reißverschluss, streifte die Hose über ihre Hüften und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Weskers Blick glitt über ihr verführerisch geformtes Becken, das durch die schwarze Hotpants noch betont wurde. Er bewunderte ihre festen Schenkel, als sie aus der Hose stieg und auf den Tisch kletterte. Sie kniete sich über ihn und stützte ihre Hände links und rechts neben seine Schultern. Ihr Haar fiel wieder auf seine Brust und kitzelte seine Haut. Die Augen waren immer noch hinter der Sonnenbrille verborgen, doch sie lächelte ihn an.

„Nimm die Brille ab", befahl Wesker in leisem, aber festen Tonfall und schaute einen Moment unverhohlen in ihren tiefen Ausschnitt.

„Wozu? Du siehst mir eh nicht in die Augen", kicherte sie.

Wesker schaute wieder hoch und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Dies veranlasste Joanna dazu, die Brille endlich abzunehmen. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn neckisch an.

„Es macht wirklich Spaß, dich zu foltern, Albert", sagte sie leise und beugte sich vor, um wieder über sein Ohr zu lecken. Wesker schloss die Augen und bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ein paar rote Strähnen seine Wange kitzelten. Er atmete ihren Duft tief ein. Joanna hatte einen ganz eigenen Duft, der sich mit dem Grad ihrer Erregung änderte. Durch seine Mutation hatte sich sein Geruchssinn verstärkt und viele Gerüche waren ihm zuwider. Joannas Geruch hatte ihn allerdings nie gestört. Und in diesem Moment, wo sie auf ihm saß und sein Ohr leckte, war er mehr als erregend. Wieder einmal hatte er das Verlangen, seine lächerlichen Fesseln zu zerstören und die freche Ärztin an seinen Körper zu pressen. Das strahlende Grün ihrer Augen lenkte ihn jedoch von diesem Gedanken ab. Ihr Gesicht war nur Millimeter entfernt und ihr Atem blies auf seine Lippen.

„Ungeduldig?", neckte sie und legte ihren Oberkörper langsam auf seinen. Er spürte ihre heißen Brüste sogar durch ihr Top und den BH.

Er verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar, denn er traute seiner Stimme nicht mehr. Stattdessen funkelte er sie aus seinen roten Augen an und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Joanna grinste und stütze den Kopf auf die Hand.

„Warum so schweigsam, Dr. Wesker? Angst, dass Sie sich verraten? Das haben Sie schon längst..."

Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, legte sie sich mit dem ganzen Körper auf ihn. Ihr Unterleib drückte sich gegen seinen und sie spürte seine Härte an ihrem Schritt. Wesker konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er fletschte die Zähne, als Joanna triumphierend grinste.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du stöhnst", flüsterte sie und beugte sich wieder vor. Im ersten Moment glaubte Wesker, sie wollte ihn küssen. Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn. Doch dann ergriff sie plötzlich sein Gesicht und drehte es ruckartig zu Seite. Nur mit der Zungenspitze glitt sie in sein Ohr, wanderte von dort aus seinen Kiefer entlang bis zum Kinn. Sie ließ sich Zeit, genoss seinen Geschmack und seine Haut. Wesker zerrte wieder an seinen Fesseln. Ihre Zunge, ihr heißer Atem und ihr Gewicht auf seinem Körper machten ihn wahnsinnig. Seine Männlichkeit schmerzte wie noch nie.

„Jo...", knurrte er.

Joanna hielt mitten in der Bewegung ein. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Ihr Kosename hallte in ihrem Kopf nach. Wesker hatte sie früher nur ein paar Mal so genannt, hatte die Förmlichkeit immer vorgezogen, um den nötigen Abstand zu wahren. Seit sie für ihn arbeitete, hatte sie es erst recht nicht aus seinem Munde gehört. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen. Ihre Blicke tauchten in einander. Wesker schien nicht einmal bewusst zu sein, dass er sie beim Kosenamen gerufen hatte. Sein Blick war grimmig, der Körper unter ihr angespannt.

„Meine Geduld ist jetzt am Ende", zischte er, die Teufelsaugen sprühten Funken. Joanna konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie schüttelte die verwirrenden Gefühle ab, die Wesker in ihr ausgelöst hatte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Lust.

„Es tut weh, nicht wahr?", hauchte sie und bewegte ihr Becken leicht vor und zurück. Wesker knurrte nur und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

„Entweder beendest du dieses Spiel oder ich tue es", zischte er mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Es war eine eindeutige Warnung, die Joanna eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Obwohl er gefangen unter ihr lag, strahlte Wesker eine Stärke aus, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Und sie gab seinem Befehl nur allzu gern nach, denn sie war ebenso erregt wie er. In einer eleganten Bewegung richtete Joanna sich auf, drückte sich mit den Schenkel hoch. Ihre Hände griffen nach Weskers Hose und versuchten sie zu öffnen. Sie musste sich beherrschen, die Finger langsam um den Knopf legen und ihn aus der Lasche ziehen, dann langsam den Reißverschluss runter ziehen. Ihr Körper brannte, wollte sich endlich mit ihm vereinen, doch Joannas Kopf rang um Selbstbeherrschung. Auch wenn es noch so schwer fiel, wollte sie dieses eine Mal, wo sie die Fäden in der Hand hielt, bis auf die letzte Sekunde genießen. Sie hielt den Atem an, als die zitternden Finger in die Hose glitten und die harte Männlichkeit ertastete. Als sie die Hand darum schloss, hörte sie ein weiteres Stöhnen von Wesker. Sie fühlte, wie hart er war, fühlte das Blut durch die Adern pumpen. Dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, erregte sie nur noch mehr. Eine Sekunde gönnte sie sich, um die Härte in ihrer Hand zu betrachten. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Gespürt, aber nicht gesehen. Diese Affaire – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte – war wirklich mehr als abstrus. Und doch reizvoll genug, um sie am Leben zu halten.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen von Wesker klang durch ihren Körper. Hastig zog sie ihre schwarze Hotpants beiseite und ließ sich auf ihn nieder. Als die harte Eichel gegen ihr heißes Fleisch drückte, stöhnten Beide auf. Zitternd rieb Joanna seine Härte durch ihre Spalte, ehe sie sie zu ihrem Eingang lenkte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als er langsam in sie eindrang. Mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihr, sich nicht ganz auf ihn zu setzen. Sie wollte Albert Wesker noch etwas quälen, versagte ihm die Erfüllung noch etwas länger. Als Wesker merkte, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegte, riss er die Augen auf und starrte sie an. Ihr kleines Lächeln verriet ihm ihren Plan. Sie liebte es, ihn zu quälen. Doch Wesker hatte genug von ihrer Überheblichkeit. Mit einem heftigen Stoß seines Beckens drang er tief in sie ein. Joanna stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus. Wesker grinste überlegen, ehe er sich der engen Hitze um seine Männlichkeit bewusst wurde. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wich sein Hunger nach Macht etwas anderem. Er wollte nur, dass sie sich endlich auf ihm bewegte.

„Jo...", knurrte er laut und stieß noch einmal zu. Joanna stöhnte und krallte ihre Nägel in seine Brust.

Sie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sein vibrierender Körper steigerte ihre Lust ins Unermessliche und sie ließ sich ganz auf ihn nieder und begann, ihre Hüften zu bewegen.

Es war fantastisch. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen, ihn anzufassen. Immer wieder streichelte und kratzte sie über seine herrlich definierte Brust, während ihre Hüften sich unaufhörlich vor und zurück bewegten. Eine Weile ließ sich Wesker von ihr führen, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Bewegungen, das Gefühl ihres Körpers. Vor allem aber genoss er ihren Anblick, den Glanz in ihren Augen, ihre vollen Lippen und wie sie darauf biss, während ihr schöner Körper sich geschmeidig und verführerisch bewegte. Und ihr herrlich feuerrotes Haar, das wild und unbändig über ihren Körper fiel! Es machte ihn rasend, er konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Jedoch war es nach einer Weile nicht genug. Er wollte ihren Körper berühren, ihre samtig weiche Haut spüren, seine Finger in ihre Hüften krallen. Allein der Gedanke turnte ihn so sehr an, dass er einen Moment die Augen schloss. Dies war jedoch keine gute Idee, denn so spürte er Joannas feuchte Hitze noch intensiver. Ihr leises, genüssliches Stöhnen klang in seinen Ohren nach, vibrierte durch seinen Körper und raubte ihm das letzte Maß an Beherrschung. Mit einem lauten Knurren riss er sich von den lächerlichen Stahlfesseln los, richtete sich ruckartig auf und packte die Ärztin. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Oberkörper, drückten sie hart gegen seinen. Joanna keuchte überrascht auf, als ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Seine Bewegungen waren so schnell gewesen, dass sie sie nicht gesehen hatte. Sein Atem blies heiß auf ihren Hals, als er sich näherte. Seine Finger schoben sich auf ihre Schultern und mit einem Ruck drückte er sie runter. Ein spitzer Schrei entwich Jo, als sich Weskers Männlichkeit tief in ihr Innerstes bohrte. Er stöhnte zufrieden auf, verharrte in ihr und genoss dieses intensive Gefühl. Langsam ließ er die Hände mit sanften Druck über ihren Rücken wandern. Endlich fühlte er nackte Haut, glitt über die Hüften zu ihren wohlgeformten Backen. Mit einem Wesker-typischen-Grinsen umfasste er sie und drückte leicht zu.

Noch ehe Jo reagieren konnte, bewegte er sich erneut, fing an, sie sanft zu stoßen. Jo blieb die Luft weg, nur ein heiseres Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Nun bestimmte Wesker wieder ihr Tempo. Joanna hatte absolut nichts dagegen. Jeden seiner Stöße fing sie mit ihrem Becken auf, stöhnte immer hemmungsloser. Dies machte Wesker wilder. Er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, es noch weiter hinaus zu zögern, doch jedes noch so kleine Stöhnen stachelte ihn immer weiter an, bis er ebenfalls zu stöhnen anfing. Leidenschaftlich stieß er zu, schnell und hart. Joanna ließ ihre Fingernägel über seine Arme nach oben zu seinen Schultern kratzen, um dann seinen Nacken zu umschlingen. Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Tief atmete sie seinen herrlichen Duft ein, leckte über seine Haut, um ihn zu schmecken. Wesker reagierte darauf mit einem tiefen Knurren und einem festen Stoß, der Joanna zusammenzucken ließ.

„Albert...", hauchte sie gegen seinen Nacken und stöhnte auf.

„Halt den Mund", knurrte er nur. Die Art, wie sie seinen Namen stöhnte, war einfach zu viel für ihn.

Joanna grinste in sich hinein, hob den Kopf und biss in sein Ohrläppchen, ehe sie erneut seinen Namen flüsterte. Wieder knurrte Wesker, packte ihren Schopf und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Ihr freches Grinsen brachte sein Blut noch mehr in Wallung. Kräftig stieß er in sie. Sie stöhnte, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erstarb. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich auf die Lippen biss. Wie sehr sie ihn doch wollte...es war unheimlich erregend. Plötzlich krallten sich ihren Finger in seine Schultern, sie stöhnte laut und begann wild auf ihm zu zucken. Wesker fühlte, wie ihr Fleisch sie um ihn spannte, anfing an ihm zu pumpen. Wesker schloss die Augen, gab sich dem Moment hin und stieß noch ein paar Mal kräftig zu, ehe er sich grunzend in ihr entlud. Dabei presste er seine Ärztin fest an sich, krallte sich in ihr seidiges Haar und vergrub den Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Joanna genoss sein Stöhnen, fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit in ihr zuckte. Schwer atmend legte sie die Arme um ihn, ließ ihre Finger in sein blondes Haar gleiten und legte die Wange an seine Stirn. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte, sie fühlte sich wundervoll entspannt. Wie immer nach dem Coitus ergriff sie ein Welle der Zärtlichkeit und sie hauchte mit geschlossenen einen kleinen Kuss auf Weskers Schläfe, der sich immer noch schwer atmend an sie presste. Zu ihrer Überraschung zuckte Wesker nicht zurück, sondern ließ seine Finger spielerisch durch ihre Mähne gleiten. Joanna schloss die Augen, genoss es, ihm so nahe zu sein, ihn noch in sich zu spüren, seine heißen Lippen auf ihrer Schulter zu fühlen. Beinahe eine Minute brauchte Wesker, um sich wieder zu fassen. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf, sah die Ärztin auf seinem Schoß an, das Rot seiner Augen nur noch ein sanftes Glühen. Sie sah in geradewegs an, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Du hast es geschafft", sagte sie leis.

„Was?"

„Ich hab geschrien", grinste sie und kraulte seinen Nacken.

Ein schiefes Grinsen machte sich auf Weskers Lippen breit.

„Hast du etwa gezweifelt, dass ich es schaffe?"

„Nicht eine Sekunde. Du bist gut...aber du musst ja auch in allem gut sein..."

„Ich BIN in allem gut..."

Joanna rollte mit den Augen und lachte. Sie stieg ab von ihm und machte sich daran, sich anzuziehen. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stand Wesker nur noch in Hose, Boots und mit dem Magnum-Halfter vor ihr. Er hatte seine Waffen schon wieder verstaut und setzte gerade seine Sonnenbrille auf. Joanna musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht loszulachen. Es sah total bescheuert aus....aber irgendwie auch verdammt sexy. Genüsslich ließ sie noch einmal ihren Blick über seinen prächtigen Oberkörper gleiten.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für eine zweite Runde, mein Herz."

Joannas Blick wanderte nach oben, dann grinste sie.

„Ich schaue mir nur die Ware an, keine Sorge."

Wesker grinste nur und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Joanna ging zum Tisch und nahm den schwarzen Fetzen in die Hand, der einmal sein T-Shirt gewesen war.

„Ich werde das für dich entsorgen...ich könnte einen Putzlappen draus machen."

Wesker griff unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Dieses Shirt war ziemlich teuer."

„Kauf dir ein neues."

„Du wirst mir ein neues kaufen."

„So weit kommt es noch..."

„Allerdings..."

Die Beiden grinsten sich an, dann ließ Wesker ab von ihr und geleitete sie zur Tür. Er trat unter den Sensor, die Tür glitt lautlos zur Seite und die beiden traten auf den schwach beleuchteten Korridor.

„Kein Abschiedskuss?", fragte Joanna frech und spitzte die Lippen.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, mein Herz."

Scheinbar enttäuscht machte Joanna einen Schmollmund und schaute ihn traurig an. Da preschte Wesker vor, drückte sie unsanft gegen die Wand. Überrascht schaute sie zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesicht war so nah, nur Zentimeter entfernt. Sein heißer Atem blies auf ihre Lippen. Sofort schlug Joannas Herz schneller und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Dahin war die Entspannung.

„Hast du Angst, mein Herz?"

„Angst? Panik würde es eher treffen."

Wesker lachte leise und ließ seinen Blick über ihre feinen Züge wandern.

„Hast du schon mal jemanden geküsst?" platzte es aus ihr raus, als sein Blick sich auf ihre Lippen legte.

„Eine überaus dumme Frage, Doktor. Sehen Sie mich an."

Am liebsten hätte Joanna ihn kräftig in den Hintern getreten für diese überaus arrogante Bemerkung. Doch das war Albert Wesker, wie er leibt und lebte.

„Wer war die letzte?"

Wesker grinste.

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Ach du...es war Chris, oder?"

Das Lächeln auf Weskers Gesicht erstarb und er funkelte sie böse an. Er ließ sie los und wich zurück.

„Hab ich recht?", fragte Jo ungläubig.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", fauchte Wesker.

Ja, es war offiziell: Joanna hatte die schöne Stimmung ruiniert.

„Halt dich fern von McFearse", waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er sich umdrehte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Joanna schlug mir der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein? Toll gemacht, Jo. Gaanz toll!"


	7. Verloren in Erinnerungen

A/N: Wer hätt's gedacht! Ich hab mal wieder nen Wesker-Flash gehabt! Und das sogar ohne Resi zu zocken! Leider ist es totaaal aus dem Ruder gelaufen. So hatte ich das überhaupt nicht geplant. Aber es gefällt mir mal wieder zu gut, um es zu löschen. Warum kann ich mich nicht an meine eigenen Pläne halten? Argh!

Joanna stand an ihrem Drucker und summte die Melodie zu „Chasing Cars" von Snowpatrol mit, die aus ihrem MP3-Player kam. Natürlich eine ihrer Lieblingsbands. Schotten hielten zusammen. Nachdem das krächzende Geräusch des Druckers verebbte entnahm Joanna ihren Bericht, lochte das Papier und heftete es in eine Mappe. Die Datendisc schob sie vorne in die kleine Tasche der Mappe. Sie nahm ihre Unterlagen und machte sich daran, ihr Labor zu verlassen. Am Waschtisch neben der Türe warf sie noch einen kurzen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Nicht perfekt, aber es musste reichen. Wenigstens ihre Haare saßen. Ihre hohen Absätze klackerten über den metallischen Fußboden, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Weskers Büro machte. Etwas bescheuert kam sie sich schon vor in den schwarzen Pumps, der Strumpfhose, dem engen kurzen schwarzen Rock und dem tief ausgeschnittenen grünen Oberteil. Das war so gar nicht ihr Kleidungsstil und sie trug die Sachen auch nur, weil sie…na ja…okay okay, sie hatte es nötig. Warum versuchen, es zu beschönigen? Seit Tagen hatte sie die wildesten Träume, die sie in den Tag verfolgten. Und natürlich spielte in allen dieser blonde Tyrant die Hauptrolle. In einem tummelte sie sich sogar mit Wesker und Brian auf einem großen Bett. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Traum lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das war vielleicht ein Traum gewesen. So intensiv, dass sie im echten Leben gekommen war. Wirklich verrückt. Joanna hatte nie einen Dreier gehabt und konnte nicht verstehen, wie sich ihr Hirn diese Empfindungen hatte zusammenreimen können. Wenn der Traum schon so gut gewesen war…vielleicht sollte sie es Wesker mal vorschlagen…Joanna schnaubte. Wesker war kein Mann, der teilte. Das hatte er ihr während ihrer letzten Begegnung klar zu verstehen gegeben.

‚Halt dich fern von McFearse', hatte er gesagt. Obwohl sie nichts davon hielt von ihm herumkommandiert zu werden hatte sie es getan. Hauptsächlich, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, ihn das letzte Mal beleidigt und die schöne Stimmung ruiniert zu haben. Aber wenn sie sich schon von dem attraktiven jungen Schotten fernhielt, dann sollte Wesker sich verdammt nochmal um sie kümmern und sie…zufrieden stellen. Stattdessen hatte er sich die letzten drei Wochen rar gemacht, hatte nur noch E-Mails mit Anweisungen geschickt. Das war auf Dauer einfach inakzeptabel. Joanna wollte ihn, auch wenn sie es sich nicht gern eingestand. Sie brauchte seinen Körper, seine Stärke und Männlichkeit, seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut…Joanna atmete tief durch.

„Reiß dich zusammen", dachte sie bei sich. Sie hasste es, dass dieser Wahnsinnige sie so beschäftigte, dass sie ihm auch noch gehorchte, während ihm ihre Bedürfnisse anscheinend total egal waren. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Sie wusste, dass auch sie eine Reaktion bei ihm auslöste, dass er sie ebenfalls attraktiv fand. Also fuhr sie die ‚schweren Geschütze' auf, wie sie es nannte. Trotzdem musste sie sich auf dem Weg zum Büro immer wieder einreden, dass sie nicht um seine Liebesdienste betteln würde. Wenn er nicht wollte, würde sie eben zu McFearse gehen. Er würde sich sicher über eine Nacht mit ihr freuen und alles tun, um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Pah, Wesker würde schon sehen!

Das Vorzimmer von Weskers Büro war zum Glück leer. Also ging sie direkt durch und drückte den kleinen Summer auf der linken Seite der schweren Eisentür, die als unscheinbare Tür aus Nussholz getarnt war. Zwei Sekunden dauerte es, bis das Signal ertönte und die Tür entriegelt wurde.

Nochmal tief durchatmen, die Haare über die Schulter werfen und ab ins Gefecht. Weit kam Joanna allerdings nicht. Kaum war sie eingetreten, erblickte sie Excella, die sich gerade neben Wesker vorbeugte und auf etwas deutete, wobei sie ihre Brüste auffallend zusammendrückte.

„Drück sie ihm doch gleich ins Gesicht, du Schlampe", dachte Joanna angewidert.

Als hätte sie es gehört, hob Excella den Kopf und grinste sie nach einem deutlichen Blick auf Joannas Ausschnitt überlegen an. Jo rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

„Ja ja, deine sind größer als meine. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" dachte sie.

„Das wäre alles, Excella", unterbrach Wesker den stummen Streit der Beiden.

Excella richtete sich in ihrem knappen beigen Kostüm wieder auf und sammelte einige Unterlagen zusammen.

„Bis später, Darling", säuselte sie und drückte noch kurz seine Schulter, ehe sie ging.

Joanna hätte ihr am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Nein, noch besser: Am liebsten würde sie ihr die Brüste abreißen und sie ihr ins Maul stopfen, bis sie dran erstickte.

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich mit tiefer Verachtung an, als Excella an ihr vorbei ging. Joanna hielt den Atem an, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihren Körper zu entspannen. Sobald dieses Weib in ihrer Nähe war, spannten sich alle Muskeln in Joannas Körper an, jeder Zeit zum Kampf bereit. Etwas sagte ihr einfach, dass dieser Schlange nicht zu trauen war.

„Dr. Corr, kann ich etwas für sie tun oder wollen Sie nur herum stehen wie die Venus von Milo?"

Wesker riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Jo brauchte eine Sekunde, um ihre Balance wieder zu finden. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf ihn, würdigte sein wie immer tadelloses, attraktives Aussehen. Er trug ein hautenges, langärmeliges Shirt, natürlich in schwarz. Obwohl sie sonst nichts sehen konnte, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass Hose und Stiefel ebenfalls schwarz waren. Sein seidig blondes Haar schimmerte durch das Sonnenlicht, das hinter ihm durch die bodentiefen, mit Jalousien abgedunkelten Fenster herein schien. Die Sonnenbrille verhinderte, dass sie seine Augen sah, doch sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen. Ob ihm ihr ungewöhnliches Outfit gefiel, konnte sie allerdings nicht sagen, da seine Miene ausdruckslos war.

Joanna war hergekommen, um Wesker zu verführen. Doch im Moment war sie einfach nur stocksauer. Darauf, dass diese italienische Kuh ihm die Brüste hingehalten hatte und sich zudem auch noch erdreistet hatte, ihn zu berühren. Und die Spitze von allem war, dass er es auch noch hatte geschehen lassen. Widerlich!

Joanna trat vor und warf Wesker den Bericht auf den breiten, dunklen Schreibtisch.

„Hier der Bericht, den du wolltest."

„Die Disc hätte mir gereicht. Sie hätten sich nicht extra herbemühen müssen, Doktor."

Wie sie diesen arroganten Tonfall und das herablassende Grinsen hasste. In ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass er ihr Vorhaben durchschaute und sich dafür schämte, doch sie würde einen Teufel tun, sich das einzugestehen.

„Ich werd's mir merken", fauchte sie, wirbelte herum und ging erhobenen Hauptes zur Tür.

„Ein nettes Outfit haben Sie da an", hörte sie Wesker sagen und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie wäre stehen geblieben, wenn sein Gesieze sie nicht noch wütender gemacht hätte.

„Ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit Brian McFearse", hörte sie sich sagen.

Herrje, wie tief musste sie noch sinken? Warum konnte sie das nicht alles einfach kalt lassen? Warum konnte sie nicht gehen, ohne ihm einen Tiefschlag versetzen zu wollen?

Joanna griff nach der Klinke und drückte sie herunter, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Verriegelt. Wütend wirbelte Joanna herum und wollte Wesker anschreien, die Tür zu öffnen, als ihr der Atem stockte. Wesker stand dicht vor ihr und blickte auf sie hinunter. Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, packte er sie am Hintern und warf sie unsanft gegen die Tür, wobei er seinen Körper zwischen ihre Beine drückte.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich von ihm fernhalten", brummte Wesker, während er sie mit seinem Körper zu erdrücken wollen schien. Joanna stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Und jetzt lass mich los!"

„Ich lasse dich los, wenn es mir gefällt." Sein tiefer Bass fuhr Joanna durch den ganzen Körper, verzweifelt kämpfte sie gegen die Erregung an, die seine Nähe und sein Duft in ihr auslösten.

Joanna hörte nicht auf zu strampeln und zu drücken, das Bild von Excella und ihm immer noch vor Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht, wenn dieses Miststück ihn zuerst gehabt hatte.

Wesker legte einen Arm um ihren Rücken, klemmte sie ein und ging mit dem strampelndem Packet in seinen Armen in Richtung schwarzer Ledercouch, die an der rechten Wand seines großzügigen Büros stand. Dort angekommen warf er sie darauf und legte sich auf sie, was sie natürlich zu verhindern versuchte. Aber welche Chance hatte sie schon gegen einen übermenschlich starken Tyrant?

„Warum so kratzbürstig, mein Herz? Bist du nicht hergekommen, um dich mir anzubieten?"

Ja, er hatte sie durschaut. Wie sie ihn hasste. Und sich selbst. Dafür, dass sie so schwach war und ihn so sehr wollte, selbst jetzt, wo sie angewidert war.

Wesker legte sein volles Gewicht auf sie, drückte seine Hüften gegen ihr Heiligstes. Er war hart. Joanna bekam eine Gänsehaut und sie spürte, wie sie schwächer wurde. Doch sie kämpfte mit aller Kraft dagegen an krallte sich in seine Oberarme, um ihn von sich zu schieben.

„Du willst mich, mein Herz. Warum kämpfst du dagegen an?"

„Weil sie dich zuerst hatte."

Wenn Joanna eine Hand freigehabt hätte, hätte sie sich selber eine runtergehauen. Wie tief wollte sie heute eigentlich noch sinken?

Zu allem Überfluss kicherte Wesker auch noch auf diese abscheuliche Art.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Nein! Ich will nur nicht ihr abgelegtes Spielzeug! Dann spiele ich lieber mit McFearse!"

Wesker knurrte, griff in Joannas seidiges Haar und zog unsanft daran, bis sie ihn ansehen musste. Joanna schrie auf, sah ihn aber an. Seine Augen glühten durch die Sonnenbrille. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie hörte auf zu strampeln.

„Hat dieser Hanswurst dich angefasst?"

Seine Stimme war nur ein Zischen, sein Körper bebte vor Zorn. Joannas Herz klopfte heftig gegen ihre Brust. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ja sagen, ihn seine eigene bittere Medizin schmecken lassen…aber ihr fehlte der Mumm dazu. Wesker war wütend, furchtbar wütend. Der Gedanke, dass Joanna sich von Brian hatte vögeln lassen machte ihn so wütend, dass er sich beherrschen musste, Joanna nicht die Haare herauszureißen. Sie gehörte ihm, nur er durfte sie vögeln. Sie war sein Eigentum! Wesker hätte sich natürlich niemals eingestanden, dass er eifersüchtig war. Er redete sich mit Besitzdenken heraus. Er hatte sie zuerst gevögelt und er würde entscheiden, wann er genug hatte und sie wieder mit anderen vögeln durfte, obwohl der Gedanke ihn quälte. Sollte sie zugeben mit McFearse geschlafen zu haben, würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen.

Wieder riss Wesker an ihren Haaren.

„Hast du dich von ihm vögeln lassen, Corr?"

Joanna stöhnte auf vor Schmerz.

„Nein, verdammt nochmal!"

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, ausgelöst durch das Haareziehen. Als eine Träne entwische und über ihre Schläfe lief, hielt Wesker einen Moment geschockt inne. Nicht, weil er dachte, er hätte sie zum Weinen gebracht, nein. Weil es ihm etwas ausmachte…  
Er lockerte den Griff um ihr Haar und sah sie nur an. Wie schön sie war, selbst jetzt. Oder gerade jetzt. Ihre Wangen von der Anstrengung gerötet, das Haar zerzaust, ihre Augen vor Zorn blitzend. In Wesker regte sich etwas, sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Für eine Sekunde hatte er ein unbändiges Verlangen, diese bebenden, vollen roten Lippen zu küssen. Dies erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er von ihr abließ und aufstand, sich von ihr wegdrehte und an die Fenster trat. Scheinbar ruhig faltete er die Hände in seinem Rücken und schaute hinaus auf das Meer, das im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Innerlich jedoch tobte ein Sturm der Verwirrung. Wesker kämpfte mit Regungen, die er nicht haben sollte. Es ging ihm nur um den Sex, redete er sich ein. Und doch tauchten immer wieder Bilder vor ihm auf. Aus seinem früheren Leben…

_Er sah die junge Joanna, wie sie lässig gegen Chris' Tisch gelehnt stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sich mit seinem Erzfeind unterhaltend. Dann bemerkt sie sein Eintreten ins Büro, wendet ihm das Gesicht zu und strahlt ihn an. Ihr Lächeln hatte ihm damals den Atem geraubt._

_Das Bild verblasst und er erinnert sich an einen Abend, an dem er spät ihm Büro ist und arbeitet. Die restlichen Kollegen sind vor Stunden gegangen, er denkt er sei allein. Dann hört er Schritte, kurz darauf steckt sie den Kopf ins Büro, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie tadelt ihn dafür, dass er so spät noch hier sei. Er weist sie freundlich aber bestimmt darauf hin, dass er der Captain sei, doch das beeindruckt sie wenig. Sie lässt nicht locker, bis er mit einem Seufzen den Computer ausschaltet und mit ihr die Treppen zum Ausgang hinunter geht. Sie plaudert wie immer fröhlich vor sich hin, er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern worüber. Er weiß nur noch, dass sie ihn ansieht, nachdem sie ins Freie getreten sind und er die Tür abgeschlossen hat. Der Wind lässt ihr Haar tanzen und das Licht der Straßenlaterne bringt ihre Augen zum Leuchten. Sie wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht und wird leicht rot, blickt zu Boden. Sie zögert zu gehen, also geht er. Sie winkt, als er einen Blick über die Schulter wirft. Er nickt nur._

_Wieder verblasst das Bild, dann sitzen sie zusammen in der kleinen Küche des Büros, sie über einen Salat und einer Coke Light, er mit einem Kaffee in der Hand. Sie unterhalten sich nicht. Sie liest in einem Buch, schiebt sich hin und wieder einen Bissen Salat in den Mund, kaut. Ihre roten Lippen bewegen sich dabei. Mit der freien Hand schiebt sie sich die Haar hinters Ohr. Sie trägt wie immer die Ohrstecker mit dem grünen Glasstein. Entweder bemerkt sie nicht, wie er sie mustert, oder es stört sie nicht. Sie ist eine der wenigen, die sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe wohlzufühlen scheinen. Die meisten Anderen wären an der Küche vorbeigegangen, wenn sie ihn dort hätten sitzen sehen. Doch sie hatte ihn begrüßt und sich zu ihm gesetzt, ihre Sachen ausgepackt und zu lesen angefangen. Sie hatte nicht mal versucht, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie sitzt einfach nur da und greift blind nach ihrer Coladose. Er sieht es kommen, greift blitzschnell ein, als ihre suchende Hand die Dose umzuschubsen droht. Verwundert blickt sie ihn an, dann lacht sie und bedankt sich, nimmt ihm die Dose aus der Hand. Ihre Fingerspitzen berühren sich leicht. Sie wirft ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, dann konzentriert sie sich wieder auf ihr Buch. Sie liest. Er sieht sie an. Sein Kaffee wird kalt._

_Eine weitere Erinnerung breitet sich in seinem Kopf aus und Wesker schließt die Augen. Joanna ist in seinem Büro und wedelt wild mit den Armen in der Luft. Sie geht auf und ab, brüllt ihn an. Warum sie nicht mit auf Mission gehen darf, fragt sie ihn wütend. Warum er Rebecca ausgewählt hat, um den Berichten im Herrenhaus nachzugehen, will sie wissen. Sie ist außer sich, stützt sich auf seinem Tisch ab und schlägt wütend mit der Faust auf das Holz. Ihre grünen Augen funkeln, ihre Wangen sind gerötet, ihr Atem beschleunigt. Er teilt ihr ruhig mit, dass seine Zusammenstellung für Alpha- und Bravo-Team final ist und er keinen Platz mehr für sie hat. Sie sieht ihn ungläubig an. Ihre Augen sind feucht. Sie ist verletzt. Kurzentschlossen greift sie nach der Sonnenbrille auf seinem Schreibtisch und wirft sie gegen die Wand. Sie zerbricht. Joanna stürmt hinaus, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn direkt angesehen hat. Den menschlichen Wesker. Den mit den blauen Augen…_

„Lass mich endlich raus."

Joanna riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und das Bild von Joannas wütendem Gesicht verblasste. Er öffnete die Augen und sah über die Schulter. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, die Hand auf der Klinke. Er konnte sehen, dass ihre Strumpfhose zerrissen war. Da er nicht wusste, was er hätte sagen sollen, ging er wortlos zum Schreibtisch und drückte auf den versteckten Knopf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Joanna hörte das Klicken der Verriegelung und drückte die Klinke herunter. Sie stockte, ehe sie die Tür öffnete.

„Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?" fragte sie tonlos.

„Nein." Wesker hatte keine Ahnung, warum er die Wahrheit sagte.

Joanna nickte, dann öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand. Wesker ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Der Virus hätte jegliche menschliche Regung auslöschen sollen. Was war schief gelaufen?

Anstatt über seine Gefühle für Joanna nachzudenken machte sich Wesker auf zu seinem Labor um zu prüfen, wo der Virus versagt hatte.

_Später am Abend..._

Joanna saß im Dunkeln in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und schaute durch ihr kleines Fenster hinaus in den sternenbehangenen Himmel. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie den Versuch aufgegeben, zu schlafen. Wesker. Er raubte ihr den Schlaf. Aber nicht auf die angenehme Weise der letzten Wochen. Nein. Erinnerungen quälten sie, ließen sie immer wieder aufschrecken. Erinnerungen an Raccoon City.

Joanna schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Metallwand.

_Sie sitzt in ihrem Büro, das Kinn in die Hand gestützt und blickt hoch. Irgendwie weiß sie immer, wann er das Großraumbüro betritt, das an ihres grenzt und durch eine Glasscheibe einzusehen ist. Jill geht neben ihm, erklärt ihm etwas in den Unterlagen, die er in der Hand hält. Seine ganze Konzentration richtet sich auf das Blatt Papier. Es ist schon Abend, daher hat er seine Sonnenbrille in seine Brusttasche gesteckt. Die blaue Uniform schmiegt sich eng an seinen Körper, sein Haar sitzt wie immer perfekt. Er hat noch seine Handschuhe an, was ihm das Umblättern erschwert. Jill greift ungeduldig ein und redet weiter auf. Der Captain ist sichtlich genervt und Joanna muss grinsen. Just in diesem Moment bleibt Wesker stehen und sieht auf. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Jo's Herz beginnt zu klopfen, doch sie senkt den Blick nicht. Stattdessen tippt sie sich mit ihrem Kuli zum Gruß gegen die Stirn. Wesker nickt und widmet sich dann wieder seinem Bericht. Joanna kann ein Grinsen und das Erröten ihrer Wangen nicht verhindern._

_Dann muss sie an den Abend denken, als Chris sich mit Robert gestritten hatte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, worum es überhaupt gegangen war. Vermutlich um Roberts Alkoholsucht. Es war kurz vor seiner Entlassung. Chris stürmt ins Büro und fegt die Lampe von Roberts Tisch herunter. Dieser springt auf, die beiden diskutieren lauthals. Das Unheil ahnend verlässt Joanna ihr Büro. Außer Robert war nur noch sie im Büro. Sie versucht Chris anzusprechen, aber weder er noch der andere Cop hören sie. Eine Provokation von Chris und Robert stürzt sich auf ihn. Reflexartig prescht Joanna vor, will die beiden Streithähne auseinander bringen. Sie versucht sich zwischen die Beiden zu drängen, bekommt einen Schlag an, der so kräftig ist, dass er sie zu Boden wirft. Während sie Sterne sieht, hört sie Schritte, zwei Fausthiebe, das Aufschlagen zweier Körper auf den Holzboden. Sie wird unsanft hochgerissen, ihr wird schwindelig. Arme fangen sie auf, richten sie wieder auf. Sie riecht ihn noch bevor sie ihn sieht. Wesker schimpft auf sie ein, während sie den Kopf schüttelt, um ihren Blick zu klären. Sie schaut einem wütenden Captain ins Gesicht, der sie eine verdammte Närrin schimpft und ihr vorwirft, den Haken hätte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Chris ist als erster auf den Beinen und will sich entschuldigen, aber Wesker bellt ihn an und zerrt Joanna dann hinter sich her zum Krankenzimmer. Den ganzen Weg über schimpft er weiter auf sie ein. Wütend stößt er die Tür auf und schaltet das fahle Neonlicht ein. Mit unsanftem Griff zieht er Jo zum Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und drückt sie auf die daneben stehende Liege. Er kramt eine Weile herum, bis er Desinfektionszeug, Pflaster und Kühlungsgel gefunden hat. Ohne Joanna eines Blickes zu würdigen schneidet er das Pflaster zurecht. Dann nimmt er ein Reinigungstuch und greift mit der anderen Hand unter ihr Kinn, damit sie hochsieht. Er hat seine Sonnenbrille in seinen Ausschnitt gesteckt und betrachtet die pochende Wunde auf ihrer Wange. Joanna sieht ihm die ganze Zeit in die schönen blauen Augen, während er mit überraschender Sanftheit die Wunde reinigt. Der Schlag hat ihre Haut aufgerissen und das desinfizieren schmerzt höllisch, doch Wesker hat kein Verständnis für ihr Leid und wirft ihr einmal mehr vor, selbst schuld zu sein. Was sie hätte machen sollen, fragt sie ihn und er antwortet, dass sie Chris Robert die Abreibung hätte geben lassen sollen, die ohnehin längst überfällig war. Jo lacht und der Captain sieht ihr kurz in die Augen, ehe er das Pflaster auf die Wunde klebt. Zuletzt nimmt er das Gel, tut sich eine erbsengroße Menge auf die Fingerspitze und verteilt sie vorsichtig auf die Schwellung. Joanna errötet, sie kann es fühlen. Weskers Atem bläst auf ihren Mund. Sie sollte wegsehen, doch sie will nicht. Er ist ihr nah genug, dass sie in das Blau seiner Augen eintauchen kann. Sie sieht kleine dunkle Flecken, die dem strahlenden Blau noch mehr Tiefe verleihen. Viel zu schnell ist Wesker fertig und lehnt sich zurück. Joannas Herzschlag beruhigt sich wieder. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm. Er nickt und geht._

_Eine kleine Gruppe steht in der Küche. Joanna gesellt sich zu ihnen. Chris und Jill sind mit von der Partie. Joanna fragt nach dem Anlass der Versammlung. Jill grinst, schreit plötzlich etwas von einer Überraschung und wirft ihr Konfetti ins Gesicht. Sie wissen, dass Joanna heute Geburtstag hat und präsentieren stolz ihre Geschenke. Joanna fühlt sich unheimlich geschmeichelt, umarmt ihre Kollegen und bedankt sich für die Überraschung. Jedes Geschenk packt sie mit Sorgfalt aus, was die anderen fast wahnsinnig macht. Es sind viele Nettigkeiten dabei, hauptsächlich Bücher. Alle wissen, dass Joanna jeden Mittag hier in der kleinen Küche liest. Es wird gelacht und mit mitgebrachtem Sekt angestoßen. Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zur Küchentür steht, dreht Joanna sich plötzlich um. Der Captain betritt das Büro, schaut verwundert auf die kleine Gruppe, sieht das Konfetti, den Sekt und das Geschenkpapier…und geht weiter. Joanna ist enttäuscht, doch Jill legt ihr schwesterlich einen Arm um die Schultern und meint nur, dass sie doch weiß, wie er ist. Jo gibt ihr recht, blickt aber noch einmal über die Schulter. Wesker ist in seinem Büro verschwunden und hat die Rollläden heruntergelassen. Später, als sich die kleine Gruppe aufgelöst hat und die Leute sich auf den Heimweg machen, kehrt Joanna in ihr Büro zurück und findet ein kleines, in blaues Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen. Es liegt keine Karte dabei. Trotzdem packt sie es aus, schließlich liegt es auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie entwickelt eine schwarze, viereckige Samtschatulle. Verwundert öffnet sie sie…und findet zwei silberfarbene Ohrstecker mit grünem Glasstein darin. Sie lächelt, entnimmt die Stecker und legt sie an. Die Schatulle samt Verpackung legt sie in ihre Schreibtischschublade. Sie löscht ihr Licht und will gehen, als sie merkt, das Wesker noch an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, die Rolläden hochgeklappt. Sie zögert kurz, dann entschließt sie sich, zu ihm zu gehen. Sie klopft leicht und öffnet, noch ehe sie ein Herein hört. Er blickt auf, die Miene ausdruckslos. Verunsichert blickt sie zu Boden, weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. Was, wenn die Ohrringe gar nicht von ihm sind? Sie würde sich zum Vollidioten machen. Ohne es zu merken klemmt sie sich das Haar hinter das rechte Ohr. ‚Gute Nacht, Captain', sagt sie unsicher. ‚Gute Nacht, Doktor.' Wieder ist sie enttäuscht. Sie sind nicht von ihm. Ihm ist es egal, ob sie Geburtstag hat. Nicht mal gratulieren tut er. Sie seufzt kaum hörbar und wendet sich schon zum Gehen, als Wesker plötzlich sagt: ‚Ich wusste, sie würden Ihnen stehen.' Joannas Herz hüpft aufgeregt. Sie wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. ‚Sie sind wunderschön. Danke sehr.' Wesker hat seinen Blick schon wieder abgewandt und nickt nur. Sie lächelt. So ist er eben…_

Joanna fasste sich im Dunkeln an die Ohrlöcher, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht da waren. Nachdem sie sie ein Jahr ununterbrochen getragen hatte, hatte sie die Ohrstecker an jenem schrecklichen Tag herausgenommen und in die Schatulle zurück gelegt, die samt Geschenkpapier immer noch in der Schublade gelegen hatte. Dort hatten sie gelegen, bis der Nuklearsprengkopf alles vernichtet hatte, was ihr etwas bedeutete.

Wütend schlug sie mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Sie versuchte die nächste Erinnerung zu unterdrücken, die sich ihr aufdrängte…

_Sie geht wutentbrannt in Weskers Büro auf und ab. Hinter den heruntergelassenen Rollläden stehen ihre Kollegen und hören alles mit an. Sie schreit Wesker an, wirft ihm Unprofessionalität vor. Wie kann er ein junges Mädchen zu diesem Einsatz mitnehmen anstatt eine ausgebildete Ärztin? Außer sich schlägt sie mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch, starrt ihm ins Gesicht. Sie ist ihm so nah, dass sie wieder die dunklen Flecken in seiner Iris sehen kann. Völlig unbeeindruckt sitzt Wesker vor ihr, die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet und erklärt ihr, dass seine Entscheidung steht und kein Platz mehr für sie ist. Ein Stich fährt ihr direkt ins Herz. Dass er so etwas sagt, tut mehr weh als alles andere. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Nein, sie will nicht vor ihm weinen. Stattdessen konzentriert sie sich auf die Wut, packt seine Sonnenbrille und schleudert sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Sie zerspringt. Jo stürmt aus dem Zimmer, knallt die Tür zu, rennt an den Kollegen vorbei. Jill will sie aufhalten, doch sie schiebt ihre Arme beiseite und flüchtet in ihr Büro, ehe die Tränen sie übermannen. Zum Glück sind ihre Rollläden unten. Während sie leise weint, fragt sie sich, warum. Warum er sie nicht mit sich nehmen will. Warum sie nicht helfen darf. Sie hat kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Etwas Schreckliches lauert in diesem verfluchten Haus. Was, wenn den Teams etwas zustößt? Was, wenn ihm etwas zustößt? Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, ehe die Tränen versiegen und Joanna sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnt. Es ist wie es ist, sagt sie sich. Er hält sie nicht für fähig, sein Team zu unterstützen. Sie hat sich in ihm getäuscht…Mit ruhigen Fingern nimmt sie die Ohrstecker aus ihren Ohrläppchen und legt sie zurück in die Schatulle. Noch ein letzter Blick, dann schließt sie die Schublade und öffnet sie nie wieder…_

In der Dunkelheit ließ Joanna ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie senken. Warum? Warum diese Erinnerungen? Es war vorbei. Vor so langer Zeit hatte all das geendet. Alpha- und Bravo-Team waren bis auf die bekannten Überlebenden abgeschlachtet worden, der Virus hatte sich in der ganzen Stadt ausgebreitet. Joanna wusste das, hatte sich damit abgefunden. Jahrelang hatte sie die Erinnerung an die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens niedergekämpft, sie tief in sich weggesperrt. Hätte es nicht so bleiben können? Es war ein Fehler gewesen, etwas mit dem Captain…Wesker…anzufangen. Verdammt, sie hätte sich nie von ihm gefangen lassen nehmen sollen. Hätten sie sie eben geschnappt. Dann wäre jetzt wenigstens alles vorbei und sie hätte Frieden. Es wäre besser für alle Beteiligten gewesen.

Plötzlich piepte es an der Außenseite ihre Tür. Kaum hatte Joanna den Kopf gehoben, glitt sie zur Seite. Das Licht von außen tauchte die Person vor der Tür in einen Schatten und dennoch wusste sie, wer es war. Ungläubig stand sie auf, nur mit einem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet. Das Neonlicht im Korridor blendete sie und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Wesker betrat ihr Zimmer, die Tür glitt zurück in ihr Schloss und es wurde wieder dunkel. Ihr Herz pochte, das Blut rauschte durch ihre Ohren. Sie konnte nichts sehen. Kurz überlegte sie wegzulaufen, doch da roch sie schon seinen Duft und spürte die Hitze seines Körpers. Als seine Hand sich auf ihren kalten Oberarm legte, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie machte sich auf Brutalität gefasst. Doch sie blieb aus. Verwirrt blickte sie hoch, dorthin wo sie sein Gesicht vermutete. Sie verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Die zweite Hand legte sich auf ihren anderen Oberarm, strichen beinahe zärtlich hinauf zu ihren Schultern…Joanna stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Es fühlte sich so anders an…sie fühlte sich herausgerissen aus der Gegenwart, fühlte sich wieder wie die junge Jo. Für einen Moment glaubte sie sogar, die Ohrstecker fühlen zu können. Etwas in seiner Berührung versetzte sie zurück in eine Zeit, in der sie Gefühle für den Captain der S.T.A.R.S gehegt hatte. Albert Wesker…Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als Wesker die Träger ihres Nachthemds über die Schultern schob und es zu Boden fiel. Sie war nackt darunter. Seine langen, schlanken Finger wanderten über ihren Rücken und in ihr Haar. So zärtlich, so ehrfürchtig. Nein, das war nicht der Tyrant, der bei ihr war. Es war der Captain. Ihr Captain…mit den blauen Augen.

Schüchtern ließ sie ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten, fühlte den Stoff seines Shirts. Sie glitt darunter und schob es langsam hoch. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihr, so dass er die Arme heben konnte. Sie musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es landete achtlos auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig legte sie die Hände auf seine muskulöse Brust, fühlte das Pochen seines Herzens.

„Ich habe die Ohrringe verloren, die Sie mir geschenkt haben, Captain", flüsterte sie, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte. Sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt.

„Ich habe sie in meiner Schublade vergessen."

Weskers Hände legten sich wieder auf ihren Rücken und zogen sie zu sich.

„Ist schon gut, Doktor. Sie bedeuten mir nichts."

Joanna schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an die Brust ihres Captains, die Arme eng um seine Hüfte geschlungen.

„Sie bedeuten mir etwas", flüsterte sie.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob dies wirklich geschah oder ob es nur ein Traum war. Wenn es so war, wollte sie nie mehr aufwachen.

Eine Hand glitt in ihr Haar, spielte zärtlich mit den Strähnen, ehe sie sich um sie schloss und sanft daran zog, so dass Joanna den Kopf hob.

„Ich kaufe Ihnen neue, Doktor."

Joanna spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen, hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er nur noch Millimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Joannas Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Wesker umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und wischte die Tränen mit den Daumen fort.

„Versprechen Sie es?" fragte sie heiser.

„Ja", kam es kaum hörbar, ehe sich die Lippen des Captains auf die des Doktors legten. Sie küssten sich, langsam, genießend, zärtlich. Erfüllten sich beide einen Wunsch, der schon über ein Jahrzehnt alt war und über die Jahre immer tiefer in ihren Herzen vergraben worden war. Joanna hörte auf zu denken, fühlte nur noch. Sie ließ ihre kleinen Finger in Weskers seidiges Haar gleiten und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Kaum dass sie ihren Mund öffnete, glitt Weskers Zunge in ihn hinein und spielte verlockend zärtlich mit der ihren. Ihre Körper aneinander gepresst, streichelten sie einander, seufzten und genossen sich. Joanna hatte sich noch nie jemandem so geöffnet, fühlte sich noch nie so frei in einer Umarmung. Vorsichtig drückte der Captain Joanna auf ihr Bett und legte sich auf sie. Willig öffnete sie die Beine, spürte seine Hüften auf den ihren und schlang die Beine um ihn. Er suchte erneut ihren Mund, während er eine Hand auf ihren Schenkel legte und hinab strich zu ihrem Po, den er sanft massierte. Joanna blieb unterdessen auch nicht tatenlos, ihre Hände erforschten den muskulösen Rücken, nur mit den Fingerspitzen strichen sie hinab zu seinen Po, den sie sanft umschlossen. Weskers Körper war hart und weich zugleich. So stark. So perfekt. Ihr Herz flatterte, als Wesker begann, ihren Hals zu küssen. Dabei glitt seine Hand an ihrer Seite hinauf und umfasste ihre Brust. Liebkosend massierte er sie, strich nur mit dem Daumen über ihren harten Nippel, neckte ihn auf eine verführerische Weise, die das Blut in ihren Adern zum Kochen brachte. Joanna wollte ihn endlich spüren, endlich eins mit ihrem Captain sein. Verlangend hob sie die Hüften, presste sie gegen seine Männlichkeit. Wesker gab nach und versank in ihr. Beide stöhnten auf. Sie waren eins, der Captain und der Doktor. Sie bewegten sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, immer wieder küssten sie sich, stöhnten, liebkosten sich, bis der Höhepunkt ihnen beiden Erlösung brachte. Wesker brach auf ihr zusammen und sie schlang die Arme um seine Schultern, empfing ihn in einer zärtlichen Umarmung. Liebevoll platzierte sie kleine Küsse auf seiner Schulter und seinem Hals. Unter ihren Lippen fühlte sie das Blut durch seine Halsschlagader rauschen. Er war verschwitzt und außer Atem, ebenso wie sie. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich geliebt hatten. Eine angenehme Schläfrigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus und sie schaffte es nur noch seinen Namen zu flüstern, ehe sie überglücklich einschlief.

A/N: Warum kann ich keine richtigen Absätze einbauen? Das ist echt voll bescheuert! Sieht nicht schön aus...Na ja, ich hoffe, man versteht es auch so. Würde mich über Kommentare und Meinungen freuen! :)


	8. A night out

Das Piepen ihres Wecker riss Joanna aus dem Schlaf. Sie brummte, tastete blind nach dem Störenfried und schaltete den Alarm aus. Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte den Arm um Albert legen…und schreckte hoch. Er war nicht da. Verwirrt sah Joanna sich um, suchte nach ihm. Nichts. War er schon gegangen? Dann bemerkte Joanna, dass sie ihr Nachthemd trug. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, es in der Nacht wieder angezogen zu haben. Was war hier los? Sollte es am Ende etwa doch nur ein Traum gewesen sein? Nein, es war real gewesen, hatte sich real angefühlt. Seine sanften Küsse, die zärtliche Umarmung…

Joanna keuchte. Wesker und zärtlich? Sie setzte sich auf und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Langsam zweifelte sie an ihrem Verstand. Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf, die so real wirkten wie dieser Moment:

Wesker, der ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie so unglaublich sanft küsste, seine Lippen spielerisch und genießend über ihre wandern ließ, mit seiner Zunge die ihre streichelte und in seinen Mund lockte.

Wesker, der sich vorsichtig auf sie legte, eine Hand in ihr Haar vergrub und ihren Nacken mit Küssen bedeckte, während sein Becken so unglaublich verführerisch gegen ihres rieb.

Wesker, wie er in langsam in sie eindrang und dabei küsste, wie er leise gegen ihre Lippen stöhnte, als er sich zu bewegen begann.

Die Erinnerung daran war so unheimlich klar. Es musste passiert sein!

Joanna sprang aus dem Bett und stürmte ins Bad, duschte und band sich das ungekämmte Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Sie sprang in die nächstbeste Jeans und griff irgendein Top aus dem Schrank und zog es über. Sie musste zu ihm! Er musste sich doch erinnern!

Ohne ihren Kittel rannte sie aus ihrem Appartement und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Labor. Weit kam sie allerdings nicht. An der Gabelung zum Buröflügel und den Labors stieß sie beinahe mit ihm zusammen. Er trug wie immer Schwarz und Sonnenbrille und hielt ein Klemmbrett in der Hand.

„Albert!"

„Dr. Corr. Sie sehen fürchterlich aus."

Sie ignorierte den Kommentar, war viel zu aufgeregt. Jetzt, da sie ihn sah, spürte sie seine Küsse wieder auf ihren Lippen.

„Warum bist du gestern Nacht einfach gegangen?"

Wesker zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du warst doch bei mir."

Joanna's Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

„Ich pflege nicht, bei irgendwem angekrochen zu kommen."

„Du lügst mich an. Ich weiß, dass du da warst!"

„Halluzinationen…oder vielleicht warst du ja mit McFearse zusammen."

Joanna fuhr sich verzweifelt durchs Haar.

„Du warst da!"

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Du solltest in dein Appartement gehen und dich ausruhen. Du sieht blass aus."

Er ging an ihr vorbei und ließ sie in ihrem Zustand einfach stehen. Wütend wirbelte sie herum. Da wurde ihr plötzlich schwindelig und sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Mit einem Mal schien ihren Körper alle Kraft verlassen zu haben und sie wankte stark.

„Al…bert…", presste sie hervor, bevor es um sie herum schwarz wurde.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Joanna ein Fiebertraum. Sie bekam kaum etwas von ihrer Umgebung mit, sie spürte nur sich selbst. Ihren fiebrigen Körper, den Schweiß überall, der Druck in ihrem Kopf und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren. Sie kämpfte gegen das Fieber, doch es gelang ihr nie lange, wach zu bleiben. Sie schaffte es kaum, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Schemenhaft erkannte sie die Krankenstation. Sie hatte so schrecklichen Durst, doch sie hatte nicht genug Kraft, aufzustehen. Gerade mal den Kopf konnte sie heben, da streikte ihr Körper auch schon wieder und riss sie fort in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Das nächste Mal, als sie wach wurde, war das Fieber verschwunden und sie schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen und den Kopf zu drehen. Ihr Arm hing an einem Tropf. Es musste sie schlimm erwischt haben.

„Da sind sie ja wieder."

Ein Mann in Kittel kam in ihr Sichtfeld und lächelte auf sie herab.

„Den brauchen wir nicht mehr", kommentierte er ihren Blick zum Tropf, zog die feine Nadel aus ihrem Handgelenk und rollte den Ständer beiseite.

„Sie haben mich ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten. Eine übles Fieber haben sie sich da zugezogen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Durst", brachte sie nur hervor und leckte sich über die aufgerissenen Lippen.

„Natürlich."

Dr. Kent – einer der zehn Ärzte im Komplex – goss ihr ein Glas Wasser ein und half Joanna, sich aufzurichten.

Joanna brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zusammen und trank einen kleinen Schluck Wasser nach dem anderen, darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel zu sich zu nehmen, um ihren leeren Magen nicht zu überfordern.

„Was war es für ein Fieber?" Joanna's Stimme krächzte, als sie die Frage stellte.

„Malaria."

Joanna wäre beinahe der Becher aus der Hand gefallen.

„Wie?"

„Tja, das ist die große Preisfrage. Vermutlich ist es einer Mücke gelungen, sich durch das Lüftungssystem zu mogeln. Sehr ungewöhnlich für Afrika, aber leider nicht unmöglich. Eine andere Erklärung habe ich leider nicht."

„Malaria…", keuchte Joanna fassungslos.

„Keine Angst, wir haben einen kompletten Bluttausch gemacht. Keine Gefahr mehr."

„Danke, Dr. Kent."

„Keine Ursache, Dr. Corr. Ich behalte sie zur Beobachtung noch ein paar Tage hier, bis sie sich wieder fit genug fühlen."

Joanna nickte nur und legte sich wieder hin. Ihr Körper war noch sehr schwach, daher hieß sie den traumlosen Schlaf willkommen.

Nach zwei Tagen fühlte sie sich schon viel besser und begrüßte Brian fröhlich, als er mit einer Tafel Schokolade durch die Tür kam.

„Da ist ja die Kranke."

„Hi, Brian."

Er legte die Schokolade auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Bett und küsste sie vertraut auf die Stirn.

„Du siehst gut aus."

Joanna strich ihr zerzaustes Haar nach hinten.

„Ich sehe ganz furchtbar aus. Aber danke für den Versuch."

„Ach, eine ordentliche Dusche und dann bist du liebreizend wie eh und je."

Joanna lächelte.

„Was habe ich denn verpasst?"

„Oh, große Neuigkeiten. Der Komplex hier wird aufgegeben. Wir ziehen in ein neues Gebäude an der anderen Küste. Nach und nach werden hier alle abkommandiert. Die ersten Zwanzig sind schon weg, einschließlich dem Obermotz, der Herr sei gelobt."

„Wesker ist nicht hier?"

„Nein, er ist gen ganzen Monat im neuen Komplex. Die Hexe hat er auch mitgenommen."

Joanna versuchte, das Krampfen ihres Herzens zu ignorieren. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er an ihrem Bett sitzen würde, wenn sie aufwachte? Das war nicht Wesker. Er war der gleiche herzlose Mistkerl wie immer und die gemeinsame Nacht war nur ein Traum gewesen, ausgelöst von der Malaria. Nichts hatte sich geändert…

„Also, wann darfst du hier endlich raus?" fragte Brian und Joanna zwang sich, sich nur noch auf ihn zu konzentrieren.

„Am Wochenende, hat Dr. Kent gesagt."

„Cool, das passt ja. Seitdem der Chef weg ist, veranstalten wir an den Samstagen immer ein kleines Get-together in der Kantine. Mit Musik, Getränken und allem. Sehr chillig. Kommst du mit?"

Joanna lachte.

„Wenn ich mich stark genug fühle, gern."

Einen Teufel würde sie tun und in ihrem Zimmer dahin vegitieren und an Wesker denken. Das war vorbei!

„Super!"

Brian begann seinem Wesen entsprechend fröhlich vor sich hin zu plappern und Joanna freute sich über die Abwechslung. Sie versuchte ihm zuzuhören, aber ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab zu dem Tyrant, den sie zutiefst verabscheute…

Die Wochen flogen so dahin und Joanna nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Da Wesker und Excella nicht da waren, lief alles viel entspannter und Joanna konnte in Ruhe die Berichte der verschiedenen Teams analysieren. Sie untersuchte gerade den Testbericht der neuesten Progenitor-Versuche, als Brian die Krankenstation betrat.

„Fertig?"

„Ja, so ziemlich. Aber ich muss mich noch umziehen."

„Kein Problem, die Anderen auch noch."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Brian schaute an sich herunter. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und rotes, nur bis zur Brust zugeknöpftes Hemd.

„Nicht gut?"

„Doch doch. Nur die goldene Halskette fehlt und der Zuhälter-Look ist komplett."

„Hey…", beleidigt schaute Brian sie an, knöpfte sich aber noch zwei Knöpfe zu.

„Besser?"

„Viel besser."

Brian begleitete Joanna zu ihrem Quartier und kam mit herein. Sie führte ihm ihre Kleiderauswahl vor. Brian zog ein „kleines Schwarzes" hervor, doch Joanna schüttelte angesichts des schelmischen Grinsens des Mannes nur den Kopf und hing es zurück in den Schrank.

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Erstens gehen wir in einen Club und nicht zu einem Dinner, zweitens glaube ich nicht, dass ich da überhaupt noch rein passe. Das ist schon über zehn Jahre alt."

„Wann hast du es zuletzt getragen?"

Joanna hielt in der Bewegung inne. Ohne Brian anzusehen, antwortete sie:

„Auf dem Weihnachtsball des Raccon City Policedepartments."

Brian bemerkte ihr zögern.

„Du redest nicht gern über deine Vergangenheit."

„Nein", gab sie ehrlich zurück und zog einen beigen Rock und eines grünes Top mit einem breiten Träger aus dem Schrank.

„Wie wär es damit?"

Sie hielt sich die Sachen an den Körper und sah ihn an. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass er nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen wollen würde. Brian zögerte einen Moment, kämpfte mit seiner Neugier, gab ihr aber nicht nach.

„Ich find's super. Je mehr nackte Haut, desto besser."

Joanna rollte nur mit den Augen und ging ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Es dauerte eigentlich nicht lang, aber sie stand noch vorm Spiegel und legte etwas Make-Up auf. Danach bürstete sie sich durchs Haar und betrachtete ihr Werk. Vielleicht noch ein paar Ohringe…Sie griff in das Schmuckkästchen, das auf dem Spülkasten stand und kramte die Ohrringe heraus, die wie zwei silbern glänzende Fäden aussahen. Wie immer, wenn Joanna Ohrringe anlegte, dachte sie an die, die sie verloren hatte.

„Reiß dich zusammen", drohte sie ihrem Spiegelbild, warf ihre Mähne entschlossen über die linke Schulter und trat aus dem Bad.

Brian pfiff und stand vom Bett auf.

„Wow! Du siehst unglaublich aus!"

„Danke", lächelte sie ihn an und schlüpfte noch schnell in die schwarzen Pumps, die sie 12 Zentimeter wachsen ließen.

„Fertig!"

„Dann los, schöne Frau."

Der Club war nicht weit von der Anlage entfernt. Er war ungefähr zu der Zeit errichtet worden, als die Anlage bemannt worden war. Die Afrikaner wussten, bei ausländischen Unternehmen gab es Geld zu holen und oft wurden zig Unterhaltungsclubs und Einkaufsmöglichkeiten aus dem Boden gestampft. So hatte sich beinahe eine kleine Stadt entwickelt. Die TriCell-Gruppe bestand aus zwanzig Personen, davon waren die Männer mit Fünfzehn deutlich in der Überzahl. Die afrikanischen Frauen im Inneren des Clubs würden dieses Ungleichgewicht aber wieder aufheben. Die vier Jeeps hielten direkt vorm Club und die Gruppe stieg aus. Es waren eine Menge Kollegen dabei, die Joanna kaum kannte. Sie hatte sich doch mehr ausgegrenzt, als sie gedacht hatte.

Laute Musik empfing sie, als die Gruppe nach bezahlen des Eintritts in den Club eintrat. Einige Herren wurden sofort von willigen Damen bestürmt und zur Bar gezogen, damit sie ihnen einen Drink ausgaben. Oder auch mehrere. Brian und Joanna verzogen sich erst einmal an einen Stehtisch in der Ecke und betrachteten das Geschehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einer Kellnerin auffielen und mehr oder weniger dazu aufgefordert wurden, etwas zu bestellen. Brian bestellte zwei Whisky auf Eis. Joanna mochte Whisky, aber im Allgemeinen hielt sie nichts davon, wenn Jemand einfach für sie bestellte. Bei Brian machte sie eine Ausnahme.

Die Drinks kamen, Brian bezahlte und prostete Joanna zu. Beide tranken einen Schluck und verzogen gleichzeitig das Gesicht.

„Schottland exportiert anscheinend nicht hierher", rief Brian ihr über die laute Musik hinweg zu.

„Sieht so aus."

„Was?"

„SIEHT SO AUS!"

Brian lachte und stellte den Drink ab. Joanna nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Obwohl er nicht schmeckte, fühlte es sich gut an, wie der Whisky sich durch ihre Speiseröhre brannte und im Magen angekommen ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch auslöste. Nachdem sie auch Brians Whisky getrunken hatte, hatte sich ein leichter Nebel über ihre Gedanken gelegt und es fiel ihr leichter, nicht zu denken.

„Lass uns tanzen!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zog sie Brian auf die Tanzfläche und begann, sich im Rhythmus von Linkin Park's „Breaking the habit" zu bewegen. Sie wirbelte um die eigene Achse, ließ das Haar in ihr Gesicht fallen und überließ sich der Musik. Alles um sie herum verlor an Bedeutung und sie nahm die Umgebung und ihre Mitmenschen kaum noch wahr. Es war schon ewig her, dass sie so gelöst getanzt hatte und sie erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit als Clubtänzerin, wo alles noch einfacher gewesen war. Keine Viren, keine Weltuntergangsszenarien, keine blonden Tyrants, die ihr Innerstes aufwühlten…

Joanna tanzte ein Lied nach dem anderen durch, Schweiß lief über ihren Nacken und ihr Dekolleté, einige Haare klebten an ihrer Stirn. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Erst als der schnelle Rhythmus gegen einen langsamen ausgetauscht wurde, kam Joanna zurück in die Realität.

Brians Hände legten sich um ihre Taille und er zog sie selbstbewusst an sich. Joanna zögerte. Brian lächelte auf sie herab und bewegte sich langsam hin und her.

„Brian, das ist keine gute Idee."

„Hast du etwa Angst?" fragte er und grinste.

Seine blauen Augen leuchteten im fahlen Licht der Neonröhren und Joanna erkannte einmal mehr Gefühle, die sie nicht erwiderte.

„Nein, aber…"

„Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, Jo. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse."

Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken hinauf zu ihrer Schulter und drückte ihren Oberkörper gegen ihren. Joanna spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und atmete sein Deodorant ein. Er roch gut, obwohl er ebenfalls schwitzte. Für eine Sekunde fragte sie sich, wie sein Schweiß wohl schmecken würde und fühlte sich sofort schuldig. Aber warum? Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu. Es gab niemanden, der einen Anspruch auf sie erhoben hatte. Niemanden, den sie betrügen konnte…

„Ich glaube, das weißt du nicht", versuchte sie noch einmal an seinen Verstand zu appellieren.

„Doch, das tue ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast keine Gefühle für mich, aber das heißt nicht, das wir keinen Spaß haben können."

„Du bist kein Mann für eine Nacht."

Brian lachte, wobei seine Augen einen traurigen Ausdruck annahmen.

„Für dich mach ich mal eine Ausnahme."

Joanna seufzte. Ihre aneinander reibenden Körper erregten sie, aber sie wusste, dass es falsch war. Brian verdiente mehr als nur einen halbherzigen One-Night-Stand.

„Brian…"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Brian zog sie in einen sanften, aber bestimmten Kuss. Er hielt sie fest, so als hätte er Angst, sie könnte sich losreißen wollen. Vermutlich hätte sie das auch tun sollen, aber Brian war ein guter Küsser und Joanna wollte geküsst werden. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und Brian wurde mutiger, legte beide Arme um sie und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Joanna lief eine Gänsehaut über den Nacken. Er war ein verdammt guter Küsser. Joanna legte die Arme um ihn schaltete ihren Verstand wieder aus. Er hatte recht. Er war ein erwachsener Mann. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Wenn er sie trotzdem wollte, würde sie heute Nacht nicht Nein sagen. Sie verdienten beide etwas Spaß in ihrem tristen Dasein als TriCell-Mitarbeiter.

Die Musik beschleunigte sich wieder, doch Jo und Brian standen immer noch eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche. Brians Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Seine Hände hatten sich auf ihren Po gelegt und massierten ihn leicht. Joanna konnte seine Erregung deutlich an ihrer Hüfte fühlen.  
„Lass uns nach Hause gehen…", flüsterte Brian in ihr Ohr und zog sie gegen seine Körpermitte.

„Okay", hörte Joanna sich sagen.

Brian legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie hinaus. Die Nacht war nicht viel kühler als das Innere des Clubs. Brian winkte ein Taxi heran, die in der Nähe des Clubs warteten und hielt ihr die Türe auf. Joanna stieg ein, Brian folgte. Er gab dem Fahrer die Adresse, dann schlang er einen Arm um Jo und zog sie an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und Joanna legte den Kopf zur Seite, damit er besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals bekam. Dabei schaute sie aus dem Fenster und für eine Sekunde hätte sie schwören können, den blonden Tyrant gesehen zu haben, als das Taxi losfuhr. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf und drehte sich zu der Stelle um, wo sie ihn zu sehen geglaubt hatte, aber sie sah nur die Häuser und die staubige Straße.

„Verdammt", fluchte Joanna und schloss die Augen.

Sie versuchte, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen und konzentrierte sich auf Brian, der seine Hand schüchtern über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Er umschloss ihre Brust und rieb mit dem Daumen über ihren Nippel und Joanna hieß den Schleier der Erregung willkommen, der ihren Verstand trübte. Sie ließ sich wieder fallen und legte die Hand auf seine Brust, fühlte seinen kräftigen Herzschlag. Brian zog sie noch enger zu sich, küsste sie mit zärtlicher Leidenschaft. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Joanna fühlte sich unheimlich geschmeichelt. Er wollte sie und zeigte es ihr. Wenn doch nur…

„Nein, nein, nein!" ermahnte Jo sich selbst. „Schalt dich endlich aus, Verstand."

Brians Zunge in ihrem Mund, sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Wange, seine Hand auf ihrer Brust. Darauf wollte sie sich konzentrieren und redete sich ein, dass sie es auch schaffte. Doch es gelang ihr bei aller Konzentration nicht, das verschwommene Bild hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen zu vertreiben, das nicht Brian zeigte, sondern Wesker.

Der Taxifahrer räusperte sich laut, um die beiden Liebenden auseinanderzubringen. Brian entschuldigte sich heiser, drückte dem Fahrer das Geld in die Hand und zog Joanna aus dem Wagen. Aufgrund der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des TriCell-Gebäudes musste er Joanna aus seiner Umarmung entlassen. Frischer Wind wehte ihr durch's Gesicht und ihr Verstand klärte sich einmal mehr auf. Sie beobachte Brian, wie er hastig seine Hand auf den Scanner legte und sein Gesicht in die kleine Kamera hielt. Joanna seufzte. Es war eine schlechte Idee. Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass Brian Sex und Gefühl trennen konnte und sie hatte Angst, den einzigen Freund zu verlieren, die sie in diesem riesigen Gebäude hatte.

„Jo, kommst du?"

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und trat vor, um ihrerseits die Sicherheitskontrolle zu durchlaufen. Ein kurzer Biep signalisierte das Entriegeln der Tür und sie glitt langsam auf. Brian empfing sie auf der anderen Seite und zog sie hungrig an sich, küsste sie.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?"

Joanna musste angesichts Brian's Zwinkern grinsen. Sie wollte antworten, doch Brian fuhr ihr dazwischen.

„Lieber zu dir. Bei mir sieht es furchtbar aus."

Den Arm um die Schulter gelegt stiegen sie in den Aufzug und schritten die langen Korridore entlang. Da es Nacht war, waren sie kaum beleuchtet. Vor Joannas Tür angekommen zog Brian sie einmal mehr in eine Umarmung, um sie zu küssen. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrem Po, zogen ihre Hüfte gegen seine.

Jo rang innerlich mit sich. Sie sehnte sich nach Zärtlichkeit und eine Nacht mit ihm wäre sicherlich wundervoll. Doch sie wusste, sie würde es nicht völlig genießen können weil sie wusste, dass sie ihm mehr bedeuten würde als ihr. Verdammtes Gewissen!

Joanna legte die Hände auf Brians Brust und schob ihn von sich. Verwirrt schaute er zu ihr, sein Blick sichtlich getrübt.

„Wir sollten das lieber lassen."

„Mir geht es gut, Jo!"

Er versuchte sie zu küssen, doch sie hielt ihn auf und legte stattdessen ihre Stirn gegen seine. Sie hörte, wie Brian frustriert ausatmete. Sie hielten sich in den Armen. Joanna wartete, bis Brians Anspannung sich etwas gelöst hatte.

„Du bringst mich noch um, Frau", flüsterte er halb spaßend, halb ernst.

Joanna lachte auf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Tut mir leid. Wenn es nur um Sex ginge, wär es was anderes."

„Ich hoffe du erwartest nicht, dass ich mich jetzt besser fühle."

Sie lachte wieder. War er nicht wundervoll? Die meisten Männer hätten es nicht mit Humor genommen.

„Du bist ein toller Kerl, Brian. Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Gefühle erwidern."

Er seufzte laut, schloss die Augen. Dann öffnete er eines wieder.

„Kann ich dich wenigstens nackt sehen?"

Joanna lachte und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Du bist pervers."

„Die Brüste?"

Sie kicherte und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

„Hau ab, schlaf dich aus."

„Dann den Hintern. Der macht mich ganz irre!"

Lachend schob sie ihn durch den Gang, bis er von allein lief.

„Wenigstens eine Backe!"

„Gute Nacht, Brian!" rief sie ihm kopfschüttelnd zu und ging zurück zu ihrer Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung wahr und drehte den Kopf. Dort stand er. Nach all den Wochen stand er einfach so vor ihr, komplett in Schwarz gehüllt, mit Pistolenhalfter und Magnum ausgerüstet. Die roten Augen leuchteten in dem Halbdunkel des Korridors. Für die Sonnenbrille war es vermutlich zu dunkel gewesen. Seine Miene war wie immer ausdruckslos. Bei ihr war es neu. Obwohl ihr Herz aufgeregt pochte, konnte sie sich zu keiner Reaktion durchringen. Sie wusste, dass es vorbei war, was immer sie auch gehabt hatten. Er scherte sich einen Dreck um sie und sie konnte dieses Gefühlschaos einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Sie musste akzeptieren, dass nichts mehr von dem alten Wesker übrig geblieben war.

Also sagte sie nichts, wandte den Blick ab und legte ihren Finger auf die kleine Fläche, um ihre Tür zu öffnen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick trat sie ein. Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss geglitten war und sie im Dunkeln stand, atmete Joanna einmal tief durch und versuchte, ihre Gefühle abzuschütteln. Auf dem Weg zur Dusche stieg sie aus ihren Sachen. Dann stellte sie sich in die Kabine und stellte das Wasser an. Es war angenehm kühl, rieselte über Kopf und Körper, spülte die Nacht hinfort. Es war immer noch dunkel, doch es war ihr lieber so.


	9. Blue Eyes

Joanna schaute auf die Uhr.

„Mist!"

In zehn Minuten musste sie Ihren Bericht abgeben, damit er für die monatliche Vorstandssitzung berücksichtigt werden konnte. Sie hatte vor einer Stunde einen angespannten Anruf von der Finanzabteilung bekommen, die ihre medizinischen Werte in Zahlen umwandelten. Wie, war ihr ein Rätsel, doch es kümmerte sie auch wenig. Allerdings kümmerte sie, dass sie die monatliche Abfrage versäumt hatte. Vergessen, ausradiert aus ihrem Gedächtnis. So etwas passierte ihr nicht oft, was die Sache noch ärgerlicher machte.

Jo beschleunigte ihre Schritte und drückte das Klemmbrett mit den letzten Auswertungen gegen die Brust. Wenn sie den langen Weg nehmen würde, würde sie allein schon zehn Minuten brauchen, sie musste ihre Werte aber noch in die Datei übertragen und zusammenfahren. Jo schnaufte.

„Was ein beschissener Tag!"

Kurzentschlossen bog sie in den Gang ein, der sich zu ihrer rechten befand, und ignorierte das riesige, rotweiße Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Gefahr! Betreten der Testzone ohne Autorisierung strengstens untersagt!"

Die Testzone. Eine milde Beschreibung für die Barbareien, die dort stattfanden. In dem großen Areal, bestehend aus mehreren abgesperrten Bereichen, wurde die Wirkung der neuesten Virenschöpfungen getestet. Mit anderen Worten, Majinis, Licker und all die anderen abartigen Kreaturen wurden in Räume entlassen, um verschiedene Szenarien durchzuspielen. Ihre Intelligenz und verschiedene Tötungsarten wurden getestet. Wie sie gehört hatte, benutzte Wesker die Testzone auch, um seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu testen. Zu diesem Zweck wurden ganze Massen in die Käfige gesperrt, um für ihn als Tötungsobjekte zu fungieren. Joanna lief bei dem Gedanken ein Schauer über den Rücken. Zum Glück gab es Pläne über die Testzeiten, die Joanna auswendig kannte, um ihren Weg wenn möglich abkürzen zu können. Heute waren laut Plan keine Tests anberaumt, so dass sie die Abkürzung gefahrlos nehmen konnte…Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht. Hätte Sie gewusst, dass der blonde Tyrant aus einem der Waschräume treten würde, wäre sie liebend gern den langen Weg gegangen und hätte sich von der Finanzabteilung anbrüllen lassen. Nun, dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

„Dr. Wesker", grüßte sie ihn beiläufig, als sie an ihm vorbei rauschte. Innerlich betete sie, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde.

Aber wie sagt man so schön: Wenn der Tag scheiße anfängt, wird es meist nur schlimmer, nicht besser.

„Warum so in Eile, Dr. Corr?" fragte Wesker, der ihr mühelos folgte.

„Dringende Abgabe."

Wesker schloss auf und lief jetzt neben ihr. Joanna richtete den Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett und tat so, als würde sie ihre Daten studieren. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich fühlen.

„Hast du etwa die Vorstandssitzung vergessen? Das sieht der gar nicht ähnlich."

Joanna ignorierte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

„Muss wohl noch eine Nachwirkung der Malaria sein. Mein Gedächtnis lässt mich in letzter Zeit öfter im Stich."

Es war die Wahrheit. Joanna hatte seit ihrer Erkrankung Probleme, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ins Leere. Na ja, nicht unbedingt ins Leere. Sie dachte schon an etwas… Joanna warf Wesker einen Seitenblick zu und versuchte, das Erhitzen ihrer Wangen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich nehme an, du hast auch etwas von deiner Sehkraft verloren und das auffällige Verbotsschild nicht gesehen."

Joanna biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Heute laufen keine Tests. Erst Montag wieder. Ich gehe den Weg immer, wenn ich in Eile bin. Es spart zehn Minuten. Der Architekt, der die Etage entworfen hat, hat noch nichts von kurzen Wegzeiten gehört."

Ein Piepen hatte Joanna kurz unterbrochen. Reflexartig griff Wesker an seine Armbanduhr und schaltete es ab. Erneut schaute Joanna zur Seite. Sie wusste, wofür das Piepen war und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Ah, du kürzt deinen Weg also auch ab." Joanna schmunzelte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Wesker sah ihr schiefes Lächeln und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Seit Wochen hatte sie ihn nicht mehr angesehen. Stets hatte sie wie zufällig etwas anderes gehabt, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte und konnte aus seiner Nähe entschwinden. In ihren schönen grünen Augen funkelte der Witz und Weskers Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Das Krächzen der Sirene ließ Wesker aufblicken. Sie waren gerade dabei, Testgelände 5 zu überqueren, als die orangenen Signallampen aufleuchteten und die massiven Stahltüren sich zu schließen begannen.

„Was zum Teufel…?" setzte Wesker an und wollte gerade lossprinten, als ihm einfiel, dass er nicht allein war. Noch ehe er nach Joanna greifen und sie mit sich nehmen konnte, waren die Türen geschlossen.

„Eine Fehlfunktion?" fragte Joanna hoffnungsvoll.

„Offensichtlich."

„Gott sei Dank sind die Zellen nicht…" Joannas Worte wurde von einem Stöhnen unterbrochen. Sie erstarrte und lauschte, wie in einiger Entfernung Metall über Metall kratzte. Die Zellentüren öffneten sich.

„Um Gottes Willen…" presste Joanna hervor und drückte ihr Klemmbrett haltsuchend gegen ihre Brust. Automatisch rückte sie näher zu Wesker, dessen Uhr erneut piepte. In dem niedrigen Raum klang es doppelt so laut. Es wurde mit einem Stöhnen beantwortet, als Wesker es ausschaltete.

Als Joanna das Schlurfen und Kratzen hörte, stieg die Angst ihre Kehle hinauf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die auf den Boden gemalte Fünf. Testgelände 5. Weskers Testgelände!

„Verdammt", presste Albert hervor.

„Wie viele?" fragte Joanna flüsternd.

„Knapp 70 Kreaturen."

„Schaffst du sie noch?" Ihre Stimme blieb in der Kehle stecken.

Wesker sah einen Moment zu ihr runter, dann packte er sie am Kittel und zerrte sie unsanft in eine Ecke des weitläufigen Raumes.

„Du bleibst hier und bist still. Beweg dich nicht."

Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Joanna nickte bloß und sah ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.

„Mach schnell", bat sie und Wesker grinste überlegen.

„Wie du wünschst, mein Herz."

Joannas Herz machte einen Satz. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sie noch einmal so nennen würde.

Lautes Stöhnen riss die Beiden aus ihrem Moment und Wesker drehte den Kopf. Die ersten Majinis schlurften durch die schmalen Gänge, die von ihren Zellen in den Raum führten, auf das Testgelände.

Wesker verschwand vor Joanna, tauchte vor den Majinis wieder auf und zertrümmerte ihre Schädel mit einem gezielten Fausthieb.

Atemlos presste sich Joanna gegen die Wand und versuchte keinen Mucks zu machen, während sie Weskers fließende Bewegungen beobachtete. Beinahe routiniert kämpfte er sich durch die Zombies, tötete sie mit einzelnen, genau platzierten Schlägen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie ihn für seine Kampfkünste bewundert, jetzt wollte sie nur, dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei war.

Eine Axt flog durch die Luft, die Wesker mit einem Kick zur Seite trat und sich dann dem Majini zuwandte, der sie geworfen hatte. Das Werkzeug schlitterte über den Boden und lag jetzt ganz in ihrer Nähe. Ob Wesker das beabsichtigt hatte? Nein, da überschätzte sie ihn sicher.

Minutenlang ging es so, Majinis und Schlächter fielen nacheinander zu Boden. Doch dann bemerkte Joanna eine Veränderung und Panik stieg in ihr auf. Weskers Schritte wurden unsicherer, die Körperspannung ließ nach. Es war minimal, aber deutlich zu erkennen. Ihm lief die Zeit davon. Sie mussten endlich hier raus! Hörte der Strom von Monstern denn niemals auf?

Just in dem Moment kroch ein Licker in den Raum. Seine langen Krallen kratzten bedrohlich über den Metallboden und Joanna musste einen Schrei unterdrücken. Angeekelt betrachtete sie das frei liegende Gehirn, die schleimige Oberfläche des Monsters, die nur aus Muskeln bestand, und seine verrenkte, froschähnliche Form. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Diese Viecher machten ihr am meisten Angst, waren sie doch eine der intelligentesten und tödlichsten Wesen, die Umbrella hervor gebracht hatte. Während der erste Weskers Geruch aufnahm und sich in seine Richtung bewegte, folgte ihm ein zweiter auf dem Fuße. Joanna warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf den Mann in schwarz, der gerade einen großen, dickbäuchigen Zombie niederrang. Sie wollte ihn warnen, hatte aber zu viel Angst, die Licker auf sich zu ziehen. So betete sie, dass ihm das Kratzen und Fauchen nicht entging. Tatsächlich war Wesker vorbereitet, als sich der Licker auf ihn stürzte. Gekonnt wich er aus und versetzte dem Licker einen harten Ellbogenschlag, warf ihn dadurch zu Boden und zermalmte seinen Schädel unter seinem Fuß. Joanna wollte aufatmen, als etwas Rotes durch die Luft schnellte. Die Zunge des zweiten Lickers schlang sich um Weskers Hals und würgte ihn. Wesker stöhnte und versuchte sich zu befreien. Da packte ein Majini seine Arme und riss sie nach hinten. Allein der Anblick, dass ein einfacher Majini die Kraft hatte, Weskers Arme zu halten, ließ Joanna aufschreien. Etwas in ihr erwachte. Ohne Nachzudenken ließ sie das Klemmbrett fallen, preschte vor, schnappte sich dabei die Axt und ließ sie mit einem kräftigen Hieb und einem Schrei durch die Zunge des Lickers schneiden. Dem Monster entwich ein schriller Schmerzensschrei. Schützend stellte Joanna sich vor Wesker und klammerte sich an ihre Waffe. Plötzlich wurde sie herum gerissen und ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie fest gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da? Du bleibst hier!" brüllte Wesker. Noch ehe Jo reagieren konnte, verschwand er wieder vor ihren Augen und tauchte vor dem Licker auf, um ihm den Rest zu geben.

Joanna presste sich wieder gegen die Wand, klammerte sich an die Axt in ihren Händen. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, doch das bemerkte sie nur am Rande. Wesker galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schien nicht zu atmen, während er sich durch die letzten Majinis kämpfte. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Kräfte schwanden, seine Bewegungen immer schwerfälliger wurden.

„Nur noch ein paar, nur noch ein paar", sagte sie sich immer wieder und versuchte ihn so anzufeuern.

Wesker war mit den letzten Beiden beschäftigt, als etwas auf Jos Hand tropfte. Automatisch sah sie an sich herunter. Ein schleimiger Fleck klebte auf ihrer Haut. Joannas Blut gefror zu Eis. Ihr Blick schnellte hoch, als sich ein dritter Licker auf sie stürzte.

Wesker hörte hinter sich einen Schrei, als er den Schädel des letzten Majini mit einem kraftvollen Schlag gegen die Metallwand krachen ließ. Noch ehe dieser zu Boden gefallen war, wirbelte Wesker herum. Und erstarrte.

Ein Licker hatte Jo unter sich begraben. Nur noch ein Stück des weißen Kittels und ihr rotes Haar waren zu sehen. Der Anblick fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erfuhr Wesker, wie sich nackte Panik anfühlte. Adrenalin wurde durch seinen Körper gepumpt, er preschte vor, vergrub seine Finger gnadenlos in den Muskeln der Kreatur und schleuderte sie von seiner Ärztin runter. Ein paar Meter entfernt krachte sie zu Boden. Bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte war Wesker da und zertrat die fauchende Fratze unter seinem Stiefel.

Wieder wirbelte er herum. Als er sah, wie Joanna dabei war, sich wieder aufzurappeln, rauschte eine Welle der Erleichterung durch seinen Körper und spülte das Adrenalin hinfort. Wesker konnte es regelrecht fühlen. Mit einem Mal verließen ihn seine Kräfte. Seine Beine zitterten, die Muskeln brannten und ihm wurde schwindelig. Er stolperte auf seine Ärztin zu, die ihn geschockt ansah und auf ihn zulief. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch da verließen ihn seine Sinne.

„Albert!"

Joanna öffnete die Arme und fing Wesker auf. Sein schwerer Körper zwang sie auf die Knie. Ächzend drehte sie Albert um und legte ihn so sanft es ging rücklings auf den Boden. Das Krächzen der Sirenen ließ sie zusammenzucken. Die Türen wurden geöffnet.

Einen Moment lang starrte Joanna auf die offene Tür. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Wesker. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es hier und jetzt zu Ende sein könnte. Wenn Wesker starb, starb auch Uroboros. Er war der Kopf dieses abscheulichen Projekts. Mit seinem Tod könnte sie Millionen retten. Sie müsste nicht einmal etwas tun. Sie müsste nur aufstehen und gehen…

Joanna schloss gequält die Augen. Sie konnte es nicht. Gott vergebe ihr!

„Albert! Albert, komm zu dir! Du musst aufstehen!"

Sie verpasste ihm mehrere leichte Ohrfeigen, doch er reagierte nicht. Sein Körper zuckte, der Kampf in seinem Inneren hatte begonnen.

„Nein, nein, nein!"

Joanna nahm Albert die Sonnenbrille ab und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie sein Gesicht. Es erkaltete bereits. Sie tätschelte seine Wangen, rief immer wieder seinen Namen.

„Ich weiß, dass du das Risiko nie eingehen würdest", brabbelte sie laut vor sich hin. „Du hast noch einen Ersatz dabei, das weiß ich!"

Schnell tastete sie seinen Körper ab in der Hoffnung, die Spritze zu ertasten. Doch nichts. Panisch wimmerte sie auf und umfasste wieder sein Gesicht, drehte es zu sich und beugte sich vor. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie seine leblosen Züge sah. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf. Bilder von dem bewusstlosen Wesker auf ihrem OP-Tisch.

„Albert! Albert! Komm schon!"

Unablässig versuchte sie ihn mit Schlägen und Rufen zurückzuholen. Keine Reaktion. Frustriert schlug sie ihm auf die Brust. Die ersten Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

„Verdammt, Captain!" schluchzte sie.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über Weskers Lippen und Joannas Herz begann, wieder zu schlagen. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf.

„Captain! Captain Wesker!"

Wesker drehte leicht den Kopf hin und her. Seine Lider flattern. Joanna umklammerte seine Hand.

„Ich bin's, Captain! Joanna Corr! Bitte…" Joanna schluchzte und brauchte eine Sekunde, um ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Wo ist die Spritze mit dem Virus? Wo ist die Notdosis, Captain?"

Es war unfassbar, dass er auf seinen ehemaligen Titel reagierte, raste es durch Joannas Kopf. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.

Wesker versuchte zu sprechen, doch er war zu schwach. Joanna sah, wie er kämpfte, um Bewusstsein rang, jedoch schien er den Kampf zu verlieren.

„Bitte Captain, ohne Sie finde ich sie nicht. Ich hab sie schon abgetastet, aber nichts gefühlt!"

Noch einmal fuhr Joanna über seinen Körper. Dabei übte sie besonders großen Druck aus, damit Wesker es fühlen konnte. Sie ließ die ausgestreckte Hand über seine breite Brust wandern, die Oberarme entlang, fuhr über den Bauch und fuhr über seinen linken Oberschenkel. Da verstärkte Wesker den Druck um ihre Hand. Wieder und wieder tastete Jo die Stelle ab, fand aber nichts.

„Da ist nichts, Captain! Da ist nichts!" Joannas Stimme hallte schrill durch den Raum. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, die Panik niederzukämpfen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, einen klaren Verstand zu bewahren. Entschlossen ließ sie die freie Hand über das komplette linke Bein wandern, verharrte kurz am Stiefel, hoffte auf Druck von Weskers Hand. Als nichts kam, warf sie einen panischen Blick auf sein blasses Gesicht.

„Captain?"

Wieder flatterten die Augenlider. Noch einmal drückte sie fest gegen den Stiefel, doch er drückte ihre Hand nicht.

War er bereits zu schwach, um ihre Hand zu fühlen? Oder hatte er nicht mehr dir Kraft zu drücken? Bekam er überhaupt noch etwas mit oder war er schon ins Delirium gefallen?

„Kämpfen Sie, Captain! Kämpfen Sie!"

Hastig tastete sie auch das rechte Bein ab. Auf Hüfthöhe fühlte sie erneuten Druck. Verwirrt starrte sie auf die schwarze Hose, die sich glatt an seine Hüfte schmiegte. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten den Gürtel.

Der Gürtel!

Sie ließ Weskers Hand los, die kraftlos auf den Boden fiel. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Gürtelschnalle, tastete erst sie und dann das schwarze Leder des Riemens ab. Ein kleiner Schlitz kam unter ihren Fingern zum Vorschein, panisch bog sie ihn auf und drückte so die schlanke, lange Spritze heraus. Ein hysterisches Lachen kam über Joannas Lippen. Mit den Zähnen zog sie die Schutzkappe von der Nadel und spie sie links neben sich aus. Sie drückte die Luft aus der Nadel, riss Weskers Kopf zur Seite, jagte ihm die Spritze gekonnt in die Vene und entleerte ihren Inhalt in seine Blutbahn. Danach zog sie sie raus und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Wieder umfasste sie sein Gesicht und drehte es zu sich.

„Albert? Captain Wesker?...Captain?"

Wesker riss die Augen auf und Joanna fiel geschockt nach hinten. Während der Virus seinen Körper unter Krämpfen und Zuckungen zurückeroberte, schaute Joanna atemlos zu.

_Blau! Seine Augen sind blau!_

Dröhnende Schreie erfüllten den Raum, immer wieder bäumte Wesker sich gequält auf. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entspannte er sich wieder und lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Der Virus hatte gewonnen.

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte, richtete sich Joanna wieder auf. Sie saß neben Wesker auf den Knien, die Hände auf den Metallboden gestützt und blickte auf sein Gesicht. Gespannt wartete sie, bis er endlich die Augen öffnete. Bedrohliches Rot und drachenartige Pupillen blickten ihr entgegen. Joanna senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Während sie das gerade Erlebte verarbeitete, richtete Wesker sich auf. Er sah sie an, wie sie da hockte, das Haar wie ein flammender Schleier vor ihr Gesicht gefallen. Auch er brauchte einen Moment.

Doch dann stand er auf, hob seine Brille auf und setzte sie sich wieder auf. Schlussendlich fuhr er sich durch das blonde Haar und richtete seine Frisur. Sein Blick fiel auf die offene Tür und er hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne.

Sie hätte gehen können. Sie hatte ihn nicht gebraucht, um aus dem Raum zu entkommen…

Wesker ließ die Arme sinken.

„Das war sehr dumm von dir", sagte er. Joanna reagierte nicht.

„Du hättest einfach weggehen und mich meinem Schicksal überlassen sollen. Es war eine einmalige Chanche."

„Ich weiß…"

Wesker sah auf sie herab. Immer noch verbarg sie ihr Gesicht vor ihm.

„Steh auf", befahl er tonlos, als Joanna immer noch dasaß.

„Ich kann nicht…", antwortete sie kleinlaut.

Das Adrenalin war verebbt. Joanna zitterte. Hinter den geschlossenen Augen sah sie immer noch das strahlende Blau.

Blaue Augen…wie war das möglich? Gar nicht! Sie konnten nicht blau sein. Der Virus hatte seinen Körper durch den Tod verändert. Seine Augen können nicht mehr blau werden. Und doch hatte sie es gesehen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

_Captain Wesker…_

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung wurde Joanna aus ihrer kauernden Position gerissen. Wesker trug sie auf beiden Armen weg von dem Testgelände. Joanna hielt den Kopf gesenkt, innerlich immer noch aufgewühlt. Seine Nähe und sein Duft machten die Sache nicht einfacher. Ihre Gedanken rasten, doch es schien, als könnte sie keinen dieser Gedanken festhalten. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Die blauen Augen hatten sie zutiefst verstört.

Wesker trug sie bis vor ihrer Zimmertür, dann setzte er sie ab. Verwundert sah sich Jo um.

„Meine Daten. Die Abgabe."

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Du bist nicht arbeitsfähig. Leg dich hin und sieh zu, dass du morgen wieder fit bist."

Joanna nickte nur. Sie weigerte sich immer noch, ihn anzusehen. Irgendwie machte es Wesker zornig und er legte einen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und schob es hoch, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen. Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander.

Waren es die Folgen des Schocks oder bereute sie, ihn gerettet zu haben?

Bei dem Gedanken empfand Wesker Bedauern. Doch er erlaubte sich nicht, so emotional zu werden wie Joanna.

„Du wirst nicht wieder durch die Testzone gehen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich und kühl, so wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Okay", antwortete sie heiser.

Wesker widerstand dem Drang, sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen und sie zu küssen, auch wenn er es in diesem Moment tun wollte. Er musste wohl doch noch schwächer sein, als er glaubte. Es war besser, sich zurückzuziehen, beschloss er und ließ von ihr ab. Ohne sich zu verabschieden ging er. Joanna blickte ihm nach, während stumme Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

_Blaue Augen…_

_Captain…_


	10. Schuld

A/N: Hey Jillia. Da du die einzige bist, die das noch liest, widme ich das Kapitel dir! :) Danke fürs Lesen und Posten im Gästebuch! :)

ooOOOoo

„Komm schon, Jo. Du hockst jetzt seit zwei Tagen hier. Du musst endlich mal raus. Die Schatten unter deinen Augen sind echt gruselig."

„Wenn's dich stört, guck weg."

Joanna war eine geduldige Frau, doch nach zwei Tagen ohne Schlaf war auch ihre Geduld am Ende.

„Jo, bitte..." versuchte es Brian erneut und fasste ihr an die Schulter.

„Hau ab", brach es da aus ihr raus. Wütend sah sie ihn an und klammerte sich an ihre Bücher.

Brian ließ sie schockiert los. Joanna atmete tief durch.

„Tut mir leid, Brian. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint. Aber ich muss weiterarbeiten. Bitte lass mich allein."

Brian sah sie einen Moment an, dann wandte er sich nickend ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Gleichgültig wandte sich Jo wieder ihren Studien zu. Die blauen Augen befahlen es ihr. Seit zwei Tagen dachte sie an nichts anderes mehr. Sie dachte, sie wüsste alles über Alberts Virus. Doch offensichtlich war dem nicht so.

Ihr Tisch quoll über vor Büchern. Joanna griff sich eines und schlug es auf. Ihr Haar war ungewaschen und zerzaust, ihr Kittel verknittern. Die sonst so funkelnden Augen wirkten farblos und müde. Brian hatte nicht gelogen was die Schatten betraf, die ihr Gesicht verdunkelten.

Joanna kümmerte es nicht. Sobald sie ans Schlafen gehen dachte, tauchten die blauen Augen vor ihr auf und sahen sie flehend an.

_Captain Wesker..._

Etwas von ihrem alten Captain war immer noch da. Tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie es immer gewusst, doch jetzt hatte auch ihr Verstand Gewissheit. Albert war kalt und berechnend, doch ihre gemeinsame Zeit bei S.T.A.R.S. hatte auch ihm etwas bedeutet. Und vielleicht...vielleicht hatte auch sie ihm etwas bedeutet. All die kleinen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie sich näher gekommen waren...vielleicht hat es nicht nur ihr etwas bedeutet.

Dieser Gedanke rüttelte sie wach und wieder stürzte sie sich in ihre Studien. Es musste einen Weg geben, den Virus zu vernichten, ohne ihn dabei zu verlieren!

ooOOOoo

Durch die dunklen Brillengläser betrachtete Wesker den Sonnenuntergang. Bewegungslos, mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen stand er vor der Fensterfront und starrte hinaus. Die Rollläden waren heruntergefahren, aber aufgeklappt. Der Raum wurde in ein sanftes rötliches Licht getaucht. Unbewusst atmete Wesker tief durch, als er Joanna vor seinem inneren Auge sah, wie sie auf der Plattform stand und der Sonnenuntergang ihre Gestalt in erhabenes Licht tauchte. Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, sein Körper war angespannt. So endete es also zwischen ihnen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten öfter gefragt, wie ihre Wege sich trennen würden. Mit dem Ende hätte er nicht gerechnet...

Zaghaftes Klopfen riss ihn aus seine n Gedanken.

„Herein!"

Er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und drehte sich um. Wieder wurde die Gestalt von Doktor Joanna Corr erleuchtet. Diesmal war es jedoch kein Anblick, den Wesker gern in Erinnerung behalten wollte. Kurz gesagt, sie sah furchtbar aus. Ihr Haar war fettig, die Kleidung verknittert, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte pure Übermüdung.

„Spar's dir, okay? Ich weiß, ich seh furchtbar aus."

„Allerdings", bestätigte Wesker und setzte sich Jo gegenüber.

Die schnaubte nur und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das ungewaschene Haar. Wesker sah sie durch die Brillengläser an. Joanna starrte ihm entgegen, bis sie gereizt fragte:

„Was?"

„Ich warte."

„Worauf?"

„Eine Erklärung."

Joanna seufzte genervt.

„Ich hab gearbeitet, okay? Sonst nichts. Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass ich mich so für dein Unternehmen einsetze!"

Wesker zog spöttisch die Augenbraue hoch.

„Seit wann?"

Joanna krallte sich in den zerknausten Kittel. Sie war einfach zu müde für seine Spielchen.

„Wolltest du etwas bestimmtes oder willst du mir nur auf den Wecker gehen?"

Alberts gute Laune verschwand. Er stützte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Kaum merklich atmete er tief durch. Dann heftete er seinen Blick entschlossen auf die Ärztin.

„Obwohl ich es nicht gern zugebe, hast du mir vor zwei Tagen auf Testgelände 5 das Leben gerettet. Deine menschliche Sentitmentalität hat mich in die unglückliche Position gebracht, dir etwas schuldig zu sein."

„Ja, gerngeschehen", warf Joanna genervt dazwischen und funkelte ihn böse an. Typisch Wesker. Anstatt dankbar zu sein, machte er ihr Vorwürfe und demütigte sie. So etwas brachte nur er fertig.

Wesker erhob sich und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. In einer fließenden Bewegung faltete er die Hände hinterm Rücken. Er würde ihren Mut vermissen...

„Um meine Schuld zu begleichen, habe ich beschlossen, dich gehen zu lassen. Wir sind quitt."

„Was?" fragte sie von hinten.

„Du bist nicht länger meine Gefangene. Du bist frei."

Stille erfüllte den Raum. Joanna versuchte, das alles zu begreifen. Durch die Müdigkeit fiel das sehr schwer.

Wesker wollte sie gehen lassen? Sie sah zu ihm auf. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, nie wieder mit ihm streiten könnte, nie wieder...na ja...dieser Gedanke schmerzte sie so sehr, dass sie plötzlich hell wach war.

„Nein."

Wesker drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang ungehalten.

Joanna stand auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Entschlossen sah sie ihn an.

„Ich werde nicht gehen."

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung."

„Doch, das ist sie. Ich habe einen Vertrag. Wenn nötig, werde ich klagen."

Wesker wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Das ist lächerlich", entgegnete er wütend.

Joanna zuckte die Schultern. Weskers Finger zuckten. Er konnte ihre Haltung einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Wie oft hatte sie ihn um die Freiheit gebeten? Was hatte den Sinneswandel hervorgerufen? Nach dem Vorfall vor zwei Tagen und ihrem heutigen Zustand hatte er vermutet, dass sie psychischen Schaden davon getragen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sie unterschätzt...

„Ich will etwas anderes."

Aha. Wusste er doch, dass sie einen Plan verfolgte. Vermutlich würde sie um Jills Leben bitten.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, mein Herz."

„Ich will eine Auszeit."

Wesker stockte.

„Bitte?"

„Eine Auszeit. Nur wir beide, an einem Ort deiner Wahl. Keine Zombies, keine Weltuntergangspläne."  
„Um was zu tun?"

„Nichts. Rumhängen."

Wesker spannte die Kiefer an. Er hasste es, wenn sie mit diesen jugendlichen Redewendungen sprach.

„Für wie lange?"

Joanna überlegte.

„Einen Monat. 31 Tage."

Wesker sah sie an. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Was waren die Motive hinter dieser Forderung? Wusste sie etwas, das er nicht wusste? Hatte sie womöglich Kontakt zu Chris? Heckten die beiden einen Plan aus, um seine Pläne zu unterwandern? Unwahrscheinlich. Chris stand unter ständiger Beobachtung und er hatte noch nichts von Bedeutung herausgefunden. Was sonst könnte sie wollen? Es gefiel ihm nicht, die Motivation des Gegenübers nicht zu kennen. Gleichzeitig war er neugierg, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vorging. Doch so leicht wollte er es ihr nicht machen.

„Eine Woche."

Einen Moment war Joanna überrascht. Er ließ sich tatsächlich darauf ein?

„Ich dachte, dein Leben wäre mehr wert. Du musst an deinem Selbstbewusstsein arbeiten."

„Zwei Wochen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Zeitraum ist nicht verhandelbar. Entweder du lässt dich darauf ein, oder du wirst mit der Gewissheit leben müssen, dass du der kleinen, unbedeutenden Ärztin dein Leben verdankst."  
Ungehalten verschränkte Wesker die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie. Er hasste es, zu verlieren. Und er würde ganz sicher nicht gegen sie verlieren.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Kindereien. Wenn du deine Freiheit nicht willst, ist es deine Entscheidung. Dann bleibt die Schuld eben unbeglichen. Nichts, was mir schlaflose Nächte bereitet."

Joanna konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Schön, dann leb damit. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, würde ich gern zurück an die Arbeit gehen."

„Du solltest vorher duschen gehen. Du riechst."

Joanna reckte trotzig das Kinn vor.

„Ich hab es lieber so."

Wesker grinste.

„Du kannst gehen."

Joanna nickte und verließ sein Büro.

ooOOOoo

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren für Wesker die reinste Tortur. Egal wohin er ging tauchte Joanna auf, gesellte sich zu Jemandem in der Nähe und fing ein Gespräch an. Während er mit seinem Gesprächspartner sprach, fühlte sie ihren Blick auf sich und jedes Mal, wenn er dem Zwang erlag und sie ansah, erwiderte sie seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln das ihn daran erinnerte, dass er ihr sein Leben verdankte. Wäre er nicht ihr Opfer, hätte er ihr zu dieser ausgezeichneten Zermürbungstaktik gratuliert.

Ihr wissendes Lächeln und der überlegende Blick machten ihn wahnsinnig. Äußerlich war er natürlich sein emotionsloses Selbst aber innerlich wollte er ihr nur den Hals umdrehen.

Albert Wesker hasste es, bei jemandem in der Schuld zu stehen. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er darauf hingearbeitet, niemanden mehr zu brauchen und selbst die oberste Position einzunehmen. Jetzt, so kurz vorm Ziel seiner Träume, machte ihn die Schuld bei seiner Ärztin erst recht zu schaffen. Nach und nach zog er in Erwägung, ihre Bedingung zu erfüllen. Doch er war ein Mann der Logik und der Vorsicht und vermutete immer noch irgendwelche Hintergedanken. Joanna Corr war immer nur ein Bauer in seinem Spiel gewesen. Hatte sie etwas in der Hinterhand, was sie zur Dame machen könnte? Der Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. Solch eine Verschlagenheit und Hinterlist passte einfach nicht zu ihr. Sie verabscheute seine Pläne, das wusste er. Sie sagte es ihm auch offen ins Gesicht. Trotzdem arbeitete sie für ihn, ein klares Anzeichen ihrer Schwäche und ihrer Einfachheit. Joanna war keine Spielerin, sie war eine Spielfigur. In dieser Rolle hatte Wesker sie immer gesehen und hielt auch weiterhin daran fest. Was also wollte sie mit dieser Auszeit erreichen?

Ein ganzer Monat, nur sie beide, an einem Ort seiner Wahl…

Wesker wusste genau, wo er sie hinbringen würde. Er hatte diverse Rückzugsmöglichkeiten zur Auswahl und doch brauchte er nicht lange, um einen passenden Ort zu finden. Abgeschieden und doch nicht allzu weit von der Zivilisation entfernt, im Grünen mit einem Ausblick aufs Meer…

Verdammt, was dachte er da? Wieder einmal erwischte er sich dabei, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch ins Leere starrte und ihre Reise plante. Wesker hatte noch nie Urlaub gemacht und er würde an diesem Punkt seiner Pläne sicherlich keinen machen.

So redete er es sich ein. Jedoch machten Joannas spontanes Auftauchen und das ermüdende Auswerten gesammelter Daten es zu leicht, immer wieder daran zu denken. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, gefiel ein Teil von ihm der Gedanke, sie eine Weile ganz für sich allein zu haben. Sie hatten noch nie wirklich Zeit allein verbracht, nicht mal in Raccoon City. Wenn, waren es nur kurze Momente gewesen, die sie geteilt hatten. Was könnte er alles mit ihr anstellen, wenn sie ihm einen ganze Tag gehörte, beziehungsweise einen ganzen Monat?

Erneut rief er sich zur Raison. Das Ganze war einfach nur lächerlich. Pure Zeitverschwendung. Was sollten sie schon groß machen? Auch Sex wurde irgendwann langweilig. Was blieb dann noch? Mehr verband die Beiden nicht, redete er sich ein. Er brauchte sie nicht…

Verdammt, aber er wollte sie! Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, fühlte er dieses Besitzdenken. Seine Augen flogen zu ihr, wenn sie lachte und sich ihr teuflisch verführerisches Haar hinter die Ohren strich. Sein Körper spannte sich an, wenn sie einem anderen Mann die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn anlächelte. Er hasste es! Der Gedanke, sie von all diesen Konkurrenten an einen Ort zu bringen, wo sie nur ihm gehörte, wurde von Tag zu Tag verlockender…

Genau am 14. Tag nach Joanna's Forderung lief er ihr mal wieder rein zufällig über den Weg. Er hörte sie kichern, ehe er um die Ecke bog. Als er die Szene vor sich sah, kochte die Eifersucht in ihm hoch. Joanna stand völlig entspannt an der Wand gelehnt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ein Bein angewinkelt. McFearse stand dicht vor ihr, eine Hand an der Wand abstützend, ihr grinsend etwas zuflüsternd. Wieder kicherte Joanna. Die beiden hatten ihn noch nicht gesehen. Während Wesker noch versuchte, die störenden Gefühle niederzukämpfen, die dieser Anblick in ihm auslöste, griff McFearse frech nach einer Strähne ihres roten Haares, die über ihre Brust fiel. Er ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor.

Wesker platzte der Kragen. Entschlossen ging er zu den Beiden. Als sie seine Schritte hörten, schauten sie auf. Brian sah Weskers düstere Miene, ließ sofort von Joanna ab und wich ängstlich zurück. Wesker würdigte ihn keines Blickes, packte Joanna grob am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Au! Albert, du tust mir weh!"

„Halt den Mund."

Schnellen Schrittes zerrte er sie durch den Korridor, bog um die nächste Ecke und schleifte sie zum Aufzug. Wütend drückte er den Knopf. Das Metall knarzte unter seinem eisernen Finger. Jetzt erst merkte er, wie Joanna an seiner Hand zerrte und ließ sie los. Sich auf die Lippe beißend rieb sie sich den Oberarm und öffnete und schloss die Hand, um die Durchblutung in ihrem Arm wieder anzuregen.

„Du hättest mir beinahe den Arm abgerissen, Mann", sagte Joanna in schottischem Dialekt.

Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Das Piepen des Aufzugs setzte ihn wieder in Bewegung. Erneut packte er Jo und schob sie in die Kabine.

„Geh deine Sachen packen. In zwei Stunden komm ich dich abholen und du bist dann besser fertig", knurrte er durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Noch ehe Jo etwas erwidern konnte, drückte er ihre Etage und wirbelte herum.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls schlossen sich und Joannas Lächeln spiegelte sich in der polierten Oberfläche der Türen.

_Viel zu leicht_, dachte sie triumphierend.

Das Lächeln blieb, während sie gemütlich zu ihrem Zimmer spazierte und ihre Sachen packte. Sie hatte sich das meiste schon zurecht gelegt und brauchte ihre Kleidung nur noch in die schwarze Reisetasche legen. Im Bad packte sie ihren Schmuck und die Pflegeprodukte ein. Da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo es hingehen mochte, nahm sie für alle Eventualitäten etwas mit. Sogar einen Bikini packte sie ein, der nach all den Jahren ganz hinten in ihren Schrank gerutscht war. Er war schon fast sieben Jahre alt und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch hinein passte.

Als letztes packte sie ihren MP3-Player ein, ohne den sie nirgendwo hin ging. Nach kurzem Überlegen griff sie nach ihrer externen Festplatte, auf der alle Musik gespeichert war, die sie besaß. Auch alte Bilder und einige Unterlagen lagen darauf. So ziemlich alles, was ihr wichtig war. Mühelos verschwand auch diese in der Tasche. Nur noch den Reißverschluss zu und schon war Joanna fertig. Grinsend ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Männer sind und bleiben doch berechenbar…

Von Entspannung konnte bei Wesker keine Rede sein. Er war stocksauer. Auf McFearse, der gewagt hatte, Joannas Haar anzufassen, auf Joanna, die gegen seine deutliche Anweisung sich von ihm fernzuhalten verstoßen hatte und am meisten auf sich selbst. Die Niederlage nagte schwer an ihm. Das dieses Teufelsweib es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihn zu manipulieren, war inakzeptabel. Doch Wesker wäre nicht Wesker, wenn er nicht eine Möglichkeit finden würde, es ihr heimzuzahlen. In den vier Wochen fanden sich bestimmt mehrere Gelegenheiten, den Rotschopf leiden zu lassen.

„Daniels!" bellte Wesker, als er im Vorzimmer seines Büros ankam. Sein Assistent sprang auf. Er kannte die Launen seines Chefs und folgte ihm unverzüglich in sein Büro. Während Wesker zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, um seine Sachen zu packen, erteilte er Charlie Daniels genaue Anweisungen:

„Ich brauche den Heli in zwei Stunden. Buchen Sie einen Privatjet und einen Piloten unter falschem Namen und ein angemessenes Fahrzeug am Flughafen von Mahe."

„Wer ist die zweite Person?"

„Dr. Joanna Corr", antwortete Wesker, ohne Aufzublicken. Er war gerade dabei, die unterste Schublade mit seinem Fingerabdruck zu öffnen und nahm seinen Laptop und einige Unterlagen heraus.

„Für sie auch eine falsche Identität?" fragte Daniels.

„Ja. Nach Inanspruchnahme des Fluges werden die Daten gelöscht."

„Selbstverständlich."

Hörte Wesker etwa ein Schmunzeln in Daniels Stimme? Wesker erhob sich und packte die Sachen in seinen metallenen Aktenkoffer.

„Dem Vorstand erzählen Sie das übliche, falls er fragen sollte."

„Wissen Sie schon, wann Sie zurück sein werden?" fragte Daniels.

„Ich melde mich, wenn ich näheres weiß."

Wesker hob den Aktenkoffer vom Tisch und war wieder auf dem Weg hinaus. Daniels folgte gehorsam.

„Kann ich Sie erreichen oder herrscht Funkstille?"

„Sollte was Dringendes sein, erreichen Sie mich per Mail oder auf dem Handy."

Er hielt die Hand auf. Charlie verstand. Er eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch, entriegelte die Schublade mit einem Fingerabdruck und zog sie raus. Die ganze Schublade war gefüllt mit in Plastiktüten gepackte Handys. Er nahm eine Tüte heraus und öffnete sie. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Charlie die SIM-Karte eingelegt hatte und den PIN auf dem beiliegenden Zettel eingegeben hatte. Das Handy piepste bestätigen und Charlie legte es Wesker in die Hand.

„In einer halben Stunde ist es entsperrt."

Wesker nickte und verstaute es in seiner Hosentasche. Er war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als Charlie noch etwas einfiel.

„Sir?"

Wesker blieb stehen und schaute über die Schulter.

„Was ist mit Miss Gionne?"

Wesker überlegte kurz.

„Zu behandeln wie der Vorstand."

„Ja, Sir. Guten Flug und einen schönen Urlaub."

Charlie grinste. Wesker reagierte nicht und verließ das Büro. Charlie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Schmunzelnd setzte er sich zurück an den Rechner und suchte die nötigen Telefonnummern heraus. So so, Albert Wesker und Dr. Corr. Hatte er es doch geahnt. Die beiden warfen sich schon seit Jahren schmachtende Blicke zu. Wurde Zeit, dass die Beiden endlich mal loslegten.

Charlie seufzte, als er den Hörer griff und die erste Nummer wählte. Er beneidete den Dr. Wesker war einfach zum Anbeißen…

In seinem Zimmer war Wesker gerade beim Packen, als es an der Tür summte.

„Komm rein", sagte er ohne Aufzublicken.

Wortlos schritt die Person ein. Die Tür glitt wieder zu.

„Ich werde eine Weile weg sein. Du wirst so lange Excella unterstehen und tun was sie sagt. Sei aufmerksam und beobachte sie unauffällig. Ich will nach meiner Rückkehr über jeden Schritt informiert werden."

„Ja", kam es einsilbig zurück.

Wesker drehte sich um und ging auf die Person zu. Automatisch hob diese die Arme und hielt ihm die kleine silberne Schatulle entgegen. Er öffnete sie und überprüfte den Inhalt. Die Phiolen mit dem PG A/W 67 waren unversehrt. Zügig schloss er den Deckel und packte die Schatulle in seine Tasche, bevor er diese schloss. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick stellte er befriedigt fest, dass er alles hatte. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Er lag gut in der Zeit.

„Du fährst mit ihr weg, nicht wahr?"

Wesker drehte sich um und schaute in das leere Gesicht, das einmal Jill Valentine war. Ihre Miene war ausdruckslos, aber ihre Augen waren nicht so leer wie sonst. Sie sahen ihn direkt an. Solche Momente hatte es schon mehrfach gegeben. Augenblicke, in denen seine willenlose Kampfmaschine Bewusstsein erlangte und ihm Fragen stellte.

Er setzte sein übliches kaltes Grinsen auf.

„Allerdings."

In Jills Augen blitzte es auf und sie ballte einen Moment die Fäuste. Belustigt kam Wesker zu ihr und strich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange. Nicht, um zärtlich zu sein, sondern um seine Macht zu demonstrieren.

„Bist du eifersüchtig, Skalvin?"

Ein Zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper und Wesker konnte ihren inneren Kampf regelrecht sehen. Doch es war nur ein kurzes Aufbegehren.

„Tu ihr nicht weh", presste sie noch hervor, ehe ihr Bewusstsein von dem Virus in ihrem Körper niedergekämpft wurde.

Wesker umfasste ihr Kinn und zog sie nah an sich heran.

„Ich tue mit ihr, was mir gefällt. Und dein Partner wird der nächste sein."

Unsanft drehte er ihr Gesicht zur Seite, schnappte seine Tasche und verließ gefolgt von Jill sein Zimmer. Es verriegelte sich automatisch.

„Geh in zwei Stunden zu Excella und melde ihr meine Abwesenheit."

„Ja", kam die abrupte Antwort. Jill und Wesker gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

An Joannas Zimmer angekommen drückte er den Summer. Joanna ließ sich Zeit, an die Tür zu gehen.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Wesker ungehalten, als sie die Tür endlich öffnete.

„Jap", grinste sie zurück.

Wesker musste ein Knurren unterdrücken. Unsanft fasste er ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und Wesker drückte den Knopf fürs Dach. Er stand vollkommen still, doch seine Wut vibrierte durch die kleine Kabine. Joannas dämliches Grinsen spiegelte sich in der Tür und Wesker musste sich zusammenreißen, sich nicht auf sie zu stürzen.

„Oh cool! Wir fliegen?"

Wesker ignorierte ihre Frage und ging eiligen Schrittes über das umwehte Dach. Der Helikopter stand wie bestellt bereit. Charlie Daniels war eine der wenigen Arbeitskräfte, auf die man sich verlassen konnte.

„Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Johnson", begrüßte der Pilot sie und drückte ihnen ihre neuen Ausweise in die Hand.

Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, als er im Helikopter den Ausweis prüfte. Daniels hatte aus ihnen ein Ehepaar gemacht. Das mit dem zuverlässig war wohl zu früh gesagt.

„Ein Ehepaar? Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, was?" meldete sich Jo neben ihm zu Wort.

„Daniels hat sich wohl einen Spaß erlaubt", gab Wesker zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen zurück.

Jo lachte.

„Ja, Charlie ist schon ein Witzbold."

„Ihr kennt euch?"

„Was heißt kennen. Früher waren wir öfter mal zusammen in der Kantine. Jetzt schreiben wir uns hin und wieder Mails. Nichts Ernstes. Ihn brauchst du nicht auch noch zu bedrohen."

„Daniels ist schwul."

Jo grinste ihm zu.

„Dann wusstest du es doch. Charlie hat immer geglaubt, du wüsstest es nicht."

„Ihr redet über mich?" fragte Wesker und zog eine Braue hoch.

„Über was sollten wir sonst reden, Liebling. Du bist doch das Zentrum unseres Universums!"

Joanna klammerte sich an seinen Arm und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für deine Scherze…" warnte Wesker knurrend. Jo ignorierte ihn, schmiegte sich an ihn und säuselte in sein Ohr:  
„Jetzt sei doch nicht so ein schlechter Verlierer, Albert. Du wirst sehen, wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben."

Um ihm eine Kostprobe zu geben, wanderte sie mit der Zungenspitze die Kontur seines Ohrs entlang. Wesker lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Bitte die Kopfhörer auf, wir starten", rief der Pilot aus dem Cockpit und warf auch schon den Motor an.

Joanna lehnte sich zurück, nahm den Kopfhörer und setzte ihn auf. Elegant legte sie die Beine übereinander und genoss den Flug. Sie konnte kaum erwarten, dass ihr Urlaub begann.


	11. Urlaub

A/N: Hallöchen. Hier mal wieder ein neues Chappi, das erste über den gemeinsamen "Urlaub" der Beiden. :) Danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe auf weitere! ;)

~oOOo~

Joanna fächerte sich mit der Cosmopolitan, die sie aus dem Flugzeug mitgenommen hatte, Luft zu. Natürlich musste Wesker seiner Vorliebe für Schwarz auch in der Wahl seiner Autos zum Ausdruck bringen. Auf einer Sonneninsel wie den Seychellen machte das natürlich unheimlich viel Sinn, dachte sie mit einem entnervten Blick auf ihn. Er saß am Steuer und lenkte das Fahrzeug sicher den Berg hinauf. Wesker bemerkte ihren Blick und warf ihr einen spöttischen Seitenblick zu.

„Du wolltest nicht, dass ich die Klimaanlage einschalte", sagte er bissig, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Davon werde ich sofort krank. Und ich mag diese künstlich kalte Luft nicht", gab sie zurück.

„Dann beschwer dich auch nicht."

„Hab ich ja gar nicht."

Wesker erwiderte nichts, doch Jo sah, wie seine Knöchel am Lenkrad weiß hervortraten. Sie grinste in sich hinein. Die ganze Reise über war er geladen gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie auch ordentlich Öl ins Feuer gegossen. Schließlich gewann man nicht jeden Tag gegen den großen Wesker.

Im Flugzeug hatte sie mit der Chipstüte geraschelt und die Chips extra laut geknabbert. Dann hatte sie sich die Finger abgeschleckt, natürlich ebenso geräuschvoll, bevor sie dann an ihm herumzuspielen begann. Wesker war sichtlich angewidert von den dreckigen Fingern auf seinem teuren schwarzen Shirt, doch sie störte sich nicht daran, strich spielerisch über seine Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn, erdreistete sich sogar, ihm ins Ohrläppchen zu beißen. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht ihn zu reizen, sie konnte das Vibrieren seines Körpers regelrecht spüren.

Als sie dann in Mahé gelandet waren, wurde Joanna ihr Reiseziel durch das große Willkommensschild am Terminal mitgeteilt. Sie wollte die Seychellen schon immer mal sehen und war begeistert. Wesker hatte sie lässig durch die Kontrollen gesteuert, während sie sich neugierig umgesehen hatte. Alles war reibungslos gelaufen, das Fahrzeug hatte Weskers Geschmack getroffen und so waren sie nun auf dem Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft. Wesker benutzte weder Karte noch Navigationsgerät, von daher ging sie davon aus, dass er bereits hier gewesen war. Irgendwie ein seltsamer Gedanke. Hatte Wesker hier ein Sommerhäuschen, in dem er sich zwischendurch ausspannte? Joanna grinste, als ihr ein Bild von einem nur mit einem knappen schwarzen Badehöschen bekleideten und an einem bunten Cocktail mit Schirmchen schlürfenden Wesker durch den Kopf ging, der sich in der Sonne aalte.

Wesker bog in ein Waldstück und die Straße wurde enger und unebener. Er drosselte das Tempo etwas.

„Sind wir bald da?" fragte Joanna.

„Zum dreizehnten mal: Ja."

Joanna grinste hinter ihrem Magazin.

„Man, ist mir heiß. Ich hoffe, wir wohnen in der Nähe eines Strandes. Ich muss mich unbedingt abkühlen. Mein Hintern und der Ledersitz sind schon zu einer klebrigen Masse verschmolzen."

Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Er hatte es aufgegeben, sie mit bissigen Kommentaren zum Schweigen bringen zu wollen. Besser war es, sie zu ignorieren. Sonst schaukelte es sich noch weiter hoch und am Ende würde er dieses freche Weibsbild doch noch umbringen.

Als das Haus in Sicht kam, hielt Joanna in den Fächelbewegungen inne.

„Wow! DAS ist dein Haus?"

„In der Tat", sagte Wesker, zufrieden mit ihrem Staunen.

„Wunderschön. Der Stil passt total zu dir."

Das Haus war in dunklen Holztönen gebaut worden mit großen, bodentiefen Fensterfronten und einem dunkelgrauen Flachdach. Es war zweistöckig und riesig. Sie konnte die Dimensionen erst ausmachen, als Wesker vor der großen Garage parkte.

Joanna stieg aus, froh endlich aus der fahrenden Sauna entkommen zu sein und schloss die Tür. Sie konnte den Blick gar nicht abwenden von diesem schönen, modernen Haus. Wesker holte währenddessen ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum und ließ ihre Reisetasche neben ihr auf den Boden fallen.

„Komm jetzt", sagte er nur und ging voraus.

Joanna rollte mit den Augen.

„Ganz der Gentleman, wie immer", sagte sie spitz, nahm ihre Tasche und folgte ihm.

Wesker öffnete die farblich zum Dach passende Tür mit einem Handabdruck auf dem entsprechenden Lesegerät und trat ein. Das Haus war vollklimatisiert und Joanna seufzte erleichtert, als die kühle Luft sie umfing. Ihr Blick viel sofort auf den Fußboden. Echtholz, keine Frage. Wesker ging einfach durch, aber sie beschloss kurzerhand, die hohen Schuhe auszuziehen. Barfuß folgte sie Wesker, der an der Tür zu dem großzügigen Wohnzimmer auf sie wartete. Es war L-förmig geschnitten und Joanna kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Sonne sie durch die Fensterfront blendete.

„Wahnsinn! Ein Pool! Gelobt sei der Herr!"

Wie die Motte zum Licht wurde Joanna von dem glitzernden Blau des Pools angezogen. Sie ließ die Reisetasche fallen und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Als sie sie sich von den Schultern zog und zu Boden fallen ließ, sagte Wesker:

„Du solltest erst auspacken. Dann kannst du immer noch schwimmen gehen."

„Ich kann nicht warten. Sonst schmelze ich", übertrieb Joanna und griff hinter ihren Rücken, um den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes nach unten zu ziehen. Wesker beobachtete, wie auch dieser zu Boden fiel. Sein Blick wanderte über Joannas Körper, den er noch nie nur in Unterwäsche gesehen hatte, beziehungsweise nur von einem Höschen bedeckt. Der BH lag jetzt nämlich ebenfalls auf dem Boden.

„Kannst du dich nicht mal so lange zusammenreißen, bis du dir einen Badeanzug übergezogen hast?" fragte er herablassend, wobei sein Blick immer wieder zu ihrem Po wanderte. Er dachte gar nicht daran wegzusehen, als sie an den Bund des Höschens griff und auch das auszog.

„Mein Bikini ist irgendwo ganz unten in der Reisetasche. Bis ich den gefunden habe, bin ich nur noch ein Schweißfleck auf dem Boden. Kommst du mit?" fragte sie an der Terrassentür und schaute lächelnd über die Schulter. Ihr Haar bedeckte den größten Teil ihres Rückens. Sie schob die Tür mühelos auf und wartete auf seine Antwort. Weskers Blick glitt noch einmal über ihren Po und ihre festen Schenkel, ehe er wortlos an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Joanna kicherte und ging hinaus auf die mit Holz ausgelegte Terrasse. Die Sonne wärmte ihren Körper und sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das rote Haar. Dann ging sie zum Beckenrand und tauchte vorsichtig einen Fuß ins Wasser. Sie musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut zu stöhnen. Das Wasser war herrlich. Sie dachte darüber nach, über die breite Treppe ins Wasser zu gehen, doch da gewann ihre spielerische Seite die Oberhand. Sie lief an der Treppe vorbei und tauchte mit einem Köpper ins Wasser.

Der flüssige Himmel!

Sie tauchte bis zur Mitte des Beckens und stieg dann wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Herrlich!" brach es aus ihr heraus und sie plantschte fröhlich in dem kühlen Wasser.

Wesker packte derweil seine Tasche aus und räumte seine Kleidung ordentlich in die hohe Kommode. Die vorherrschende Farbe war natürlich Schwarz. Das Haus war ganz nach seinem Geschmack ebenfalls in dunklen Farben gehalten, das Bett mit schwarzer Satinbettwäsche bezogen.

Nachdem er fertig war, zog er die Schuhe aus und stellte sie neben das Bett und legte seine Uhr auf den Nachttisch. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die andere Seite des großen Bettes und ihm fiel etwas ein, das er nicht bedacht hatte. Wo würde Joanna schlafen? Die Vorstellung, dass sie bei ihm schlafen würde, beunruhigte ihn. Er brauchte nicht mehr so viel Schlaf wie ein Mensch, doch auch sein Körper brauchte von Zeit zu Zeit Ruhe. Der Gedanke, dass er Joanna im Schlaf ausgeliefert war, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Daher beschloss er, ihre Tasche in das Gästezimmer am Ende des Flurs zu bringen. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, hob er im Gehen ihre Sachen auf, die sie achtlos auf dem Boden verstreut hatte. Er hasste Unordnung. Gerade, als er nach ihrer Tasche greifen wollte, hörte er es plätschern und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite…und erstarrte. Joanna stieg aus dem Wasser, schön wie die Venus von Botticelli. Das rote Haar klebte ihr an Nacken und Rücken, das Wasser rann über ihre festen Brüste, über ihren flachen Bauch, ihre runden Hüften und ihre langen Beine. Sein Blick heftete sich auf die vielen kleinen Tropfen, die sich in dem geraden roten Strich in ihrer Scham gesammelt hatten. Wesker schluckte. Die Sonne brachte die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut und in ihrem Haar zum Glitzern und er spürte, wie sein Blut zu seiner Körpermitte gepumpt wurde, bis seine Hose sich furchtbar eng anfühlte. Als sie ihn erblickte, lächelte sie spitzbübisch. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm gefiel. Wie sollte sie auch nicht, wenn er wie ein Volltrottel über ihre Tasche gebeugt stand und sie anstarrte. Fehlte nur noch, dass ihm der Mund offen stand.

Sie warf sich das nasse Haar nach vorn über die Schulter und wrang es aus. Wesker richtete sich auf. Joanna ebenfalls. Wesker beobachtete, wie ihr rotes Haar sich an ihre linke Brust schmiegte. Ihre Nippel waren hart. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Kurzerhand setzte er sich in Bewegung. Dabei ließ er ihre Kleider fallen. Er ging zielstrebig zu ihr hinaus, kam direkt auf sie zu. Joannas Herz klopfte schneller. Als er bei ihr war, schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie grob an sich. Ihr Bild spiegelte sich in seiner Sonnenbrille. Mit mahlenden Kiefern sah er auf sie herab. Die Zeit blieb stehen.

Dann spürte Joanna seine Hand auf ihren Po. Fest und langsam massierte er ihre Backe und Joannas Körper begann zu prickeln. Gott, es war viel zu lange her, dachte sie als sie die Hände unter sein Shirt schob und es mit sich nahm. Nur einen Augenblick ließ er sie los, um sich das schwarze, mittlerweile nasse Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Es hatte noch nicht den Boden berührt, als er sie schon wieder gepackt hatte und ihren nassen Körper an sich drückte, so als hätte er Angst, dass sie ihm entkommen könnte. Doch das war das letzte, was sie wollte!

Sein Gesicht verriet keine Regung, während Weskers Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Sie fuhren an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang, hinauf zu ihren Schulten, und wanderten von da in ihr Haar. Seine Finger vergruben sich darin, spielten mit den nassen Strähnen, ehe sie sie packten und unsanft nach hinten zogen. Joanna keuchte überrascht auf, als Wesker sich schon vorbeugte und ganz langsam, nur mit der Zungenspitze über ihren Hals leckte. Erregt schloss sie die Augen und krallte sich in seine Schultern. Ein heiseres Stöhnen kam ihr über die Lippen, als er sanft in ihre Schulter biss. Ihrer Finger gingen nun ihrerseits auf Wanderschaft, glitten über seinen muskulösen Rücken, um dann fest seinen Hintern zu packen und gegen ihr Becken zu ziehen. Wesker stöhnte leise gegen ihren Hals. Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie unter ihm begraben auf dem Boden. Fordernd drängte er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel, packte ihr Bein und zog es hoch, schlang es um seine Hüften, während er in die Wölbung ihrer Brust biss. Wieder stöhnte Joanna, drängte sich ihm entgegen. Sie war bereit für ihn, doch er schien keine Eile zu haben, sie beide wieder zu vereinen. Unablässig bedeckte er ihre Brüste und ihre Schulter mit sanften und festeren Bissen, während er mit einer Hand seine Hose öffnete. Joanna krallte sich in seinen Rücken und zog mit den Fingernägeln dünne Furchen hinein, die Wesker zum Stöhnen brachten. Triumphierend sah sie zu ihm hoch. Erst jetzt fiel er auf, dass er seine Brille noch trug.

„Albert, die Brille…" keuchte sie. Er hielt in seinen bissigen Liebkosungen inne und sah sie an, brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen. Dann griff er den Bügel der Brille und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Joanna lächelte zufrieden und er grinste sein schiefes Lächeln, ehe er sich kraftvoll hochzog und ihr Bein mit sich nahm. Jo bäumte sich stöhnend auf, als er kraftvoll in sie eindrang. Mit langsamen, festen Stößen bewegte er sich genießend in ihr, während er wieder in ihre Schulter biss. Joanna belohnte ihn mit ihrer Leidenschaft, ließ sich gehen, stöhnte und keuchte wild. Es war Musik in seinen Ohren. Ihr heißes, nasses Inneres machte ihn wahnsinnig. Immer kraftvoller stieß er zu. Es war fantastischer, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Plötzlich bäumte sich seine Ärztin unter ihm auf und er fühlte, wie sie kam und an ihm zu pumpen begann. Er schaute zu ihr runter, betrachtete ihr lusterfülltes Gesicht, ihre bebenden Lippen und ließ sich gehen. Nur noch ein paar Stöße, dann kam auch für ihn die Erlösung. Er stöhnte in ihren Nacken, als er sich in ihr ergoss. Schwer atmend lagen die Beiden auf der Terrasse und genossen das Nachbeben ihrer Leidenschaft.

„Siehst du, ich habe doch gesagt, wir werden Spaß haben", grinste sie, während sie mit den Fingern in seinem vollen Haar spielte. Wesker grinste sie nur schief an und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Brüste, die mit seinen Bissen übersät waren. Es gefiel ihm ungemein, dass er diese Male auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte und hoffte, sie würden noch eine ganze Weile bleiben.

Joanna folgte seinem Blick und zog überrascht die Luft ein.

„Meine Güte!"

Wesker grinste nur und stand auf. Während er sich die Hose zuknöpfte, erhob Joanna sich ebenfalls und tastete vorsichtig die Bisswunden ab. Sie zog die Luft ein. Einige taten richtig weh.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch Appetit auf Menschenfleisch hast? Das hier sieht verdammt danach aus."

Wesker beugte sich vor und hob seine Brille und sein Shirt vom Boden auf. In einer typisch eleganten Bewegung setzte er die Brille auf und sah sie an. Er ignorierte ihre Frage und sagte nur:  
„Im Verbandskasten in der Küche ist etwas Wundsalbe. Bleib hier, während ich dir ein Handtuch hole. Ich will nicht, dass du den Teppich volltropfst."

„Wie immer um mein Wohlergehen besorgt", erwiderte sie schnippisch, blieb aber an der Terrassentür stehen und wartete, bis er zurück kam. Er war immer noch oben ohne und Joanna genoss den Anblick seines muskulösen Oberkörpers. Es brauchte nur das und den Anblick seines zerzausten Haars, um sie schon wieder in Stimmung zu bringen. Sie konnte einfach nicht genug von diesem schönen Mann bekommen. Verdammt!

Sie nahm das Handtuch entgegen und trocknete sich ab, während Wesker ihre Reisetasche und ihre Klamotten nahm und sie in ihr Zimmer brachte. Joanna wickelte sich derweil in das große flauschige Handtuch ein und ging wieder ins Haus. Sie fand die offene große Küche problemlos und den neben den Kühlschrank hängenden Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Sie nahm die Salbe heraus und begann, ihre vielen Male damit einzucremen. Sie kühlte das Brennen und linderte den Schmerz. Bei dem Anblick musste jetzt auch Jo grinsen. Er war so leidenschaftlich gewesen, dachte sie entzückt. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Körper. Sie hatte befürchtet, nach der letzten halbwegs intimen Begegnung in seinem Büro würde er sich sträuben, mit ihr zu schlafen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich geirrt.  
„Dein Zimmer befindet sich am Ende des Flurs, ebenso wie das Bad und eine kleine Bibliothek, die dir zur Verfügung steht. Du solltest dich einrichten", sagte Wesker, als er in die Küche kam und zum Kühlschrank ging um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Gott, warum zog sich dieser Mann nicht etwas über?

_Hmm…_

Joanna kam ein Gedanke. Verschwörerisch trat sie hinter ihn und biss schnell in die Haut über seinem Schulterblatt. Wesker zuckte zusammen, da ließ sie schon wieder von ihm ab und betrachtete stolz die roten kleinen Furchen, die ihre Zähne hinterlassen hatten. Sie war nicht sanft gewesen. Sie wusste, sie musste es nicht sein.

Er blickte über die Schulter zu ihr und sah, wie ihr Grinsen erstarb. Er wusste, dass seine Wunde bereits heilte.

„Unfair", sagte sie nur, als er sie überlegen angrinste und sich zu ihr drehte.

„Es braucht mehr, um bleibende Schäden zu hinterlassen, mein Herz. Du dagegen bist weich", sagte er und legte ihr die Hand in den Nacken, zog sie zu sich und bis ihr einmal mehr in die Schulter. Da war noch ein Fleck weißer Haut, der nicht zu der rötlichen Färbung der Bissmale passen wollte.

Joanna keuchte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Wesker nahm die Einladung an und fuhr mit der Nasenspitze an ihrem Hals entlang, atmete ihren Duft ein, ehe er von ihr abließ. Joannas Lippen waren einen Spalt geöffnet und er sah an ihren Augen, dass sie erneut erregt war. Er genoss diesen Anblick, ging aber nicht darauf ein, obwohl er Lust dazu gehabt hätte. Doch noch einmal die Kontrolle zu verlieren stand außer Frage. Sie mochte das Spiel begonnen haben, aber er würde es beherrschen.

„Geh und zieh dir was an", sagte er kühl und ließ von ihr ab. Er ließ sie einfach stehen, öffnete die Wasserflasche in seiner Hand und ging zu dem Sekretär im Wohnzimmer, neben den er seinen Aktenkoffer gestellt hatte. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen packte er seinen Laptop aus und fuhr ihn hoch, setzte sich entspannt an den Schreibtisch.

Joanna wusste, was er tat. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, als dass sie darauf reingefallen wäre. Er versuchte die Oberhand zu behalten, war doch klar. Sie ließ ihm diesen vermeintlichen Triumph und ging in ihr Zimmer. Vier Wochen. So lange hatte sie Zeit, ihn zu besiegen. Also wozu die Eile?

Joanna ließ sich Zeit, sich einzurichten und nahm erst mal eine ausgiebige Dusche. Wesker hatte ihre Reisetasche und ihre Kleidung aufs Bett gelegt. Schwarze Satinbettwäsche. Au man, der Typ hatte echt ein Problem. Sie rollte nur mit den Augen und zog sich an. Sie wählte schwarze Unterwäsche und ein leichtes Sommerkleid in einem zarten Grün. Ihr feuchtes Haar steckte sie sich locker mit einer Klammer hoch. Den Rest ihrer Sachen räumte sie in den kleinen Schrank und verstaute die leere Tasche unterm Bett. Noch einmal tief durchgeatmet und sie war bereit, ihm erneut entgegen zu treten.

Wesker saß immer noch am Schreibtisch und tippte irgendwas. Joanna ging in die Küche und holte sich ebenfalls etwas zu trinken. Mit dem Wasser in der Hand ging sie auf die Terrasse.

„Mach bitte die Tür zu. Die warme Luft verbraucht zu viel Energie."

Ohne ein Wort leistete sie seiner Anweisung Folge. Er hatte nicht mal aufgeschaut, warum sollte sie ihn mit einer Antwort würdigen. Dieser Mann war einfach unausstehlich. Wenn er nur nicht so ein fantastischer Liebhaber wäre…

_Komm schon, Jo. Du weißt, dass es nicht nur der Sex ist_, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und blickte zurück zu ihm. Sie seufzte frustriert.

Nein, es war mehr als das. Seit sie die blauen Augen gesehen hatte, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken als an den Wesker, den sie einst gekannt hatte. Der junge Wesker, in den sie verliebt gewesen war. Wie viel war noch von ihm übrig in dem kaltblütigen, ehrgeizigen Tyrant? Etwas musste noch da sein, dachte sie entschlossen und wandte sich ab, spazierte zum Geländer der Terrasse und schaute aufs Meer, das sich vor ihr erstreckte. Der Wind wehte durch ihr Haar und brachte ihren Rock zum Tanzen. Die Szenerie vor ihr verschlug ihr den Atem. Unter ihr war ein weißer, feinkörniger Sandstrand, umgeben von großen, schützenden Felsen. Dahinter lag das scheinbar unendliche blaue Meer, das durch die Sonne funkelte wie tausend Diamanten. Joanna dachte daran, ihre Sonnenbrille zu holen, doch sie wollte noch nicht wieder hinein zu ihm. Sie wollte erst noch einmal ihren Plan durchgehen. Nun, eigentlich war es kein richtiger Plan. Er mit seinen verzweigten Plänen hätte sicherlich über sie gelacht.

Sie hatte diese Auszeit gefordert, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es auch anders ging. Das man nicht nur in irgendwelchen Labors herum lungern und nach der Weltherrschaft streben musste, um ein schönes Leben zu führen. Joanna war der Überzeugung, dass Wesker so lange an seinen Zielen gearbeitet hatte, dass er vergessen hatte, worum es im Leben wirklich ging. Dass man auf viele Arten glücklich sein konnte als nur auf diese eine, die Wesker erstrebte. Vielleicht war es vermessen von ihr zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet sie ihn davon abringen konnte. Sie war ihm keineswegs ebenbürtig und sie machte sich in dem Punkt auch nichts vor. In ihren Augen waren sie eher zwei gegensätzliche Pole, zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Er war die Stärke, die Logik und die Intelligenz, während sie Zärtlichkeit, die Intuition und das Gefühl war. Sie lachte über sich selbst.

_Wirklich poetisch, Jo, _dachte sie belustigt.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er irgendetwas für sie fühlte aus Begierde. Manchmal glaubte sie es. Es gab Dinge, die er in Bezug auf sie getan hatte, die seiner Natur zu widersprechen schienen. Zum Beispiel, dass er sie vor dem sicheren Tod durch ihrer Verfolger gerettet hatte. Es hatte keinen logischen Grund gegeben, sie zu retten. Als er sie aufgespürt hatte, hatte sie ihm direkt gesagt, dass sie ihn verabscheute ebenso wie seine Pläne. Dennoch hatte er sie mitgenommen, ihr Schutz, eine Unterkunft und eine Aufgabe gegeben, auch wenn sie die anfangs nur widerstrebend erfüllt hatte. Doch wenn es ihr gelang, die Hintergründe ihrer Arbeit auszublenden, was ihr zu ihrer Schande oft genug gelang, machte sie ihr meistens auf gewisse Weise sogar Spaß. Sie hatte eine Menge gelernt in den letzten Jahren. Mehr, als sie in einer normalen Laufbahn als Ärztin je hätte lernen können.

Joanna schüttelte in Gedanken versunken den Kopf. Dies war keine Entschuldigung für ihre Beteiligung an den Verbrechen, die Umbrella und TriCell begangen. Sie wusste, dass sie eines Tages dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würde. Und sie würde diesen Tag willkommen heißen, war dies doch der einzige Weg, um sich von ihrer Schuld reinzuwaschen…

Wesker hatte eine Schwäche für sie, dass wusste sie. Sonst wären sie beide jetzt nicht hier. Die Frage war nur, wie groß diese Schwäche war und ob sie bis in sein verkümmertes Herz reichte. Vielleicht würde es ihr in den vier Wochen gelingen, den Mann an die Oberfläche zu bringen, der er sein könnte, wenn er nur wollte. Er hatte es in sich. An diesen Gedanken klammerte sie sich eisern.

„Du wirst noch erblinden, wenn du weiter ohne Brille aufs Meer starrst", ertönte Weskers Stimme neben ihr. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. Grinsend hielt er ihr eine Sonnenbrille entgegen. Es war nicht ihre.

„Wow, welche Ehre. Ich darf eine Wesker-Sonnenbrille tragen", stichelte Joanna und nahm sie ihm aus der Hand. Sie setzte sie auf und sah ihn an.

„Wie seh ich aus? So cool wie du?"

Sein Grinsen wurde schief.

„Niemand ist so cool wie ich", konterte er und Joanna lachte.

„Wie viele von den Dingern hast du eigentlich?"

„Genug, um eine opfern zu können."

Er stellte sich neben sie und in Joanna stieg erneut die Sehnsucht auf, ihn zu berühren. Als wollte er sie quälen, war er immer noch ohne Shirt, nur in seiner schwarzen Hose und dem glänzenden Ledergürtel. Ein attraktiveres Outfit hatte er nie getragen. Joanna lehnte sich mit dem Po gegen das Geländer und stützte die Hände zu ihren Seiten darauf.

„Du hast dir hier wirklich ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde rausgesucht. Wie bist du auf diesen Ort gekommen?"

„Einer meiner Konkurrenten hatte sich hier in der Nähe versteckt."

Sie schnaubte.

„So was musste ja kommen."

Er lächelte nur überlegen.

„Kannst du überhaupt eine Geschichte erzählen, in der kein Mord und Totschlag vorkommen?"

„Natürlich. Doch in der Geschichte, wie ich zu diesem Haus kam, war Mord nun mal involviert."

„Erzähl mir eine."

Die beiden sahen sich an. Wesker kamen kaum Geschichten in den Sinn, die nicht von Brutalität durchzogen waren.

„Mein Leben ist nun mal voller Gewalt, mein Herz. Das sollte keine neue Information sein."

„Wünschst du dir manchmal, dass es anders wäre?"

„Nein. Ich habe nichts gegen Gewalt", grinste er wieder, etwas zu kalt für ihren Geschmack. Sie wandte den Blick ab. Plötzlich war ihr kalt. Manchmal vergaß sie einfach, dass er trotz allem ein Mörder war.

Wesker merkte die Änderung in Joannas Stimmung. Er spürte regelrecht, wie sie sich von ihm zurückzog, als könnte sie es nicht ertragen, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm gar nicht und er legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte, um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Eingeklemmt zwischen ihm und dem Geländer konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen.

„Ich töte, wenn ich töten muss. Ich mache es effizient, nicht unnötig brutal. Ich empfinde keine perverse Freude daran. Genugtuung, manchmal", grinste er.

„Manchmal vergesse ich, wie viel Blut schon an deinen Händen klebt", gestand Joanna leise. Der Wind wehte ihr durch das fast getrocknete Haar und einige Strähnen kitzelten Weskers Brust. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er wünschte, er könnte ihre Augen jetzt sehen. Hatte sie doch Angst vor ihm?

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst. Ich bin, wer ich bin."

„Das ist wahr."

Sie starrten sich an, ohne die Augen des anderen sehen zu können. Diese Unterhaltung kam so plötzlich, dass beide ihre Bedeutung begreifen mussten. Sie rührten am Fundament ihrer Beziehung. Wesker hatte recht, sie waren, wer sie waren. Auch an ihren Händen klebte Blut. Keine von ihnen war unschuldig. Doch manchmal wünschte Jo sich einfach, dass es so war, dass sie nur zwei Menschen waren, die ein normales Leben führten…

Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, ging sie ohne ein Wort. Wesker sah ihr nicht nach. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und blickte hinaus aufs Meer, so wie sie es getan hatte.

Es störte ihn, dass sie anscheinend doch nicht akzeptierte, wer und was er war. Er dachte darüber nach, bis die Sonne langsam im Meer versank. In ihrem Zimmer tat Joanna genau das gleiche.

Waren seine Verbrechen ein Abgrund, den Joanna überwinden konnte? Und wenn ja, wollte sie das überhaupt?


	12. Rührei mit Paprika

A/N: Weiter geht's mit dem Urlaub. ^^ Es hat ewig gedauert das zu schreiben und am Ende kam so wenig dabei heraus. :( Na ja, das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen. :)

oOoOo

Es war spät am Abend als der Hunger Joanna aus ihrem Zimmer trieb. Der Flur wurde durch in den Fußleisten geschraubte LEDs leicht beleuchtet, so dass sie ihren Weg sicher ins Wohnzimmer fand. Auch dort leuchteten hier und dort kleine LEDs, die einem die Sicht erleichterten.

Ziemlich praktisch, ging es Joanna durch den Kopf.

Abgesehen von ihr war niemand im Zimmer. Wesker war wohl zu Bett gegangen. Erleichtert stahl sie sich in die Küche und machte nur das Licht an der modernen Luftabzugshaube an. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. Er war mit so ziemlich allem gefüllt, was das Herz begehrte. Jo entschied sich für Rührei und griff dementsprechend die Eier und nach einer roten Paprika, um das ganze farblich wie geschmacklich etwas aufzupeppen. Nachdem sie die Sachen auf die Küchentheke gestellt hatte, durchsuchte sie die Schubladen und Schränke, bis sie Holzbrett und Pfanne entdeckt hatte. Ohne Eile bereitete sie die Paprika vor. Als sie dabei war, sie in feine Streifen zu schneiden, fühlte sie ein Prickeln im Nacken und drehte sich um. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie seine roten Drachenaugen in der Dunkelheit glühen sah. Ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich einfach nur an, die vorangegangene Debatte hing immer noch in der Luft. Trotzdem fiel ihr auf wie unheimlich gut er aussah, nur mit einem engen schwarzen Shirt und einer lockeren schwarzen Pyjamahose bekleidet. Sie würde ihn immer begehren, egal was er getan hatte. Dies stand schon mal fest.

„Ich mach Rührei. Willst du auch?" fragte sie und brach damit das stundenlange Schweigen. Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, dann nickte er und Jo drehte sich um und schnitt weiter. Sie konnte seine Präsenz nur all zu deutlich spüren und hatte extreme Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sie schnitt das letzte Stück in kleine Scheiben und haute die Eier in die Pfanne. Mit einem Pfannenwender schob sie die steif werdende Masse ineinander. Dann würzte sie mit Salz und Pfeffer, ehe sie nach der Paprika griff und auch diese in die Pfanne gab. Mit dem Pfannenwender vermengte sie alles, als sie plötzlich zwei warme Hände auf ihrer Hüfte spürte. Ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und sie hielt in der Bewegung inne.

Wesker trat dicht an sie heran und zog ihren Po sanft gegen seine Hüfte. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr, während seine Hände langsam hinab glitten zum Saum ihres dünnen weißen Seidennachthemdes. Dann fühlte sie seine Fingerspitzen auf ihren nackten Oberschenkeln, die langsam hinauf strichen und ihr Nachthemd dabei mit sich nahmen. Joanna bekam eine Gänsehaut, als die Seide über ihren Po glitt. Sie trug einen weißen String mit Spitze.

Weskers Hände umfassten wieder ihre Hüfte und zogen sie sanft aber fordernd gegen sein Becken. Joanna schloss die Augen, als sie seine harte Männlichkeit gegen ihre Backe drücken fühlte. Ihre Körpermitte erhitzte sich sofort und sie spürte ein sehnsüchtiges Prickeln in ihren Brüsten. Sie drückte den Rücken durch, presste ihren Po gegen sein Becken. Selbst wenn ihr Geist gewollt hätte, konnte ihr Körper ihm nicht widerstehen. Er entflammte bei der kleinsten Berührung. Sie war nie schneller für einen Mann bereit gewesen als für ihn. Er wirkte eine Anziehung auf sie aus, der sie nicht entkommen konnte.

Als sie spürte, wie seine Finger unter den Bund ihres Strings wanderten, ließ sie den Pfannenwender in die Pfanne fallen und schaffte es gerade noch, die Platte auszumachen, als er ihr Höschen herunterzog. Sie hielt sich an der Kante der Küchentheke fest und stieg heraus, als Wesker sie auch schon wieder an sich zog. Mit den Händen auf ihren Hüften hielt er sie fest, rieb sich dabei langsam an ihr. Jos Herz schlug wie wild gegen ihre Brust, ihr ganzer Körper prickelte. Doch Wesker nahm sich Zeit, glitt mit beiden Händen unter ihrem Nachthemd hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, umfasste und massierte sie sanft. Joanna keuchte auf, als er mit den Zeigefingern um ihre Nippel zu kreisen begann. Sie drückte ihren Rücken weiter durch, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie bereit war, aber er rieb sich nur an ihr, drückte seine Länge zwischen ihre Backen. Er beugte sich vor, sie spürte seinen Atem wieder an ihrem Ohr, als er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und tief einatmete. Mittlerweile hatte sie begriffen, dass er eine Schwäche für ihr Haar hatte, hatte bemerkt wie gern er damit spielte und es ansah. Ja, auch der große Wesker verriet sich. In kleinen Gesten, flüchtigen Blicken...

Als Weskers nasse Zungenspitze über ihren Hals fuhr, wurde ihr Gedankengang unterbrochen. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken und sie stöhnte ungeduldig auf, drückte sich wieder fordernd gegen den Tyrant. Endlich erhörte er ihr Drängen. Sie hörte, wie er seine Hose herunter zog und Joanna schloss die Augen, als sie ihn eindringen spürte.

Wesker legte seine großen Hände auf ihre Hüften und begann, sich zu bewegen. Sein Rhythmus war langsam, ja beinahe genießend. Er ließ sich Zeit, kostete ihren Körper. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren Schultern und ihrem Schulterblatt. Es waren keine richtigen Küsse, dazu ließ er sich nicht hinreißen. Er streifte nur ihre Haut mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zungenspitze, doch Joanna bekam trotzdem eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen. Sie hörte seinen heiseren Atem, als er das Tempo langsam anzog. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihrem Nachthemd hinauf, über die Wölbung ihrer Brust zu ihrer Schulter. Er richtete sie auf, presste sie fest gegen sich. Der andere Arm war um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und zog sie zu sich, so dass er sich weiter ungehindert in ihr bewegen konnte. Joanna stöhnte heiser und hob die Arme, um ihre Hände in seinem Haar zu vergraben. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, fühlte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Hals. Seine Hüfte stieß immer fester gegen ihren Po und sie fühlte, wie die Erregung sie übermannte. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam sie. Wesker stöhnte, verstärkte seinen Griff und stieß noch einige Male fest in sie, ehe auch er zum Höhepunkt kam...

Im Halbdunkel saßen der Tyrant und die Ärztin sich an der Küchentheke gegenüber, beide in ihren lauwarmen Eier herum stochernd. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen Ihnen und Jo wurde klar, dass sie nach dem Koitus noch nie zusammengewesen waren. Immer hatte sich jemand zurückgezogen, meistens er. Es war komisch, dass er noch da war, während sie ihn noch an sich riechen und noch die Nachwehen des Verkehrs spüren konnte. Jo hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. Hin und wieder lugte sie hinter ihrem Vorhang aus zerzaustem Haar hervor und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er schien ganz entspannt zu sein, als er seine Eier aß. Dann trafen sich plötzlich ihre Blicke und Joanna zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sie fühlte sich gezwungen, etwas zu sagen.

„Schmeckt's dir?"

„Es ist annehmbar."

Joanna schnaubte.

„Danke."

Wesker sah sie an, doch sie hatte den Blick schon wieder auf ihren Teller gerichtet. Er spürte ihr Unbehagen.

„Die Paprika war eine gute Idee."

Sie sah zweifelnd zu ihm hoch.

„Es peppt das Gericht etwas auf."

Nun lächelte sie und Weskers Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er hasste es, dass ein einfaches Lächeln solch eine Regung in ihm weckte. Einmal mehr dachte er, dass es eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen war, auf ihren Deal einzugehen. Schon an ihrem ersten Tag hatten sie zweimal Sex gehabt und sich einmal gestritten. Wesker hatte für so etwas keine Zeit. Und doch war sie zu verführerisch gewesen, als das er der Versuchung hätte widerstehen können. Wie sie in dem Hauch von Nichts am Herd gestanden hatte, mit dem Fuß über ihre Wade gestrichen hatte...

Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Er musste seine körperlichen Regungen wirklich besser unter Kontrolle bringen. Plötzlich sah er das Positive an diesem aufgezwungenen Urlaub. In den vier Wochen hatte er Zeit, diesen Regungen nachzugehen. Danach würde er sicher genug von der Rothaarigen haben und sich langweilen. Sie würden wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren und Wesker könnte das Vollenden, was er seit Jahrzehnten geplant hatte. Er war seinem Ziel so nah. Nach all den Rückschlägen war die Weltherrschaft in greifbarer Nähe. Er würde sich diesen Triumph von Niemandem nehmen lassen. Nicht mal von der schönen Frau ihm Gegenüber, die sich gerade das seidige rote Haar über die Schulter warf und so die Bissmale entblößte, die er auf ihrer makellosen Haut hinterlassen hatte...


	13. Shopping

A/N: Ja, es geht mal wieder weiter! :) Ich überlege, ob ich tatsächlich jeden einzelnen Tag beschreiben soll. Argumente dafür: Ich kann ne Menge smut schreiben (buhahahaha!). Argumente dagegen: Die Story wird sehr verlangsamt und ich hab keine Ahnung, was 30 Tage lang passieren soll. ^^' Was meinen denn meine Leser? ;) Let me know. Gerne auch Vorschläge für Aktivitäten. ^^

~oOOo~

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Joanna durch einen Sonnenstrahl, der ihr direkt ins Auge fiel. Brummelnd drehte sie sich um und wollte schon wieder einschlafen, als ihr einfiel, wo sie war. Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und fuhr sich durch dass zerzauste Haar. Verschlafen kratzte sie über ihre Schulter und sog scharf die Luft ein. Ein Blick nach unten erinnerte sie an die Bisswunden, die Wesker ihr zugefügt hatte.

Wesker…ob er schon auf war? Joanna schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, die sie auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte.

10:27 Uhr.

_ Hach, Urlaub ist doch was Schönes_, dachte Joanna und stand auf und warf einen Blick in den Flur. Alles ruhig.

„Albert?"

Joanna ging durch den kleinen Flur ins Wohnzimmer und rief ihn nochmal, es kam allerdings keine Antwort. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging sie in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Immer wachte sie mit Hunger auf. Sie nahm Schalen mit frischem Obst heraus und schloss gerade die Tür mit ihrer Schulter, als sich die Haustür öffnete und ein verschwitzter Wesker ins Wohnzimmer trat. Joanna wären fast die Schalen heruntergefallen. Albert trug nur eine luftige schwarze Jogginghose. Das war alles. Schweiß konnte man natürlich nicht zählen, auch wenn es seinen Körper noch so sehr zierte, die Brust- und jeden einzelnen Bauchmuskeln zum Glänzen brachte. Joanna lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und plötzlich verspürte sie einen Hunger ganz anderer Art.

„Bist du endlich aufgestanden?" fragte Wesker spöttisch und griff nach einem Handtuch, welches er sich wohl zurecht gelegt hatte. Er wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht und tupfte sich lässig die Brust ab. Joannas Blick klebte an dem Handtuch, folgte seiner Spur bis zu seinem Bauchnabel. Dann bewegte sich der Nabel plötzlich in ihre Richtung und Joanna kam zurück in die Realität.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", sagte sie ironisch und stellte endlich die Schalen auf die Kücheninsel.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Wesker mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und betrat die Küche. Er ging an ihr vorbei um sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Dabei wehte Joanna sein Duft in die Nase.

_Verdammt, sogar sein Schweiß riecht gut…_

Vor allem roch er nach Wind und Sonne, vermischt mit seinem ganz eigenen Duft.

„Wie lange musst du joggen, um ins Schwitzen zu kommen?"

Albert schaute auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Vier Stunden und dreißig Minuten."

„Set wann bist du denn schon auf?"

„Fünf."

Joanna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst dich auch nie entspannen, oder? Schlaf doch mal aus, Mann. Dafür ist ein Urlaub doch da."

Wesker nahm einen Schluck Wasser und sah sie wieder an, ließ seinen Blick über ihr verworrenes Haar und ihren Aufzug gleiten.

„Du bist wohl gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen. Willst du den ganzen Urlaub verschlafen?"

Schmollend wandte sich Joanna um und holte sich Messer und Brett. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass die Pfanne und die Teller von gestern Abend nicht mehr da waren. Hatte Wesker etwa gespült? Eine ulkige Vorstellung…

„Zu deiner Information ist ausreichend Schlaf wichtig für den Körper. Man darf ihn nicht immer nur fordern, sondern muss ihm auch mal die Kontrolle überlassen und ihm die Ruhe zugestehen, die er fordert."

Joanna quietschte auf, als ihr die kalte Plastikflasche auf die Schulter gedrückte. Wesker lachte und noch bevor Joanna sich umdrehen und ihm eine verpassen konnte, drückte er sie mit der Hüfte gegen die Kücheninsel und stemmte seine Hände auf die Marmorplatte, um sie so zwischen ihnen gefangen zu nehmen.

„Ich soll also dem Körper die Kontrolle überlassen", sagte er in einer tiefen, verheißungsvollen Stimme, die Joanna erschauern ließ. Sie fühlte, dass er bereit war. Sein verschwitzter Oberkörper schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken und sie schloss die Augen.

„Du bist doch ganz verschwitzt", protestierte sie flüsternd. Wesker rieb seinen Unterleib eindeutig an ihrem Po.

„Hält die Haut schön straff", konterte er und leckte mit der Zungenspitze über ihren Hals. Joannas Verstand vernebelte sich.

„Und ich hab Hunger", versuchte sie es erneut, vergrub ihre Finger aber bereits in seinem feuchten Haar.

„Eine Mahlzeit zu verpassen wird deiner Figur nicht schaden."

„Du bist ein Arsch", war das Letzte was sie sagte, bevor ihre eigene Lust sie überwältigte und sie sich zu ihm umdrehte…

Immer noch schwer atmend lag Joanna auf der Marmortheke und schaute an die Decke. Die Nachwehen des Orgasmus ließen sie immer noch zucken. Wesker hatte sich bereits unter die Dusche verdrückt, doch sie genoss es, hier zu liegen, seinen und ihren Schweiß auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, ihn an sich zu riechen.

Mit einem Grinsen griff sie nach einem Apfel und biss hinein. Sex mit Albert war einfach fantastisch, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie halbnackt dalag und aß. Ihr Nachthemd war immer noch unter die Brüste gezogen und bis zur Hüfte hochgeschoben.

Er traf genau die richtige Balance, mischte seine eigenen Bedürfnisse perfekt mit ihren, bis sie nur noch zitternd und stöhnend unter ihm lag. Er war fordernd, auch das gefiel ihr. Dennoch reagierte er auch auf sie, achtete darauf, dass sie ebenso viel Spaß hatte wie er. Jo fragte sich, ob er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. Immer tat er so, als hätte er sie genommen und so seine Dominanz über sie demonstriert. Vermutlich versuchte er so, die gespendete Zärtlichkeit zu überspielen.

_Gott bewahre, dass Albert Wesker als zärtlicher Liebhaber bezeichnet wird,_ dachte Joanna innerlich kichernd und richtete sich nun doch auf und hüpfte von der Theke. Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer und sprang unter die Dusche. Sie ließ sich Zeit, wusch sich in aller Ruhe die Haare und rasierte sich noch schnell die Beine und die Intimzone. Während ihres Aktes hatte Joanna einige Stoppel gespürt und da Wesker immer glatt rasiert war, nahm sie an, dass er das auch von ihr erwartete.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war, schlüpfte sie in frische Unterwäsche und in das zweite ihrer beiden mitgebrachten Kleider. Es war weiß, ärmellos und eng anliegend. Im Spiegel sah sie, dass es sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper schmiegte. Ein wenig eng, aber es war ja auch schon uralt. Trotzdem behielt sie es an und mit feuchtem, offenem Haar verließ sie ihr Zimmer um Wesker im Wohnzimmer anzutreffen. Er trug eine schwarze lange Hose und ein gleichfarbiges schwarzes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er hochgekrempelt hatte. Dies und der offene Kragen ließen das Outfit weniger formell aussehen. Mit einem Grinsen ging sie zu ihm. Schwarz und Weiß. Treffender konnte man die Beiden wohl nicht beschreiben.

„Also, was steht heute auf dem Plan, großer Meister?"

Albert erwiderte ihr Grinsen und hob seine Sonnenbrille vom Tisch auf.

„Ich schlage einen kurzen Einkaufstrip vor. Das Kleid sieht etwas eng aus."

Jo stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Schon wieder so eine Anspielung. Bin ich dir zu dick, oder was?"

Er setzte die Brille auf und verbarg somit seine Augen vor ihr.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass dein Kleid eng sitzt."

„Du musst echt noch ne Menge über Frauen lernen, Freundchen. Erstens: Wenn eine Frau fragt, ob sie zu dick ist, hast du ‚nein' zu sagen. Schnell und ohne zu zögern, am besten noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hat. Zweitens: Wenn du eine Frau zum Shoppen einlädst, sollte deine Kreditkarte besser gedeckt sein."

Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und grinste zu ihm hoch. Wesker zückte seine schwarze American Express und hielt sie lässig zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger.

„Letzteres stellt kein Problem dar."

„Perfekt", erwiderte Jo und schnappte sich die Karte. „Und was ist mit erstens?"

Weskers Grinsen wurde schief und er ließ seine Hand über ihre Seite hinab zu ihrem Hintern gleiten und packte zu. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen, doch Joanna lachte und schob ihn von sich.

„Nein, nein. Ich werde jetzt dein Geld ausgeben. Los!"

Auf der Insel gab es nur wenige Geschäfte, die Wesker's Anspruch erfüllten. Er kannte sie alle und fuhr zielsicher zu ihnen. Trotz Joanna's Protest hatte er die Klimaanlage mit dem Kommentar angestellt, dass er sich das Gezeter nicht nochmal anhören würde. Damit war die Diskussion beendet.

Im ersten wie auch in jedem anderen Geschäft das er ansteuerte wurde Wesker wie ein König empfangen und Joanna war klar, dass ihm das gefiel. Ihr persönlich war es unangenehm, so betüdelt zu werden und die meiste Zeit kam sie sich bedrängt und verfolgt vor. Doch die Klamotten waren zugegebenermaßen einfach nur fantastisch und Joanna verfiel in einen kleinen Rausch. Sie hatte nie viel Wert auf teure Markenklamotten gelegt aber wenn man es geschenkt bekam, warum zum Teufel nicht?

Wesker hielt mit seiner Meinung nicht hinterm Berg und er zeigte ihr sehr deutlich, was er wollte. Vornehmlich Kleider und Röcke mit den passenden Oberteilen. Natürlich war ihr klar, woher der Wind wehte. Kleider waren einfach praktischer, wenn einen die Lust übermannte.

Als Wesker ein schwarzes Abendkleid für sie heraussuchen ließ, protestierte Joanna nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Albert, ich brauche kein Abendkleid. Oder planst du einen Besuch bei einem König oder so was?"

Sie sprach leise, da der Verkäufer nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand. Er hatte die Dollar-Zeichen so fett in den Augen stehen, dass er auch Dagobert Duck hätte sein können.

„Wir finden schon eine Gelegenheit, es zu tragen."

Wir. Da war es, einfach und simpel. Joannas Herz hüpfte schneller und sie fühlte die Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Mit einem Mal schüchtern, blickte sie zu Boden und nickte nur. Wesker gefiel es wie immer gar nicht, wenn sie seinem Blick auswich und er überwand die Distanz zwischen Ihnen und hob ihr Kinn mit dem Finger an.

„Was ist los?"

Ihre Lider flatterten zu ihm hoch.

„Gar nichts."

Mist, warum musste sich ihre Stimme ausgerechnet jetzt so kratzig anhören?

„Gefällt dir das Kleid nicht?"

„Doch. Sehr sogar. Du hast einen guten Geschmack für einen Mann. Gerade was Frauenkleider angeht. Irgendwie…beunruhigend", grinste Jo und hoffte, ihn damit ablenken zu können. Es funktionierte.

„Ich weiß, was ich will, Doktor. Und ich weiß, worin ihr Arsch gut aussieht", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Joanna grinste und schob seine Hand weg.

„Bitte, Albert. Drück dich in diesem feinen Geschäft nicht so vulgär aus."

Mit einem Zwinkern ging sie in die Kabine und probierte das Kleid an. Es war ein langes Kleid aus schwarzem Samt. Der tiefe Ausschnitt machte ein verführerisches Dekolleté und dadurch, dass die Träger im Nacken gebunden wurden, wurden ihre Schultern betont. Wieder einmal fiel ihr Blick auf die Spuren, die Wesker dort hinterlassen hatte. Die roten Striemen waren bereits dabei zu verblassen, doch sie waren noch gut zu sehen und der Verkäufer hatte mehr als einmal darauf geschielt. Joanna lächelte und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über eine Bisswunde. _Wir…_

Als Jo wieder aus der Kabine kam, entdeckte sie Wesker mit dem Verkäufer in der Herrenabteilung. Als hätte er nicht genug Klamotten, dachte Jo belustigt und wandte sich ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Dessous-Abteilung und kurzentschlossen ging sie in dem langen, geschlitzten Kleid hinüber und schnappte sich eine Verkäuferin. Die Dame war ihr mit ihrem schwarzen Kurzhaarschnitt und dem Funkeln in den blauen Augen irgendwie sofort sympathisch. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie die Erste war, die mal ein Lächeln zustande brachte, ehe man ihr erklärte, groß einkaufen zu wollen.

Offen gestand sie, dass sie die Beiden schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte und Joanna konnte sehen, dass sie Albert attraktiv fand. Aber wer konnte ihr einen Vorwurf machen?

Wie auch immer, die Damen hatten sich schnell verschworen und flugs waren einige schöne Teile herausgesucht. Die Dame versicherte ihr, dass die Sachen auch ohne Anprobe wie eine zweite Haut sitzen würden und irgendwie hatte Joanna so viel Vertrauen zu ihr, dass sie darauf verzichtete. So eilte die Verkäuferin mit einem Zwinkern und den Händen voller Reizwäsche zur Kasse, um sie schon mal einzupacken. Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, da Wesker sich kurz darauf wieder zu ihr gesellte.

„Du hast ja immer noch das Kleid an."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest es noch sehen. Ich würde nie wagen, ein Kleid ohne deine Erlaubnis zu kaufen."

Wesker zog eine Braue hoch, war ihm der ironische Unterton in ihrer Stimme doch nicht entgangen.

„Mein Geld, meine Entscheidung", konterte er in seiner arroganten Art.

Joanna winkte nur ab und drehte sich vor ihm.

„Also, was sagst du? Ist das ein Kleid für deine Barbie?"

Er betrachtete das Kleid eingehend, befahl ihr sich noch einmal zu drehen und strich dann mit der Hand über den Stoff, langsam und besitzergreifend, von ihrer Brust bis zu ihrem Po. Joanna warf einen kurzen Blick auf den kriechenden Verkäufer, der mit hochrotem Kopf dastand und demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung sah, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Wesker grinste zu Joanna herunter, die ebenfalls leicht rot war und sagte dann so laut, dass der Verkäufer es hörte:

„Einpacken. Wir nehmen es."

Schon wieder ein wir. Was war nur los mit dem Mann?

Joanna wandte sich schnell ab und verschwand in die Kabine, um sich wieder umzuziehen. Dann hielt sie kurz inne und legte die Hand auf ihr klopfendes Herz.

_Beruhige dich. Schön, er hat _wir _gesagt. Mach es nicht größer, als es ist._

Jo atmete einmal tief durch und trat aus der Kabine. Der falsch grinsende Verkäufer wartete schon auf sie und sie reichte ihm schnell das Kleid, damit er sie nicht mehr anstarrte.

„Der Typ ist mir unheimlich", sagte sie zu Wesker, als sie gemeinsam zur Kasse gingen.

„Solche Leute muss man behandeln, wie sie es verdienen."

Joanna schnaubte.

„Und wie verdienst du, behandelt zu werden?"

„Mit dem größtmöglichen Respekt, mein Herz. Du vergisst es viel zu oft."

Wieder winkte Joanna ab und lächelte der Dame hinter der Kasse zu, die ihr die Tüte mit den Dessous reichte.

„Viel Spaß damit", zwinkerte sie wieder und erregte dadurch Wesker's Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist da drin?"

„Eine Überraschung. Eigentlich sogar viele Überraschungen", grinste Joanna frech zu ihm hoch. Wesker überlegte eine Sekunde, dann nickte er und überreichte dem Kassierer die Kreditkarte, die er im Auto von Joanna zurückgefordert hatte.

„Man, hab ich einen Hunger", klagte Joanna, als sie wieder zurück in dem schönen, klimatisierten Haus waren. Sie warf die Einkaufstüten auf das Sofa und ging schnurstracks in die Küche. Unterwegs stieg sie aus den Pumps. Wesker folgte ihr und seufzte innerlich. Die Frau brauchte nur drei Meter gehen und hinterließ ein Chaos. Erneut räumte er hinter ihr auf, hob die Tüten vom Sofa und brachte allesamt in ihr Zimmer. Das Bett war ungemacht und er musste sich zwingen, es nicht für sie zu machen. Wesker hasste Unordnung.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer hob er ihre Schuhe auf und warf einen Blick in die Küche. Joanna wurde von der Kühlschranktür blockiert, so dass er nur ihre Beine sehen konnte. Mit den Zehen strich sie über ihre Wade und in Wesker regte es sich erneut.

Verdammt nochmal, dieses Weib brachte sein Blut in Wallung.

„Willst du auch was essen? Auf was hast du Lust?" Sie rief laut, dachte, er sei noch im Wohnzimmer. Als sie sich vorbeugte und ihr wohlgeformter Hintern hinter der Tür hervor lugte, beschleunigte sich Weskers Puls. Er musste an heute Morgen zurückdenken, als sie verschlafen in dem gleichen Raum gestanden hatte. Das schöne rote Haar so herrlich zersaust. Er dachte daran, wie er sie auf die Kücheninsel gehoben und auf die Platte gedrückt hatte, ehe er sich über sie hergemacht hatte. Ihr Stöhnen und Seufzen klang noch in seinen Ohren nach…

„Albert?! Oh", Joanna lachte, als sie hinter der Tür hervor schaute und ihn im Durchgang stehen sah. Ihr Lächeln war zauberhaft und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte sie noch einmal, diesmal in angemessenem Tonfall.

Dieses Lächeln…es löste etwas in Wesker aus, das ihm nicht behagte. Es gab nur eins, was das Unbehagen ersticken konnte.

Entschlossen ließ er die Schuhe fallen, ging zu ihr und riss sie von den Füßen. Joanna quiekte überrascht auf und schlang die Schenkel um seine Hüften. Ihr Finger glitten in sein Haar und ihr Gesicht war seinem so nah, dass er ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Sein Herz schlug schneller.

„Ach, darauf hast du Lust", kicherte Jo und Wesker konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Er trug sie ins Wohnzimmer und warf sie auf die Couch. Joanna hatte kaum Zeit die Schenkel zu spreizen, ehe er sich auf sie warf. Joanna kicherte wieder und Wesker brummte, als er sanft in ihren Hals biss und mit der Zungenspitze über ihr Schlüsselbein fuhr. Zufrieden merkte er, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ihre Finger zerrten sein Hemd aus der Hose und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Wesker es ausgezogen. Er stützte sich auf der Lehne des Sofas und der Sitzfläche ab und sah auf Joanna herab. Ihr Haar ergoss sich über das schwarze Leder und ihre blitzenden grünen Augen ließen sein Grinsen ersterben. Sie war so unglaublich schön, wie sie da lag. Die Wangen gerötet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Immer noch lächelnd legte sie ihre Hände flach auf seine Brust und streichelten sie.

„Wenn du nur nicht so verdammt sexy wärst", hörte er sie sagen und Wesker grinste wieder. Er spürte das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände und wie ihre Schenkel sehnsüchtig an seinen Hüften rieben. Seine Ärztin wurde ungeduldig, bäumte sich ihm leicht entgegen, strich mit den Zehen seine Waden auf und ab, wie sie es vorhin noch bei ihrer eigenen gemacht hatte. Ihre Ungeduld brachte ihn zur Ruhe und er hatte wieder so viel Kontrolle über sich, dass er in aller Ruhe seine Brille abnehmen, zusammenfalten und auf den Tisch legen konnte.

„Albert", stieß Jo beinahe verzweifelt hervor und Wesker erfasste eine Welle der Erregung. Er liebte es, wie schnell sie auf ihn reagierte und sich nach ihm verzehrte. Am meisten gefiel ihm, dass sie damit nicht hinterm Berg hielt sondern es ihm offen zeigte.

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr er die Seiten ihres Körpers entlang und fühlte den rauen Stoff ihres alten Kleides. Obwohl er sich nicht beschweren konnte, dass es so eng saß, gefiel ihm der Stoff und der einfallslose Schnitt überhaupt nicht. Seine Finger wanderten über ihre Brüste zu ihrem Ausschnitt und hakten sich darunter. Joanna biss sich auf die Lippen und hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an in der Annahme, dass er es herunter ziehen wollte. Doch Wesker griff zu einer drastischeren Methode. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung riss er das Kleid entzwei. Joanna entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei.

„Albert! Mein Kleid!"

„Freut mich, dass du dich entschlossen hast, diesen Fetzen wegzuschmeißen", kommentierte er trocken und beugte sich vor, um die Wölbungen ihrer Brüste zu küssen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Ich wollte es gar nicht wegschmeißen", protestierte Jo, ehe ihr ein Keuchen über die Lippen huschte. Wesker zog die Körbchen ihres halterlosen BHs herunter und bedeckte ihre linke Knospe mit seinem Mund. Joannas Lider flatterten und sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu stöhnen. Als er zu saugen und zu knabbern begann, stöhnte sie doch. Ihre Arme legten sich um ihn und mit den Nägeln kratzte sie über seinen muskulösen Rücken. Wesker knurrte und biss etwas fester in ihren Nippel, ehe er mit glühenden Augen zu ihr hoch sah. Ihr Blick hatte sich getrübt und er wusste, dass sie sich nicht mehr an das Kleid erinnern konnte. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen und für einen Moment überkam Wesker der Drang, sich vorzubeugen und sie zu küssen. Doch er kämpfte seine Sehnsucht nieder und widmete sich stattdessen ihrer anderen Brustwarze, bis Joanna keuchte und sich ihm entgegen drängte. Er fühlte ihre Finger an seinem Gürtel, wie sie ihn öffneten und danach die Hose. Kaum hatte ihre Hand Platz, schlüpfte sie in hinein und packte seine Erektion. Wesker stöhnte und schloss die Augen, als sie ihn zu reiben begann. Instinktiv begann er, seine Hüfte zu bewegen, in ihre Hand zu stoßen.

„Albert", stöhnte Joanna bettelnd und Wesker hatte endlich Erbarmen. Schnell zog er seine Hose und seine Jazzpants herunter und beobachtete Jo dabei, wie sie die Beine gerade in die Luft streckte um ihr Höschen auszuziehen. Das gefiel ihm so gut, dass er ihre Knöchel packte und die Beine durchstreckte, als sie sie wieder anwinkeln wollte. Er spreizte ihre Schenkel auseinander und zog ihren Hintern hoch, bis er mühelos in sie eindringen konnte. Heiß, eng und nass war sie, so nass. Er liebte es und sah zu ihr herunter, während er immer wieder in sie stieß, langsam und fest. Mit den ausgestreckten Beinen war sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in das kühle Leder zu krallen und es zu genießen. Und wie sie es genoss. Wesker beobachtete, wie ihr Körper bei jedem Stoß zuckte, wie sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte und gegen ihren Arm stöhnte, ehe sie sich auf die Lippen biss. Es erregte ihn noch mehr und er hakte seine Arme unter ihre Kniekehlen und lehnte sich vor, bis er sie vollkommen unter sich begraben hatte. Joanna stöhnte, als sie ihn tief in sich spürte. Weskers Stöße wurden tiefer und schneller, biss in die Wade, die über seiner Schulter lag. Joanna entwich ein süßer kleiner Schrei und Wesker beschleunigte noch einmal das Tempo. Joanna krallte sich keuchend in seine angespannten Oberarme und kam kurze Zeit später. Während sie sich aufbäumte und ihre Tiefen an ihm zu pumpen begannen, kratzte sie tiefe Furchen in Weskers Oberarme. Überwältigt von dem Schmerz und der Lust stöhnte Wesker laut und ergoss sich wild stoßend in ihr. Ein paar Mal stieß er noch tief in sie, dann gab er ihre Schenkel frei und brach schwer atmend auf ihr zusammen. Sofort umfingen ihn Jos Arme und liebevoll strich sie über seinen Rücken, während ihre Schenkel sich um seine Hüften legten und ihn an sich zogen. Albert und sie stöhnten gleichzeitig auf.

„So schnell bin noch nicht einmal ich wieder einsatzbereit, mein Herz", scherzte Wesker und brachte Joanna zum Lachen.

„Also gibt es auch für dich Grenzen. Wie beruhigend."

Sie sahen sich an, beide lächelnd und gelöst. Jos Finger wanderten in sein blondes Haar und spielten leicht damit. Weskers Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen und sein Blick fiel wieder auf ihre Lippen.

Plötzlich grummelte Joannas Magen und beide prusteten los.

„Du hast wirklich Hunger."

„Ach was," grinste Jo und Wesker richtete sich auf. Wieder stöhnte Joanna, als er sich in ihr bewegte. Breitbeinig lag sie vor ihm, sie beide immer noch vereint. Wesker ließ sich hinreißen und küsste die Innenseite ihres Schenkels, ehe er sich aus ihr zurückzog und aufstand, um seine Kleidung zu richten. Dann warf er Jo ihr Höschen zu, die es anzog und sich aus den Überresten ihres Kleides erhob. Sie hob die Fetzen auf und strich darüber.

„Das war damals richtig teuer. Ein richtig geiles Kleid."

„Jetzt ist es ein Putzlappen", kommentierte Wesker und klapste ihr auf den Hintern.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du vorhin ein kleines Vermögen für mich ausgegeben hast, sonst wär ich jetzt richtig sauer auf dich."

Wesker zog nur die Augenbraue hoch nach dem Motto: „Was interessiert's mich?"

Joanna widerstand dem Drang, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken, reckte stattdessen das Kinn in die Höhe und stolzierte nur in Unterwäsche an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer, um sich eine kurze schwarze Stoffhose und ein grasgrünes Shirt überzuziehen.

Als sie zurück in den Flur trat, hörte sie die Abzugshaube. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, sie eingeschaltet zu haben. Jo ging in die Küche und blieb überrascht stehen, als sie Albert am Herd stehen sah. Ohne sein Hemd stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schnibbelte gerade etwas. Neugierig ging sie zu ihm und sah zu, wie er eine Zucchini professionell in Scheiben schnitt.

„Wow. Ich hab das nie hingekriegt. Hab mir beim Versuch zweimal in den Finger geschnitten." Sie zeigte ihm die zwei kleinen blassen Linien in ihrem Zeigefinger, doch er schaute nur kurz herüber und zerlegte die nächste Zucchini.

„Du kannst kochen?" fragte Jo weiter, als sie den Topf mit kochendem Wasser und die Pfanne mit schmelzender Butter sah.

„Wenn du selber kochst, weißt du, was drin ist", sagte Wesker nur. Jo schmunzelte.

„Hattest wohl Angst, vergiftet zu werden, was?"

„Eine Zeitlang war ich auf der Hut", gab er zu und warf die Zucchini-Scheiben, die klein geschnittenen Pilze und Tomaten sowie ein paar Zwiebeln und Knoblauch in die Pfanne. Joanna beobachtete fasziniert, wie er kochte. Es war nichts außergewöhnliches, nur eine Gemüsepfanne mit Basmati-Reis, doch sie hatte ihn selten so etwas normales tun sehen.  
„Kann ich was helfen?"

„Deck den Tisch", befahl er in seinem üblichen trockenen Tonfall und fing an, das Gemüse zu würzen. Kaum hatte Jo den Tisch gedeckt, war Wesker auch schon fertig und verteilte Reis und Gemüse auf die beiden Teller. Jo wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte, ehe sie sich etwas auf die Kabel schaufelte.

„Danke fürs Kochen, Albert", sagte sie und nahm einen Bissen.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte er und aß ebenfalls.

Der Doktor und der Tyrant aßen schweigen, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Während Joanna sich nach dem Sex gelöst und ihm etwas näher fühlte, fühlte Wesker jedes Mal Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Mit jedem Mal, wo sie miteinander schliefen, wuchs die Unruhe. Natürlich genoss er den Akt selbst. Joanna machte ihn wahnsinnig. Vielleicht war genau das das Problem. Wenn er in ihr war und sie sich an ihn klammerte, drangen Gefühle an die Oberfläche und kratzten an der dicken Eisschicht, die er mit den Jahren um sein Herz gelegt hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, ihr so nahe zu sein, sie zu halten, zu riechen und zu schmecken. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, sie hierher zu bringen und sich auf ihr Spiel einzulassen. Wesker hatte in den zwei Tagen mehr Spaß gehabt als im ganzen letzten Jahr. Wesker und Spaß…sogar ihm war klar, dass das nicht zusammen passte.

Alberts Blick fiel auf sein Gegenüber. Abwesend spielte sie mit den Fingern in ihrem Haar, wickelte eine seidige rote Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger. Die Farbe ihres grellen T-Shirts bildete einen hervorragenden Kontrast zu ihrem Haar. Ansonsten war es nichts besonderes, fiel weit über ihren Körper und verbarg ihre weiblichen Formen. Doch selbst darin fand er sie attraktiv und schon wieder juckte es ihn in den Fingern, die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken. Doch sein Verstand protestierte vehement dagegen. Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Der Logiker in ihm vermutete immer noch eine Falle, einen Plan der Ärztin, ihn von seinen Zielen abzubringen. Doch das würde er nicht zulassen. Eher würde er sie umbringen…

Wesker ignorierte den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust, den dieser Gedanke auslöste und erhob sich.

„Räum ab", befahl er in seinem eisigsten Tonfall und brachte Joanna dazu, aufzusehen. Er sah die Überraschung in ihrem Blick und wieder wollte er sie anfassen. Höchste Zeit, sich zurück zu ziehen.

Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich ab.

„Räum die neuen Kleider in den Schrank, sonst verknittern sie", warf er ihr noch über die Schulter zu, ehe er in sein Zimmer ging und Jo für den Rest des Abends sich selbst überließ.

Die Nacht war bereits heraufgezogen und bis auf die Lichter im Haus war alles dunkel und ruhig. Joanna lag auf einer Liege am Pool und starrte in den Himmel. Noch nie hatte sie so viele Sterne gesehen. Es war wunderschön und sie wünschte sich, nicht allein hier zu liegen. Der Gedanke ließ sie frösteln und sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

Warum war Albert auf einmal so wütend gewesen? Sie hatte nicht einmal etwas gesagt.  
Jo schloss die Augen. Es war wie damals gewesen, in Raccoon City, als er und sie die Mittagspause gemeinsam am Tisch der kleinen Küche verbracht hatten.

Gott, wie sie wünschte, es wäre alles anders gekommen. Wenn es den Ausbruch nicht gegeben hätte, wenn Albert kein Teil einer Verschwörung gewesen wäre. Wenn er nur der Captain gewesen wäre und sie die Ärztin…

Blaue Augen tauchten vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern auf und schnell öffnete sie die Augen.

„Ich habe dich nicht vergessen", flüsterte Jo leise.

Nein, das hatte sie nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mit Wesker schlief, fühlte sie den Captain. Er war noch da. Ihr Herz sagte es ihr…


	14. Durchkreutze Pläne

A/N: And on we go! :) Jetzt bring ich auch mal wieder etwas Story rein, auf Empfehlung von Jillia. Danke, Liebes! ;) Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, wie es weitergeht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt.

~oOOo~

Joanna war auf der Liege eingeschlafen und erwachte bei Morgengrauen, gerade rechtzeitig, um Wesker vorm Verlassen des Hauses abzupassen.

„Gehst du wieder joggen?", fragte sie schläfrig und fuhr sich durch das zerwühlte Haar. Ihr Nacken und ihr Rücken waren ganz steif und sie streckte sich. Wesker schaute über die Schulter und sein Blick blieb kurz an ihrem Haar hängen. Dann fokussierte er sie.

„Hast du etwa draußen geschlafen?"

„Sieht so aus", erwiderte Jo.

„Ich bin in vier Stunden wieder zurück."

Joanna bemerkte den kalten, beinahe abweisenden Ton in seiner Stimme und kam ins Haus. Seine roten Augen starrten sie an.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an die Träume, die sie nachts heimgesucht hatten. Eine Nacht voller Erinnerungen an blaue Augen und einen lachenden Wesker…

„Was soll ich so lange machen?" fragte Joanna, nur um noch etwas mit ihm sprechen zu können. Er hatte sich bereits wieder abgewandt. Ohne sich umzudrehen oder anzuhalten sagte Wesker über seine Schulter:

„Oben sind eine Bibliothek und ein Heimkino. Es steht dir frei, beides zu benutzen."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Albert?"

Joanna gefiel diese distanzierte Art überhaupt nicht.

„Ja. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst…"

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verließ Wesker das Haus und einen Moment blieb Joanna mitten im Wohnzimmer ratlos stehen.

Was zum Teufel hatte sie bitteschön verbrochen, dass er so abweisend war?

Mit einem Seufzen ging sie in ihr Zimmer und machte erst mal Toilette. Kurz überlegte sie wieder schlafen zu gehen, aber da Wesker in ihrem Kopf herum spukte nahm sie nicht an, Ruhe finden zu können. Also zog sie sich an und ging barfuß die edle Faltwerktreppe mit dem dunkel gebeizten Holz und dem schwarzen Handlauf hinauf. Oben angekommen eröffnete sich ihr ein neuer Stil. War es unten weitläufig und offen gehalten, kam sie hier oben in einen schmalen, in weiches Licht getauchten Flur, der nach links und rechts lief. Die Wände waren mit dunklem, schweren Holz verkleidet, ebenso die Türen, die auf den ersten Blick gar nicht zu erkennen waren.

Das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf Echtholz-Fußboden war zu hören, als Joanna den Flur entlang ging und sich die Tür auf der linken Seite vornahm. Überrascht kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als sie von dem spärlich beleuchteten Flur in den strahlend weißen Fitnessraum ging. Bis auf die sicherlich überteuerten Sportgeräte von Laufband über Liegefahrrad bis hin zur Bank zum Gewichte stemmen hatte der Raum nichts Interessantes zu bieten, mal von der Spiegelfront abgesehen. Jo schmunzelte, als sie sich ausmalte, wie Wesker vor den Spiegeln stand und seine Muskeln spielen ließ. Sie schloss die Tür und öffnete die zweite Tür nahe der Treppe. Hier befand sich das Heimkino, das Joanna in Begeisterung versetzte. Obwohl sie schon ewig keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte, sich in Ruhe einen Film anzusehen, war sie doch ein Filmfan. Besonders die alten Filme der 50er und 60er gefielen ihr. Gregory Peck war ihr erster Schwarm gewesen.

Der dunkelrote Teppich kitzelte unter ihren Füßen, als sie weiter in den Raum ging und ihre Fingerspitzen über die gleichfarbigen Kinosessel gleiten ließ. Es waren drei Reihen auf der linken Seite, auf der rechten Seite war eine Art Lounge mit breitem Ledersofa und einem Tisch mit einer kleinen Lampe. Sehr stilvoll, das musste Joanna zugeben. Die Leinwand bedeckte die ganze Wand und an den Seiten waren Lautsprecher angebracht worden. Hier einen Film zu gucken war bestimmt super.

Da entdeckte sie die flachen Regale mit den Filmen und ging die Reihen durch. Jo hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt und fuhr mit den Fingern über die DVDs, während sie die unzähligen Titel las. Hauptsächlich waren es Thriller oder Actionfilme, typisch Mann eben. In den unteren Reihen entdeckte sie auch vereinzelt ein paar Komödien, wenn man Stirb Langsam so bezeichnen wollte. Ganz unten fand sie sogar einige Schwarz-Weiß-Filme, von denen sie einige Titel kannte und mochte. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass Wesker die Filme nach Genre und Alter sortiert hatte. Der Typ hatte wirklich einen Ordnungsfimmel. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie die Sortierung durcheinander brachte? Ob er dann explodierte? Mit einem diebischen Kichern nahm sie „Die glorreichen Sieben" aus dem unteren Regal und tauschte seinen Platz mit „Black Dahlia". Am liebsten hätte sie sich einen Film angesehen, aber das war ihr alles zu schwere Kost und auf einen aus allen Poren blutenden Bruce Willis hatte sie so früh am Morgen auch keine Lust. Also verließ sie das Kino mit dem Versprechen, später wiederzukommen und nahm sich die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite vor – Verschlossen.

Joanna starrte gegen das dunkle Holz. Was er wohl dahinter verbarg? Noch einmal versuche sie die Tür zu öffnen – als hätte das jemals funktioniert – dann wandte sie sich der nächsten Tür zu. Hier war nun endlich die Bibliothek. Ein quadratischer Raum, tapeziert mit Regalen voller Bücher in den verschiedensten Farben. Noch nie hatte Jo in einem Privathaus so viele Bücher gesehen. Es gab auch einen Tisch mit einer Leselampe, der das Gefühl einer öffentlichen Bibliothek noch verstärkte. Auch hier ging sie durch die Reihen. Sachbücher natürlich. Was hatte sie erwartet? Liebesromane?

Die Bücher waren nach Themen sortiert und als sie bei der Medizin ankam, huschten die blauen Augen in ihren Geist. Plötzlich hatte Joanna ein Ziel. Virologie…

In Afrika hatte sie schon alle Bücher gewälzt die sie auftreiben konnte und hatte eigentlich wenig Hoffnung, etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Nach den Jahren in Weskers Diensten war sie selbst eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet geworden. Doch sie wusste nicht so viel wie Wesker. Vielleicht fand sich hier ja doch etwas…

Sie nahm drei interessante Titel heraus und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Die Welt um sie herum versank und aus der schläfrigen Joanna wurde die ehrgeizige Medizinerin, die nach Wissen dürstete.

Die Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass sie es merkte. Erst, als sie ihn rufen hörte, wurde sie in die Gegenwart zurück katapultiert. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und klappte die Bücher zusammen. Hastig schob sie sie zurück ins Regal und riss die Seiten aus dem Block, auf denen sie sich Notizen gemacht hatte. Da sie keine Tasche hatte, faltete sie die Blätter und stopfte sie sich hinten in die Hose und zog das weite T-Shirt darüber. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihr, irgend ein Buch aus dem Regal zu ziehen und aufzuschlagen, als auch schon die Tür aufgemacht wurde.

„Hast du mich nicht rufen hören?" fragte Wesker ungehalten und betrat das Zimmer.

Joanna blickte wie überrascht von ihrem Buch auf.

„Nein, sorry. Das hab ich hier oben nicht gehört."

Wesker, der wohl gerade aus der Dusche gekommen war – sein Haar war noch feucht und er roch nach Duschgel – hatte seine Sonnenbrille nicht auf. Seine roten Teufelsaugen schweiften von ihrem Gesicht durch den Raum und landeten auf ihrem Buch.

„Was interessantes gefunden?"

Joannas Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. So ruhig wie möglich versuchte sie das Buch zusammenzuklappen und wieder an seinen Platz zu schieben. Sie nickte.

„Ich habe ‚Der alte Mann und das Meer' irgendwo dahinten gesehen. Kann ich mir das ausleihen?"

Wesker lehnte sich gegen das Regal und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Die medizinische Sektion scheint dich mehr zu interessieren."

So leicht ließ er sie nicht vom Haken. Warum musste sie nur so eine schlechte Lügnerin sein! Früher hatte sie ihre Nasenspitze immer verraten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Großvater angelogen hatte, wurde sie knallrot. Sie betete inständig, dass dem nicht mehr so war.

„Ich hab ein Buch aus meinem Studium entdeckt und bin hier hängen geblieben. Man, habe ich diese dicken Wälzer gehasst", sagte sie und zog eines der schweren Nachschlagewerke aus dem Regal. Sie hielt es hoch und zeigte Wesker den Titel. Unauffällig versuchte sie, ihre Nase hinter dem Buch zu verbergen.

„Auf dem Ding bin ich so oft eingeschlafen, das glaubst du nicht…Das Studium war echt eine harte Zeit. Aufregend, lehrreich, aber verdammt hart. Das endlose Lernen, kaum Freunde, wenn man von den Mädels im Club absieht…"

„Was für ein Club?"

Jetzt wurde Joanna im ganzen Gesicht rot. Ach du Scheibe! In dem Bestreben, Wesker von ihren Studien abzulenken, hatte sie ein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert, dass sie sogar vor ihm hatte verbergen können.

„Ach nichts", sagte sie schnell, schob das Buch zurück und wollte an ihm vorbei. Er ging mit ihr zurück zur Tür und versperrte Joanna mit seinem muskulösen Arm den Weg.

„Was für ein Club?" fragte er noch einmal, leise, bedrohlich. Joanna wich seinem Blick aus.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Albert", versuchte Joanna zu protestieren und wollte unter seinem Arm wegtauchen. Doch er legte ihn um ihre Taille und zog sie fest gegen seine Brust. Der unverhoffte Körperkontakt ließ Joanna erschauern. Seine Hitze und der herb männliche Duft des Duschgels benebelten ihre Sinne.

Weskers freie Hand umfasste ihr Kinn und zog es zu sich.

„Entweder du sagst mir, was du hier drin gemacht hast oder du verrätst mir dein kleines schmutziges Geheimnis."

Sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch es hatte natürlich keinen Sinn. Wesker grinste sie überlegen an.

„Du bist wirklich eine Nervensäge, weißt du das?" fragte Joanna genervt und gab sich größte Mühe, seinen an ihren geschmiegten Körper zu ignorieren.

„Hat deine Mutter bzw. der Teufel, dem du entsprungen bist, dir nicht beigebracht, dass es sich nicht gehört so neugierig zu sein?"

„Im Gegenteil", flüsterte Wesker belustigt, „er hat mir klar gemacht, dass man mächtiger wird, wenn man die dunklen Geheimnisse Anderer kennt."

Joanna rollte mit den Augen. Noch einmal versuchte sie sich zu befreien, dann gab sie mit einem frustrierten Schnauben auf.

„Na schön! Aber lass mich vorher los. Du schnürst mir ja die Luft ab!" beschwerte sie sich, obwohl es völlig übertrieben war. Wesker tat ihr in keinster Weise weh, ganz im Gegenteil…

Endlich ließ Wesker ab von ihr und schaute auf sie herab. Sie rieb sich das Kinn um auf seine Brutalität hinzuweisen und erwiderte seinen Blick. Da fiel ihr auf, dass sie im Flur stand und er noch in der Bibliothek…

„Also?" fragte Wesker fordern und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

Wie sie das leichte Glühen seiner Augen liebte. So gefiel er ihr besser. Interessiert an ihr und fordernd. Vielleicht konnte sie _ihren_ Wesker noch weiter herauskitzeln.

„Mmhh…hab's mir anders überlegt!"

Und sie stürmte los. Hinter sich hörte sie Wesker frustriert seufzen. Jo polterte die Treppe herunter und rannte Richtung Terrasse.

Sie schaffte es hinaus, doch nach den ersten zwei Schritten war er hinter ihr. Er griff nach ihrem Haar und zog sie grob zu sich, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und nahm ihre Taille wieder mit dem anderen Arm gefangen.

„Hast ganz schön lange gebraucht", witzelte Joanna, obwohl ihre Kopfhaut brannte.

Wesker hob nur eine Augenbraue und verstärkte seinen Griff, bis Joanna aufkeuchte. Er presste sie hart gegen seinen perfekten Körper und sandte damit Wellen der Erregung durch ihren.

„Fi ck mich", forderte Jo mit heiserer Stimme. Er war wie eine Droge. Sie brauchte ihn, seine Stärke, seine Leidenschaft.

Wesker's Augen begannen zu glühen, doch er machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu tun.

„Am Ende bist du doch eine Hure gewesen", sinnierte Wesker laut und versuchte gar nicht, die Beleidigung zu verstecken.

„Wie hätte ich sonst das teure Studium finanzieren sollen?" schoss Joanna zurück und erzeugte damit einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den sie bei ihm noch nicht oft gesehen hatte: Überraschung. Doch schnell setzte er die leblose Maske wieder auf. Sein Griff allerdings verstärkte sich und er hörte diese kleine, schwache Stimme in seinem Kopf die flüsterte, dass sie nur ihm allein gehörte. Wütend mahlten seine Kiefer aufeinander und er zischte:

„An deiner Stelle würde ich das wieder zurücknehmen."

Joanna fühlte das zornige Beben seines Körpers.

_Ja, du willst mich, Albert. Du kannst den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass mich ein Anderer hatte. Du bist eifersüchtig. Du warst auf Brian eifersüchtig und jetzt bist du auf jeden eifersüchtig, mit dem ich je geschlafen habe!_

„Das könnte ich. Aber würdest du mir glauben?"

Er wusste es nicht. Vor seinen Augen spielten sich Horrorszenarien ab, in denen sie mit anderen Männern schlief, unter ihnen stöhnte, sich an sie schmiegte und sich sehnsüchtig aufbäumte…es machte ihn krank! Hatte sie sich für Sex bezahlen lassen? Das Argument mit dem teuren Studium leuchtete verdammt nochmal zu sehr ein. Sie sollte es zurücknehmen! Er wollte es hören. Er musste!

„Sag es!" zischte er wieder und riss an ihrem Haar.

Weskers Augen sprühten geradezu und Joanna bekam es nun doch mit der Angst zu tun. In seinen Augen sah sie das Aufflackern eines uralten Instinkts, der sie erregte, aber mehr noch beunruhigte. Also gab sie auf und lenkte ein.

„Ich habe mich nie prostituiert, Albert", sagte sie, ruhig und sanft, damit es durch den Zorn zu seinem Verstand durchdringen konnte.

Er brauchte einige Sekunden, suchte in ihren Augen nach Anzeichen einer Lüge, fand sie aber nicht. Zögernd lockerte er seinen Griff, bis er sie ganz losließ und zurücktrat. Jo atmete durch. Schweiß klebte ihr auf Brust und Rücken und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie heiß es hier draußen war.

„Ich geh duschen", sagte sie schnell und ging wieder zurück ins Haus. Wesker sah sie nicht an. Immer noch versuchte er, seinen Zorn, die Eifersucht und andere Gefühle in sich niederzukämpfen.

_Joanna…_

Diese Frau war gefährlicher, als er gedacht hatte. Und sie plante etwas. Dessen war er sich jetzt sicher. Diese Gewissheit stimmte ihn tief in seinem Inneren traurig. Die Spielfigur wollte nun selbst der Spieler sein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich einließ. Er war ein Meister in dem Spiel der Manipulation und Intrige. Glaubte sie wirklich, sie könnte ihn besiegen? Wäre sie eine Figur auf seinem Schachbrett geblieben, hätte er sie vielleicht am Leben lassen können. Doch so gab es keine Hoffnung für sie…oder für sie beide…

Gemächlich ging Wesker zurück in die Bibliothek und riss die oberste leere Seite des Blockes heraus. Vielleicht hatte sie zu fest aufgedrückt…

Es war später Nachmittag und Joanna war im Pool. Wesker beobachtete sie von seinem Platz an der geschlossenen Terrassentür aus. Sie hatte die Arme ausgestreckt und trieb leblos an der Wasseroberfläche. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr faszinierendes Haar umrahmte ihren Kopf. Er fühlte wieder Bedauern in sich aufsteigen. Vielleicht hätte sie die Partnerin sein können, die Excella sein wollte. _Ein Gott braucht eine Göttin an seiner Seite_, hatte sie ihm vor geraumer Zeit ins Ohr gesäuselt. Natürlich war der Gedanke absurd, dass sie es sein könnte. Doch Joanna hatte er auf dem Thron sehen können…

Lautlos trat er auf die Terrasse und stellte sich an den Beckenrand. Er hielt die Hände auf dem Rücken, in der einen das Blatt Papier aus dem Block, nun bedeckt von langen Bleistiftstrichen.

„Du studierst also wieder Virologie" donnerte seine Stimme über die Terrasse, so dass sie ihn auch mit den Ohren unter Wasser hörte.

Erschrocken fuhr Joanna hoch und spritzte sich dabei selbst Wasser ins Gesicht. Hustend rieb sie sich die Augen.

„Was…_hust_…wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, die Augen vom Reiben leicht gerötet.

Er hielt nur den Zettel hoch. Unter den Strichen zeichneten sich die Schatten ihrer geschriebenen Worte ab. Sie schluckte und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ein kinderleichter Trick, aber effizient."

Ohne ein Wort stieg Joanna über die Treppe aus dem Pool und trocknete sich mit dem Handtuch ab, das sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte. In ihrem Kopf raste es, sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer logisch klingenden Antwort. Einmal mehr gereichte es ihr zum Nachteil, dass er sie so gut kannte. Er würde ihr nie glauben, dass sie nur zum Spaß geschaut hatte oder um einfach dazuzulernen, um eine bessere Kraft in seinen Weltbeherrschungsplänen sein zu können.

„Du hast dich also entschlossen, mich herauszufordern. Denkst du, das ist klug? Du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin. Oder glaubst du, nur weil ich mit dir hier bin, würde ich dich verschonen, wenn es darauf ankäme?"

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Nein, er würde es nicht tun. Dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut.

„Es ist nicht, wie du denkst, Albert", sagte sie kleinlaut und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte das Blatt in seiner Faust zerknüllt. Sein Stand war fest, seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte hart und kalt wie Stahl. Doch hinter seiner Sonnenbrille leuchteten seine Augen. Er lachte kühl.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie du dich rauszureden versuchst."

Er wartete auf gestammelte Ausflüchte, doch sie kamen nicht. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an mit diesem traurigen Blick, der sein Herz erweichen sollte.

„Joanna, ich warne dich zum letzten Mal. Ich werde dich töten, wenn du dich mir in den Weg stellst."

Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen und sie senkte den Blick. Obwohl sie es wusste, tat es weh, es ihn sagen zu hören.

„Ich weiß."

Da kam er doch zu ihr, fasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Was soll das Ganze dann? Du wirst die Welt nicht retten können, oder deine heiß geliebten Freunde!"

Seine warmen Finger prickelten auf ihrer Haut.

„Hier geht es nicht um die Welt, Albert. Nicht mal um Jill und Chris."

„Worum dann?"

„Um dich…Es ging immer nur um dich", gestand sie flüsternd und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Wesker stockte und einen Moment schlug sein Herz unregelmäßig. Dann legte er seine eiserne Maske wieder auf und lächelte grausam auf sie herab.

„Du willst mich also höchstpersönlich töten?"

Eine Träne entwischte ihrem Auge und Wesker beobachtete sie, wie sie ihre Wange herab perlte und letztendlich von ihrem Kiefer fiel. Dieses kleine runde Ding, geformt aus Wasser und Salz, verwirrte ihn. Sie spielte ihr Spiel gut.

„Ich konnte dich auf Testgelände 5 nicht töten. Ich hätte nur gehen brauchen…das war schon immer mein Problem, schätze ich."

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich kann nicht gehen. Ich wollte es, aber ich konnte nicht. Und als ich es konnte, wollte ich nicht mehr…"

„Du redest wirres Zeug, Corr."

Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten, Albert. Ich schwöre es."

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann ließ er ab von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Na schön. Was immer du vorhast, es wird dir nicht gelingen. Ich bin jetzt gewarnt. Das Überraschungsmoment wäre deine einzige Chance gewesen. Mögen die Spiele beginnen!"

Mit einer einladenden Geste verkündete er den letzten Satz, rief ihn laut über die Terrasse, dann wandte er sich mit einem letzten Blick ab und ging zurück ins Haus.

Joanna ließ sich auf die Liege fallen. Ihre Beine konnten sie nicht mehr tragen. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände und weinte.

So hätte das alles nicht laufen sollen! Sie hätte mehr Zeit gebraucht. Sie hatte ihn daran erinnern wollen, wer er früher gewesen ist und hatte ihm zeigen wollen, wie es mit ihr an seiner Seite sein könnte. Und jetzt war nach drei Tagen alles zunichte gemacht, was sie geplant hatte. Wie sollte sie ihn jetzt erreichen? Er hatte seinen Schild wieder aufgebaut, dass bisschen Vertrauen, das er zu ihr gefasst hatte, war zerstört. Alles war verloren…

Wie zum Trost tauchte der junge Wesker mit den blauen Augen und dem charmanten Lächeln wieder vor ihr auf. _Gib nicht auf_, schien er ihr zuzuflüstern und streckte die Hände nach ihr aus. Wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, in seine Arme zu fallen zu können…

Joanna schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Wesker war immer noch hier, allein mit ihr. Sie hatte noch dreieinhalb Wochen, um sein Herz aufzutauen. Sie wusste, dass er etwas für sie fühlte. Er war nur zu stolz und vielleicht auch zu ängstlich, um es zuzugeben. Das würde einem Kontrollverlust gleichkommen. Zumindest dachte er so. Joanna kannte seine Denkweise. Er sah nur das schlechte an der Liebe. Schon als Captain der S.T.A.R.S. hatte er ähnlich gedacht. Besuche von Ehepartnern oder Liebhabern waren strengstens untersagt gewesen. _Keine Ablenkung_, hatte es stets geheißen. Wesker wusste nicht, dass Liebe stärken konnte, dass man durch sie eine einmalige innere Ruhe finden konnte, die nichts anderes auslöste. Jemandem vollkommen vertrauen zu können, das war etwas Wunderbares. Es hatte nichts mit Schwäche zu tun.

_Wenn dieser Hornochse das doch bloß verstehen könnte!_

Joanna stand von der Liege auf und wickelte sich ihr Handtuch um den Leib. Nein, sie würde nicht aufgeben. Es war ein Rückschlag, aber keine Niederlage.

Dr. Joanna Corr konnte genauso stur sein wie Dr. Albert Wesker!


	15. Ein Mann, eine Straße und die Erinnerung

A/N: Ein Einblick in Albert's Gefühlsleben. Ich denke, er ist bald soweit. Aber ist das noch Wesker? Kauft ihr mir diese Gefühle ab oder sagt ihr: Zu sehr OOC? Ich bin unschlüssig, obwohl mir das Kappi generell gut gefällt.

~oOOo~

Der dumpfe Aufprall der Schuhe auf den Asphalt, der Wind an seinen Ohren und sein beschleunigter Atem waren alles, was Wesker hörte, als er über die Straße joggte. Das machte er schon seit Stunden. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und die Temperaturen waren entsprechend. Wesker schwitzte und sein Herzschlag ging so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er spürte erste Anzeichen körperlicher Erschöpfung. Doch er lief weiter, umrundete die Insel. So machte er es schon seit Tagen. Seit er Joannas Machenschaften enttarnt hatte. Wenn er nicht laufen würde, würde er sie wahrscheinlich umbringen. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde er wütender auf sie und auf sich selbst. Auf sie, weil sie ihn betrogen hatte, sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf erniedrigende Weise erschlichen hatte. Sie war eine Hure, eine Mata Hari, die mit ihm geschlafen hatte, um an Informationen zu kommen. Vermutlich war ihr Aufenthalt hier Teil ihres Plans. Sie hatte ihn weglocken wollen und es war ihr gelungen. Wesker hatte nach seinem letzten Gespräch mit Joanna sofort bei Charlie angerufen und ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Der Umzug wurde beschleunigt und die Wachen verdoppelt. Sobald irgendetwas Verdächtiges passierte, würde Wesker informiert werden. Er hatte überlegt den Aufenthalt hier abzubrechen, doch er hatte sich entschlossen, es nicht zu tun. Vermutlich hatte sie ihre Kontaktmänner schon über ihr Versagen in Kenntnis gesetzt und so würde seine Rückkehr ihr wieder in die Hände spielen. Den Teufel würde er tun, ihr diesen Triumph zu lassen. Erst einmal musste er wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. Foltern wäre eine Möglichkeit. Doch er hatte keine Lust auf das ganze Blut, redete er sich ein und ignorierte das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust als er sich vorstellte, wie er sie quälte, bis sie nur noch schrie und um ihr Leben bettelte, ihr Gesicht vom Schmerz ganz verzerrt. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er wütend auf sich selbst war. Er hasste es, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, sein übliches gnadenloses Prozedere bei ihr anzuwenden. Er wusste es war das Beste, sie zu töten. Sie hatte eine Wirkung auf ihn, die seine Pläne in Gefahr brachten. Sie hatte es mit ihrem falschen Spiel geschafft, ihn zu schwächen. Hatte ihn dazu gebracht zu wollen, dass nicht alles nur ein Spiel war, dass sie das Zusammensein mit ihm genossen hatte, dass sie ihn wollte, so wie es so oft den Anschein hatte. Dafür hasste er sie. Allerdings bewunderte er sie auch dafür, so kaltschnäuzig zu sein. Die Jahre bei ihm hatten sie wirklich verändert. Früher hätte sie so etwas nie getan. Früher war sie ein Engel gewesen, der nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als zu helfen. _Früher…_

Wesker schüttelte im Laufen den Kopf. Er wollte nicht an Raccoon City denken. Sie waren beide nicht mehr die, die sie waren. Die Vorfälle dort hatten ihn verändert und sie natürlich auch. Sich zu fragen, ob eine Beziehung mit ihr sich so angefühlt hätte, war sinnlos. Ja, der alte Wesker hatte sie gewollt. Zum Ende hin war sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die die Ereignisse heute überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatten. Er hatte sie verschont, obwohl sie mit ins Herrenhaus hatte gehen sollen. Sie hätte dort mit den anderen sterben sollen, als Versuchskaninchen für den T-Virus. Im letzten Moment hatte er die kleine Chambers statt ihrer eingeteilt. Tatsächlich war es am vorletzten Tag gewesen:

_Es ist Mittagspause und er nimmt seine Brille ab, als er das Großraumbüro betritt. Die meisten seiner Leute sind raus gegangen, um eine Pizza zu essen. Lt. Leeds hat Geburtstag und das scheint für alle ein Grund zu sein, ihre Pflichten vernachlässigen zu dürfen. Normalerweise hätte er es nicht erlaubt, doch da sie eh bald alle sterben würden, hatte er sich entschlossen, sie gehen zu lassen. Er wollte ihnen die Illusion der Sicherheit lassen._ Umso größer wird der Schock sein_, denkt Wesker schmunzelnd und schiebt sich die Sonnenbrille in den Kragen seines Hemdes. Er macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche und schüttet sich einen Kaffee ein. Als er sich an den Tisch setzt, fällt sein Blick auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Ihm wird klar, dass er sie vermissen wird. Diese Kleinigkeiten mit ihr. Ein Blick, ein Lächeln, ein neckender Kommentar, eine unterhaltsame Geschichte. Sie ist zweifellos ein Licht in diesem tristen Alltag, der seine Fähigkeiten kaum fordert. Ein Grund mehr, sie loszuwerden…_

_„Du bist ja schon da", platzt Joanna außer Atem in die Küche und lässt Wesker zusammenzucken. Joanna lacht und stellt die Kartons, die sie in den Händen trägt, auf die Küchentheke._

_„Du bist wirklich sehr schreckhaft in letzter Zeit, Albert. Du wirst doch wohl nicht alt, was?"_

_Wesker kann nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln. _

_„Wieso bist du nicht mit den anderen feiern?"_

_Joanna hat ihm den Rücken zugedreht und zieht ihren weißen Kittel aus. Wesker beobachtet sie dabei und sein Blick fällt auf ihren Hintern, der in der engen Jeans verdammt gut aussieht. Ohne das er es merkt, verstärkt sich sein Griff um die Kaffeetasse und seine Kiefer mahlen aufeinander. Joanna dreht sich halb um und wirft den Kittel über den Stuhl. Dann öffnet sie den Kühlschrank und beugt sich vor, um eine Flasche Sekt aus herauszuholen. Weskers Blick fällt einmal mehr auf ihre wohlgeformte Kehrseite und er malt sich aus, wie sie wohl ohne die Jeans aussehen würde. _

_„Mir war klar, dass du dich mal wieder quer stellen und nicht mitkommen würdest. Also dachte ich, wir feiern hier ein wenig."_

_Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um zwei Sektflöten ganz oben aus dem Schrank zu greifen. Sie spült sie kurz durch und als sie sie abtrocknet, dreht sie sich zu ihm um. Sie lächelt. Er sieht sie an._

_„Wenn ich hätte feiern wollen, wäre ich mitgegangen", weist Albert sie geduldig auf das Offensichtliche hin._

_„Nein, wärst du nicht. Du bist der Meinung, dass du als Captain immer professionell sein und Abstand zu deinem Team halten musst. Du hast Larry damals selbst ins Team geholt. Du magst ihn."_

_„Larry Leeds. Was für ein bescheuerter Name", sagt Wesker nur und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Joanna lacht._

_„Allerding. Keine Ahnung, was seine Eltern sich dabei gedacht haben."_

_Mit geschickten Händen öffnet sie die Sektflasche. Der Korken gibt ein _Plopp _von sich, als er aus der Flasche zischt und gegen die Wand prallt. In aller Ruhe schüttet sie den Sekt in die zwei Gläser. Wesker beobachtet sie dabei, sein Blick wandert über ihren Körper, prägt sich jedes Detail ein ohne das sein Verstand es merkt, bis er schlussendlich an ihrem Haar hängen bleibt. _

_„Lässt du dir die Haare wachsen?" fragt er und will sich dafür selbst in den Hintern treten._

_Überrascht schaut sie kurz über die Schulter, dann lächelt sie und blickt zu Boden. Wird sie rot?_

_„Ja. Zuletzt hatte ich im Studium langes Haar, bis es mir irgendwann so auf den Keks ging, dass ich es bis zum Kinn hab abschneiden lassen. Langes Haar ist einfach unpraktisch, wenn man lernen muss und es einem immer ins Gesicht fällt."_

_„Steht dir gut", hört Wesker sich sagen und nimmt schnell einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er noch mehr dummes Zeug redet. _

_„Danke", hört er sie halblaut sagen. Dann dreht sie sich um und stellt die Gläser samt Flasche auf den Tisch. Es folgen ein Pizzakarton und ein Salat. Sie setzt sich und schiebt ihm den Salat hin._

_„Ohne Thunfisch und Oliven", sagt sie nur und öffnet den Pizzakarton. Wesker sieht sie an. Sie weiß, wie er seinen Salat isst? _

_Ihre Augen beginnen zu funkeln, als sie die große, herrlich duftende Pizza sieht. Mit einem_ Mmmhh_nimmt sie sich ein Stück. Gerade als sie hinein beißen will, bemerkt sie seinen Blick._

_„Was ist?"_

_„Woher weißt du, dass ich weder Thunfisch noch Oliven esse?"_

_Joanna schüttelt nur den Kopf._

_„Albert, wir arbeiten seit drei Jahren zusammen. Da bekommt man einiges vom Anderen mit."_

_Sie sagt es in einem belehrenden Ton und er fühlt sich wie ein dummes Kind._

_Mit einem genervten Seufzer öffnet er die Verpackung und fängt an zu essen. Joanna nimmt ihren ersten Bissen und macht ein genießendes Geräusch. Wesker schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf._

_„Muss ich jetzt bei jedem Bissen dieses Geräusch erwarten? Das ist nervig."_

_Joanna grinst nur frech, nimmt einen weiteren Bissen, schließt die Augen und macht wieder dieses Geräusch, das ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Etwas Tomatensoße klebt an ihrer Unterlippe. Mit der Zungenspitze leckt sie es ab. Weskers Kiefer mahlen wieder aufeinander. Als sie ihn ansieht, deutet sie seinen durchdringenden Blick als Missfallen._

_„Schon gut, ich hör ja schon auf. Aber sie ist echt verdammt gut. Nimm doch ein Stück."_

_„Nein, danke."_

_Sie schüttelt den Kopf._

_„Hast du schon mal Pizza gegessen? Seit ich dich kenne, sehe ich dich immer nur dieses Grünzeug futtern."_

_„Du als Ärztin solltest wissen, dass Pizza ungesund ist."_

_„Aber sie ist auch verdammt gut."_

_Wesker rollt die Augen. Sie lacht._

_„Du musst echt lockerer werden, Albert. Auch nach drei Jahren hast du immer noch einen Stock so weit in deinem Ar…Hinterteil, dass er fast schon oben wieder rauskommt."_

_Wesker wirft ihr einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und stochert in seinem Salat. Er will sich nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen, doch ihr Blick und ihr überlegenes Grinsen bringen ihn schließlich doch dazu._

_„Ich trage Verantwortung. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, lockerer zu werden."_

_„Ach, Albert. Das Team ist gut. Du musst nicht mehr auf sie aufpassen. Sie arbeiten hervorragend zusammen."_

_„Woher willst du das wissen?"_

_Er hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Sie war natürlich nie oder nur äußerst selten bei den Einsätzen dabei. Doch sie lässt sich nicht von ihm provozieren und lächelt stattdessen._

_„Jill hat's mir gesagt. Sie spricht immer wieder davon, wie reibungslos alles läuft. Sie hat gesagt, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass sie ihrem Team und ihrem Captain komplett vertraut."_

_Etwas regt sich in Wesker, doch augenblicklich wird es niedergekämpft und er gratuliert sich zu seinen Manipulationskünsten. Die harte Arbeit hat sich endlich ausgezahlt. Die Leute vertrauen ihm._

_Joanna stupst mit ihrem Fuß gegen sein Schienbein und reißt ihn so aus seinen Gedanken._

_„Freut dich das nicht?"_

_„Es mag dich überraschen, aber es ist mir egal, was Valentine denkt, solange sie ihre Arbeit ordentlich macht."_

_Joanna seufzt nur und konzentriert sich eine Weile auf ihre Pizza. Wesker sieht zu, wie sie die Hälfte mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen verspeist. Dann lehnt sie sich zurück und wischt sich mit einer Serviette die Finger und die roten Lippen ab._

_„Köstlich!"_

_Wesker gibt ein dunkles, melodisches Lachen von sich und Joanna sieht ihn an._

_„Komm, ein Stück. Du wirst es nicht bereuen."_

_„Nein."_

_Sie lehnt sich vor, nimmt ein Stück aus der Box und hält es ihm hin. _

_„Sie ist saulecker. Gönn dir doch mal etwas in deinem Leben, Albert. Es muss nicht alles immer Disziplin und Arbeit sein. Ein wenig Spaß wird dich nicht umbringen."_

_Sie spricht natürlich über die Pizza, aber er denkt eine Sekunde an etwas anderes. An sie. Vielleicht sollte er sich erlauben, etwas Spaß mit ihr zu haben, bevor er sie in den Tod schickt. Er weiß, sie will es. Er hat ihre Blicke bemerkt, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlt._

_Grinsend fächert sie etwas von dem Pizzaduft zu ihm herüber. Joanna ist schön. Die Pizza duftet in der Tat verlockend._

_Er nimmt ihr das Stück ab, mustert es kurz und beißt dann hinein. Joanna nickt zustimmend._

_„Sie ist gut, nicht wahr?" sagt sie in einem Ton, der ihn aufblicken lässt._

_„Sie ist akzeptabel."_

_Er bemerkt ihren Blick. Er hängt an seinen Lippen. Wesker beschließt, etwas auszuprobieren und leckt sich kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die Oberlippe. Die Ärztin wird rot und ihre Lider flattern. Sie will ihn. Die Gewissheit amüsiert ihn und befriedigt sein Ego._

_Joanna greift nach dem Sekt und hält ihm das Glas entgegen._

_„Auf Lt. Larry Leeds."_

_Wesker zögert, dann nimmt er das Glas und stößt mit ihr an. Es macht sie glücklich. Er kann es sehen. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden nimmt sie einen Schluck. Er tut es ihr gleich und verzieht das Gesicht, als die Flüssigkeit seine Geschmacksnerven passiert. Jo lacht._

_„Ich weiß, er schmeckt nicht besonders. Aber mehr kann ich mir arme Ärztin nicht leisten. Kannst du mir nicht etwas mehr Gehalt zugestehen?"_

_„Das war also alles nur eine Falle, um über eine Gehaltserhöhung zu sprechen?"_

_Joanna lacht._

_„Und wenn es so wäre?"_

_Wesker grinst. Ihr Lächeln ist ansteckend._

_„Dann müsste ich dich wegen Bestechung feuern."_

_„Dann war es natürlich nur ein Zufall", sagt sie zwinkernd und nimmt noch einen Schluck._

_Gelöstes Schweigen folgt, in dem Wesker das Stück Pizza isst und Joanna mit seiner Gabel in dem Rest Salat rumstochert. Sie isst von seiner Gabel. Es gefällt ihm. Dass es ihm gefällt, gefällt ihm nicht. Er nimmt den letzten Bissen und legt seine Hand auf ihre, als sie wieder etwas von seinem Salat nehmen will._

_„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, meinen Salat zu essen."_

_Joanna lächelt nur._

_„Dein Salat? Ich hab ihn bezahlt, mein Lieber. Es ist mein Salat, den ich in meiner unendlichen Großzügigkeit mit dir geteilt habe, damit du nicht noch mehr abmagerst."_

_„Ich bin nicht mager", widerspricht Wesker. Er fühlt ihre warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern. _

_Joanna wird ernst._

_„In den letzten zwei Monaten bist du sehr dünn geworden. Klar, du bist noch ein Muskelprotz, aber die Haut spannt sich über dein Gesicht und dein Hintern…"_

_„Was ist damit?" fragt er herausfordernd. Er weiß nicht, warum er immer noch ihre Hand hält. _

_„Er ist kleiner geworden." Joanna muss schmunzeln. Es hört sich zu dumm an._

_„So so. Jetzt kann ich zur Bestechung auch noch sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz zu deinen Vergehen hinzufügen."_

_Jo lacht und zieht ihre Hand weg. Sie überlässt ihm die Gabel._

_„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass man dir auf den Hintern schaut, dann zieh nicht so enge Hosen an", grinst sie frech._

_„Ach, jetzt ist es also meine Schuld, dass ich belästigt werde?"_

_Jo grinst nur und lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück. In aller Ruhe verschränkt sie die Arme unter der Brust und sieht ihn an. Gerade als er sich wundert, was das soll, spürt er wie ihr nackter Fuß über sein Schienbein streift. Er zuckt leicht zusammen, was Joanna ein Kichern entlockt. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sieht er sie an. Sie ahmt ihn nach, während ihr Fuß langsam höher gleitet und über sein Knie streift, um dann gegen die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels zu drücken. Wesker fühlt, wie das Blut sich in seiner Körpermitte zu stauen beginnt._

_„Was soll das werden?" fragt er. Zum Glück verrät seine Stimme nichts von seinem Zustand._

_„Ich belästige dich. Das willst du doch, oder, Mr. Tight-Pants?"_

_Wesker packt ihren Fuß mit der Hand, als er sich zur Mitte seines Oberschenkels vorgearbeitet hat. Diesmal zuckt Joanna zusammen und ein Leuchten tritt in ihre Augen. Sie will ihn. _

_„Jetzt gehst du zu weit", sagt er nur und schiebt ihren Fuß von seinem Stuhl. Sein Tonfall war kühl, so dass Jo beschämt zu Boden blickt. _

_„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur einen Spaß machen."_

_Sie fummelt einen Moment unbeholfen mit ihrer Serviette. Er hat das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht gewischt und die Stimmung ruiniert. Es tut ihm leid. Er hasst es. Und doch kann er sich nicht zurückhalten, als sie sich nervös das Haar hinter die Ohren streicht und sich erhebt. Es liegt an seinen Ohrringen, die nun aufblitzen. Sie trägt sie immer noch. Sie hat sie immer getragen, seit er sie ihr geschenkt hat. Jeden Tag. _

_Sein Herz schlägt unregelmäßig und er erhebt sich ebenfalls. Sie steht an der Theke und kippt gerade den Sekt in den Ausguss. Wesker weiß nicht warum, aber er hat das Bedürfnis, ihr nahe zu sein. Mit einem lautlosen Schritt ist er hinter ihr. Eine Sekunde zögert er, weiß, dass es falsch ist. Dass es sinnlos ist. Sie wird bald tot sein. Dennoch legt er die Hände auf ihre nackten Oberarme, als er sich mit dem Unterleib gegen sie lehnt und sie gegen die Küchentheke drückt. Joanna hält in ihren Bewegungen inne. Langsam lässt Wesker seine Hände nach unten wandern, streichelt ihre seidige, blasse Haut. Er beugt sich vor, bis er den Duft ihres Haares riecht. Kirschblüte. Himmlisch. _

_Einen Moment erlaubt er sich, die Augen zu schließen. Er war lange keiner Frau mehr so nahe. Und ihr war er noch nie so nahe. Noch nie hat er sie so intim berührt. Sie haben sich nie viel berührt, fällt ihm auf. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Wesker ist generell kein Mensch, der Körperkontakt schätzt, aber wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, hat er selbst Chris öfter berührt als die schöne Ärztin. Als hätte er geahnt, dass es ihn in Gefahr bringen würde. Denn jetzt, wo er sie endlich berührt, sie durch das auf- und abstreichen seiner Fingerspitzen eine Gänsehaut bekommt, will er nicht mehr damit aufhören. _

_Unsicher wendet sie ihm den Kopf zu und ein Ohrring fällt ihm ins Auge. Das satte Grün steht im herrlichen Kontrast zu dem Rot ihrer Haare…und dem ihrer Wangen. Er umfasst ihren Oberarm und dreht sie langsam zu sich um. Ihre Augen sind groß, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er kann ihre Begierde förmlich spüren. Vorsichtig drückt er sie wieder gegen die Spüle, als hätte er Angst, dass sie ihm davon läuft. Doch das tut sie nicht. Stattdessen legen sich ihre kleinen Hände auf seine Brust. Sein Herz drängt sich ihren Fingern entgegen. Es schmerzt. Wesker ignoriert es. Mit beiden Händen streicht er das rote Haar hinter ihre Ohren, um die Ohrringe zu betrachten. Sie hat sie nicht abgenommen. Nicht einmal…_

_Ihr Haar fühlt sich an wie die edelste Seite und er lässt die Finger hinein gleiten, ehe er ihren Kopf zu sich zieht. Er sieht, wie ihre Augen sich schließen und fühlt, wie sich ihre Finger in sein Hemd krallen. Ihr heißer Atem streift seine Lippen und aus einem Reflex heraus schließt er ebenfalls die Augen. _

_„Warte", hört er sie plötzlich flüstern. Er öffnet die Augen, weigert sich aber, sich zurückzulehnen. Ihm gefällt es, wie ihr Atem seine Lippen kitzelt. Jetzt öffnen sich auch ihre Augen. Sie sind dunkler als sonst und strahlen ihn an. Wunderschön._

_„Ich will keinen One-Night-Stand, Albert. Nicht mit dir. Wenn du mich nur für eine Nacht willst, dann küss mich nicht."_

_Sie sieht ihn an. Obwohl ihre Stimme zittert, ist ihr Blick klar und direkt auf seine Seele gerichtet._

_„Küss mir nur, wenn du den Gedanken nicht ertragen kannst, mich nicht mehr bei dir zu haben."_

_Weskers Kiefer mahlen aufeinander. Sein Blick wandert von ihren Augen zu ihrem roten Mund und wieder zurück. Ihre geflüsterten Worte ätzen sich durch den Schild aus Gleichgültigkeit und Kalkül und träufeln langsam in sein verkümmertes Herz. In diesem flüchtigen Moment versteht er alles, ihre Worte, ihr Verhalten, ihre Blicke, seine Worte, sein Verhalten, seine Blicke. Er spürt das Band, das sie verbindet. Er verliert sich in ihren Augen. _Joanna…

_Die Tür zum Großraumbüro wird schwungvoll aufgestoßen und dröhnendes Gelächter schallt in die Küche. In Wesker schreit die Stimme der Vernunft, sie loszulassen. Es kostest überraschend viel Kraft, es zu tun, die Finger aus ihrem Haar zu ziehen und sich von ihr wegzudrehen. Er verlässt ihre Wärme und ihren Duft und kehrt zurück in die Schatten, die sein wahres Wesen verbergen. Gerade als die feiernde Meute ins Sichtfeld kommt, verlässt Wesker die Küche, nickt seinem Team kurz zu und setzt wieder die Sonnenbrille auf. Er geht in sein Büro. Als er die Tür schließt, sieht er die verwunderten Blicke seiner Leute und wie Jill in die Küche geht._

_Mit schweren Schritten geht Wesker zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzt sich hin. Kurz starrt er ins Leere. Seine Gedanken sind voll von ihr. Ihre Nähe klebt noch an seinen Händen. Seine Fingerspitzen riechen nach Kirschblüten._

‚Küss mich nur, wenn du den Gedanken nicht ertragen kannst, mich nicht mehr bei dir zu haben.'

_Seit seinem zwölften Lebensjahr weiß Wesker, was er will. Zwanzig Jahre lang hat er sich diszipliniert, gelernt und gearbeitet, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Jetzt ist es endlich in greifbarer Nähe. Er weiß, was er zu tun hat: Joanna muss sterben. So ist der Plan. Sie ist eine Schwachstelle, die es auszumerzen gilt. Der Vorfall gerade hat es mehr als bewiesen. _

_Wesker schließt die Augen. Er spürt ihre Hände noch auf seiner Brust, ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, hat er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er wendet sich zum Computer und ruft die Datei mit den Einsatzplänen auf. Mit zwei einfachen Klicks löscht er Doktor Joanna Corr von der Liste und fügt Rebecca Chambers ein. _

_Der Griff um die Maus verstärkt sich, als die Vernunft in ihm die Kontrolle zu übernehmen versucht. Ein Fehler in zwanzig Jahren. So viel sollte er sich erlauben können. Wesker speichert die Änderung und druckt die Liste aus. _

_Vermutlich würde sie so oder so sterben. Doch nicht durch seine Hand. Nicht direkt…_

Hätte er sie damals getötet, hätte er diesen Schlamassel heute nicht. Wütend beschleunigt Wesker das Tempo. Seine Muskeln protestierten, aber er ignorierte es, bis er wieder am Haus war. Schweiß rann über seinen Körper, die Sonne hatte die Luft so weit erhitzt, dass das Atmen schwerfiel. Zielstrebig ging Albert ins Haus zurück, um im klimatisierten Flur tief durchzuatmen. Im Wohnzimmer entdeckte er Joanna auf der Couch. Sie trug nur ein Tanktop und eine viel zu kurze Hose. Seit dem Streit hatte sie nicht von den Sachen angezogen, die er ihr gekauft hatte. Warum auch? Sie musste jetzt nicht mehr so tun, als würde ihr etwas an ihm oder seinen Geschenken liegen.

Auf ihren Schenkeln lag ein dickes Buch und sie war fleißig dabei, sich Notizen zu machen. Wie dreist!

„Kein Versteckspiel mehr?" fragte er trocken, als er sich das Gesicht mit dem Handtuch abtrocknete.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und strich sich das Haar hinter ein Ohr. Fast erwartete er, seine Ohrringe zu sehen.

„Kein Versteckspiel mehr", bestätigte sie und spielte nervös mit dem Bleistift. Ihr Bilck glitt scheinbar unauffällig über seinen Körper. Als wenn er jetzt noch darauf reinfallen würde!

„Gut. Für wen arbeitest du?"

„Für Niemanden."

„BSAA?"

„Was soll das sein?"

„Synth. Corp?"

Joanna seufzte.

„Nein, Albert. Ich arbeite für Niemanden…Nun ja, außer für dich."

Sie versuchte es mit einem Scherz, aber Wesker schnaubte nur ungehalten.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass sie nichts finden werden. Jeder, der der Anlage zu nahe kommt, wird erschossen. Solltest du jemanden schicken, schickst du ihn direkt in den Tod."

„Es gibt Niemanden, den ich schicken könnte."

„Hast du Kontakt zu Chris oder Claire Redfield?"

„Nein. Du?"

Wesker grinste bei diesem billigen Versuch, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen.

„Ich weiß zumindest, wo sie sind."

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte Jo und ihren Augen schien Besorgnis.

„Ich dachte, es geht dir nur um mich, mein Herz", erwiderte er und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„So ist es."

„Warum fragst du dann nach deinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden?"

Wesker grinste. Sie konnte das wirklich nicht gut. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, ihn herauszufordern? Sie würde ihm nie das Wasser reichen können. Jede kleine Bemerkung registrierte und verarbeitete er in Sekundenschnelle.

„Weil sie mir auch etwas bedeuten."

Wesker blieb stehen. _Auch?_

Joannas Blick wurde plötzlich zärtlich und er musste sich noch einmal erinnern, dass dies nur ihre Art war, ihn zu manipulieren.

Er ging die restlichen Schritte zu ihr und beugte sich über sie, stützte seine Hände links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf ab und funkelte sie mit seinen roten Augen an. Die Sonnenbrille hatte er abgenommen, als er das Haus betreten hatte.

„Auch? Wer bedeutet dir denn noch etwas?"

„Das weißt du." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Wesker hatte nur ein abschätziges Kichern für sie übrig.

„Mein Herz, wenn du mir weißmachen willst, dass du mich plötzlich liebst, dann musst du dir schon etwas mehr Mühe geben."

„Was muss ich tun?"

Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen und in ihren Augen glimmte etwas, das Wesker nicht zu deuten wagte.

_Nur ein Spiel, das ist alles nur ein Spiel!_

„Töte Chris und Claire."

„Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo sie sind", warf Joanna ein.

„Ich sag's dir", grinste Wesker.

„Nein."

„Dann töte Jill. Wo sie ist, weißt du. Erinnerst du dich? Sie ist die unschuldige Frau, die du zu meiner willenlosen Sklavin gemacht hast."

Joanna schloss gequält die Augen. Nur für einen Moment. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Nein. Ich werde Niemanden für dich töten, Albert."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Also liebst du mich doch nicht. Wie überaus enttäuschend."

Er wollte sich schon wieder aufrichten, als Joanna seinen Oberarm packte.

„Und was ist mit dir? Liebst du mich?"

Wesker machte sich mühelos von ihr los, richtete sich auf und lachte lauthals. Er sah sie nur auf eine Weise an, die ihr zu Verstehen geben sollte, dass er sie bemitleidete.

„Mein Herz, du musst noch eine Menge über die Kunst der Manipulation lernen."

Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und ging unter die Dusche. Mit aller Gewalt verdrängte er jeden Gedanken an sie. Sein Verstand brauchte eine Auszeit. Das Wasser, das aus dem Duschkopf auf seine Stirn prasselte, half ihm dabei. Irgendwann dachte er an gar nichts mehr. Nur den Geruch von Kirschblüten in seiner Nase wurde er nicht los. Selbst das Wasser schien danach zu riechen…


	16. In die Offensive

A/N: Kein Versteckspiel mehr. Jo geht in die Offensive. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. Hatte erst was anderes vor, aber das war mir nachher zu heftig. Vielleicht lad ich's am Ende nochmal hoch, falls es jemanden interessiert. ^^  
Jillia: Vielen lieben Dank für deine Treue und deine Reviews. Ich nehme mir deine Meinung zu Herzen und lasse sie in die Story einfließen.

~oOOo~

Es war später Nachmittag und Joanna zog zur Abwechslung ein paar Bahnen durch den Pool. Das stundenlange Studieren hatte sie schläfrig gemacht. Wesker stand vom Schreibtisch auf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den roten Schopf im Wasser, als er in die Küche ging, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als er die Küche verließ, fiel sein Blick auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Er war voll mit seinen Büchern und einem geöffnetem Notizblock. Sie versteckte es wirklich nicht mehr. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte sie fast den ganzen Tag auf der Couch gesessen und seine Bücher gewälzt. Interessiert ging er zur Couch und setzte sich hin, öffnete seine Flasche und nahm einen Schluck, wobei er nach dem Block griff. Die Seite war angefüllt mit Notizen, auf den ersten Blick kreuz und quer, ohne Zusammenhang. Dann erkannte Wesker anhand der Kritzeleien, dass es ihr speziell um seinen Virus ging. PG67 A/W. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah auf. Joanna war aus dem Pool gestiegen und trocknete sich das lange rote Haar. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie sah ihn mit ihrem Block in der Hand und kam herein. In der Tür blieb sie stehen, wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie wusste, dass er es wusste.

„Du weißt, wie mein Virus funktioniert", sagte er schließlich.

Joanna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, wie ich ihn herstelle und die offensichtlichen Auswirkungen auf deinen Körper. Aber ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie er funktioniert."

Wesker warf den Block zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Du hättest mich fragen können."

„Hättest du es mir gesagt?"

Er sah sie an, wie sie dastand, nur mit einem Bikini bekleidet, das feuchte Haar über eine Schulter gelegt und das Handtuch in der Hand.

„Vor dieser Aktion hätte ich es vielleicht."

Sie ließ den Blick sinken.

„Was versprichst du dir von deinen Forschungen?" fragte er und setzte das Wort „Forschungen" mit seinen Fingern in Gänsefüßchen.

Ihre grünen Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Er sah, wie sie über die Antwort nachdachte. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte wieder zu Boden. Frustriert atmete Wesker aus.

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr, hast du gesagt."

„Ich weiß."

„Du bist dem nicht gewachsen, Joanna. Du hast für dieses Spiel nicht genug Kraft."

Seine Ärztin ballte die leere Hand zur Faust und schloss die Augen.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber so leicht geb ich dich nicht auf, Albert."

Sie sah ihn an und einen Moment blieb die Welt für Beide stehen. Die Ärztin und der Tyrant. Für diese Geschichte konnte es kein Happy-End geben.

„Es ist sinnlos, zu kämpfen. Ich bin, wer ich bin. Das lässt sich nicht mehr ändern."

„Was, wenn doch? Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, deine Menschlichkeit zurückzuerlangen? Würdest du es tun?"

Die Inbrunst, mit der sie die Frage äußerste, verwirrte Wesker und er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nein. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich wollte den Virus. Und ich will ihn immer noch."

„Aber er hat dir so viel genommen!"

Wesker wurde ungehalten.

„Ein kleiner Preis für die Stärke, die er mir verliehen hat."

Joanna ließ die Schultern sinken und sah ihn traurig an.

„Genau das kann ich nicht akzeptieren."

„Dann bist du ein Dummkopf, der seine Zeit verschwendet. Anstatt die Wochen hier zu genießen, wirfst du die sie für eine verlorene Sache weg."

„Du bist es, der schmollt und mich auf Distanz hält."

Da wich Wesker ihrem Blick aus und erhob sich.

„Du erwartest doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich eine Verräterin in mein Bett lasse?"

„Ich hab dich nicht verraten", rief Joanna frustriert und stellte sich ihm in den Weg und brachte ihn so dazu, sie wieder anzusehen.

„Kannst du mir denn wirklich nicht verzeihen, dass ich meinen Captain wiederhaben will?" fragte sie leise.

Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie das sagte, in diesem furchtbar sehnsuchtsvollen Ton.

„Captain Wesker ist tot, Joanna. Akzeptier das endlich", zischte er, worauf Joanna leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich vorsichtig an ihn schmiegte. Sie legte ihre Arme auf seinen Rücken und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, ihr Ohr direkt über seinem Herzen. Ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Ihre noch feuchte Haut durchnässte allmählich sein dünnes, schwarzes Shirt. Es juckte in seinen Fingern, sie zu berühren, sie an sich zu ziehen…

_Niemals. Niemals wieder!_

Ungerührt blieb er wie versteinert stehen, die Arme locker neben den Hüften und geradeaus starrend.

„Das kann ich nicht. Manchmal zeigt er sich noch. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns lieben…"

„Guter Sex ist einer Frage der Technik, mein Herz. Das hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun."

„Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du noch nie mit jemanden geschlafen hast, den du liebst?"

Wieder sahen sie sich an. Dann schob Wesker sie von sich.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gefühlsduselig bist."

Er legte sein abschätziges schiefes Grinsen auf, aber Joanna ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Das ist kein Wunschdenken, Albert. Es ist Fakt."

Albert schnaubte belustigt, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und begann, auf und ab zu laufen.

„Dann erhelle mich, mein Herz", bat er amüsiert und ignorierte ihren wütenden Blick. Er hörte, wie sie tief durchatmete und das Handtuch auf's Sofa warf.

„Na schön. Fangen wir mit dem Kosenamen an: ‚Mein Herz'. Den hast du dir ausgesucht. Warum gerade dieser? Warum nicht etwas geläufiges wie ‚Schatz' oder ‚Liebling'? Die sind so abgenutzt, dass sie schon lange keine Bedeutung mehr haben. Warum sich so einen ungewöhnlichen Kosenamen ausdenken, wenn er nichts bedeutet?"

„Ich hoffe, du hast mehr als das", lachte Wesker.

„Nun?" ignorierte sie seinen Kommentar.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, benutze ich ihn nur ironisch, _mein Herz_."

„Blödsinn."

Wesker blieb kurz stehen und bohrte seinen durchdringenden Blick in ihren, doch sie hielt ihm stand. Wie unerfreulich!

Er lief weiter.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich hoffe, du hast noch mehr als das."

„Habe ich."

„Dann raus damit." Wieder Belustigung in der Stimme.

Als sie nicht fortfuhr, sah er sie über die Schulter an.

„Warum zögerst du? Ich dachte, die Stunde der Wahrheit sei gekommen. Ist jetzt nicht die Stelle im Film, an der die Protagonistin dem Protagonisten mit einer herzzerreißenden Rede aufrüttelt und sein zu Eis gefrorenes Herz auftaut, so dass am Ende die Musik einsetzen und die beiden sich um den Hals fallen können?"

„Du bist ein Arschloch!"

Wesker kicherte.

„Na na, denk doch an die Altersfreigabe. Die meisten Zuschauer solcher Filme sind verpickelte Teenager! Mit solchen Kraftausdrücken ruinierst du den Umsatz!"

Joanna seufzte frustriert und Wesker kicherte wieder. Dann wirbelte sie herum und wollte davon stürmen, doch Wesker hielt sie mit einer seiner übermenschlich schnellen Bewegungen auf.

„Nein, nein, nein. So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Es ist Zeit, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen."

Wütend schob sie ihn von sich weg.

„Gilt das für uns beide oder nur für mich?"

Er grinste nur überlegen.

„Das hier. Genau das ist ein weiterer Punkt. Du willst nichts von deinen Gefühlen preisgeben, willst aber gleichzeitig wissen, wie es um meine bestellt ist. Du hast Angst."

Wesker ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wovor? Vor dir?"

Sie überlegte kurz.

„Ja. Ja, ich glaube schon. Du hast Angst vor dem, was ich in dir auslöse. Du hast Angst, dass ich in irgendeiner Form schwäche. Doch das ist Blödsinn, Albert. Die Gefühle sind doch nicht erst seit heute da. Bisher haben sie dir auch nicht geschadet."

Spontan musste er an seine Entscheidung denken, sie nicht mit ins Herrenhaus zu nehmen.

„Ich war dir gegenüber milde, das ist wahr. Du warst einfach nicht wichtig genug, um in meine Pläne einzufließen. Du oder die kleine Chambers, es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht."

„War ich nicht wichtig genug, oder war ich _zu_ wichtig? Wann hast du dich entschieden, sie an meiner Stelle mitzunehmen? Wann, Albert?"

Joannas Augen waren groß und feucht. Sie war immer noch wütend deswegen. Dass er ihr keine Chance gegeben hatte, ihre Kollegen, ihre Freunde zu retten. Und ihn…

„Du warst nie eingeplant", log er.

„Siehst du? Genau das meine ich. Seit dem ersten Tag wolltest du mich beschützen."

Wesker lachte.

„Du hast den Verstand verloren."

„Denk doch drüber nach! Es war schon immer so! Nachdem ich bei einem Einsatz angeschossen wurde hast du mich kaum noch mitgenommen, obwohl es eigentlich meine Pflicht war. Ich musste sogar eine arbeitsvertragliche Zusatzversicherung dafür abschließen. Doch du hast mich immer aus der Schusslinie gehalten. Wenn ich drüber nachdenke, warst du auch immer in meiner Nähe, wenn ich dabei war…"

Wesker wandte sich ab. Er erinnerte sich viel zu gut an den Tag, an dem sie blutend in seinen Armen lag. Bei einer Geiselnahme in einer Chemiefabrik hatte er sie kurz aus den Augen gelassen und schon war es geschehen. Sie hatten sich vom Keller durch die ganze riesige Anlage arbeiten müssen und Joanna hatte nur die Grundausbildung der Polizei durchlaufen und war zudem eine miserable Schützin gewesen…

_Fast lautlos bewegt sich das Alpha-Team über sie metallenen Stufen durch das Treppenhaus. Wesker geht als erster, die Magnum bereit. Immer wieder hört das Metall unter ihnen klappern, bis es ihm zu bunt wird und er über die Schulter zischt:_

_„Gehen Sie lautlos, Doktor! Oder ich werfe Sie über die Schulter und trage sie die verdammten Stufen hoch."_

_„Das Angebot nehm ich dankend an. Ich hasse Treppensteigen."_

_Er wirft ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie grinst frech, legt dann aber einen Finger auf die Lippen und bemüht sich, leise zu gehen. _

_Seit drei Monaten ist sie jetzt im Team und sie kann es nicht lassen, ihn mit ihren Kommentaren zu reizen. Sie scheint einen riesen Spaß daran zu haben, ihn wütend zu machen. Dreimal schon hat er sie in seinem Büro zusammengepfiffen, doch sie hat sich davon nicht sehr beeindrucken lassen. Jedes Mal hat sie sich ein paar Tage benommen, war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, doch schon bald hörte er wieder einen frechen Kommentar, wenn er nicht damit rechnete. Er kann dieses Frauenzimmer nicht leiden!_

_„Sechster Stock. Hier muss es sein, Captain", flüstert Chris halblaut. Wesker drückt die Klinke der grauen Tür herunter. Abgeschlossen. Sofort macht er Platz für Jill, die Vierte in der Reihe. Sie kniet sich vor die Tür und macht sich flink und geschickt wie immer mit dem Dietrich daran, das Schloss zu knacken. Sie braucht nicht mal zehn Sekunden, ehe sie mit einem Nicken aufsteht und wieder ihre Pistole aus dem Halfter zieht. Wesker bedeutet Jill, voraus zu gehen, während er und die anderen sich an die Wand drücken. Automatisch streckt er den Arm raus und drückt die Ärztin neben sich ebenfalls an die Wand. Er war wohl etwas zu grob, denn Joanna keucht leise und reibt sich den Hinterkopf, als er sie kurz ansieht. _

_Schwungvoll stößt Jill die Tür auf und das Alpha-Team strömt in einen schwach beleuchteten Flur. Es braucht nur wenige Sekunden für die ausgebildeten Spezialisten, um ihre Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen: Langer schmaler Korridor in T-Form, dünne Trennwände zu beiden Seiten, mehrere Büros. Dunkelgrauer Teppich auf dem Boden, links und rechts zu Seiten der Teammitglieder die Toiletten. Blutflecke an den Wänden, eine Mann kauert in einer Blutlache auf dem Boden. Während Chris und Barry die Toiletten überprüfen, bedeutet Wesker den anderen Dreien – Jill, Joanna und Larry - ihm zu folgen. Er stößt in den Flur vor und sobald sie an dem Verletzten angekommen sind, kniet die Ärztin neben ihm nieder und zieht ihren Rucksack von den Schultern. Jetzt ist sie in ihrem Element, zielsicher und schnell streift sie die Latexhandschuhe über und überprüft den Puls des schwer verletzten Mannes. Sie greift in ihren Rucksack und zieht ihre Arbeitsutensilien heraus, anscheinend lebt er noch. _

_Ein Wimmern lässt Wesker herumwirbeln. Er geht weiter, in der Gewissheit, dass Jill und Larry ihm folgen. Nach und nach arbeiten sie sich vor, überprüfen jeden einzelnen Raum. Der erste Schuss fällt aus Jills Pistole, als sie den ersten der Täter erledigt, zielsicher und sauber. Chris und Barry haben inzwischen wieder aufgeschlossen und gemeinsam erledigen sie den Rest. Es gibt Geschrei und die üblichen Drohungen, doch die Gruppe lässt sich nicht beeindrucken. Sie sind ein eingespieltes Team. Die Geiselnehmer sind aggressiv, so dass Wesker und seinen Leuten keine Wahl bleibt und die drei Männer erschießen müssen. Die Lage ist unter Kontrolle und die 10 aneinandergefesselten Büroangestellten werden von Chris und Larry losgebunden. Zufrieden geht Wesker in den Flur, gerade rechtzeitig um einen Blick auf Joanna zu werfen._

_„Scheiße", hört er sie noch fluchen, da hebt sich der Arm des verletzten Mannes und richtet seine Waffe auf die Ärztin._

_Es dauert nur eine Sekunde, die Magnum wieder aus dem Halfter zu ziehen. Doch diese eine Sekunde fehlt Wesker, um den Schuss aus der feindlichen Waffe zu verhindern. Als er den Mann erschießt, liegt Joanna schon am Boden. _

_Wesker, der noch nie die Fassung verloren hat, kniet plötzlich über der Ärztin. Er erinnert sich nicht, wie er hierhergekommen ist. Er sieht nur das Blut an ihren Fingern, als sie sich auf den Rücken dreht und die Wunde in ihrer Schulter mustert. Unsanft richtet Wesker sie auf, worauf Joanna aufschreit. Er lehnt ihren Rücken gegen seinen Oberschenkel und umfasst ihre unverletzte Schulter. _

_„Ist nicht so schlimm. Glatter Durchschuss. Ich kann den Arm noch bewegen. Der Penner kann genauso schlecht schießen wie ich."_

_„Jo!"_

_Jill ist plötzlich bei Ihnen. Sie beugt sich zu ihr und streicht ihr übers Haar. Wesker beobachtet, wie das rote Haar sich an Jills lange Finger schmiegen. _

_„Geht's dir gut?"_

_„Yep. Alles super. Lust auf ne Runde Tennis?"_

_Jill lacht erleichtert auf. Wesker fährt sie wütend an. _

_„Hol den Rucksack her. Wir müssen die Wunde verbinden."_

_Das Blut läuft ihr schon den nackten Arm herunter. Es ist Sommer und Joanna trägt nur ein smaragdgrünes Top unter ihrer Schutzweste. Dieser Bastard hat es tatsächlich geschafft, an der Weste vorbei zu schießen. Nah genug war er ja…_

_Er richtet Joanna weiter auf, als Jill Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel auspackt. Wieder stöhnt sie auf._

_„Seien Sie doch nicht so grob", beschwert sie sich lauthals. Wesker möchte ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen._

_„Selber schuld. Wie konnten Sie die Waffe übersehen?"_

_Joanna will etwas erwidern, als Jill ihr das Tuch mit dem stinkenden Desinfektionsmittel auf die Wunde drückt. Sie zieht scharf die Luft ein und Weskers Griff verstärkt sich. Er kann den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht wenden._

_„Jetzt ist wohl nicht die Zeit, sich zu streiten", wirft Jill ein, als Joanna erneut ansetzt._

_„Halt sie hoch, damit ich ihr den Verband anlegen kann", weist sie Wesker an, der eine Hand in ihren Nacken und die andere auf den Bauch legt, um sie ganz aufzusetzen. Ihr Pferdeschwanz kitzelt seinen Arm und zum ersten Mal spürt er ihr seidiges Haar auf seiner Haut._

_„Ich bin nicht tot, okay?! Ich kann mich auch allein halten."_

_„Jo", warnt Jill mit einem Blick auf Wesker, der die Kiefer anspannt. Ein schlechtes Zeichen._

_„Ich meine ja nur. Er hält mich gepackt wie eine Katze oder sowas."_

_Jill und die anderen müssen grinsen. Wesker findet das gar nicht lustig. _

_„So, das dürfte bis zum Büro halten."_

_„Gar nicht mal schlecht, Jill", lobt Joanna und betrachtet den Verband. Sie bewegt leicht ihren Arm und beißt sich stöhnend auf die Lippen._

_„Da fällt mir ein: Kennst du den Witz von dem Mann, der zum Arzt geht und sagt: ‚Doktor, immer wenn ich so mache", Chris bewegt den Arm rauf und runter, „tut es weh.' Daraufhin der Arzt: ‚Ja, dann machen sie das doch nicht.'"_

_Barry und Chris lachen, Joanna streckt ihnen nur die Zunge raus. Weskers Griff um ihren Nacken verstärkt sich und sie sieht ihm in die Augen. Wesker bemerkt die kleinen hellen Flecken in ihrer Iris._

_Während die anderen erleichtert plaudern, Jill den Rucksack packt und die Männer sich weiter um die Geiseln kümmern, sagt Joanna leise:_

_„Sie tun mir weh, Captain."_

_„Den Hals sollte ich Ihnen umdrehen, Corr."_

_„Joanna."_

_„Was?" fragt er verwirrt._

_„Vorhin haben Sie mich Joanna genannt."_

_„Das bezweifle ich."_

_„Doch, als ich auf dem Boden lag. Da haben Sie meinen Namen gerufen."_

_Er sieht sie an. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern._

_„Soll ich mich jetzt entschuldigen?"_

_„Nein. Mir gefällt's. Wurde Zeit, dass du was lockerer wirst, Albert."_

_Sein Herz schlägt unregelmäßig, als sie seinen Vornamen ausspricht. Dummer Zufall…_

_Ruppig zieht er sie auf die Beine._

_„Nächstes Mal überprüfen Sie, ob der Verletzte eine Waffe in der Hand hat, bevor Sie ihn behandeln. Verstanden?"_

_„Du."_

_Wesker unterdrückt ein Knurren und drückt ihr den Rucksack gegen die Brust, was sie zusammenzucken lässt._

_„Wenn du diese freche Art nicht bald ablegst, dreh ich dir wirklich den Hals um."_

_„Schon besser", schießt Jo zurück und schenkt ihm ein Lächeln, das sein Herz anschwellen lässt. _

_Frustriert ausatmend wendet er sich ab und widmet sich wieder seinen Aufgaben…_

Plötzlich fiel Wesker auf, dass Jo ihn immer noch anstarrte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich ihr Blick in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Es war meine Aufgabe als Teamleiter, sicherzustellen, dass alle überleben. Und du warst das schwächste Glied in der Kette."

„Na, danke schön", murmelte Jo.

Wesker ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Es ging nicht um dich, es ging ums Team, um den Einsatz."

Joanna schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nein. Es war mehr. Du hast mich immer beschützt, Einsatz oder nicht. Bei der Geschichte mit Robert und Chris hast du beide niedergeschlagen, weil Chris mich ausversehen getroffen hatte. Du hast mich höchstpersönlich verarztet."

Darauf konnte Wesker nichts erwidern. Es war eine spontane Reaktion gewesen. Er war nicht bei Verstand gewesen, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie ihr Kopf herumgeflogen und sie auf den Boden zusammen gesackt war…

„Du hast mich gerettet, als ich auf der Flucht war."

„Das war reiner Zufall. Bei meinen Recherchen bin ich über deinen Namen gestolpert."

„War es das? Oder hast du nach meinem Namen Ausschau gehalten?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Okay, schön. Es war Zufall. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum du mich gerettet hast. Sie hätten mich gehabt, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Warum, Albert?"

Er wandte ihr wieder den Rücken zu und faltete die Hände auf dem Rücken, blickte hinaus auf den Sonnenuntergang.

Joanna hatte Recht. Er hätte sie nicht retten müssen. Er war nicht zufällig in dieser Absteige in Toronto gewesen. So weit hatte sie es geschafft. Warum, konnte er nicht begreifen. Sie hatte so viele Spuren hinterlassen, dass sie genauso gut auf die Killer von Umbrella hätte warten können. Tatsächlich hatte er noch vor ihrer Tür einen dieser Killer erledigen müssen, als er nachts im strömenden Regen eintraf…

_Genervt fährt Wesker sich durch das nasse, blonde Haar. Er hasst Kanada. Zu viel Regen, der Akzent ist nervig und die Leute sind hier so widerlich freundlich, dass einem nur übel werden kann. Er schüttelt den Regen aus seinem langen schwarzen Mantel und wendet sich dem Empfang zu. Der ältere Herr hinter der Theke lächelt ihn zur Begrüßung an. Wesker hasst Kanada.  
„Ich suche eine junge Rothaarige, ungefähr 1,70 Meter, schlank, grüne Augen."  
„Das Mädel scheint echt beliebt zu sein. Ich habe gerade eben Jemanden hochgeschickt. Zimmer 53."  
Der ältere Mann grinst, glaubt anscheinend, sie sei eine Prostituierte. Wesker widersteht dem Drang, ihn umzubringen und eilt die Stufen hoch. Er findet sein Ziel wie von allein und entdeckt den in schwarz gekleideten Mann vor der Zimmertür. Ihm bleibt nicht mal Zeit, seine Waffe zu ziehen. Weskers Schuss bleibt durch den Schalldämpfer auf seiner Waffe ungehört und er fängt den Mann auf, bevor auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen kann. Er legt ihn in den Flur. Sollen sich andere um ihn kümmern. Wesker öffnet die Tür und zieht den Dietrich ab, den der Killer vergessen hat herauszuziehen. Das schäbige kleine Zimmer besteht nur aus einem Bett und einer Kommode, auf der ein Fernseher steht. Irgendein Cartoon läuft. Ist das ein Schwamm in einer Ananas? Was muss man rauchen, um sich so etwas auszudenken?_

_Zu seiner rechten ist eine Tür, unter der Licht hindurch scheint. Sie ist nur angelehnt und Wesker hört, wie sie sich dahinter die Zähne putzt und er nimmt sich die Zeit, ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zu begutachten. Sie hat anscheinend nur eine Reisetasche bei sich. Kleidungsstücke liegen auf der Tasche und auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. Wesker muss dem Drang wiederstehen, die Sachen aufzuheben und das zerwühlte Bett zu machen. Er hasst Unordnung. _

_Da geht die Tür auf und er hört, wie sie scharf die Luft einzieht. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und Joanna lässt das Glas Wasser fallen, das sie hält, und schlägt sich die Hände vor den Mund. Viele Emotionen huschen in Sekunden über ihr Gesicht: Schock, Freude, Angst, Wut, Erleichterung…um nur einige zu nennen._

_Bis auf die Geräusche vom Fernseher ist es totenstill im Raum. Sie verarbeitet noch den Schock. Sie sieht müde aus, blass. Sie trägt nur ein weißes Höschen und ein gleichfarbiges Tanktop, wollte wohl zu Bett gehen. Dünn ist sie geworden. Das passiert, wenn man jahrelang auf der Flucht ist. Drei Jahre haben sie sich nicht gesehen. Ihr volles rotes Haar ist jetzt lang, reicht ihr bis zu den Brüsten. Sie ist immer noch so schön wie damals, trotz der Spuren, die ihre Situation auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen haben._

_Plötzlich ändert sich etwas in ihrem Blick und Wesker weiß, was sie vorhat. Er fängt sie spielend leicht ein, als sie versucht zu fliehen. Noch ehe sie die Hand an der Klinke hat, legt er ihr einen Arm um den Bauch und reißt sie von den Füßen. Sie wimmert auf, er wirft sie aufs Bett und packt ihre Hände, die auf ihn einzuschlagen beginnen. Er drückt sie auf die durchgelegene und sieht auf sie herab. Tränen laufen ihr über die Schläfen._

_„Sie sagten, du wärst tot", presst sie schluchzend hervor._

_„Wie Sie sehen, Doktor Corr, bin ich quick lebendig."_

_Sie schließt die Augen und schüttelt schluchzend den Kopf._

_„Freust du dich nicht, mich zu sehen?" fragt Wesker und grinst sie an. _

_Er lässt ihre Handgelenke los und will aufstehen, da schlingt sie plötzlich die Arme um seinen Hals und zieht ihn an sich, vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sie weint jetzt richtig, schluchzt ohne Unterbrechung. Vielleicht hat sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Auch das kann passieren, wenn man auf der Flucht ist. Manche Menschen sind einfach nicht dafür geschaffen. Sie schon gar nicht._

_In diesem Zustand bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als umständlich seinen Mantel auszuziehen. Er steht auf. Da sie sich immer noch an ihn klammert, hebt er sie mit hoch und stellt sie auf die Füße. Er riecht den Duft von Kirschblüten in ihrem Haar, fühlt ihre warme Haut durch seine Kleidung. Er zieht ihre Arme von seinem Hals und beugt sich vor, um den Mantel vom Bett aufzuheben. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, sieht sie ihn aus verquollenen Augen an._

_„War alles eine Lüge, Albert? War nichts davon echt?"_

_Er hält kurz inne, sieht auf sie herab. Er weiß nicht was sie meint, daher bleibt er stumm und legt ihr seinen Mantel um die Schultern. Als er sie auf die Arme nimmt, schließt sie die Augen und lehnt ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Noch ehe sie sein Auto erreichen, ist sie eingeschlafen. Sie ist erschöpft. Das passiert auf jeden Fall, wenn man auf der Flucht ist._

„Es gibt keinen logischen Grund dafür, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie hinter ihn getreten war. Dann waren ihre Hände auf seiner Brust und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als ihre Wärme sich durch seine Kleidung geschlichen hatte.

„Du bist in dieser Nacht gekommen, um mich zu dir zu holen. Nicht, weil du musstest. Nicht, weil es dir irgendeinen Vorteil verschafft hätte. Du bist gekommen, weil du es so wolltest. Nach den langen Jahren warst du plötzlich da, einfach so, aus dem Nichts. Ich war so glücklich, dass du noch lebst. Ich wusste, jetzt konnte mir nichts mehr passieren. Nirgends hab ich mich je sicherer gefühlt als bei dir."

Joannas Hand strich über seine breite Brust und legte sich auf sein Herz. Es schlug schneller als gewöhnlich.

„Dann bist du eine Närrin", sagte Wesker in die Stille hinein und machte sich von ihr los. Im Halbdunkeln standen sie sich gegenüber, das Rot seiner Augen leuchtete bedrohlich.

„Ich habe dich zu mir geholt, weil ich die losen Enden durchtrennen wollte. Ich musste wissen, was du womöglich an Informationen weitergegeben haben könntest."

Joanna runzelte die Stirn.

„Du hast mich nie danach gefragt."

„Du hast es nur nicht gemerkt."

Joanna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum musst du immer so ein Sturkopf sein? Ich weiß doch, wie es wirklich in dir aussieht. Steh doch endlich dazu!"

Wesker verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und grinste.

„Und wie sieht es in mir aus, mein Herz? Erhelle mich."

Joannas Wangen glühten und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie behandelte wie ein dummes, kleines Kind.

„Hör endlich auf damit, Albert. Wir legen die Karten auf den Tisch, schon vergessen? Du hast eine Schwäche für mich, wie du sagen würdest. Ich bin ein Faktor in deinem Leben, der nichts mit Vernunft oder Logik zu tun hat. Du hast mich zu dir geholt, weil du es wolltest. Und du bist mit mir hier, weil du es willst, nicht weil du musst."

„Ich begleiche meine Schulden", warf Wesker knurrend ein.

„Blödsinn!" rief Joanna wütend.

Wesker trat vor und nahm ihr Kinn unsanft in seine Hand, zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Hör zu! Ich sag's dir zum letzten Mal: Ich werde dich töten, wenn du dich mir in den Weg stellst. Ich werde nicht zögern, dir eigenhändig das Genick zu brechen. Und ich werde danach keine Probleme mit dem Schlafen haben. Du überschätzt deinen Einfluss auf mich bei weitem. Du bist für mich nichts als ein hübsches Spielzeug, dass ich wegwerfe, wenn es mich langweilt!"

Wesker hatte all seine Frustration und Wut in seine Stimme gelegt. Es erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung: Joanna stiegen Tränen in die Augen, sie riss sich von ihm los und stürmte in ihr Zimmer, wo sie wütend die Tür zu schlug. Wesker hörte, wie sie den Schlüssel umdrehte und zusperrte. Dann ließ er die Schultern sinken. Seine Wut war dahin und er fühlte nur noch Leere. Er hörte sie in ihrem Zimmer weinen. Jeder Schluchzer war wie ein Stich ins Herz. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. In aller Ruhe ging er zum Schreibtisch, fuhr seinen Laptop herunter und schloss ihn in dem edlen Tisch ein. Ein weiterer Schluchzer ließ ihn innehalten und er beugte sich über den Tisch, stützte sich darauf ab. Ihre Worte gingen ihm nicht aus den Kopf. Irgendwo tief in sich erkannte er die Wahrheit, die in ihnen lag. Doch er wollte sie nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte nichts für sie fühlen. Liebe machte verwundbar. Liebe machte dumm. Liebe war menschlich. Liebe war schwach. Er war weder das eine, noch das andere. Er war ein Tyrant!

Um ihr zu entkommen, ging Wesker hinaus auf die Terrasse, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und sprang kopfüber in den Pool. Unter Wasser herrschte die Stille, die er suchte…


	17. Sentimentalität

Joanna saß wie die letzten Tage auf dem Sofa und wälzte die Bücher, als sie ein vertrautes Piepen hörte. Sie sah von ihren Büchern auf und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die aus Weskers Zimmer kamen. Als sie hörte, wie der Verschluss des Koffers geöffnet wurde, stand sie auf und ging langsam in den kleinen Flur. An der angelehnten Tür blieb sie stehen. Vorsichtig schob sie sie auf und sah Wesker in seiner üblichen schwarzen Kleidung auf dem Bett sitzen. Nur am Rande nahm sie sein Zimmer war, komplett in Schwarz und Weiß gehalten, sogar die modernen Bilder an der Wand und sein Bett. Wesker saß auf den schwarzen Satinlaken und war gerade dabei, die Spritze aus dem Koffer zu nehmen, als er inne hielt und zu ihr aufsah. Sein Blick befahl ihr, etwas zu sagen, also stieß sie sich vom Türrahmen ab und sagte leis:

„Ich kann es tun, wenn du möchtest. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gern selbst tust."

Joanna wusste, dass er eine Abneigung gegen Nadeln hatte. Er war natürlich zu stolz, um dies einzugestehen. Doch wann immer sie ihm eine Spritze hatte setzen müssen, hatte er in eine andere Richtung gesehen.

Als Wesker nicht reagierte, unterdrückte Joanna ein Schmunzeln und kam herein, um sich vor ihm auf die Knie zu setzen. Sie hielt die Hand auf und sah ihm in die roten Augen. Er sah auf sie herab, überlegte einen Moment, dann reichte er ihr die Spritze und streckte den Arm raus.

Joanna rutschte zwischen seine Beine und richtete sich auf, umfasste seinen muskulösen Oberarm mit der linken Hand und setzte die Spritze an. Es war ganz leicht, sie musste die Öffnung nur in sein Fleisch stechen und den Virus mit einem Knopfdruck aus seinem Gefängnis befreien. Als es getan war, legte Joanna die moderne Spritze auf den kleinen weißen Nachttisch. Sie entfernte sich nicht von ihm, blieb wo sie war und strich gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über das nicht sichtbare Einstichloch, in das sie den Virus injiziert hatte.

„Ich hasse den Virus", flüsterte sie.

Wesker rührte sich nicht, sondern sah sie an. Sie waren sich nah, spürten die Wärme des anderen und atmeten den Duft des anderen ein.

Joannas Fingerspitzen glitten über seinen noch ausgestreckten Arm und über seine Handfläche, ehe sie mit beiden Händen über seine Oberschenkel strich und ihn ansah. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, seine Miene unergründlich, doch sein Innerstes in Aufruhr.

„Schlaf mit mir", flüsterte Joanna und ließ ihre Hände immer wieder über die Länge seiner Oberschenkel gleiten.

Sie lehnte sich vor, wollte ihre Lippen nach all den Jahren endlich auf seine legen, als er halblaut sagte:

„Was ist denn aus dem ‚Küss mich nur, wenn du mich liebst'-Geschwafel geworden?"

Joanna hielt inne, ihr Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinem Kinn spüren. Verzweifelt suchte Joanna etwas in seinen Augen, doch sie fand es nicht. Enttäuscht lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Das gilt nach wie vor."

Die roten Teufelsaugen sahen sie kalt an.

„Dann solltest du jetzt besser gehen."

Sie ließ den Kopf sinken und beobachtete ihre Finger, wie sie auf seinen Knien lagen. Die Zurückweisung tat weh.

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, ohne dass sie sich bewegte. Da wurde es für Wesker unerträglich und ruckartig stand er auf und ging um sie herum zum Nachttisch, um die leere Spritze in den Koffer zu packen und diesen dann wieder abzuschließen.

„Hast du nicht noch eine Menge zu tun? Die Geheimnisse des PG67 A/W ergründen sich nicht von allein."

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme brachte Joanna dazu, aufzustehen und zurück zur Tür zu gehen. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ich verstehe, dass du wütend auf mich bist, Albert. Aber ich war immer ehrlich zu dir. Immer. Ich wollte herkommen, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Der Virus war zweitrangig. Wenigstens für ein paar Wochen wollte ich dich nur für mich haben, weg von Allem, was uns trennt. Das ist die Wahrheit", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

Wesker schob den Koffer gerade in seinen Kleiderschrank, der voll mit schwarzen Hemden, Shirts, Hosen und Schuhen war. Joanna wollte den Blick schon desinteressiert abwenden, als sie in einer auf dem Boden stehenden braunen Kiste etwas Hellblaues hervor blitzen sah. Erschrocken ging sie einen Schritt nach vorn, als Wesker den Schrank schon wieder zuschob. Er sah ihre versteifte Haltung und ihre geweiteten Augen und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, dann wandte Joanna sich ab und verließ den Raum, um in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Wesker hörte, wie sich der Riegel vorschob. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihr widersprüchliches Verhalten und schloss seine Tür ebenfalls. Er legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Er konnte genau spüren, wie der Virus durch seine Adern rauschte und seine Stärke wieder herstellte. Dabei hatte er den Duft von Kirschblüten in seiner Nase und grüne Augen in seinen Gedanken.

~oOOo~

Am nächsten Morgen verließ Wesker sein Zimmer in der Absicht, seine tägliche Runde zu joggen, als er Joanna auf dem Flur begegnete. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie schon so früh wach war. Das warf ihn aber nicht aus der Bahn. Die Tatsache, dass sie nackt vor ihm stand, allerdings schon.

Mit der Klinke in der Hand stand er da und ließ seinen Blick über ihren perfekten Körper gleiten. Erregung floss heiß durch seine Adern und sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hatte er sie nicht mehr genossen und doch hatte er sofort den köstlichen Geschmack ihrer Haut auf seiner Zunge…

Joanna befreite sich als erste aus der Starre, wurde knallrot im Gesicht und verdeckte ihre Brüste mit den Händen. Natürlich fiel Wesker auf, dass ihre Scham noch für lüsterne Blicke offen war und seine Männlichkeit zuckte, als er noch einmal hinsah.

„E…entschuldige. Ich dachte, du seist schon weg", stammelte seine Ärztin und lichtete so ein wenig den Nebel aus Verlangen, der sich in seinem Kopf breit machte.

„Wo willst du in diesem Aufzug hin?" fragte er streng und mit rauer Stimme.

„Zum Pool."

Natürlich. Wo sollte sie auch sonst hin, so völlig nackt und ungeschützt, jeder Zentimeter ihre Haut frei zugänglich für seine Hände…

Wesker räusperte sich, um seinen Verstand aufzuklären und zog laut die Tür zu.

„Ich bin in vier Stunden wieder zurück", sagte er und ging an ihr vorbei, nicht ohne ihren Duft noch einmal tief in sich aufzunehmen. Dieser berauschte seine Sinne nur noch mehr und jede Faser seines Körpers schrie danach, sie an sich zu reißen.

„Okay", stammelte Jo nur noch, bevor Wesker fluchtartig das Haus verließ.

Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie da stand und lauschte, abwartete, ob er zurückkommen würde. Nach einer Weile löste sie sich aus ihrer angespannten Haltung und betrachtete die geschlossene Tür vor sich. Das Zimmer war nicht verschlossen. In seiner Überraschung hatte er es vergessen.

Ob er sie nun liebte oder nicht, er begehrte sie. Joanna wusste es und hatte es gegen ihn eingesetzt. Ein klein wenig schämte sie sich dafür, doch für Scham war jetzt keine Zeit. Mit einem letzten Blick Richtung Eingangstür legte sie die Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Das Bett war gemacht und die Sachen, die er nach dem Joggen anziehen würde, waren auf dem Bett bereit gelegt. Sehnsüchtig ließ sie die Finger über das schwarze Shirt gleiten, ehe sie ein Prickeln im Nacken spürte, welches sie dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. Der große schwarze Kleiderschrank verdeckte die halbe Wand des überraschend kleinen Zimmers. Sie hatte gedacht, er würde in einer Art Suite hausen, doch bis auf ein Bett, einen weiterer Schreibtisch und den wuchtigen Schrank gab es nichts in diesem Zimmer. Es war nicht viel größer als ihres, ebenso wenig das angrenzende Bad, obwohl dies eine großzügige Badewanne hatte. Joanna widerstand dem Drang, seinen Spiegelschrank zu öffnen. Sie wollte seine Privatsphäre soweit es ging respektieren. Doch sie musste wissen, was der blaue Fleck gewesen war, den sie gestern gesehen hatte. Schnell ging sie zurück zum Kleiderschrank und schob ihn auf, beugte sich zur Kiste hinunter und hob sie auf. Sie war nicht sehr schwer, so dass sie sie mühelos aufs Bett stellen konnte. Als sie den Deckel abhob, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen:

_S.T.A.R.S._

Alle Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit auf einem Gruppenfoto vor einem weiß-blauen Helikopter. Die vielen vertrauten Gesichter von Menschen, die nicht mehr am Leben waren, ließen ihr Herz schwer werden. Keinen Namen hatte sie vergessen. Sie erinnerte sich an alle, auch wenn sie einige nicht wirklich gut gekannt hatte. Doch sie erinnerte sich an ihre Stimmen, ihre Gestik und Mimik. Traurig strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über Jills Gesicht. So jung, die Augen voller Entschlossenheit. Ebenso wie Chris, der sein jungenhaftes Grinsen für das Foto unterdrückt hatte. Er wollte so cool wirken wie die anderen, hatte er ihr damals erzählt. Sie selbst war nicht auf dem Foto, hatte an dem Tag mit einer Grippe im Bett gelegen. Doch sie hatte natürlich auch ein Foto bekommen und es hatte in ihrem Büro hinter ihr an der Wand gehangen, bis das Gebäude eingeäschert wurde. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es mitzunehmen. Es nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen war gleichzeitig schmerzlich und tröstlich. Dass Albert es aufgehoben hatte…

Mit einem letzten Lächeln auf ihre ehemaligen Kameraden legte sie das Foto beiseite und schaute wieder in die Kiste. Langsam begriff sie, dass dies alles Sachen aus Weskers Büro waren. Mehrere Berichte, die Joanna ungelesen beiseite legte, seine alte Magnum mit dem S.T.A.R.S.-Logo auf dem Griff, eines seiner Messer mit Halfter, das man sich um die Wade binden konnte, und…

Joanna keuchte und ließ das Halfter aufs Bett fallen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich um den hellblauen Stoff legten. Eine Träne entwischte ihr, als sie das aufgestickte Namensschild las: _CPT. A. WESKER_

Schluchzend sank Joanna vor dem Bett auf die Knie und presste das Hemd gegen ihre nackte Brust. Tausende von Bildern strömten auf sie ein. Bilder von dem blauen Hemd, wie es sich an den durchtrainierten Körper schmiegt, der durch das Büro läuft, vor ihr steht, in der kleinen Küche ihr gegenüber am Tisch sitzt…

Die blauen Augen sahen sie mitfühlend an.

„Albert", flüsterte Joanna sehnsüchtig und öffnete die Augen. Mit nassen Wangen faltete sie das Hemd auseinander und hielt es hoch. Die Farben waren noch so intensiv wie vor zehn Jahren und es sah aus, als käme es frisch aus der Reinigung. Als hätte er es gestern noch getragen…

Ein kleiner, triumphaler Laut kam über Joannas Lippen, der eine Mischung aus Lachen und Schluchzen war. Sie hatte recht gehabt! Albert war seine Zeit als Captain nicht egal! Er hatte das Hemd und die anderen Dinge all die Jahre aufbewahrt! Welch wundervolle Entdeckung! Die Hoffnung, die nach der letzten Unterhaltung mit ihm zu sterben drohte, loderte jetzt heller auf denn je. Etwas in Albert Wesker war immer noch menschlich. Es war nicht alles nur Intrige gewesen! S.T.A.R.S., sein Team und sie selbst hatten ihm einst etwas bedeutet, taten es noch immer!

Wieder kam ein Lachen über Joannas Lippen, als sie sich aufrichtete, um die Sachen wieder in der ursprünglichen Reihenfolge in den Karton zu räumen. Nur das Hemd blieb auf ihrem Schoß. Das wollte sie nicht wieder wegräumen. Es war ihr Schatz, ihre Belohnung für all den Schmerz. Sie legte es vorsichtig aufs Bett und räumte den Karton zurück in den Schrank, schloss die Türe und griff dann wieder lächelnd nach dem Hemd und hob es auf. Sie war schon dabei, zur Tür zu gehen, als etwas ihren Schenkel streifte. Als sie nach unten sah, kam ihr Herz erneut ins Stocken. Langsam ging sie in die Knie und hob das kleine, zerknickte Foto auf. Es zeigte ihr jüngeres Selbst, mit einem Partyhütchen auf dem Kopf und einer Trillerpfeife im Mund. Das Haar ging ihr nur bis zu den Schultern und sie grinste zwinkernd in die Kamera. Arme waren um ihren Hals gelegt, doch das Gesicht dazu war abgeschnitten worden. Es waren Jills Arme gewesen. Joanna erinnerte sich. Das Foto war auf ihrer Geburtstagsparty aufgenommen worden. Ihr 26. Geburtstag, der letzte, den sie mit ihren Kollegen in einer kleinen Bar in der Nähe des Police Departments gefeiert hatte. Wesker war nicht dabei gewesen. Wie er an dieses Foto, das Chris geschossen hatte, heran gekommen war, wusste sie nicht. Doch es war ihr auch egal. Sie war ein Teil der Kiste und somit ein Teil der Erinnerungen, die Wesker bewahren wollte. _Oh, Albert…_

Der letzte Zweifel wurde aus ihrem Herzen verbannt. Captain Wesker hatte sie, Dr. Joanna Corr, geliebt. Beinahe hätte Joanna wieder angefangen zu weinen, doch sie beherrschte sich und strich die kleinen Eselsohren an den Ecken des Fotos glatt. Es war alt und abgenutzt und Joanna wünschte sich, dass er es immer bei sich getragen hatte. Doch vermutlich war dies dann doch wieder nur Wunschdenken. So sentimental war Wesker nun wirklich nicht.

Joanna überlegte kurz, das Foto zurück in die Kiste zu räumen, dort wo die anderen Erinnerungen vergraben lagen. Doch sie wollte nicht in die Kiste. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Ihr Blick fiel aufs Bett und nach kurzem Zögern entschloss sie sich, es unter sein Kissen zu schieben. Ihr Herz klopfte dabei etwas schneller. Wenn er es finden würde, würde er wissen, dass sie hier gewesen war und in seinen Sachen geschnüffelt hatte. Andererseits hätte sie es ihm früher oder später sowieso erzählt. Und warum nicht früher? Sie hatten schon so viel Zeit vergeudet. Die zweite Woche war rum und es blieb nur noch so wenig Zeit. Joanna wollte keine Sekunde mehr verschwenden…

~oOOo~

Als Wesker zurück kam, saß Joanna wie immer auf der Couch und las in einem Buch. Er war erleichtert, sie angemessen gekleidet aufzufinden. In seinen Augen waren Hotpants und Tanktop nicht wirklich angemessen, doch mit diesem Anblick konnte er besser umgehen als mit dem Anblick heute Morgen.

Wie sich heraus stellte, war mit einer Erregung nur schwer zu joggen, so dass Wesker erst eine Meile gehen musste, bis er ohne Schmerzen laufen konnte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er deswegen sehr wütend gewesen war, auf die kleine Verführerin sowie auf sich selbst. Nun hatte er sich jedoch wieder im Griff und sah sie kurz mit einem kalten Blick an, als sie aufsah und ihn grüßte. Er nickte ihr abschätzig zu und ging direkt in sein Zimmer, um zu duschen. Nachdem dies getan und er sich angezogen hatte, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um an seinem Laptop zu arbeiten, so wie die letzten Tage. Dies tat er nicht etwa um in ihrer Nähe zu sein, sondern um zu demonstrieren, dass er sich von ihr nicht eingeschüchtert fühlte. Den Rest des Tages sprachen sie keine fünf Worte miteinander. Irgendwann stellte sie ihm einen Teller mit Nudeln und selbstgemachter Tomatensoße hin, ehe sie sich mit dem eigenen Teller auf die Couch setzte und aß, während sie nach draußen schaute. Auch das hatte sie die letzten Tage getan, doch Wesker hatte nichts von dem gegessen, was sie ihm angeboten hatte. Auch heute ignorierte er den köstlichen Duft des Essens und arbeitete weiter.

Am späten Nachmittag verließ Joanna ihren Platz erneut und verschwand in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Im Bikini ging sie hinaus und sprang in den Pool. Selbst das war zur Routine geworden. Wesker hatte sich daran gewöhnt, so wie er sich an alles Unangenehme gewöhnte. Es war etwas, das er in Kauf nehmen würde. Er würde den Monat zu Ende bringen, sie danach in Afrika absetzen und sich dann wieder seinen Geschäften widmen. Er hatte nicht vor, sie wiederzusehen. Die Zeit hier hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie zu gefährlich geworden war. Für seine Pläne, für ihn selbst. Ihre Worte hatten sich in seine Gedanken geäzt, so wie sie es zweifellos von Anfang an geplant hatte. Als er erkannt hatte, dass etwas in ihm ihr glauben wollte, etwas in ihm ihr antworten wollte, wusste er, dass er sie loswerden musste. Es war Zeit, das hübsche Spielzeug wegzulegen…

„Ich geh ins Bett", hörte er Joanna sagen und warf automatisch einen Blick auf die Anzeige am Laptop: 22:46.

„Gute Nacht", fügte sie hinzu. Er nickte nur und lauschte ihren Schritten. Als er hörte, wie sich ihre Tür schloss, atmete er aus und die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Die letzten Tage war er immer angespannt gewesen. Er massierte sich kurz den Nacken und beschloss dann, es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Wesker speicherte seine Dateien und fuhr den Laptop herunter. Nachdem er ihn eingeschlossen hatte, erhob und streckte er sich kurz. Sein Blick fiel auf den Teller mit den Nudeln. Er hatte Hunger, doch er würde nichts essen, was sie gekocht hatte, also nahm er den Teller und stellte ihn in die Küche. Aus dem Kühlschrank nahm er sich einen mageren Joghurt und löffelte ihn im Stehen, in Gedanken bei ihr. Auch das würde aufhören, wenn er sie zurückgebracht hatte…

Das jungenhafte Gesicht von Brian McFearse tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander. Natürlich würde er sich wieder an sie ranmachen, seine schmutzigen Finger durch ihr seidiges rotes Haar gleiten lassen, sie an sich ziehen, küssen und seine Hände über ihren schlanken Körper wandern lassen…

Ein Stechen fuhr durch seine Hand und Wesker sah hinab. Er hatte den Plastikbecher samt Löffel so fest zerdrückt, dass sich das Plastik in seine Haut bohrte. Achtlos warf er den Becher in die Spüle und wischte sich die Hand mit einem Küchenhandtuch ab. Er betrachtete die Wunde in seiner Handfläche, sah, wie sich die Wunden langsam schlossen. Dafür hatte er sein Leben eingetauscht. Unverwundbarkeit, Stärke, Macht. Er würde es wieder tun, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke an McFearse noch so sehr erzürnte. Das war alles unbedeutend im Vergleich zu seinen Plänen. Er würde ein Gott sein! Die Welt würde ihm zu Füßen liegen und er würde sie nach seinen Vorstellungen formen können. Was zählte da eine einzelne Frau?!

Sich an diesen Gedanken klammernd ging Albert in sein Zimmer und zog sich bis auf die schwarzen Jazzpants aus. Dann machte er noch schnell Toilette und ging ins Bett. Er legte sich auf die Seite und sein Arm wanderte unters Kissen…und ertastete einen glatten,flachen Gegenstand. Wesker zog ihn hervor und im Schein seiner Nachttischlampe erblickte er das Gesicht, das er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er kannte jede Linie, jede Farbe und jeden Knick auf diesem Foto.

_Joanna…_

Albert fuhr hoch. Diese kleine Schlampe war in seinem Zimmer gewesen! Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn hintergangen! Wutentbrannt stürmte Wesker aus seinem Zimmer und trat die Tür von ihrem Zimmer ein. Sie flog aus den Angeln und prallte gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Mit geballten Fäusten schaute er auf das verwaiste Bett.

„Ich bin hier, Albert", hörte er ihre ruhige Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer und wirbelte herum, bereit für den Angriff. Er war auf alles vorbereitet. Bereit, einem Pistolenschuss auszuweichen, oder hervorspringende Auftragsmörder mit einem einzigen Schlag zu töten. Doch er war nicht auf _sie_ vorbereitet!

Wesker erstarrte, als er sie im Wohnzimmer stehen sah, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als schwarzer Spitzenwäsche und einem Hemd…seinem Hemd! Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Anblick in seinem Kopf ausgemalt? Dr. Joanna Corr in dem Hemd seiner S.T.A.R.S.-Uniform. Sein Blick glitt über ihre festen, rosigen Schenkel, glitt über ihren flachen Bauch und blieb kurz an ihren vollen Brüsten hängen, die unter dem Blau hervor lugten und ihn lockten. Dann streifte sein Blick über sein Hemd und blieb an seinem Namensschild hängen.

_Captain Albert Wesker…_

Als er in ihre Augen sah und die Selbstsicherheit darin las, erinnerte er sich, dass dieser Wunschtraum in sein altes Leben gehörte.

„Du wagst es, in meinen Sachen zu wühlen und bist auch noch so dumm, es mir auf diese Weise mitzuteilen?!"

Seine Stimme grollte durch den Raum, als er das zerknickte Foto hochhielt. Joanna blieb stumm, sah ihn einfach nur an. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ebenso halbnackt war wie sie, und er spürte, wie er anschwoll. Verdammt sollte diese kleine H ure sein!

„Wieso hast du es aufgehoben, wenn es dir nichts bedeutet?" fragte Joanna in die entstandene Stille hinein. Jetzt war es an Wesker, still zu bleiben. Er grinste nur. Sie war so unheimlich naiv. Ihre Sentimentalität verleitete sie zu überaus leichtsinnigen und dummen Taten.

„Wieso hast du es noch…Captain Wesker?"

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb. Sein Titel echote durch seinen Kopf und er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wieder prasselten Erinnerungen auf ihn ein und er hatte Mühe, sie zu unterdrücken.

Joanna kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sein Herz schlug schneller.

„Ich wusste, dass nicht alles nur gespielt war. Deine Arbeit hat dir etwas bedeutet. Dein Team hat dir etwas bedeutet…Wir haben dir etwas bedeutet…nicht wahr, Captain?"

Sein Herz zuckte zusammen.

„Halt den Mund", zischte er, während er zusah, wie sie näher kam.

„Nein. Ich habe genug davon, zu schweigen! Sie alle haben dich bewundert. Mich eingeschlossen. Du warst ein großartiger Teamleiter. Du warst ein würdiger Anführer…Captain Wesker."

„Wieder Psychospielchen?" fragte er belustigt, während sein Herz schneller schlug. Sie kam immer näher. Das Hemd driftete beim Gehen auseinander und enthüllte mehr von ihren Brüsten. Weskers Männlichkeit drückte sich unangenehm gegen seine Hose und in seinen Fingern juckte es.

„Keine Spiele mehr. Das war das letzte, versprochen", erwiderte Joanna und lächelte so, wie sie es früher getan hatte. Wesker schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, rang um Beherrschung. Sie versuchte ihn einzulullen. Er würde nicht darauf herein fallen! Würde er nicht!

„Ich wollte dich als Captain und ich will dich jetzt als Tyrant! Und jetzt weiß ich, dass es dir genauso geht."

Wieder dieses Lächeln, das ihm den Atem nahm. Sie stand jetzt vor ihm, ihre Wärme traf seine kühle Haut, ihr Duft schlich sich in seine Nase.

„Ich gehöre dir, Albert. Du musst nur noch die Hand ausstrecken und mich berühren."

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und Wesker konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie, sein Eigentum. Welch verlockender Gedanke. Welch bittersüßer, gefährlicher Gedanke!

Gott, wie sehr er sie wollte!

Er hatte sie schon immer gewollt, vom ersten Tag an. All die Jahre hatte er dagegen angekämpft. Und jetzt stand sie vor ihm und bot sich ihm auf diese verboten verführerische Art an…Er musste nur die Hand ausstrecken und sie wäre für immer Sein. Ganz einfach…

Wesker schloss gequält die Augen. Es war einfach, ja, weil es dumm war. Alle einfachen Dinge sind dumm.

Sie an seiner Seite! Ein unvorstellbarer Gedanke. Sobald seine Feinde, von denen er wahrlich genug hatte, davon Wind bekämen, würde er nur noch damit beschäftigt sein, Auftragskiller abzuwehren. Sie würden alles daran setzen, sie zu bekommen und durch sie an ihn heran zu kommen. Er war seinem Ziel so nahe. All die Jahre der Selbstaufopferung würden sich in wenigen Monaten auszahlen und dann könnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten. Und ihr Gesicht würde nur noch eine vage Erinnerung sein…

Wesker öffnete seine Augen, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Joanna die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und drückte fest zu. Joanna stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

„Wenn du noch einmal mein Zimmer betrittst, bringe ich dich um!"

Er stieß sie von sich, sie prallte gegen die Wand und keuchte auf. Er sah den Schmerz in ihren schönen grünen Augen und er tat etwas, das er sonst nie tat: Er floh. Er eilte aus dem Haus, weg von ihr, weg von seinen Gefühlen. Verzweifelt kämpften Verstand und Herz um die Oberhand.

~oOOo~

Wesker rannte hinunter zum Strand, um dort seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Er raufte sich das Haar, lief auf und ab, um letzten Endes einen frustrierten Schrei auszustoßen. Zum ersten Mal seit über fünfzehn Jahren wusste Wesker nicht, was er tun sollte. Was er tun wollte.

Hilflos schaute er hoch, sah aus der Entfernung das Haus. All die Jahre hatte er sie im Kopf gehabt, ob er es nun zugab oder nicht.

Wesker atmete aus. Es war an der Zeit, sich den Tatsachen zu stellen:

Nein, er hatte sie nicht zufällig gefunden. Er war nur für sie nach Kanda geflogen. Der Gedanke, dass sie nicht mehr in dieser Welt war, hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen. Er hatte sie bei sich haben wollen. Und als er sie dann in den Armen gehalten und auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht herab geblickt hatte…

Wesker schloss die Augen.

Als er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, war etwas in ihm zur Ruhe gekommen, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, das es in Aufruhr gewesen war. Es hatte gut getan zu wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Das hatte ihm eine lange Zeit lang gereicht und er hatte sich vollständig auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren können. Aber je mehr die Vollendung seiner Pläne in Reichweite gerückt war, desto öfter hatte er wieder an sie gedacht. Uroboros würde nur die würdigen Menschen zu Superkriegern machen und den Rest vernichten, daher fragte er sich, ob Joanna eine von den Auserwählten sein würde. In seinen Augen war sie zerbrechlich und er glaubte nicht, dass sie den Ausbruch überleben würde. Dies hatte seinen Enthusiasmus gedämpft und er hatte wieder angefangen, ihre Nähe zu suchen. Selbstverständlich hätte er das Gerät für Jill auch selbst bauen können. Er wäre sicherlich schneller damit fertig gewesen als Joanna. Trotzdem hatte er ihr diese Aufgabe zugewiesen.

Beim Gedanken an ihren unbeholfenen Angriff musste Wesker im Dunkeln schmunzeln. So etwas hatte er ihr sicherlich nicht zugetraut und obwohl es mehr als dumm gewesen war, auf ihn loszugehen, bewunderte er doch ihren Mut. Joanna hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Hatte sie nie gehabt. Das war eine der Eigenschaften, die er an ihr schätzte. Alle anderen sollten sich vor ihm fürchten, sie aber nicht. Es gefiel ihm so besser, ihre aufmüpfige Art sorgte für Abwechslung, wie sie damals auf der Plattform so treffend formuliert hatte.

Wesker seufzte, als er an ihr erstes Mal dachte.

Er hätte sie nicht nicht nehmen können. Ihr Mut und ihre Stärke hatten ihn so angeturnt, dass er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Der Frust, der sich über all die Jahre angestaut hatte, hatte einfach raus gemusst. An diesem Abend hatte er sie für sich beansprucht...

‚Sex verändert alles', heißt es. Das war verdammt richtig. Von da an hatte er immer ein Auge auf sie und seinen vermeintlichen Rivalen gehabt. Dieser schottische Kindskopf hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, sie ihm wegnehmen zu können. Doch Joanna Corr gehörte ihm. Nur ihm!

Wieder seufzte der Tyrant und ging auf und ab. Der Sand knirschte unter seinen nackten Füßen. Genau solche Gedanken sollte er nicht haben, dachte er. Selbst jetzt wurde er wütend, wenn er an McFearse dachte. Dieses Besitzdenken in Bezug auf die Rothaarige musste einfach aufhören. Aber wie sollte es ihm jetzt gelingen, wenn es ihm in zehn Jahren nicht gelungen war?

Der Tyrant blieb stehen und schaute wieder hoch zum Haus. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit:

Sie musste sterben.

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und es flüsterte verzweifelt, es nicht zu tun.

Bei ihm wäre sie sicher! Wenn sie zusammenblieben, könnte man sie ihm auch nicht wegnehmen, redete es auf ihn ein. Ein interessanter Gedanke, aber praktisch nicht durchführbar, argumentierte die Logik dagegen. Dies würde bedeuten, dass er sie in all seine Pläne einweihen müsste. Das machte sie nur umso gefährlicher. Und Wesker wusste, dass sie es auch nicht wissen wollte. Sie wollte so wenig wie möglich damit zu tun haben, weil sie sich so einreden konnte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, wenn die Apokalypse kam. Natürlich war das der pure Blödsinn, aber sie brauchte es anscheinend, um noch in den Spiegel sehen zu können.

Wenn Sie erst einmal alles wüsste, würde sie dann überhaupt noch bei ihm sein wollen? Wenn nicht, müsste er sie spätestens dann töten, wenn sie gehen wollte. Wie man es drehte und wendete, für sie Beide gab es keine gemeinsame Zukunft, führte die Logik an. Sie standen nicht auf derselben Seite…

Wesker schloss einmal mehr die rot glühenden Augen und beruhigte seinen Herzschlag. Er lauschte dem Klang des Meeres und fühlte eine leichte Brise auf seiner Haut. Als er die Augen öffnete, hatte die Logik das Gefühl niedergerungen.

Es war beschlossen: Joanna Corr würde heute Nacht sterben!

Wesker öffnete die Hand, in der er immer noch das Foto von ihr hielt. Viel zu lange hatte er es mit sich herumgetragen und diese menschliche Sentimentalität bewahrt. Es war Zeit, loszulassen. Nach einem langen letzten Blick warf Wesker das Foto ins Meer und das Bild der jungen, glücklichen Joanna wurde von den unerbittlichen Wellen verschluckt.


	18. Menschlichkeit

A/N: Hallöööchen! Hier mein kleines, vorweihnachtliches Geschenk an alle Albert/Joanna-Fans. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass mir das Kapitel viel Spaß gemacht hat! Wünsche euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2013!

~oOOo~

Es war eine dieser seltenen Momente, in dem man in einer Sekunde schläft und in der anderen hellwach ist. Ein Prickeln in ihrem Nacken hatte Joanna aufgeweckt und brachte sie dazu, sich umzudrehen. Da ihre Tür immer noch gegen die Zimmerwand gelehnt war, konnte sie in den leicht beleuchteten Flur schauen.

_Albert…_

War er nach Haus gekommen? Joanna blickte auf den kleinen Wecker, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand, ehe sie sich erhob.

03:58 Uhr.

Zögerlich tapste Joanna barfuß ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen als sie den Tyrant sah. Er hatte sich mit einem Arm gegen den Rahmen der Terrassentür gelehnt und blickte hinaus zu den Sternen und dem Vollmond, der ins Zimmer schien. An seiner Haltung erkannte Joanna, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Trauer machte sich in ihr breit. Die Entscheidung war nicht zu ihren Gunsten ausgefallen…

„Für uns gibt es keine Zukunft, Jo", sagte Wesker in die Stille hinein und ein Schauer lief über Joannas Körper. Seine Stimme klang so weich, so menschlich. Er hatte sie bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt. Joanna wollte weinen, tat es aber nicht.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Wir stehen nicht auf derselben Seite. Wir wollen verschiedene Dinge."

„Ich weiß."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Joanna hörte nie auf, ihn anzusehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zum letzten Mal die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, seinen wunderschönen, perfekten Körper zu betrachten. Er war immer noch nur mit der schwarzen Jazzpants bekleidet und das Mondlicht brachte seine nackte Haut zum Schimmern, verfing sich und spielte in seinem blonden, leicht zerzausten Haar.

„Du bist wunderschön", hauchte sie und fühlte, wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg.

Nach kurzem Zögern drehte sich Wesker in einer eleganten Bewegung zu ihr um und das Mondlicht strich liebevoll über seine breite Brust, um sich letzten Endes an seine Schultern, seine Arme und seine langen, muskulösen Beine zu schmiegen. Das sanfte Glühen seiner Augen brachte Joannas Herzschlag ins Stolpern. Er war zweifellos der schönste Mann, den sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück, Jo. Ich bin zu nah dran."

Hörte sie Bedauern in seiner Stimme?

„Ich kann mich nicht für dich ändern. Und ich will es auch nicht."

Joanna senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß."

Wieder legte sich Schweigen über den Raum. Wesker ließ seinen Blick über seine Uniform gleiten. Joanna hatte sich darin ins Bett gelegt. Sie hatte es nicht über sich bringen können, das Hemd auszuziehen.

„Das Hemd, die Sachen in der Kiste. Das sind nur Erinnerungen, nichts weiter."

Joanna blickte auf.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Wesker ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verspannte sich. Joanna hielt seinem Blick stand und versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass er ehrlich zu ihr sein konnte. Sie hörte, wie er ausatmete und sich wieder entspannte.

„Wie auch immer. Es gehört in die Vergangenheit…ebenso wie die Sache mit uns."

Joanna schloss gequält die Augen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Trotzdem tat es unheimlich weh und sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Du warst nie wichtig genug, um Teil meiner Pläne zu werden. Jetzt allerdings bist zu gefährlich geworden. Du weißt bereits zu viel…"

Sie hörte ein Klicken und öffnete die Augen. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hand, in der seine silberne Magnum lag. Joanna wusste nicht, woher er sie hatte. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass der Hahn gespannt war.

So würde es also enden. Sie würde von ihm getötet werden. Seltsamerweise hatte sie damit gerechnet. Seltsam war auch, dass sie nicht in Panik verfiel. Ihr Herz schlug zwar schneller, doch sie hatte keine Angst. Merkwürdig…

Joanna schaute auf und sah ihm in die unmenschlichen Augen. Wie gern sie die blauen Augen wiedergesehen hätte, dachte sie traurig…

„Vermutlich hast du recht", sagte sie nach einer Weile und brachte sogar ein kleines, mitfühlendes Lächeln zustande. Wesker hatte zu viel Angst vor ihr und dem, was sie in ihm auslöste. So lange er sich nicht darüber erheben konnte, konnte es keine Zukunft für sie geben. Und selbst wenn: Er würde immer die Weltherrschaft anstreben, während sie nur bei ihm sein wollte. Es war wirklich besser so. Vielleicht konnten sie beide so Frieden finden und Joanna konnte aufhören, ihrem Captain mit den umwerfend blauen Augen nachzutrauern.

„Möchtest du, dass ich das Hemd ausziehe? Ich will es nicht schmutzig machen" fragte Jo und war schon dabei, die ersten Knöpfe zu öffnen. Sie hatte es zum Schlafen zugeknöpft.

Wesker hob plötzlich die Waffe und Jo hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Langsam kam er näher, bis er fast vor ihr stand.

„Der Trick wird kein zweites Mal funktionieren", sagte er ruhig, aber mit warnendem Unterton. Die Mündung der Waffe blockierte ihre Sicht und sie neigte leicht den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Das war ernst gemeint. Der Schuss wird vermutlich komplett durchgehen. Aus der kurzen Entfernung bestimmt. Es wird mächtig spritzen. Du hast so gut auf das Hemd aufgepasst. Willst du es jetzt wirklich versauen?"

Weskers Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und sein undeutbarer Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Dann lächelte er auf eine Art, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln. Sein Stimme war wie Samt, als er sprach.

„Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn du jammern und betteln würdest, mein Herz."

Sie kicherte. Sie hatte nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben und kicherte.

„Darin war ich nie gut", erwiderte sie und sah ihn an. Sie wollte sich so viele Details wie möglich von seinem Gesicht merken. Die ersten kleinen Fältchen auf seiner Stirn und um seine Augen, die hellen, geraden Augenbrauen, die lange gerade Nase, die dünnen, weichen Lippen. Sogar die Teufelsaugen wollte sie sich einprägen.

_Nein, keine Teufelsaugen. Die Augen eines Drachen…_

Jetzt, wo es fast vorbei war, hasste sie diese Augen nicht mehr. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm, von dem heutigen Wesker…den sie genauso liebte, wie den damaligen Wesker mit den blauen Augen…

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte sie und lächelte.

Wieder mahlten Weskers Kiefer aufeinander und er umklammerte seine Waffe fester. Das Glühen seiner Augen wurde intensiver und Joannas Lächeln erstarb. Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie diesen faszinierenden Farbwechsel mitansehen durfte. Wie gern würde sie die Hände nach ihm austrecken und ihn ein letztes Mal berühren, seine Nähe und seine Wärme spüren. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Lippen. Das einzige was sie bedauerte war, dass sie ihn nie hatte küssen dürfen. Sie hatte so oft davon geträumt, damals als Ärztin der S.T.A.R.S. Eigentlich hatte sie nie aufgehört, von seinem Kuss zu träumen. Einem Kuss, der ihr sagen würde, dass er sie ebenso liebte wie sie ihn…

„Darf ich dir noch eine letzte Frage stellen, Albert?" hörte sie sich plötzlich fragen. Sie musste es einfach wissen.

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Albert. Joannas Stimme zitterte, als sie die Frage stellte, die ihr so viele Jahre auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte:

„Hat er sie geliebt? Hat der Captain den frechen Doktor geliebt?"

Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Zeit um sie herum einfrieren. Sie sah nichts mehr außer seinen Augen, hörte nichts mehr außer ihrem Herzschlag. Lange sahen sie sich an, wissend, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde. Joanna betete, dass er den Mut finden würde, ihr ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen und ihrer Seele etwas Frieden zu geben.

Weskers Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kurz zusammen. Sein Kiefer zuckte.

_Sag es, Albert…_, flehte Joanna ihn mit ihren Augen an. Und dann, einfach so, bekam sie ihre Antwort:

„Ja."

Das Herz in ihrer Brust schmerzte so sehr, dass Joanna sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht aufzukeuchen. Sie war so glücklich und traurig zugleich. All die unzähligen Moment, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, strömten in Erinnerungen auf sie ein und sie schloss die Augen, um sie besser an sich vorbeiziehen sehen zu können.

Es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Er hatte etwas für sie gefühlt. Jeder Blick, jeder kurze Moment, den sie allein verbracht hatten, hatte etwas bedeutet. Der Mittag in der Küche manifestierte sich in ihren Gedanken und sie sah, wie Wesker auf sie herab sah, die Hände in ihrem Haar. Also hatte er sich doch zu ihr hinunter gebeugt. Er hatte sie küssen wollen. Wenn sie nicht gestört worden wären…

Als Joanna die Augen wieder öffnete, entwischte ihr eine Träne und perlte über ihre Wange, fiel von ihrem Kiefer auf das kleine Namensschild, das auf das Hemd gestickt war. Nur eine Träne würde sie um das weinen, was sie nicht haben konnten. Nur eine Träne…

Wieder lächelte sie. Ein Lächeln zum Abschied.

„Danke", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme und sah ihn ein letztes Mal an, bevor sie die Augen schloss und ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken signalisierte, dass sie bereit war. Ohne Zögern drückte Wesker ab und der Schuss hallte laut durch das nur vom Mond und den kleinen Spots erhellte Zimmer…

Während Joanna sich noch wunderte, dass der Tod sich genauso anfühlte wie das Leben, stieß Wesker einen Fluch aus und warf die Magnum aufs Sofa. Er kehrte zu seiner ursprünglichen Position am Fenster zurück und stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Rahmen ab. Verwundert öffnete Joanna die Augen. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, zischte Wesker.

„Geh. Verschwinde. Und komm mir nicht mehr unter die Augen."

Joanna brauchte eine Sekunde, um die Situation zu begreifen. Dann hüpfte ihr Herz vor Freude. Er hatte sie verschont. Er konnte sie nicht töten…

„Nein", erwiderte Joanna nur. Zornig blickte Wesker über die Schulter.

„Das ist die einzige Chance, die ich dir gebe, mein Herz! Du ergreifst sie besser."

„Nein", sagte sie noch einmal, so als würde sie einen angebotenen Tee ablehnen.

Frustriert knurrte Wesker und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Scheibe. Sie zerbarst nicht, doch sie bekam einige unschöne Risse. Musste wohl Sicherheitsglas sein, dachte Joanna flüchtig.

„Verdammt, Jo!" stieß Wesker aus und sie sah seine Anspannung.

„Du kannst mich nicht verschonen und erwarten, dass ich das einfach so abtue, Albert."

Sie ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, als Wesker sie warnte:

„Bleib wo du bist, oder…"

„Oder was? Bringst du mich um?" fragte sie und Wesker schnaubte.

„Du bist frecher als gut für dich ist, Weib."

„'Mein Herz' hat mir besser gefallen."

Wesker drehte sich wieder halb zu ihr um.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert."

„Es hat sich alles geändert, Albert! Ich bin noch am Leben! Du liebst mich immer noch."

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie das sagte. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Liebe ist irrelevant!"

Er stritt es nicht einmal mehr ab. Joanna schwebte auf Wolke Sieben.

„Nicht für mich. Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen. Ich will bei dir sein."

Wesker schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und dann was? Wirst du auf meine Seite wechseln? Wirst du neben mir stehen, wenn ich auf die Trümmer der Welt, so wie du sie kennst, herabblicke? Wirst du noch bei mir sein wollen, wenn das Blut von Millionen an meinen Händen klebt?"

Joanna stockte und die Realität grinste ihr fratzenhaft ins Gesicht. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Das ist mir alles egal!"

Wesker lachte bitter.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Meine Gefühle ändern nicht, wer und was ich bin. Du musst endlich aus deinem Klein-Mädchen-Traum aufwachen und dich der Wahrheit stellen."

Joanna fühlte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals.

„Du versuchst doch nur, mich wieder wegzustoßen! So, wie du es immer getan hast, wenn ich dir zu nahe gekommen bin! Du hast Angst!"

„Vorsicht", warnte er sie und drehte sich ganz zu ihr um, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Doch sie ignorierte ihn.

„Du hast Angst, dass du durch mich von deinen ach so tollen Herrschaftsplänen abgelenkt wirst. Dass meine Liebe dich in irgendeiner Form _schwächt_", sagte sie wütend und setzte das ‚schwächt' mit ihren Fingern in Anführungszeichen.

„Liebe ist kein Gift, Albert!"

Sein Körper vibrierte vor Zorn, als er bedrohlich auf sie zu ging. Joanna verbot sich, zurückzuweichen. Sie war sowieso viel zu wütend dafür.

„Scheiße, du bist nicht der Einzige, der leidet! Seit zehn verdammten Jahren warte ich darauf, dass du dir endlich eingestehst, dass du mich liebst."

Er stand jetzt vor ihr, die Augen sprühten vor Wut, doch Joanna hatte sich zu sehr in Rage geredet. Der ganze Frust musste einfach raus. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen und küss mich, du verdammter…"

Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, da er sich auf sie stürzte.

Er riss sie in eine Umarmung, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Es war ein verzweifelter, wütender, brutaler Kuss. Sein Mund rieb die Innenseiten ihrer Lippen so fest über ihre Zähne, dass sie vor Schmerz aufschrie, die Finger in seine Brust krallte und ihn mit aller Kraft von sich zu schieben versuchte. Nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Wesker ihre Gegenwehr und ließ von jetzt auf gleich von ihr ab. Joanna schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und rieb sich ihre Seite.

„Du hast mich fast zerquetscht, verdammt!" beschwerte sie sich atemlos.

„Du wolltest doch einen Kuss", erwiderte er sarkastisch und grinste frech auf sie herab.

„Einen Kuss, keine Mund-Vergewaltigung!" schoss Joanna zurück.

Wesker kicherte und zog die Schultern nach oben.

„So küsse ich nun mal. Wenn's dir nicht passt, Pech gehabt."

„Bullshit!"

Wesker lachte nur und betrachtete amüsiert ihre geröteten Lippen.

„Verschwindest du jetzt endlich?" fragte er herausfordernd. Joanna sah ihn einen Moment an, dann verstand sie seinen armseligen Plan und zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du bist so erbärmlich!"

Wieder lachte Wesker und wollte sich schon abwenden, als Joanna vorpreschte, sich mit einem Fuß von dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch abstieß und ihn nicht sehr damenhaft ansprang. Ihre langen Beine wickelten sich blitzschnell um seine Hüften und Wesker fing sie automatisch auf. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und prallte gegen das Glas. Noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte presste Jo ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine. Ihre Arme legten sich um seine Schultern und ihre Finger glitten in sein weiches Haar und zogen daran, um seinen Kopf in eine angenehmere Position zum Küssen zu bringen. Er knurrte leise gegen ihre Lippen, doch sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihn zu kosten, als darauf zu achten. Wesker beschloss, ihr diese Frechheit durchgehen und schloss die Augen, um ihren Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft zu erwidern. Ein für allemal stellte er die Stimme ab, die in ihm schrie, dass das alles ein riesengroßer Fehler war, und fuhr mit den Händen über ihren Po, um sie an sich zu ziehen. Diesmal nicht ganz so fest und doch fest genug, um ihr zu zeigen, was ihre Attacke mit ihm angestellt hatte. Er grinste, als sie in seinen Mund stöhnte.

„Albert…" keuchte sie heiser und küsste ihn erneut, ließ ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten. Spielerisch begegnete er ihr mit seiner eigenen, streichelte sie, ehe er sie zurück drängte um nun seinerseits ihren Mund zu erforschen. Seine Arme legten sich auf ihren Rücken und er zog sie an sich. Er musste sie spüren.

Als wäre sie leicht wie Luft ging Wesker mit ihr Richtung Schlafzimmer, ohne aufzuhören, sie hungrig und wild zu küssen. Beim Gehen rieb er sich an ich, spürte die Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten und bewegte sich mit seinem übermenschlichen Tempo, betrat das Zimmer und legte Joanna vorsichtig auf sein Bett, ehe er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel legte und ihren Mund erneut in Besitz nahm. Wieder schlang sie ihre schönen Beine um seine Hüften und Wesker drückte seine Schwellung fordernd gegen ihre Hitze. Sie stöhnte wieder und ihre Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers, bis eine Hand in seine Hose schlüpfte.

Wesker stöhnte auf und unterbrach den Kuss. Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er auf eine strahlende Joanna herab. Sie biss sich grinsend auf die Lippen, während sie ihn streichelte.

„Albert…", flüsterte sie glücklich und die Erregung in ihrer Hand zuckte sehnsüchtig, was sie nur noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Du weißt, ich hasse meinen Vornamen", sagte Wesker heiser. Joanna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, wenn ich ihn sage…Albert."

Wesker schloss die Augen. Ihr Flüstern in Kombination mit ihren massierenden Fingern waren kaum zu ertragen.

„Halt den Mund", befahl er ihr, drängte ihr seine Männlichkeit jedoch entgegen.

„Du wirst mich schon dazu bringen müssen…Albert."

Wesker grinste wissend, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie wieder. Dieses Mal kontrollierter…und zärtlicher. Joanna schloss die Augen und gab sich diesem Kuss ganz hin. Er war…perfekt. So wundervoll, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Seine Finger glitten in ihr Haar, sein Körper legte sich ganz auf ihren, sein Duft umfing sie…er war überall. Joanna war nie in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Sich ihm ganz und gar hinzugeben war berauschend. Sie hielt nichts mehr zurück, gab alles von sich preis. Sie legte ihm ihr Herz, ihren Körper und ihre Seele zu Füßen.

Als Wesker sie beide leidenschaftlich vereinte, hielt er inne und sah auf sie herab. Seine Augen glühten intensiv in der Dunkelheit und Joanna lächelte, als er mit dem Zeigefinger eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir", sagte er in ernstem Ton. Joanna lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Und du mir", flüsterte sie zurück. Wesker schien zu überlegen.

„Na schön", stimmte er zu und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie erneut zu küssen. Seine Hüften bewegten sich und Joanna beschloss, dass dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen war.

In ihrem Hinterkopf lauerte die Realität, doch die sollte gefälligst warten. Zehn lange Jahre hatte sie darauf gewartet, von Albert Wesker geliebt zu werden. Nichts würde sie davon abhalten, diesen Augenblick zu genießen. Gar nichts!


End file.
